Lunar Lights
by BlackRoseRaven
Summary: Sequel to Moonrise. After the events at Canterlot, Luna and Scrivener Blooms have chosen to live as exiles in the Everfree Forest, but are soon warned that ancient evils have begun to stir throughout Equestria.  AU Mane Six
1. Everfree Exiles

Chapter One: Everfree Exiles

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna grinned as she sprinted down the narrow path, her bare hooves beating a rapid tattoo against the ground, the dark sapphire of her coat making her almost invisible as she passed through shadows cast by the looming trees of the Everfree Forest. Her mane and tail glowed brightly, flowing like liquid and eternal space as stars and constellations swayed and glimmered, trapped forever in the luster of her flowing locks.

Her cyan eyes sparked with something like pleasure, strong wings clutched tight to her side as she leapt over a log with a wide grin, a ragged cloak snapping around her body before she glanced forwards… and her long, narrow, and slightly-spiraled horn glowed with ephemeral radiance as she snapped her head upwards as she saw a heavy log barricading her way. Immediately, the log glowed with the same light before it was yanked into the air by a powerful, invisible force, crashing up into the boughs of the surrounding trees and sending down a hail of leaves and branches as Luna continued to race down the path with a laugh even as arrows pelted the ground around her, a voice shouting angrily: "Faster, knit her in, make her stand still! In the name of Princess Celestia, kill Nightmare Moon!"

"Luna, dammit, I'm not built for this!" yelped a voice, and the winged unicorn glanced to the side, but she only grinned wider at the sight of the earth pony that was galloping rapidly along beside her, struggling to keep up as he cursed under his breath, small glasses askew on his muzzle and his ivory mane and tail spilling backwards, charcoal-colored coat making him almost invisible in the slowly-dying sunset light that only weakly spilled through the trees above. His chestnut eyes were half-exasperated, half-amused as he tried to keep pace with the winged unicorn, staggering every now and then… before he cursed as he saw a narrow log ahead leading over a deep ravine, adding raggedly: "I hate heights!"

"Oh, silence and enjoy thyself, Scrivener Blooms!" Luna replied in an oddly-bright voice, even as several arrows pummeled into the ground behind them, and then she grinned over her shoulder and blew a loud raspberry at the pursuing Pegasus guards, the ivory, winged equines armed with crossbows and wearing heavy golden armor. Then, with only a glance ahead, Luna laughed as she put on a burst of speed before leaping up and shoving her hooves into a half-fallen tree, kicking off it and flying across the gorge as her wings stayed tightly looked to her side, looking exhilarated as she landed on the cliffs opposite even as her earth pony companion scrambled wildly across the log. "Hurry forwards, Scrivy, our game is not yet over!"

Luna almost skipped forwards for a few moments, the cloak kicking up to show off the cutie mark – or emblem, as she referred to it – that adorned her flanks: a black splotch of the night sky that splattered like paint over her hips, with a symbol of the crescent moon. Luna, Princess of the Night… who had for a thousand years been sealed into exile, only to return… and once more find herself banished after a terrible clash with her sister, Princess Celestia.

Scrivener cursed under his breath, glancing backwards… and when he looked over his shoulder as he leapt off the log, the stark light from above caught on his features, making the thick scarring that covered almost half his face glow with pallid light. His cutie mark on his flank was a black rose blossom with a raven-feather quill overtop it, showing him to be no warrior… but at the same time, the almost hoof-shaped scars over his face and the fact they were being chased by Pegasus soldiers testified to a different lifestyle than that of a quiet writer. "Luna, seriously!"

"Oh, come now, we're but a short dash away!" Luna chastened, slowing her pace to allow Scrivener to scramble beside her, as the group of five Pegasi behind them reached the gorge and simply flew over the gap on their strong, ivory wings, another Pegasus firing off a random bolt that smacked into a tree… before the tree loomed forwards, its claw-like branches visibly twisting downwards before it smacked the male out of the air, and the soldier gave a terrified yell as he was sent hurtling back towards the gorge before turning and fleeing. "Alas, Scrivy, the forest has as foul a temper as thyself."

"You're one to talk." the earth pony replied dryly, and Luna huffed but grinned at him before the male added through his pants: "And listen, much as I love training with you and all… for the last time, I'm a poet, not a magical warrior flying unicorn like yourself, okay?"

"Thou knew the risks of my lifestyle when thou married me." Luna replied comfortably, and then she glanced up with a grin as the sun finally set, plunging them into twilight and making the Pegasus guards hesitate in their chase as the shadowy forest became a thousand times more menacing, lit in purple and deep blue light, and Luna finally skidded to a halt, spinning around as Scrivener half-flopped over with a wheeze as the female shouted cheerfully: "Have thee lost thy nerve? I did not think Celestia kept geldings in her army!"

"Shut up!" one of the Pegasi shouted in a strangled voice, but as the darkness grew around them, the four soldiers seemed like they had lost all their confidence… before one of them winced when Luna's horn began to glow, lighting the forest around her with blue effervescence. "Stop the witch!"

"Oh, children, I would not waste my magic upon the likes of thee… but rather, watch as I gift thee with the sight of my magnificence!" Luna shouted, rearing back on her hind legs as her wings spread wide, flapping once firmly to carry her up into the air as the glow built higher around her… and then she tilted her head backwards as the glow increased for a moment before an almost-physical pulse erupted from her, with enough force to send her cloak fluttering from her body… and make the necklace of ivy, her only adornment, twist upwards and almost float for a moment, the black pearl that was engraved with a beautiful, dark rose gleaming brightly.

And, in the sky above, the full moon rose, pallid and white and burning bright, casting an ivory glow over the forest… and the four Pegasus guards yelped in shock and fear before they turn and shot away as Luna grinned widely, her eyes beginning to glow pure white as she shouted after the retreating soldiers. "We fear you not! Come and find us again if you dare, sun-kissed children!"

"Luna, calm down a little." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna blushed deeply as she immediately dropped to the ground, blinking her eyes a few times as the glow faded… before she smiled a bit over her shoulder, Scrivy gazing back at her with a slight smile before he leaned forwards and kissed her cheek quietly. "Sometimes I think you've come to enjoy playing the role of Nightmare Moon a little too much."

"'Tis not always a pleasant thing to be, yes, but… as thee says thyself, I might as well have fun with it, no?" Luna glanced over at him with an awkward smile, then she bowed her head towards him as the earth pony stood and rolled his strong shoulders, solid, masculine frame flexing a bit before he blushed when she nuzzled him before prodding along his body gently with a hoof. "But I am glad thou art here to keep me in line, Scrivener Blooms… and that thou art doing so well after the last little mishap."

"Yes, but really, who doesn't like getting shot by arrows now and then?" Scrivy asked blandly, and Luna sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped back and favored him with a flat look. "Anyway, let's head back to the cottage."

"And make little foals?" Luna asked playfully, and Scrivy laughed and shook his head as the two fell into easy pace with one-another, making their way slowly through the Everfree Forest: a place of freedom and mystery, a place where things moved and lived naturally instead of being controlled by ponies who, in almost every other part of Equestria, raised the animals, moved the weather, and scheduled every other part of everyday life.

But places like the Everfree Forest still remained here and there, even after a thousand years of Celestia's ordered, calm rule that had steadily spread more and more harmony and law throughout the land. It was ironic that Celestia had almost ended up burning all of Equestria to the ground and reducing the world to chaos and warfare… but she had been stopped by Luna's efforts, and both punished and rescued by Luna's greatest sacrifice: taking the fall for Celestia's actions, letting it all be blamed on Nightmare Moon.

But Scrivener had left with her, her first friend, and now her beloved husband, who had earned his scars in the fight against Celestia… and it wasn't like they were totally alone out here, either. The Everfree Forest was a wild place, but it welcomed them and protected them, recognizing them after the fourteen months or so they'd lived here as one of its own… and there were others, too. Twilight and her friends knew the true story about what had happened, and visited every now and then… and they had also become friends with Zecora, a zebra shaman who lived by herself in quiet contemplation.

Sometimes, Luna and Scrivener also snuck into Ponyville, usually at night… but they were like a treasured, hidden secret of the town, pointedly ignored and strangely-welcome. Ponyville, however, had been the first real place that Luna had visited on her own, during Nightmare Night a long time ago… and the female couldn't help but smile a bit as she glanced over at Scrivy as they walked easily side-by-side, both able to see better in the darkness than the blinding daylight as she asked curiously: "So, Scrivener, think thee how many in Ponyville know our little secret? I know Twilight Sparkle has always been a vocal supporter of us… and I know we are not so sly and silent when we visit the little town that none there know of our presence."

"Gee, Luna, and here I was thinking that last time we went to Sugar Cube Corners and Pinkie squealed: 'it's so great to see you and your hubby, princess!' it only helped to add to our cover." Scrivy replied dryly, and Luna sighed and checked him firmly, making him stumble and grin before he shoved himself back against her, and she snorted in amusement as she staggered a little, looking at him warmly. "I think… the town's safe. Well, the actual townspeople, anyway… but I think that's part of why the Pegasus Guard have set up an outpost there."

Luna nodded slowly, and then she blushed when Scrivener added dryly: "Or, you know. It could also be because you keep running off and challenging them to races and getting into scuffles. I swear, Luna, you seem to thrive off bloodshed."

"Well. 'Tis the mischief I enjoy and putting the arrogant little ponies back in their place… although perhaps the bloodshed has a little to do with it. Only a little, but a little all the same." Luna replied thoughtfully after a moment, smiling slightly as she glanced towards him, and Scrivener Blooms rolled his eyes with a look of amusement. "Oh, silence, Scrivener Blooms. Methinks thou enjoys it too, much more than thy lets on. Otherwise, why would thee look at me with such adoration?"

"Well, you're very pretty." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna snorted and headbutted him playfully, before the two smiled softly at each other, rounding a bend in the path before they crossed a small wooden bridge over a gently-burbling creek… and then they both looked up curiously as they saw lights glowing quietly in the windows of their cottage. "Visitors?"

"Or a foolish thief." Luna said cheerfully, and Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement as they walked through the small grasses towards the beautiful, large log cabin. It rested in a small field, hidden from view by an enormous rocky cliff that hung over it protectively and made it difficult for prying eyes from above to see: the cliff itself was easy enough to climb as well thanks to the curving dirt path that twisted around and then followed the gently-sloped back to the top of the tall overhang. It made for an excellent vantage point… and a beautiful little place to sit and watch the moon and stars together, something the two were all too fond of. "Come, let us find out whether we indulge our senses of company or brutality."

"Knowing you, it'll be both." Scrivy muttered, and Luna shrugged agreeably as they walked forwards, stepping up onto the patio before Luna flicked her horn, and the oak door swung easily open, revealing the beautiful, comfortable interior. The door opened on a spacious entryway with little separation between it and the den beyond… and Luna huffed a little, making the male pony wince as he looked past her to the figure sitting placidly on the comfortable bedding they kept in front of the fireplace.

Princess Celestia gazed at them with both affection and a faint tinge of embarrassment: while Luna was tall, Celestia was enormous, almost twice her little sister's height. Her eyes were amethyst, and her rainbow mane flowed quietly down her back and her tail fluttered out behind her: both were like liquid, moving with the same self-control as Luna's own night-dyed mane did. She was beautiful, and next to perfect with her golden peytral plate that fell over her chest, and the tall matching tiara that sat just above her long, slender horn, the matching violet gemstones inset into diadem and chest-plate glinting quietly as the golden shoes over her hooves sparkled softly. The only thing that marred her beauty was the splotch of rubbery scar tissue where Luna's horn had once felled the mighty winged unicorn, on the side of her breast, just beneath her right foreleg.

She shifted quietly, making the beautiful crest of the sun upon her flank shift slowly as her hoof quietly stroked along the back of Luna and Scrivy's undead pet pseudodragon, Samael. The little creature was only a skeleton, roughly the size and shape of a large lizard except for its wings and the mace-like end to its tail, blue flames glimmering quietly in its eyes as it chirped at them… and Celestia smiled a little, glancing awkwardly down as she continued to slowly stroke along its spine. "I hope you do not mind this early-night visit, my sister… but I wished to apologize both for the overzealousness of my soldiers and… to see you and spend some time with you."

"Nice timing." Luna muttered, and Scrivener repressed both a laugh and a blush as he closed the door behind them. They walked forwards, sitting down on another large cushion as Celestia turned towards them, her back to the quietly-crackling fireplace as Sammy chirped again and stood up, stretching out slowly before he scampered over to Scrivy and scrambled quickly up onto his shoulder, as the deep-blue winged unicorn sighed before asking mildly: "Can I fetch thee something to eat, sister?"

"No, no. I'm fine Luna, thank you." Celestia bowed her head forwards with an awkward smile, and then she glanced slowly back and forth, studying the paintings on the wall, the books on the shelves, as Scrivy made his way towards the kitchen area, separated only from the den by an island and a thin wall. "As always, I'm struck by the beauty of your home, little sister. You and Scrivener Blooms have a place here more wonderful than Canterlot."

Luna mumbled a bit, but then she nodded after a moment and said quietly: "Thy does not need to apologize for thy guards' behavior, Celestia. I do have a tendency to provoke them, as my husband was just pointing out."

Celestia fidgeted a bit on the spot, and then she smiled awkwardly at her sister before she glanced towards the kitchen area, where Scrivener had already put on the kettle and was now laying out several mugs of tea. "I realize it's a lot to ask… but Scrivener Blooms, could you help me with part of my speech? The Summer Solstice Celebration is approaching… because of… the current state of Equestria, it's being held in Canterlot, and I wish to relieve people without… having to lay blame at the doorstep of you, sister."

"Oh, Celestia, I knew what I was getting into from the beginning… 'tis not pleasant always, but could be far worse. Blame away, lay all faults at the door of Nightmare Moon. We do not mind." Luna said softly, looking almost entertained now as she glanced up… and it was clear from her words that she didn't only mean herself and Scrivener, but a third entity: the creature that existed even now inside Luna and sometimes reared its head, the darkness that had once driven Luna to commit an awful, treasonous act… and yet now had become a source of strength, dignity, and even honor.

"I'll be glad to help out, Princess Celestia…" Scrivy said mildly, glancing over the counter… and then he sighed a bit when she gave him a bit of a smile and a look. "Sister-in-law, I mean. What about Twilight Sparkle? Is she helping out too?"

"I have asked her to, but… I'm not sure. Her forgiveness… is slower in coming than yours and Luna's." Celestia said quietly, glancing down embarrassedly for a moment, then she looked up and smiled over at her sister as she asked curiously: "Have you been trying to have foals?"

"Sister!" Luna squawked, turning red as she stared up at Celestia, but the ivory equine only blushed a little as Sammy chittered giggles on Scrivy's shoulder even as the earth pony blushed furiously and half-hid behind the countertop. "'Tis most indecent a question to ask of thine younger sibling, and worse yet thy blindsides me in mine own home!"

Celestia only smiled a little more at this, however, saying quietly: "I think you'd be a wonderful mother, Luna. And I only wish to help in whatever ways I can…"

"Oh, wouldst thou like to hold it for Scrivener?" Luna asked rudely, and now Celestia turned beet-red as she leaned back, her eyes going wide as Scrivy's head loudly clunked against a cabinet in the kitchen. "Or art thou offering the services of thy likely-rainbow-colored, sunlit womb?"

"Luna!" Celestia winced back a bit, and then the two glared at each other before Celestia sighed and slumped, muttering under her breath: "You know that is not what I meant. I only meant that-"

"Very well, then I shall have Twilight Sparkle assist us instead of you." Luna said imperiously, and Scrivy's head clunked loudly against something in the kitchen again before she called mildly: "Oh, fear not, Scrivener Blooms. I'm sure that once mine so-pure sister grows jealous enough she'll again come by, making offers, and one day we shan't refuse her, if only so I can watch with pleasure the envy she'll have of thy being my husband, not hers."

Celestia stared a bit, and then the whistle of the kettle filled the air as Luna smiled cheerfully across at her, and Scrivener mumbled under his breath as he turned to fetch the squealing kettle as Sammy fell off his shoulder, the intelligent little skeleton giggling in his own way on the ground. Scrivy turned the stove panel off and filled the mugs before he stepped back with a sigh, letting the tea steep… and then he turned around and watched as Celestia studied her sister awkwardly, who was still sitting with that challenging grin on her face.

Finally, however, Celestia reached up and gently touched the black pearl resting on Luna's breast, making her little sister ruffle slightly, looking moody at this precious possession being touched… before Celestia murmured softly: "You love him, and would do anything for his happiness, is that so, sister? Although… in some ways, our roles are reversed these days, Twilight Sparkle sometimes still writes letters to me on the magic of friendship… to help me with my own continuing trials in finding friends. It makes me think of Rainbow Dash and Applejack… two friends who became lovers, who fought through difficult trials to make one-another happy."

"Yes, but I was fortunate. Scrivener Blooms was already a boy, if not a male." Luna winked over her shoulder at Scrivy, but the earth pony only rolled his eyes, looking amused as he rested himself up on the counter.

"Although it took some work to make Luna a female." Scrivy said dryly, and Luna rolled her eyes, her horn glowing as she lifted a pillow from the floor and threw it at him, but Scrivener only slapped this back over the island with a grin as he asked mildly: "So what, you're allowed to make all the jokes but I'm not?"

"'Tis just so." Luna replied pompously, and then she returned her eyes to Celestia, softening a little. "But yes. They love each other dearly, in spite of their flaws… Applejack, filled with lust and unnecessary sorrow, and Rainbow Dash, loving one he feared to never have, trapped for so long in a female body while all the while knowing he was male. 'Twas a difficult transfiguration, and painful for him… yet I think that now, more than ever, he is happy. And I am certainly most honored to know that he calls me 'friend.'"

"I regret every day that I did not help out more, that I could not… understand. Wrapped up as I was, in bitterness and regrets…" Celestia murmured, glancing away and shaking her head slowly. "I could have made things much easier on yourself and Twilight Sparkle, my beloved student. A unicorn that even now I long to call my friend."

She stopped, then she and Luna once more looked at each other quietly for a few moments, silent. They often did this, as if trying to see into one another's souls, as if they were both afraid they had lost the connection that had once been so tight, so prevalent between them… and then they both glanced up as Scrivener approached with a tray held carefully out in front of him, the tea steeped and already prepared, the male used to the habits of the sisters by now as he lowered this to the ground and then smiled a little, saying quietly: "Just the way you all like it. Celestia, I hope this isn't too forwards but uh… I get the feeling you want to spend the night here."

"I would, if that's alright. Canterlot has been… lonely, lately, and I have already made it clear I am not to be disturbed for the night. If there is an emergency, they can always send a letter to me." Celestia answered softly, glancing over at Luna with a small smile even as the female gave her sister a consternated look. "Now come, sister. I wish to spend time with you. Is that so bad?"

"No, Celestia, I suppose it is not." Luna sighed after a moment, picking up her cup of tea as her horn glowed quietly, and she sipped at it moodily as she looked flatly at the female. "Perhaps thou should sacrifice thy dignity for the night and aid myself and Scrivener Blooms after all. 'Twould at least be an amusing distraction."

Celestia closed her eyes for a moment with a sigh, and then she replied finally: "On that subject, Luna, I wonder if you're serious. Or if it's a loaded crossbow, so that whether I say yes or no, the bolt will still strike home. The choice is only between whether I am shot in the head or the throat."

"Sister, please. I would never kill thee. I would only maim, or injure, or perhaps break one of thy legs." Luna replied in a saccharine voice, and Scrivy rolled his eyes as he sipped at his own mug of tea, and a faint smile quirked at Celestia's mouth before Luna became a little more serious as she studied her quietly. "Mistake me not for caring, 'tis only curiosity, truly, but… does thy body still ache where I pierced it?"

"Only rarely, sister, fear not." Celestia said softly, and when Luna blushed and looked down, her mane swaying as if to half-veil her from sight, Celestia murmured quietly: "It is a good reminder, all-in-all. I would rather have this scar and worse over what nearly happened to Equestria, over what I became… and tell me, sister, if you will allow me this question in return; your Nightmare Moon difficulties…"

"Nightmare Moon and I are… at peace these days, in our awkward fashion." Luna said after a moment, glancing down with a quiet blush, and Celestia studied her quietly as Scrivener glanced up… then smiled supportively when Luna turned her eyes on him with strange almost-shyness. "My husband helps… very much with that. Nightmare Moon would raise not hoof nor horn against him, for he is what we desired… and perhaps, in a fashion, thy own presence helps instead of hinders too, Celestia. 'Tis nice to be at peace with thee. 'Tis comforting to know that… I have saved thee."

She paused, then smiled slightly over at her, adding quietly: "And admittedly, the fact that I also bested thee in fierce combat does much for my ego. 'Twas perhaps only because I had something to fight for, and thou wert corrupted… but to have defeated Celestia the Dragon Slayer, who before knew no equal… it warms my wicked little heart."

"Yes, Luna, yes. You mention this almost every time we meet these days." Celestia said tiredly, shaking her head before she sipped quietly at her own tea, her horn glowing a faint gold and the aura surrounding the mug the same color as she held it easily aloft with barely a thought. And Scrivener glanced from one sister to the other, smiling a little at the similarities there were between them despite how parallel and distinct they seemed… and then the Princess of the Sun said quietly: "But before I forget… I also should mention that there has been a rising pressure to begin sending patrols and soldiers through the Everfree Forest. To perhaps even establish a garrison or camp here, despite the fact that it has been purposefully left as a pocket of the chaotic, natural world. The Royal Courts have had many sessions on this… and although the power ultimately rests with myself…"

"Yes, yes, I know Celestia. Perhaps, Scrivener Blooms, we should give them some terrifying show of power… thou wouldst make for a handsome monster." Luna winked at the male, but Scrivy only shook his head with an amused smile before the winged unicorn returned her eyes to her sister when she frowned, saying quietly: "Oh, worry not, Celestia. For all their bluster and pride, thine Pegasus soldiers are turned to blundering children in the forest, and are easily scared off by sights fair and foul… and the moment night falls and moon rises, it takes but a single growl and they scatter to the winds. And should they be foolish enough to launch operation or attack upon our home here, I am more than strong enough to blast the wretches into oblivion… yes, yes, without killing them, dear sister, of course. Without more than singeing the hairs upon their over-proud heads."

Celestia smiled after a moment at this, nodding awkwardly before she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms, saying quietly: "What about yourself, my friend? You are brave but… perhaps not as brash as my sister. What is your opinion?"

"It would only be worrisome if they began cutting the forest down… an outpost Luna and I could deal with, one way or another, I think." Scrivy said slowly, nodding after a moment before he smiled a little at her. "I heal very fast, can see perfectly in the dark, and no longer need to sleep thanks to Luna sharing her strength with me… as she likes to say, 'the same blood runs in our veins now.' They couldn't catch me, and the Horses of Heaven know that if they did, Luna would just burn the base down all the faster. She's a little overprotective."

"Well, you are my little earth pony." Luna smiled slightly, leaning over to nudge him firmly with her shoulder before she sipped slowly at her tea, murmuring: "But yes, that I had not thought of… would they really employ such vicious tactics to get to us, though? And Celestia, for all the time we have spent here, there has been little effort made by thy soldiers or yon self-proclaimed heroes of Equestria to actually find myself and mine beloved here… tell me, why now do they seek to pressure and hunt us?"

Celestia shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "There have been rumors of other things rising from the shadows… things they have automatically come to blame on you, dear little sister. Sightings of Nightmares and their kin, the wretched Stampede attacking Pegasi in the skies, and whispers of things beginning to rise up from the deep catacombs beneath the earth. And other problems are on the rise throughout the country… Para-Sprite infestations, illnesses that we have not seen in centuries and longer, corruption that leeches through the soil and drives both weather and animal wild. But it has been a thousand years since the dawn of my rule… more than a thousand years since the shadows were first bested and driven back. Darkness is like a tide: it ebbs and flows, rises and falls. It is the natural order of things…"

She looked down thoughtfully, sipping quietly at her mug of tea… and Luna cocked her head curiously as Scrivener glanced up before the Princess of the Night said softly: "And thou seems strangely at peace with this, my sister. 'Twas not long ago thou were so determined to keep harmony in this world that thou were willing to bring ruin to thy own people over it."

"Yes, Luna, I am aware of my own misdeeds." Celestia smiled a little all the same, however, glancing slowly from her sister to Scrivy as she hesitated, and then nodded slowly. "I have… come to terms with things, I suppose. I know that there will be darkness in the future, and again, we may have a need for heroes and champions in Equestria. I should have accepted this long ago, when Twilight Sparkle first voiced her fears to me about the return of Nightmare Moon…" Celestia halted for a moment, but when Luna only gestured for her to continue, she said in softer tones: "But I thought that Twilight Sparkle and her friends, armed with the Elements of Harmony, could be a different kind of hero. Bloodless heroes… and yet that is not the way of the world, is it?"

"'Tis a naïve thought, my sister, but an understandable one all the same… and did thou not hear of Twilight Sparkle's nightmare vision, long ago?" Luna smiled a little, and Celestia nodded slowly, solemnly. "Discord was returned to a state of stone slumber… and yet this time, his spirit was rent and his soul lost its cohesion from the forced imprisonment. To freeze chaos, to halt its movements… 'twas wicked, Celestia."

"I know, I know… I… I know." Celestia sighed softly, looking down and shaking her head slowly as she murmured quietly: "It's no wonder Discord didn't try and take his revenge on me directly. He must have been greatly weakened by the years spent petrified… and at the request of both yourself and Twilight Sparkle, I had the statue removed from the garden. It was very brittle… so it was ground down and the dust sealed inside an urn we gave a place of honor in the mausoleum beneath Canterlot. Discord was a powerful foe: but perhaps if I had not blindly hated him, I could have learned something, even from him."

Luna nodded silently, and then she continued quietly, as if there hadn't been a pause: "Twilight Sparkle does have the makings of a hero… and all of her friends have exceptional talents. Were they born in another time, like the old days before ponies were able to live in peace… I would fully have expected to see Rarity forging armor instead of mending dresses, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash knights of earth and sky respectively. Even meek Fluttershy would have her place, tending to the wounded, perhaps even training the beasts of burden and war that help an army to move forwards."

"And I suppose you also believe that Pinkie Pie would have found some semblance of balance in herself, letting her darkness rule her on the battlefield and her joys pervade her in presence of friends and kindred?" Celestia asked with soft entertainment, and when Luna only smiled slightly, the ivory winged unicorn laughed quietly and shook her head slowly. "Always, my sister, you couch things in such warlike terms… and I find it both exasperating and, in its own way, endearing."

"Yes, thy knows me well, how I struggle to be cute even whilst lopping off the heads of mine enemies." Luna said ironically, sipping absently at her tea, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before she said mildly: "Fetch me an apple, would thee, my daydreamer?"

Scrivener rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same at the pet name as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen, asking mildly over his shoulder: "Are you sure you don't want anything Celestia? We have some sweets here from Sugar Cube Corners… it's how Luna ends up stirring up trouble half the time, she adores her candy."

"Oh, thou should have seen last Nightmare Night, 'twas truly splendid. The townsfolk were all so up in arms over the return of Nightmare Moon they left such a delicious offering of candies and apples and all other goods to eat… of course, 'tis silly, trivialized legend meant more for offering fun to the children." Luna flicked her mane in pretend disdain. "Were I truly hungry for flesh, mere candy would not satiate me. And no Nightmare would gorge themselves upon sweets over the supple meat of living ponies."

Scrivener sighed as he returned after a moment with another tray stacked with several apples, a few small cakes, and a muffin or two, saying dryly around it as he put it carefully down between them: "Says Nightmare Moon herself, and as I remember, after getting the candy offering and scaring the hooves off most of the village you spent the entire night and following day gorging your fat little face."

"Mine face 'twas never fat." Luna retorted sulkily, and then she glanced down at a muffin with a sniff, and it lifted itself into the air before mashing into Scrivener's face, splattering crumbs over his front before it peeled off his muzzle and fell to the ground as he glared at her. "Look not so foul, for thou brought the wrath of Nightmare Moon crashing down upon thy own foolish head."

Celestia sighed a little, looking from one to the other with a slow shake of her head, and then she smiled a bit before saying quietly: "You two will never change, will you?"

"Nay, sister. Not at all." Luna said after a moment, smiling over at her… and then Scrivener threw an apple at her and it bounced off her head, causing her to curse and flop over before she shot him a grouchy look. "Tiring as it is to put the poet back in his place again and again."


	2. Daylight, Twilight, and Moonlight

Chapter Two: Daylight, Twilight, and Moonlight

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna retired to her quarters to catch a short nap just before daybreak, leaving Scrivener awkwardly sitting with Celestia, helping with her speech. The enormous ivory equine silently stroked over Sammy's back as the little pseudodragon lay curled contently in front of her, and she studied Scrivy quietly as he jotted notes and strings of dialogue and ideas down, before glancing up in surprise as Celestia said quietly: "I'm glad my sister has you… and that you have my sister. There are precious few others in the world I would trust her feelings to."

Scrivy smiled awkwardly after a moment, and then Celestia shook her head slowly before she continued softly, glancing up at the ceiling. "Scrivener Blooms… I would like to again, extend my apologies to you over what has happened. I will not offer to heal you, as I know that would be insulting now… but if there is any way which I can be of service to you, only let me know, and I gladly will. To you, or my sister… I owe you both a great debt. Greater even than I owe to Twilight Sparkle, and her… I can only hope I can find a way to properly pay her back.

"I also wonder… and I ask you this only because I do not wish to stir up bitter memories with Luna… has she been training her? Twilight seems… more determined, stronger these days. I have noticed changes in her… good changes, I mean." Celestia smiled awkwardly, glancing away and murmuring: "I simply don't wish to bring up horn foiling with Luna as often these days. I was so cruel to her… even before everything… changed."

She stopped, and Scrivy glanced down awkwardly before he finally looked up and said quietly: "Luna has a lot of faith in Twilight, and… I guess I do, too. I think you heard it in her words tonight, didn't you? She has great faith in everyone, knows they all could have been different… but know they're all too set into their ways as they are now to reach the potential they once could have. They are heroes, yes… but they are not warriors. They are ponies of peace, and we all hope they'll remain that way… while Twilight…"

"Twilight can still be trained in Luna's arts, is malleable… is intelligent and powerful. She has studied magic all her life… this would merely be a redirection of those studies." Celestia halted and lowered her head, frowning quietly at the ground… and then she nodded slowly, murmuring quietly: "I understand. Scrivener Blooms, I shall take my leave, but before I go… first I shall raise the sun. Will you join me?"

The male shrugged a bit at the odd request, glancing towards the bedroom door… but Celestia only smiled and reached out to touch his shoulder gently with a hoof, saying quietly: "Luna has seen me do this a thousand times already, and if Fate allows it, she'll see me do it a thousand times again in the future. But I would like you to watch."

Scrivener nodded slowly after a moment, and Sammy chirped curiously as he scrambled up to his feet as the horse rolled up the parchment to pass to Celestia, who simply glanced at it as her horn glowed… and it vanished in a puff before she strode past the earth pony towards the doorway, Scrivy following after a moment with his pseudodragon pet at his heels.

The two exited the cottage, and the male was unsurprised as Celestia began to walk towards the dirt path, gazing quietly up at the dark sky overhead as she seemed to glow brightly even in the morning gloom, murmuring softly: "Truly, this is a beautiful location… I envy you and Luna more often than not, Scrivener Blooms. And yet every day, I wrack my mind to try and find a solution to our problems, a way to make… everything alright and bring you both back to Canterlot, to bask in love and admiration from the people whom Luna would be a far better guide for than myself, if only they would accept her…"

Scrivy was quiet, and the Princess fell silent herself, looking down thoughtfully at the ground as they walked to the stop of the overhang… and then he stopped and sat as Celestia lowered her head and visibly gathered herself, her horn beginning to glow a brighter and brighter gold before a white surge travelled up it as she flapped her wings and reared back, propelling herself upwards as her eyes closed and she rose her horn proudly.

And Scrivener watched as the sun rose from the horizon, a golden sphere that blasted light over the land as it rose steadily upwards… and then Celestia dropped herself back to the ground as the glow around her horn steadily faded and Scrivy smiled a bit, not wanting to admit that he was impressed by the show of power despite himself: it had sapped much of Luna's strength move the sun, after all, and yet Celestia did it with ease that was almost terrible.

He realized too late she was facing him now… and then his eyes widened as she settled a hoof gently on his forehead, bowing her own forwards and murmuring something softly as her horn sparked… and a faint bolt of pain tore through the male's skull, making him wince back a bit before Celestia's stance loosened and she smiled kindly down at him, even as he looked up at her with a wince, not wanting to be distrustful… _but then again, after she broke my face… _"It's alright, Scrivener Blooms. I do not blame you for your suspicions, but I only wished to confer the blessing of the sun upon you."

She stopped, then glanced skywards before her wings flapped powerfully, lifting her easily off the ground as Scrivener looked dumbly up after her… and the equine smiled down at him as she hovered in the morning light above the cliffs, saying quietly: "Goodbye, Scrivener Blooms. Take care of yourself, and of my sister."

With that, she turned and flew towards the distance… but after only a few meters, she vanished in a burst of white and gold light, and Scrivy stared after her for a moment before he shook his head and glanced down at Sammy, asking mildly: "Do you get a lurking feeling of impending doom?"

The pseudodragon only chirped in response, jumping up onto the pony's face and scrambling quickly over his head and down the back of his neck to curl up between his shoulderblades, and the male rolled his eyes before he carefully turned and made his way back down the path, a little confused by what had just happened. Did Celestia know something she hadn't confessed despite the night they had just spent together, or was it really just a gesture of kindness? It was so hard to tell with the Princess of the Sun… known for her generosity to the populace, and known for her nasty habit of scheming to those in her inner circle.

Scrivy sighed as he made his way back to the cottage, then pushed inside and clicked his tongue at Sammy, who chirped in response before leaping off his back and running over to the cushions in the den, knowing the signal for 'quiet time' by now… and Scrivener himself headed to the bedroom door, pushing it quietly open… and smiling softly at the sight of Luna, still curled up and passed out on their large, circular mattress, the large bed low to the floor and dominating the room.

It was painted a grey-black, with beautiful astronomical and celestial symbols etched in white over the ceiling, emanating a soft, comforting glow… and heavy curtains were drawn over the two windows, which let the barest amount of light though even with the morning sun shining directly into them. Shelves filled with parchment and books covered the walls, and a large, antique dresser rested beside two tall stands that bore beautiful, ornate sets of armor, holding them proudly on display.

Scrivener carefully padded past the wild-strewn comforter and blankets and onto the bed to flop himself down beside the winged unicorn… and just as he began to relax on the assortment of pillows, he felt Luna shift before she asked in a gentle murmur into his ear: "What happened, our treasured bard?"

Scrivy mumbled a bit into his pillow, and then he squeaked as he was rolled onto his back, eyes snapping open… and he stared as Luna pinned him with a wide grin… except it wasn't entirely Luna. Her coat had turned black, and her mane and tail had lengthened, swirling now with more freedom as her brilliant, dark eyes looked down at him with slit-like pupils and fangs glimmered in her grinning mouth. Her size too, had increased, almost matching Celestia's now, as her powerful body shoved down against him and she slowly leaned her face down… but Scrivy only wheezed a little and leaned back, pawing a hoof at her muzzle and muttering: "Your breath stinks from gobbling down too many children, Nightmare Moon."

"Oh stop that now, Scrivener Blooms, we know thou art as fond of us as thou art of Luna, if not more so…" She paused meditatively as her voice echoed strangely, then closed her eyes… and a moment later, her pupils returned to normal before she smiled down at him, saying kindly in more normal tones: "There, that's better. But thou knows when certain emotions flare too high, Nightmare Moon begs to be freed… and 'tis not a request I can deem unfair at this juncture. Sister kissed thee with the sun, did she not?"

Luna leaned down, quietly kissing Scrivener's forehead, still pinning him beneath her heavy body and strong hooves… and the male cleared his throat, but she ignored him almost entirely, making him grumble under his breath before Luna said softly: "Oh, we grow envious now. Sister should have told us she planned to bless thee, neither Nightmare Moon nor I enjoy the fact she took a liberty with our most favored little earth pony…"

Luna leaned down, kissing slowly along Scrivener's throat, and the earth pony winced a bit at this before he poked at her, saying flatly: "Seriously, Luna, uh. This is getting creepy, even for us. I mean, okay, you're very pretty and-"

Luna shushed him by meeting his mouth in a firm kiss, and the male's eyes rolled shut as their jaws worked slowly, passionately together before she drew back with a wide grin as he lay beneath her with a dumb smile on his face, licking her sharp teeth slowly. "Perhaps 'tis this that makes thee so perfect for us, Scrivener Blooms. An ability to bask in the shadows… and the right mindset to appreciate myself for myself and my darker parts…"

"Ha, darker parts." Scrivener said lamely, and Luna rolled her eyes before she grinned widely as she pressed nose-to-nose with him, the male looking lamely up at her as she pinned him tighter down against the mattress. "Uh. Do I get a safe word?"

"No." Luna licked her lips slowly… and an hour later, the two were curled up quietly, Luna back in her regular shape and size and Scrivener holding her tightly close, both dazed and comfortable beneath the blankets. Every now and then something like this happened: Luna would want something, it would be interrupted or put off somehow, and eventually Nightmare Moon would rise to the surface to claim what she wanted or at least scare off any obstacles… but the two had learned to cope with this, and while at times it could be difficult to adjust to… at other times, like this, it came at just the right moment for them to not only flow with it… but actually enjoy it.

Luna had been steadily adjusting more and more to Nightmare Moon, to having this darkness inside her… and to learning that it could, in fact, be used for good. Or, if not good, at least to do the right things, to serve a necessary purpose… or, as Luna also liked to put it 'provide a pleasant interlude when things get too boring.'

Scrivener knew the winged unicorn still had plenty of fears and worries… but all the same, she refused to give in, refused to let her mind and heart be weighed down by fears of what Nightmare Moon once was or could become… and Scrivener did admittedly enjoy it, in a strange, twisted way. He smiled a little to himself as he reached up, quietly playing at her necklace with his hoof, and Luna pressed herself closer, murmuring softly: "At this rate, Applejack and Rainbow Dash shall have foals before we do. 'Twould be an embarrassment."

"Oh, stop that." Scrivy said softly, kissing her forehead gently, and she smiled slightly as she gazed up at him. "It would be my fault, anyway. You're the dark warrior princess, after all. I'm the hornless unicorn earth pony."

"Now thou hast to stop that, 'lest I summon forth my darker half to punish thee roundly again." Luna said softly, smiling slightly as they pushed against one another, curling closer beneath the comfort of the blankets over their bodies. "All the same. 'Twould be nice… children, to tell our stories to, to raise as our own, to show off and speak of how proud we are of them… 'twould be wonderful."

Scrivener smiled a bit, nodding slowly at this thought before he traded a gentle kiss with her, and then he squeezed her tightly, murmuring softly: "I love you, Luna. I never want to be without you… I feel like the luckiest pony alive to have you here with me."

"Luck has naught to do with it… 'tis because I love thee too. And because thou sees me for me, and is what Nightmare Moon and I need… thou art precious to me." Luna nuzzled the side of his neck softly, then curled herself a bit higher, embracing him firmly as she murmured: "And I shall make a warrior of you yet, Scrivener Blooms."

"Oh Luna." Scrivener laughed at this, looking down at her amusedly as he smiled slightly before kissing her forehead gently and brushing a hoof through her starry mane, enjoying the way it tingled quietly against him, half-curling towards and around the male. "I think that's as impossible as me teaching you to speak in proper modern tones. You barely manage to fake your way through it whenever we visit Ponyville."

"Silence thy traitorous mouth, poet." Luna retorted, and then she added contritely: "Twilight Sparkle finds my manner of speech eloquent and adorable. Thou art only jealous that I am eloquent and adorable and thus Twilight enjoys my company more."

Scrivy began to open his mouth, and then she grinned up at him, adding teasingly: "Then again, all things considered in this cabin of earthly delights we do create-"

"Why are you so… I dunno. Physical?" Scrivener asked flatly… and then he stared when Luna's hoof ground against his stomach as she licked up the side of his neck slowly.

"Because it is delicious." Luna replied with a slight smile, and then she shrugged a bit and turned around before leaning back against him meditatively, smiling a little as Scrivy rubbed his hooves up along her back before he began to gently massage her shoulders. "But I have always been this way, Scrivener Blooms… mine beloved brother Sleipnir and I far preferred to spend our days fighting and our nights drinking and singing lusty songs in a smoky bar with company fair and tawdry… 'twas sister who preferred the quiet of books and her studies, who we found strange in those days."

She stopped, then shook her head and laughed quietly as her smile faded slightly. "But now, Sleipnir lay all but forgotten beneath the mountains, and I am reviled, and my odd sister is worshipped in a country that has grown most-akin to her. Strange, the tricks time plays… the way the world works. Strange… and a little sad, but perhaps 'tis only bias speaking."

She quieted, then suddenly leapt upwards, making Scrivy fall over with a wheeze before she said briskly: "But come, Scrivener, I wish not to waste today in bed. The daylight is fierce outside, but all the same-"

Then she halted as there was a loud knocking, and the female cursed under her breath, muttering: "Or perhaps today we shall but entertain another guest. Come, Scrivener Blooms, up-up-up."

Scrivy grumbled a bit, picking himself up and beginning to hunt around for his glasses: he didn't really need them, but he liked to fiddle with them. Luna, however, only huffed before a faint glow surrounded the earth pony, and he was hefted easily up and dragged out of the bedroom as Luna strode towards the door, flicking her horn to the side to open it… and then smiling warmly at the sight of a violet unicorn, who carefully tilted her head to the side to peer past Luna at Scrivener Blooms as he floated moodily in the air behind Luna, surrounded by a sapphire glow. "Uh… is this a bad time?"

"Nay, little Twilight, 'tis only too bad thou didst not knock but an hour earlier." Luna grinned and leaned forwards, and Twilight reared back a bit, clearing her throat awkwardly even as faint scarlet rose in her cheeks, before Luna laughed as she finally allowed Scrivener Blooms to drop to the floor before the female turned around, calling eagerly: "Come inside, inside! Perhaps today shan't be a waste after all!"

Twilight carefully stepped into the cottage, briskly shaking her mane out: while her coat was a bright lavender, her mane and tail were beautiful dark blue mauve, with a streak of regal purple beside a streak of bright pink that went from her bangs to the end of her straight-kept mane… and a matching set of streaks also adorned her long, straight tail. Her eyes were violet, and the cutie mark on her flank was of a six-pointed, bright-colored star, surrounded by motes of white light. Finally, on one side of her body rested a simple green satchel, buckled neatly closed and, Twilight being as obsessive-compulsive as she was, probably filled with books and study materials.

The unicorn looked awkwardly at Scrivener as he carefully picked himself up with a huff, and then she smiled a little at the sight of the disheveled male, asking mildly: "I take it she's been in one of her mood again?"

"Well, Celestia visited all night, and Luna's been… itchy, so…" Scrivener arched his back with a grumble, adding mildly: "Most people complain about married life because that's when the fire's supposed to die out of a relationship. I, however, am married to a living fire who comes up with weirder thoughts than I do."

"Scrivener, if thou art going to talk about our private life with Twilight Sparkle, then do it here in the den so I may comment as well!" Luna called impetuously, and Scrivy sighed as Twilight reached up and patted him on the shoulder with an amused smile before the two turned and headed down the hall, where Luna was resting on the cushion in front of the fireplace… and she jerked her head to them when they both made to sit down on different cushions, the two awkwardly sitting on either side of the Princess of the Night as she smiled warmly from one to the other and wrapped her forelegs around them both. "Better. Thy insult me with thine attempts to avoid me."

"Oh, stop being weird, Luna." Scrivener grumbled, and Luna rolled her eyes before Scrivy smiled slightly, letting his eyes rove towards Twilight. "How are things in Ponyville?"

Luna nodded, and the three settled slightly as Twilight shifted a bit embarrassedly before she said finally: "Doing… better, I think. Pinkie had another episode, but t was very short and… I think as much as it scares her, she's starting to really be able to tell herself that it's not real, and force Pinkamena back away. Applejack and Rainbow Dash are officially getting married, too… that's part of the reason I wanted to come out here, with an invitation to their wedding."

Luna and Scrivy both glanced up at this as Twilight glanced over her shoulder as her horn glowed, the saddlebag taking on the same faint aura as it quickly opened and an envelope floated out… and the glow around this turned blue as the envelope quickly tore itself apart before the letter inside floated in front of Luna, Scrivener leaning to the side so their heads almost pressed together and neither seeing the amused look on Twilight's face as the male read: "'To Miss and Mister Poet. You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Rainbow Dash and Applejack, which is to take place on the Eve of the 21st, six to eleven. Festivities for this joyous occasion will commence at noon the day of, and picnic lunch and dinner will be served at Sweet Apple Acres. No gift is required…' although I see Rainbow has added a little note here about how he really would like a suit of armor, all the same."

Twilight leaned into Luna's other side to look down at the letter with a glower, and then she rolled her eyes and shook her head, muttering: "I swear he managed to write something on every invitation somehow, and Applejack swore up and down she had them hidden from him this whole time. Just ignore that."

"Oh no, he can have mine, I hate the damn thing." Scrivener said blandly, and then he wheezed when Luna smacked him firmly in the side with a hoof. "Sorry, sorry."

"Thankless wretch." she grumbled, but she gave him an amused look all the same before she glanced curiously towards Twilight. "I am touched by the offer and remembrance alone, and this is not an event I wish to miss… but will it not endanger the joyousness of the day for myself and Scrivener Blooms to be present at thy friends' wedding? Should we be glimpsed by hostile eyes…"

"Well, that's part of why Applejack's farm is so perfect. It's been… a very up and down last few months for her, with Granny Smith passing away…" Twilight halted, then she shook her head and said quietly: "This is like closing that chapter of her life and starting a new one, Princess Luna-"

"Nay, Twilight, 'tis only Luna. 'Tis only Luna." the female smiled softly as she held up a hoof, and then she nodded slowly, murmuring: "Then of course, Scrivener and I shall attend and do our best to conceal ourselves in plain sight, so that thy friends… our friends… will know of our presence, but the gazes of others shall draw aside without suspicion. And the others, I suppose, will play their roles in this as well?"

"Well… yeah. Rarity is gleeful over all the outfits she gets to make over the next while, and Fluttershy is organizing music and helping take care of other arrangements, while Pinkie Pie does her party thing." Twilight hesitated, then she smiled awkwardly at the two as they glanced over at her. "I don't know why I'm nervous telling you two this, of all people, but Big Mac is going to be best pony for Rainbow Dash. Awkward as that is."

"'Tis too bad we never had a fancy wedding… Twilight could have been my lady-in-wait, as we called it so many years ago, and 'twould have been just as awkward a thought, if not more so." Luna observed, and Scrivener dropped his head with a thunk to the floor as Twilight blushed and looked embarrassedly away. "All ponies these days are so prudish. Not even speaking of violence, hiding affairs, not daring risk themselves on a little adventure of one kind or another. 'Tis all peaceful. Worse, 'tis boring."

Luna looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, and then Scrivener glanced past the female to look at Twilight, saying dryly: "But see, then if I so much as say: 'gee, that pony over there looks like a nice person,' Luna immediately tries to disintegrate them with lightning."

"'Tis not thy job to pick and choose our adventures, 'tis mine." Luna said comfortably, and then she added mildly, as Scrivener began to open his mouth: "When given the choice, Scrivener Blooms, between normal life, and me, thou were stupid enough to choose me. Does thou see mine point as to why 'tis better I make our decisions?"

Scrivener slowly closed his mouth, not exactly sure how to respond to that, or if he even wanted to… and Luna gave him a smug look before Twilight rose a hoof and said awkwardly: "But uh… back to the point of the wedding… Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo will also be there-"

"I do so enjoy children. Such bite-sized treats, so delicious, so easy to gobble up." Luna interrupted cheerfully, and Twilight slapped her hoof against her forehead as Scrivy only rolled his eyes. "Oh silence. I must practice being Nightmare Moon, 'lest I forget myself and accidentally find myself being kind to thee one day, Scrivener Blooms."

"And gosh, we couldn't have that." Scrivener said dryly, and then he glanced over at Twilight, asking curiously: "So do the little ones not know about us? Luna and I were discussing not too long ago how much of Ponyville must kind of know who we are."

"Well…" Twilight looked down thoughtfully, tapping a hoof against the floor before she said softly: "I'm pretty sure the kids know, I'm just… not sure how they'd react to seeing your presence outright. It's not that I think they'd be afraid… but they're not exactly… subtle."

Luna frowned at this, tilting her head curiously… and then Scrivy nudged her gently and smiled slightly, saying mildly: "She's worried they'll react like Pinkie Pie tends to. Except even louder, although the bouncing will probably be more or less the same."

"Exactly, so… perhaps we should introduce you to them before the ceremony, to make sure either way. Much of Ponyville does know, though…" Twilight blushed a little bit, glancing awkwardly down before she looked back up and said quietly: "But a few don't, and there may be Pegasus guards on patrol near the area, and Princess Celestia herself may attend the celebration. If that's the case, there will be an even heavier security presence… the Equestrian military is terrified of you, Luna, and of what Nightmare Moon might do. For the first time in hundreds of years, mages are being trained for combat, and Pegasus Guards are being armed to the teeth."

Luna grimaced a little, saying dryly: "Scrivener Blooms and I had a nice little run with some soldiers armed with crossbows last night, upon that note… Celestia apologized, of course, as she always does, but 'tis not her fault. 'Tis strange to say, but she should have tried to hunt me down more… now the military wishes to take matters into their own hooves, not only to protect their leader, but in an act of the fearful who seek to crush what scares them so."

"Of course, you like to stir up the hornet's nest, too." Scrivener added mildly, and Luna gave him an amused look as Twilight shook her head with a small smile of her own. "But Luna and I will be careful, then, and we'll coordinate with Celestia."

"Oh, so eager to see Celestia, are you?" Luna asked mildly, and Scrivy rolled his eyes before she huffed and nudged him firmly, before looking at Twilight grouchily. "I swear that mine sister has aspirations to steal my beloved Scrivener Blooms away from me, Twilight Sparkle. This morning alone, she kissed him with the sun whilst my back was turned."

Scrivener Blooms gazed upwards, as if for patience, as Twilight looked blankly at the female, then the unicorn asked finally: "Why would anyone want to steal Scrivy from you?"

"Thank you. I think." Scrivener said plainly, even as Luna huffed a bit, and then the male leaned around her to look at Twilight, adding: "And she gave me her blessing or something, I dunno. Considering that Luna was teasing Celestia the entire night long, this all could have ended much worse, though."

"Or much better, if thou couldst be optimistic but for once." Luna grumbled, and when Twilight gave her a flat look, she said reproachfully: "I am complicated, Twilight Sparkle. Complicated, jealous, a seeker of physical pleasures and a trickster that delights in making mischief. Furthermore, I find myself a warrior of the old ways trapped in a present that arms itself against myself and mine, playing the role of discordant villain. I am permitted my eccentricities."

Twilight didn't even look like she knew how to respond, only blinking slowly for a moment before she sighed and dropped her head forwards, saying dryly: "You know, at first I thought you and Scrivener were a horrible match. Now, more and more, I'm seeing just why you two complement each other."

"I don't know whether to be giddy or insulted." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and Luna snorted in amusement as she gave him a slight smile before the male asked curiously: "But you never really answered my question from before. How much of Ponyville knows who we are… because gods know when we visit neither Luna nor myself is exactly subtle."

"Subtlety is tiring, I enjoy simpler methods." Luna replied mildly, and then she shook her head and added dryly: "'Tis interesting, though. Not that I would not expect perchance a few of them to understand, but I did not expect them to be so easygoing about it, looking the other way or acknowledging me in a humble manner."

"You made a good impression when you visited Ponyville, on that Nightmare Night… I think everyone remembers that, and only a few of them can really believe you've actually gone all… dark side." Twilight replied quietly, and then she looked up curiously as Luna grinned a little at this, before she leapt up to her hooves and strode off the bedding, turning around to face them as both Twilight and Scrivener looked at her dumbly.

"Twilight, be not silly. I am the dark side." Luna replied with a wink, and then she smiled slightly, drawing her eyes over them. "And thou art becoming thy namesake as well, if I may share my opinion upon the subject. Thou art Twilight… caught somewhere between light and darkness, still touched by day's light and yet full of night's sparkling stars. 'Tis beautiful."

Twilight blushed a little at this, awkwardly fidgeting… but before she could respond, Luna said mildly: "Now up, up, both get up to thy hooves. I grow bored with conversation and itch for something more. Let us venture outside, for practice and play both."

Scrivy rolled his eyes as he and Twilight stood up, the male saying dryly: "You know, you never say nice things to me anymore, Luna. You're going to make me all jealous."

"Oh silence, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle 'tis like our second wife whom we never see, trapped out here with each other in the Everfree Forest as we are." Luna replied dourly, and Scrivy snorted in amusement at this metaphor as Twilight cleared her throat loudly, almost stumbling over her own hooves as Luna asked benevolently over her shoulder: "Fear and worry not, Twilight Sparkle, thee should know by now thou art more than welcome to run away from Ponyville and live here with us, if thou so desires."

"Uh. Thanks?" Twilight said awkwardly, and Luna winked at her before the violet unicorn and the earth pony followed the female towards the doorway, Twilight leaning over and muttering to Scrivener: "I think she's enjoying this all a bit too much."

"Yes, but she's honest, Twilight; she's more honest about her emotions and desires than any other pony I've ever met, even Applejack." Scrivy replied with a slight smile as the stepped out through the open door, Luna waiting impatiently in the yard before she tilted her head forwards, slamming the door loudly behind them and making the male sigh and roll his eyes. "Then again, maybe it's just that she doesn't understand things like tact very well, either."

"Wouldst thou prefer me to go back to sulking and being grouchy all the time?"Luna asked dryly, and when Scrivener grunted, she gave him a sour look as the two ponies halted in front of her. "Besides, I am supposed to be evil and hedonistic and delight in things that are bad for good little ponies. Blame me not for trying to enjoy playing the role that I do."

"What I like about you, Luna, is that you don't play roles, you're just honest about everything… even when it comes to your strange, twisted desires and the way you get all riled-up from the sight of blood." Scrivener said mildly, giving her an amused look, and Luna smiled at him warmly even as Twilight shook her head with a half-exasperated sigh.

Then Luna's smile spread wider, stepping forwards and reaching up to poke Scrivy's nose firmly with a hoof as she added easily: "And of course the fact mine adventurous heart and the way I allow my wanderlust to lead me oft ends with thee experiencing indulgences not many ponies shall be fortunate enough to receive in their lifetimes has nothing to do with it, no?"

"Well, that's outweighed by how often going on said adventures with you gets me bludgeoned, burned, shot at, or being attacked by angry soldiers or angrier monsters." Scrivener replied reasonably, and then he leaned forwards and kissed Luna's nose gently, making her blink and blush. "What makes me feel so fortunate is having you in my life in the first place."

"Okay, stop being gross and romantic, I get enough of this from AJ and Rainbow." Twilight said flatly… and then she blinked when Luna slipped to her other side and kissed her cheek as Scrivener leaned over to kiss the other side of her face, rearing back with a slight blush as she cleared her throat. "I said stop, I didn't say 'include me.'"

"Thy desires were clear in thy tone." Luna said teasingly, and then she leaned back and took on a more imperious tone as she straightened with a slight smile. "But there shall be time for fun and games later, for now I desire a different form of physical entertainment. Scrivener, go stand over there so Twilight and I may practice magic upon thee."

"Oh for the love of…" Scrivener sighed grumpily, but then he nodded and sulkily strode over to a large patch of worn-down earth, where the grasses had long died in an almost-perfect circle and only sand and a few sparse weeds remained. In other words, it was their little target ring… the place where Scrivy always stood as Twilight gave an awkward smile and Luna grinned over at him. "I still don't understand why-"

"Oh, thou does so, thou art just enjoying complaining about it." Luna retorted, and Scrivy grumbled under his breath before Luna rolled her eyes and explained for the hundredth time: "Thou art an earth pony, born of unicorn blood, without a unicorn's affinity for magic but instead a resistance to it. I have shared my vitality with thee, making thee even further resilient… and now that Celestia has attempted to molest thee with the sun, thou should be even further empowered against the effects of magic fair and foul."

Scrivener grumbled under his breath, and then Luna looked at him thoughtfully before she grinned slightly, saying mildly to Twilight: "But come, fair Twilight, thou wert interested in polymorphic spells and transfigurations, is this not true? Scrivener Blooms, will thou cease thy heart-wrenching sulking if today we practice spells of help instead of hindrance upon thy head?"

The male looked at her meditatively, then he asked slowly: "Do you actually mean that or are you going to turn me into a pumpkin again?"

"Thou didst make for a good-looking pumpkin, but nay. Twilight Sparkle, does thou remember how spell augmentation works?" Luna glanced over at her, becoming a little more serious as she fell into the role of teacher, and when the violet unicorn nodded, a slight smile spread over her face. "Excellent. For first practice, then, are going to augment a simple enlargement spell and cast it upon Scrivener Blooms."

"I don't know if I'm excited or horrified at the implications of this." Scrivy said dryly, and then he nodded after a moment, anchoring himself and lowering his head forwards as he muttered: "Alright, alright. I'll try and roll with it."

"Sorry, Scrivy." Twilight said awkwardly, and then she glanced over to Luna, who nodded and stepped back as she studied her, the violet unicorn smiling a little before she turned her attention forwards, concentrating as a glow began to build along her horn… and she let her head bow forwards as her eyes closed, face etched with concentration as the glow built higher and the air around her horn took on a distinct tremble.

Twilight took a slow breath as she leaned forwards slightly, the aura around her horn now a steady, almost-white light… and then she gritted her teeth before pointing her horn towards Scrivener, the earth pony wincing as a blast of light fired from it and struck him, sending a tingling sensation through his body before he hissed as he felt his frame almost literally ripple, muscle writhing beneath his flesh as his skin grew taut and he shivered violently, then leaned forwards with a gasp as pain and prickling heat tore through his form, both tensing and relaxing at the same time as his hooves dug against the ground as his body began to expand. Bit-by-bit, he grew larger and larger, teeth grinding together as his thick frame pulsed and rippled, before Luna snapped suddenly: "Enough!"

Twilight blinked and reared back, and the glow around her horn vanished as the faint light surrounding Scrivener blinked out of existence as well, the earth pony giving a wheeze… and then staring stupidly down at Luna as she threw her head back and laughed, mane swirling around her as she said delightedly: "Wonderful, Twilight! Exceptional! Thou art truly among the most remarkable of unicorns, with how quickly thee learns the magic of myself after years of studying my sister's!"

Twilight couldn't help but smile dazedly herself as Scrivy looked down as the last of the aches faded from his form… and then he gave a dumb little giggle as he looked at one of his huge hooves. He had grown to the size of Celestia, maybe even larger… and body felt stronger and more resilient as he lowered himself slightly, looking across at Luna with entertainment. "Now I can finally call you short."

Luna, however, only smiled amusedly in return, saying mildly: "And now, my friend, thou art going to dispel the effect from Scrivener Blooms… it should not be a difficult task, as this spell was never meant to be exceptionally-long lasting. 'Twill require some strength all the same, however… to dispel such effects from a living being 'tis more difficult than to dispel such effects from a mindless construct, close as fair Scrivy can be to the latter."

"I will step on you, Luna." Scrivener said mildly, leaning towards her, but Luna only grinned back at this, her eyes flashing as the male winced. "Or maybe I'll just stay back here and not give you an excuse to beat me up."

"'Twill be time enough for that later, in any event. Go ahead, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said kindly, and the violet unicorn nodded, looking almost shy for a moment before she gazed back towards Scrivy as the male anchored himself, looking across at her and giving a slight nod to show he was ready.

The female took a slow breath… and then her horn began to glow again as she leaned forwards, her eyes remaining open this time as she focused on the earth pony, her irises taking on a faint luminescence as she breathed slowly… then reared back slightly, her horn releasing a pulse that made the air around it ripple before a bright purple glow surrounded Scrivy's frame, the equine grimacing a bit at the light more than at the strange chill that travelled through his body, before he gasped as he felt like all the air had just been sucked out of his form, legs trembling a little as he felt numbness spread through his form.

A moment later, he fell to his knees with a loud wheeze, once more back at normal size and shaking his head dumbly as Twilight gave an embarrassed wince, but Luna only shook her head quickly, saying calmly: "'Tis but a momentary lapse. Besides, I am sure Scrivener prefers this to us practicing combat spells."

"A little." Scrivy admitted, and then he carefully began to push himself up to his hooves as he muttered: "Yeah, it's already starting to pass. Let's keep moving."

For a little while longer, Luna instructed Twilight in various transformation and modification spells, until Scrivener finally fell over and mumbled that his body felt like putty. Twilight looked a little winded herself from using so much magic over the course of so little time… but Luna gave her only a moment of rest before she demanded that they move into an ancient unicorn art that was Luna's greatest talent and treasure: horn foiling.

It was well-known that a unicorn's horn was the source of its magic: but the horn was also nearly indestructible, and both the edge and density of the conical protrusion could be further enhanced by focusing magic into it, turning the horn into a deadly piercing blade. Luna was a master of the art, able to nimbly leap circles around an opponent while harrying them with her horn in movements that seemed awkward at first… but with her practice and skill, had become second nature to the mighty winged unicorn.

She had begun to teach Twilight this art in earnest months ago, wanting the unicorn to always be able to defend herself… and also because Twilight was an exceptional student, talented far beyond her years. Luna trusted the female, and was determined to pass on everything she could to the unicorn… and she knew that while this ancient, lost art might never be used by Twilight in battle, it would at least always be there if she needed it, and with it would come lessons on discipline and a strengthening of confidence.

Luna laughed as she stepped forwards, horn lowered and faintly glowing… and Scrivener smiled as he watched her easily parry several slightly-awkward slashes from Twilight. Still, they were better than they had been only a few weeks ago, and the unicorn was visibly beginning to put more effort into learning these skills, seeming to recognize that Luna was trying to teach her more than just how to stab things with her horn.

Twilight gritted her teeth, then charged forwards… and Luna snorted in amusement as she simply sidestepped, then snapped one of her wings out, playfully slapping Twilight in the face with it as she began to pass and disorienting her, making her stagger off mark as her hooves continued to try and move her forwards, and Scrivener's eyes widened before he yelped when she plowed into him, knocking them both sprawling as Luna said easily: "Watch thy momentum, Twilight, in a moment it can go from friend to foe if thou art not careful."

"Thank you, Luna, for sharing that with me." Twilight muttered, and then she carefully pushed herself up, looking embarrassedly down at Scrivener: he was laying on his back, his glasses askew on his muzzle, half-glowering at her as she rested her hooves on his shoulders… and then Twilight's eyes widened and a blush slowly filled her cheeks as Luna complacently walked forwards and stood half-over her, looming overtop the female and smiling indulgently down at the two as she leaned in awkwardly close. "Uh. Luna. This. This is uncomfortable."

"'Tis only so because thou art such a silly pony who refuses to give in to her natural urges." Luna said mildly, and then she paused and added: "Furthermore I am doing naught but ensuring that my beloved student and friend is alright and mine husband has not been further addled, considering how foolish he was to begin with. Thou must have a filthy, filthy mind."

Twilight rolled her eyes, looking flatly over her shoulder at Luna, and the winged unicorn only smiled back contritely before Scrivener said mildly: "Not that I'm complaining, but… do you two have any plans to get off me in the near future?"

"Oh, Scrivener, thou art nothing but a whirlwind of complaints." Luna remarked, and then she stepped finally backwards… before leaning down and poking Twilight's flank firmly as she lingered a moment longer over the male, glancing down at him with a bit of a blush. "'Twill be time for that later, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight grumbled under her breath, and then she slipped off the male and glared at Luna, saying flatly: "You know I'm not that way."

"Past experiences beg to differ. Greatly beg to differ." Luna retorted smugly, and Twilight turned scarlet as Scrivener only sighed, beginning to pick himself up before he frowned slightly as his eyes flicked towards the forest, but Luna only smiled at him, saying easily and confirming his sudden realization: "The silly little creature has been watching us for half an hour or so."


	3. Magic Tricks and Tricky Magic

Chapter Three: Magic Tricks and Tricky Magic

~BlackRoseRaven 

"What?" Twilight looked up in shock at the calm announcement Luna had just made, glancing back and forth immediately… but Luna only threw her head back and laughed before the unicorn glared at her, whispering loudly: "What do you mean, something's watching us?"

"Oh, 'tis some foolish pony that has wandered out here… perhaps it followed you, perhaps it seeks to find if the rumors are true, perhaps it is lost… but the creature certainly feels like a jealous little beast, and I would say that it is… a unicorn, yes." Luna cocked her head thoughtfully, half-glancing towards the sky. "Yes, 'tis a unicorn. And 'tis about to be welcomed by our little loyal pet Sammy."

Scrivener glanced towards the forest, where he had caught a gleam of blue… and a moment later, there was a loud scream before a female unicorn charged out of the woods, staring over her shoulder in terror as Sammy pranced out behind her, the small, skeletal pseudodragon chirping as he flapped his wings and gnashed his teeth. To the three, long used to the undead beast, it was adorable… but to the newcomer, it probably seemed like the little beast was out for her blood.

The baby-blue unicorn made a dash towards Twilight Sparkle, whose jaw fell open as the female dropped to cower behind her, a purple cloak patterned with white, blue and yellow stars and dots covering her body, and a tall, matching wizard's hat flopping over her face as she covered her head with her hooves, her pale white-blue mane and tail swaying with her trembles.

"I… what are you doing here?" Twilight stared in horror at the female, and the unicorn glanced up nervously after a moment with her purple eyes… then she leapt to her hooves with a wince as she fought to suppress a blush, even as her cloak half-fell free from her body to reveal her cutie mark of a star-tipped magic wand over a C-shaped crescent of sparkles.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has travelled far and wide across Equestria, and returned to Ponyville to challenge the foolish Twilight Sparkle to prove once and for all that no pony is as talented and powerful as the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The female leapt upwards, posing as she stood on her hind hooves and sparks sizzled through the air behind her, a grin immediately spreading over her face… and then Sammy chirped beside her and peered up at her, and the unicorn shrieked and leapt away behind Twilight… then stared as Luna leaned towards her with half-lidded eyes and a wide grin, and she screamed again and ran towards the forest.

Then the female skidded to a halt and spun around, pointing a hoof accusingly and shouting: "But the Great and Powerful Trixie heard that you had ventured into the Everfree Forest, and knew that there she would discover the source of your power… and she has! No wonder you're so strong, learning under the hoof of the evil Nightmare Moon, and I shall expose you and challenge you to an honest battle of magic, and we shall see just who is the most talented unicorn in all of Equestria!"

Trixie posed again, and Luna laughed and sat backwards, clapping her hooves together cheerfully. "Oh delightful, a unicorn duel! Do go right ahead!"

"She doesn't mean that kind of duel, Luna." Twilight said flatly, and Luna sulked as Scrivener simply stared, nonplussed, at the pale blue unicorn, who seemed more intent on preening than fleeing despite her fear as she looked challengingly across at Twilight. "You know, it's been almost two years, Trixie-"

"And still you remember my name, proving that you know I am a worthy rival! Proving that you must fear the Great and Powerful Trixie!" the female proclaimed, posing once more… and then Sammy chirped cheerfully from the grasses beside her, and Trixie gave another scream and dashed along the edge of the forest, circling through the field and almost falling into the creek as she scrambled hastily alongside the riverbed before managing to catch herself and snap upwards, shouting: "I fear not your evil familiars! What can you do to the Great and Powerful Trixie to stop her from exposing your identity and secrets?"

And with that, Luna grinned widely… then she vanished from the spot, seeming to burst apart into blue smoke before there was a puff of sapphire light and fire beside Trixie, and Luna reappeared with one foreleg companionably wrapped around her shoulders, the unicorn paling considerably before Luna said kindly through a sharp-toothed grin: "I could kill thee. Or simply gobble thee up."

The unicorn stared for a moment at Luna… then she keeled to the side and fainted, falling off the embankment and landing with a loud splash in the creek, and Luna threw her head back and laughed as Trixie snapped back to consciousness, spluttering and spitting mud out as she sat quickly up and gave a moan of disgust, covered in muck and splashing disconsolately at the water as Twilight sighed and walked over to the creek bank, looking down at the female and saying kindly: "Trixie, for one thing, you scream your name everywhere you go and have a bad habit of referring to yourself in the third person. For another, Luna isn't evil. I probably shouldn't trust you to keep your mouth shut, but if you come up here, we can explain things."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie shall not be bought or threatened by evil!" Trixie declared righteously, looking up sharply… and then her hat fell off and splashed down into the creek, and her lower lip trembled before she sighed and muttered: "But I shall listen."

Trixie grumbled under her breath, her blue horn glowing and her hat lifting out of the creek to shake itself lightly before she crawled upwards… and then stared, trembling, as Sammy leaned towards her slowly, only a few feet away from her face. Twilight only rolled her eyes, however, reaching down to swat the skeletal pseudodragon away as she said flatly: "Scrivener, tell your pet to stop scaring her."

"Oh, because he listens to me, right." Scrivy replied plainly, and then he shook his head before glancing over towards Trixie, adding meditatively: "Also, she sounds louder and more arrogant than Luna. I find this disconcerting."

"Silence thy mouth, Scrivener Blooms." Luna retorted, then she glanced musingly towards Trixie as the female leaned carefully away from her, dripping and muddy, before the winged unicorn simply flicked her horn… and blue light whispered in a quick flash over Trixie's body, making her squeak before she was left dry and clean, staring down at herself in shock as Luna said mildly: "Now the evil Nightmare Moon hast just cleaned thee up. Please do remember though, it does only make thee all the easier to gobble down should the urge strike upon me."

Trixie stared and swallowed slowly, and Twilight only sighed as she walked over to the unicorn, even as she said flatly: "Princess Luna, please. She's harmless… and Trixie, no one here is going to hurt you. I have to admit, I didn't exactly expect to ever see you again, though, after that little incident with the Ursa Minor in Ponyville."

"Bah, 'tis nothing to how the Great and Powerful Trixie defeated the Ursa Major!" Trixie proclaimed immediately, and when Luna simply looked at her, the unicorn quailed and said meekly: "I… assisted Twilight in defeating the Ursa Minor?"

"Is it just me, or do you lie every time you open your mouth?" Twilight asked flatly, and Trixie huffed and mumbled under her breath as she shrank a bit as the three ponies studied her for a few moments, before Twilight finally sighed and explained to Luna and Scrivener: "About two years ago, Trixie rolled into Ponyville on a show-carriage she had rigged up and started showing off."

"It was the greatest show in Equestria, and I did it all for free, until someone destroyed my carriage!" Trixie argued, and she straightened slightly, seeming like she was rapidly gaining her confidence back with Luna and Scrivener only looking at her curiously. "And at least the Great and Powerful Trixie never worked with Nightmare Moon!"

"Trixie, the Ursa destroyed the carriage." Twilight said irritably, but the unicorn only pouted in return, making the violet female roll her eyes with a sigh before she returned to telling the story as Trixie sat down heavily, looking more grouchy now than fearful. "See, she was bragging to everybody about how she had defeated an Ursa Major. So two idiots from Ponyville went out and found an Ursa Minor in the Everfree Forest and brought it back. Trixie succeeded in making it angrier than it already was and I had to clean up her mess before she ran away."

"Thou defeated an Ursa Minor? They explode with a most spectacular bang when killed." Luna said with a smile, and Trixie winced as Twilight only gave her an amused smile back, and a moment later, the Princess of the Night rolled her eyes and muttered: "No, no, of course thou didst not kill it. But to calm such a beast and send it placidly back to its cavern, 'tis still a sizeable accomplishment… and perhaps more noble than mine attitude of killing what frustrates me."

"Thank you, Luna." Twilight murmured, bowing her head… and Trixie huffed a little before the unicorn glared at her. "As for you, Trixie. Don't even think about running your mouth to any Pegasus Guards or anyone else, for that matter, or I'll teleport your nasty little butt all the way out of Equestria."

"She will, too, she's mean." Scrivener added helpfully, and Luna giggled behind a hoof as Twilight shot him an ugly look over her shoulder.

Trixie, however, looked unconvinced, only pouting for a few moments before she hopped to her hooves and proclaimed: "The Great and Powerful Trixie allows no pony to threaten her! Twilight, years ago you defeated me-"

"Trixie, just what the hell is wrong with your stupid head?" Twilight snapped, and Trixie looked shocked at being interrupted, leaning back with wide, horrified eyes as the violet unicorn leaned in and shouted at her: "I did not do anything to you! Do you see the world in different colors or something? Are you in Trixie's universe? Can't you just go honestly working on your magic if you want to be the best so bad, instead of showing off to everyone and making yourself look like an idiot? You're exactly the same as when we last met!"

"I am not!" the blue unicorn shouted back, and then she stopped before trembling a little, saying firmly: "I have to prove I'm better than you, Twilight Sparkle. The Great and Powerful Trixie has to be the best in all of Equestria. It's just… not fair that you…"

She stopped, looking down, trembling… and Twilight softened as Luna and Scrivener both gazed quietly at the female… and Trixie lowered her head as tears spilled down her cheeks, breath hitching before she whispered: "All I had was my show, and you took that all away from me. My carriage was smashed by the Ursa Minor, and you defeated the terrible thing with ease when I couldn't do more than irritate it… I lost all my equipment and supplies and even my costumes. That was my home, and my reputation was ruined.

"But I did learn. I really, really did learn!" Trixie looked up sharply, gritting her teeth, but the flash of anger couldn't hide her sorrow as the trails of tears glimmered over her face. "I got better and better at magic and I have finally returned to Ponyville, adept and skilled, ready to put you in your place, Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight only sighed a little at this, looking quietly, kindly at Trixie as she said gently: "Listen. Let's work something out, okay? There's no need for this."

"Pitiable little thing." Luna said kindly, leaning forwards and gently nudging Trixie's face up with a hoof, and the unicorn flushed and gritted her teeth before Luna quietly brushed away her tears, saying kindly: "Thou reminds me of myself when I was younger, and not so long ago. Take heed of Twilight's words, 'tis kinder than you realize."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie needs no pony's help!" Trixie stormed, leaping backwards, and then she glared across at Twilight, shouting: "I demand a duel, Twilight Sparkle, to settle our differences here and now, so you too will tremble and bow at the might of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Well, this shall be entertaining all the same, at least." Luna said positively, and she reached out and shoved Scrivener Blooms backwards, pushing the earth pony off to one side before dropping herself beside him and leaving Twilight standing dumbly as Trixie grinned almost manically, the winged unicorn calling easily: "Be not too rough upon her, Twilight, and strike not at the vital organs, 'tis only in play!"

"It's not that kind of duel, Luna!" Twilight shouted back irritably… and then she winced as Trixie leapt up on her back hooves, striking a pose as neon fireworks erupted behind her, and the violet unicorn sighed and rolled her eyes with a groan, muttering: "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, Twilight, the Great and Powerful Trixie shall not be satisfied until she has had her second bite at the apple… my first chance to prove I am the greatest magician in all of Equestria!" Trixie shouted, and then she laughed and snapped her front hooves out to either side, and there was a puff of smoke as bouquets of flowers appeared in both, the female grinning challengingly.

Twilight looked less than thrilled, and she sighed and hung her head for a moment before she simply stomped the ground with her front hoof as her horn glowed… and the field rumbled, the grass stretching and shivering visibly. A moment later, flowers erupted in a rippling wave that spilled out for several feet around Twilight, leaving her standing in a patch of dandelions and wildflowers as she asked grumpily: "Are we done?"

Trixie gaped, dropping the bouquets… and then she cursed under her breath before she lowered her head forwards, her hat flipping over and floating in front of her, and Trixie waved her front hooves back and forth over it in a way that seemed more comical than mystical before she plunged one leg forwards… and then yanked back, the hat's rim stretching and warping as she pulled a life-size statue of herself free, frozen in a raised, triumphant pose, and she tossed it into the air as her horn glowed, the Trixie statue revolving several times as it rose, then fell… and crashed heavily to the ground on its base beside her, Trixie grinning as she leaned to the side and rested against one of the raised arms of her brightly-gesturing statue, her hat floating upwards to primly perch on the head of the stone Trixie. "I warned you, I'm far superior!"

Twilight glowered at her moodily, and then she lowered her head, her horn glowing… and the Trixie statue shrugged the real Trixie off, seeming to come to life as Trixie stared in horror as it glared at her and leaned towards her, hooves on its hips as it said in Twilight's irritable voice: "No you're not."

Then it froze again, in its new, grumpy position… and Trixie shoved the statue over with a grumble before she glared at Twilight and gritted her teeth, leaning forwards as her horn began to glow brighter and brighter before she reared back with a sharp, triumphant laugh, snapping her head upwards… and a blue star shot from her horn, launching high into the sky before it exploded in a bright burst of light that rapidly spread through the air, Luna and Scrivener staring with horror as Trixie's name and a grinning image of her filled the sky, the unicorn saying gleefully: "See, see, I-"

"Trixie, you idiot!" Twilight snapped, and she stepped forwards, her horn glowing as she gritted her teeth and pointed towards the burning neon sign in the sky, and Trixie blinked dumbly a few times before she squawked when the neon blue image sparked apart and vanished, the unicorn shouting: "There are-"

"Silence!" Luna snapped, and then she reached out and seized Scrivener Blooms, the earth pony wincing before the both vanished in a burst of blue mist… and then Trixie gaped as their cottage shuddered before fading slowly from view as well, staring stupidly and mouthing wordlessly.

Only a moment later, four Pegasus Guards with heavy shields over their backs and golden armor adorning their bodies touched down, looking coldly from Trixie to Twilight… and then one of the guards seemed to recognize her, his eyes narrowing and becoming more suspicious as he stepped forwards and asked slowly: "What's the Nightmare Moon lover doing in the Everfree Forest? This zone is off limits…"

"I…" Twilight looked nervously back and forth, stepping backwards and swallowing a bit before she said weakly: "I was just…"

"I dragged her off here to challenge her to battle! I am the Great and Powerful Trixie!" the boisterous unicorn shouted, and Twilight stared in shock as fireworks burst behind the female as she leapt up on her rear hooves, grinning brightly as her hat quickly floated back onto her head… and the attention of the guards was drawn away from Twilight, staring instead at the female as she said clearly: "I am the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria, here to teach this little insignificant unicorn a lesson… and I did, didn't I, Twilight? I bested her!"

"I… yes. You did." Twilight said finally, looking moodily at Trixie and not knowing if she was more glad or more irritated now as the female preened herself. "I was just no match for her magical talent. She really is the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria."

Trixie straightened at this, looking absurdly proud of herself, and the Pegasus Guards lingered a moment longer before two of them shrugged at each other, and they took off, followed by a third… and the last, the one who recognized Twilight, shot her an ugly look before he finally flew into the air as well, pausing only to say flatly: "Vacate the area as soon as possible."

They circled for a few moments, then finally turned and flew off, likely heading back to the guard outpost at the edge of Ponyville… and Twilight looked at Trixie as the unicorn giggled and bounced, saying delightedly: "The Great and Powerful Trixie knew she would best you, Twilight Sparkle, she knew it, she knew it, she knew it, she-"

Then the cheerfully-prancing unicorn smacked into Luna, who barely twitched from the impact as Trixie toppled backwards, looking dumbly up at her… and then squeaking when Luna leaned down and shoved her face to press almost against Trixie's, saying through grit teeth: "Had thou not fixed the very problem thou created with thine meddlesome magic tricks, I would have taken great delight in proving to thee firsthoof that not all the legends of Nightmare Moon are simply old mares' tales!"

Trixie swallowed thickly at this, offering a weak smile as she slowly shrank away… and the Luna reached up and placed a hoof upon her head before shoving her firmly down to the ground, pinning her beneath it and making her squeak with outrage and terror before the female glared towards Scrivener Blooms as the earth pony emerged from the cottage as it faded back into existence. "All the same, 'tis my opinion we either remove her brain or her memories from her skull. I lean not towards either choice, what does thou think?"

"No, no, no! I'll be good, honest!" Trixie squeaked, and then she flailed a bit on the ground as Luna looked down at her grouchily, before she sighed when Twilight reached up and gently touched her shoulder, hesitating for only a moment before she muttered and lifted her hoof from Trixie's head.

The unicorn groveled for a moment at the hooves of Luna, then she carefully pushed herself up and smiled brightly, saying quickly: "And now that the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven her worth, perhaps the mighty Nightmare Moon would consider sharing that wonderful little invisibility spell with her…"

"She's not Nightmare Moon, she's Luna. Furthermore, I thought you were just saying you would never work with evil ponies like us." Twilight said irritably, and Trixie grumbled sullenly before the violet unicorn sighed as she looked quietly over to Luna, who was moodily studying the female along with Scrivener, the two standing side-by-side and seeming to somehow communicate with each other without saying anything at all. "Listen, she's… I don't think she's a danger to you. Are you, Trixie?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has decided to reserve judgment on… Luna and the so-called mad monk that fled Canterlot." Trixie said after a moment, rubbing at her face thoughtfully as she looked back and forth, then she winced as there was a loud chirp before looking nervously over her shoulder at Sammy as the pseudodragon cocked its head up at her. "She does not approve of your taste in companion animals, however."

Scrivener grumbled at this, and then he muttered: "Just like a damn unicorn." He paused, then cleared his throat when Twilight gave him a flat look. "No offense."

Trixie, however, only looked at the male haughtily, responding indignantly: "And that is just so the attitude the Great and Powerful Trixie would expect from a boorish earth pony, jealous of the many talents of the Great and Powerful Trixie and her good friends."

Trixie immediately hopped forwards, wrapping a foreleg around the shoulders of both Twilight and Luna with a cheerful smile… and they both favored her with a horrible look, making her clear her throat and carefully lift her limbs free, then slide carefully backwards before she straightened and declared: "The Great and Powerful Trixie wishes to know more about why Luna and Twilight Sparkle and the earth pony-"

"Scrivener Blooms." Scrivy said flatly, and Trixie leaned forwards, glaring at him for interrupting her as he looked

"Scrivener. Blooms." she said, voice dripping with distaste, and then she cleared her throat again and continued, head tilted upwards arrogantly: "She wishes to know what is going on here, for the Great and Powerful Trixie has deduced there is more than meets the eye."

For a few moments the three only stared at her… and then Luna turned away with a mutter, and Twilight and Scrivy turned to follow her, Trixie blinking stupidly a few times as the ponies walked towards the cottage before she bounded after them, calling in a loud, whiny voice: "Wait, come back! The Great and Powerful Trixie has many questions! And… and more proof that she is the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria!"

Luna pushed her way into the cottage, Scrivener following with a mutter, and Twilight went in last, kicking the door shut with a huff behind her, and Trixie almost smacked into it… then she pounded on it with her front hooves, shouting: "Let the Great and Powerful Trixie in, or she'll use her magic to force her way into your abode!"

She paused, then slowly peered over her shoulder… and squealed when she saw Sammy sitting placidly behind her, the skeletal pseudodragon staring up at her and posed as if about to pounce as she wailed: "Don't leave me out here! Let me in, let me in!"

Finally, Twilight opened the door, glaring at her as Trixie fell over the threshold and grinned weakly up at her… and then Sammy cheerfully ran over the unicorn's body and jumped past her head, Trixie staring dumbly as the skeletal pseudodragon bounced towards the den before Twilight asked grumpily: "Do you promise to behave yourself, and to not make an idiot of yourself? And are you sure you want to come inside, not just. Go away? Somewhere far away?"

"Nay, the Great and Powerful Trixie is not just the world's greatest magician, but she is also on her way to becoming the world's greatest detective!" Trixie declared, and then she squeaked when Twilight's horn glowed and a bright aura surrounded her muzzle, her jaws snapping shut as she stared dumbly at the other female.

"Rule one. Stop referring to yourself as the 'Great and Powerful Trixie.' Talk like a normal person and stop shouting." Twilight emphasized the last two words by leaning forwards and putting a little more volume into them than necessary, and Trixie nodded rapidly before the violet unicorn mumbled under her breath and turned around, the glow fading from around her horn and letting Trixie's mouth snap open before she giggled and gleefully followed the female inside, pausing only to shut the door behind her.

She gaped around the cottage as if she'd never been inside a home before, looking back and forth with fascination as Twilight joined Luna and Scrivener back on main bedding, Sammy already curled up contently in front of the smoldering fireplace… and then Trixie beamed as her eyes settled on the three, immediately leaping forwards and dropping herself between Twilight and Luna as she said cheerfully: "Look, already we're all best friends!"

Then Trixie squeaked as a blue aura surrounded her, one of Luna's eyes twitching as she exerted a little more telekinetic force than was strictly necessary and made the unicorn wheeze as she was firmly lifted into the air, then guided across the room to be dropped upon the furthest cushion, Trixie blinking dumbly as she scuttled around in a circle and her cloak fanned out around her before Luna said grouchily: "Keep thee hence, or I shall break thee into little pieces, little unicorn."

"I… yes. The Great and Power- I mean, of course, I shall respect your boundaries, it's generous enough that you've let me stay here." Trixie said brightly, giving an awkward smile as she looked at the three, and they all looked moodily back before the unicorn asked quickly: "So I have deduced that Luna may not be the evil Nightmare Moon she is said to be… even though Trixie herself was in the crowd that day, and saw the terrible Nightmare Moon knock Celestia from the Heavens!"

Trixie leaned back, making a wide gesture with both her front legs… and the three only looked at her flatly before she cleared her throat and winced a little, carefully flattening herself down against the cushion and asking awkwardly: "I mean. What happened?"

"'Tis not for thee to know. At least, not yet, Trixie, not until we have better judged thy character… which so far speaks more of the flash and sizzle than it does of actual worth." Luna replied imperiously, and Trixie huffed, looking a little hurt as she slouched a bit, and then the winged unicorn grumbled and nuzzled against Scrivener Blooms, saying finally: "I suppose thou should fix us some tea, my daydreamer. 'Tis proper and all."

"Oh, so he's a slave-hoof." Trixie said brightly, glancing up… and a moment later she was on her back, not even able to scream as Luna snarled down at her, a hoof pinning her by the chest as her eyes glowed ivory and her horn burned with blue flames, deadly and gleaming and slowly lowering itself to level at Trixie's throat as the female shivered on her back, eyes wide and terrified as her teeth rattled loudly together.

"'Tis a term none are permitted to speak in my home, 'tis a term none are permitted to call mine husband." Luna said in a soft, dangerous voice… and then she glanced up with a grimace when Scrivener only gently touched her shoulder, sighing and closing her eyes… and the glow faded beneath her lids as the aura died out from around her horn, looking ruffled as she straightened and glowered moodily down at Trixie. "Perhaps thy special talent is irritating other creatures. Be warned, though, unlike the Ursa, Twilight Sparkle cannot save thee from mine wrath if thou brings it down upon thy head."

"Be nice to the unicorn, dear." Scrivener said mildly as he walked towards the kitchen, and Luna sulked visibly as she turned and returned to the cushion, flopping down almost on top of Twilight and making her wince before she blushed when Luna dropped her head against the female's neck and buried her face comfortably against her mane. Trixie, however, only flopped to her side, staring dumbly at the wall, seemingly blind to the world around her as a shudder passed through her system.

Within a minute, however, she had recovered, picking herself up and brushing herself down quickly as she said awkwardly: "I… I'm sorry. Trixie… I mean… my family are all unicorns. Very talented, very well-off unicorns…"

She quieted, looking down and pawing quietly at the floor with a hoof as Luna only mumbled, face still buried against Twilight's neck, but the violet-colored pony looked up, tilting her head and asking quietly: "Then why are you on the road, Trixie? Surely you know you'd benefit more from being in a magic school, instead of… well…"

"Because…" Trixie glanced down awkwardly, then she closed her eyes and mumbled: "Because I couldn't pass the entrance exam when I was a child. You get one shot at getting into the Academy in Canterlot, one shot. And I flunked out. Couldn't hatch the egg, couldn't make more than a few sparks."

She quieted, looking down and murmuring: "So I was forced to learn magic the hard way, by myself… and through tutors, bought and paid for under the table. But a unicorn who has a firm grasp of magic… they are so high in demand they can pick and choose almost their entire lives. How many unicorns do you know who can do real magic, Twilight, outside of Canterlot's fortress of a magic school? How many unicorns in all of Ponyville are capable of more than a hoofful of trivial spells and some simple telekinetic tricks?"

Trixie halted, then snorted and muttered: "And to buy a real unicorn teacher, well. That would have been too much for even my family. So I was taught mostly by other showboats and magicians, and most of all what they taught me was not magic, but attitude. Shout something loudly enough, make your point clearly enough, and throw in a few flashy bangs and a beginner level temporary telekinetic enhancement spell, and anyone will believe anything you do."

She shook her head slowly… then glanced up awkwardly as Scrivener returned, carrying a tray laden with four steaming mugs of tea. He put this down, picking up one for himself as Trixie quietly lifted her own with her powers, the mug floating silently over to her as another floated to Twilight… and Trixie stared at the ground as she whispered: "I have a lot of potential. I could be great, and powerful too… my cutie mark is in magic, it came the first time I cast a magic spell… and I knew then I was destined for greatness. But I couldn't pass that one silly exam…"

She closed her eyes, then sipped slowly at her tea… and then shook her head as Luna gazed up and across at her, softening a little as Scrivener lay down on her other side. The three ponies faced the pale blue unicorn as she looked miserably into her tea, and then she clenched her eyes shut before she muttered: "I learned everything I could from my teachers, then enchanted a carriage and left home. I picked up more magic on the route, going from town-to-town, learning to embellish my stories more and more and challenging anyone who thought they could stand up to the Great and Powerful Trixie.

"I was a unicorn. I was careful to try and target the earth ponies and pegasi, since they were easier targets… and since I'm sure you know by now most of my magic was misdirection, illusions, and practiced telekinesis… with my carriage full of tricks, I was prepared for almost any situation." She stopped, then added grouchily: "Including, of course, the rare time where I'd run into a unicorn who knew enough magic to give me a run for my money or even best me. But I was loud. Boisterous. I was the Great and Powerful Trixie, who first was so skilled, she saved a town from a band of thieves… then she was so strong, she drove off a hydra… and then she was so powerful, she defeated the mighty Ursa Major!"

Trixie posed with her hooves above her head, but now it was bitter and ironic, and Luna gave a slight smile as Scrivener sipped slowly at his tea and Twilight gazed at her with sympathy. "I wanted respect, and a reputation, and I almost had it all… except then, of course, there was Ponyville. There was you, Twilight… and I was exposed to be a fraud, left without any of my gear, defeated and broken." She stopped, looking down and murmuring: "I knew I had to find a way to surpass you to get my reputation back. No other way would do… and you destroyed my pride, what little of it I had left, anyway. Oh yes, Trixie's so confident, Trixie's so cocky, Trixie's so arrogant. But… oh, inside…"

She clenched her eyes shut, shaking her head fiercely, and then she sat back and looked moodily down into her tea, rubbing a hoof at her face before she sighed softly and glanced down at her hat on the floor, toppled from her head when she had been tackled by Luna. "Trixie's but a charlatan and a hack and a fool and is tired of the road and trying to learn this nonsense on her own."

She stopped, then looked moodily over at Twilight, Luna, and Scrivener before she finally glanced down, her mug floating into the air and the female sipping from it quietly. Then she shook her head and muttered: "I am the Great and Powerful Trixie, Twilight, and I have already proven that I can beat you, but… it feels empty."

"Because you didn't beat me, for one thing, Trixie." the unicorn said grumpily, but Trixie only pouted in response to this and sipped loudly again at her tea, before Twilight said quietly: "And look, Trixie. I'm apprenticing under Celestia herself… and fortunate enough that Luna has been teaching me magic as well. You shouldn't compare yourself to me. In fact, you shouldn't feel the need to compare yourself to anyone… magic is a wonderful gift on its own. Showing it off is going to make it less special, if anything."

"Bah, I am a firm believer in duels and competition." Luna said dryly, finally raising her head with a huff and looking moody as she straightened up slightly. "So let me amend Twilight's speech; 'tis fine and well to show off under the correct circumstances. To make a spectacle of thyself in the public eye constantly 'tis most irritating, however."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has gained much respect with her shows across Equestria, even after Twilight's humiliating… not-quite-defeat of her!" Trixie argued, and then she winced when Luna growled at her, wincing back. "Please don't hurt me anymore."

"Please make it not so appealing." Luna retorted imperiously, glaring at her, and then she grumbled when Scrivener nudged her firmly, before she moodily studied the unicorn. "Tell me, Trixie. Does thou plan to steal Twilight Sparkle away from me? I am most protective of those special to me."

Trixie looked confused at this, and then Luna reached out and wrapped a foreleg around the ponies on either side of her, hugging them both closer to her large frame as she looked moodily at the unicorn as Twilight blushed a bit despite rolling her eyes, and Scrivener only sighed, by now well-used to Luna's moodiness. Then it seemed to finally register with the pale-blue unicorn, and she giggled stupidly as she looked at the three. "So that is how Twilight Sparkle gets her magic!"

Luna and Scrivener looked at each other… and then they both burst into laughter as Twilight turned almost beet-red, her teeth slowly grinding together as she glared furiously across at Trixie, who looked all-too-pleased with herself. "Well, the Great and Powerful Trixie will not lower herself to such in order to achieve magical prowess… but all the same, she would gladly work out another deal perhaps, to learn magic from the likes of such a brilliant, beautiful, obviously-misjudged pony like Luna…"

This made Luna's laughter splutter short, but Scrivener only laughed harder for a moment before Luna struck him firmly with a hoof, making him wheeze and flop forwards, almost spilling his tea as he grumbled under his breath. Luna, however, was now frowning at Trixie, who was grinning from ear-to-ear and looking across at her anxiously, adding quickly: "As classmate of Twilight Sparkle! Twilight and I could learn much from each other, I think! Why, I could teach her about… about costumes, and putting on a good show, and… other… things, useful things! The Great and Powerful Trixie is also the Smart and Talented Trixie, after all!"

"As well as the greatest detective across Equestria?" Twilight asked sourly, and Trixie looked offended for a moment before Twilight added flatly: "Also Trixie, where would you even stay? How have you even been getting around?"

"Oh, Trixie doesn't have a glamorous show-wagon anymore… but she does have a humble little cart, and most ponies have forgotten about Trixie's last visit… why, they were all very happy to send me right into the Everfree Forest to look for you!" Trixie said brightly, not seeming to realize that none of them had likely guessed Trixie would actually be able to track Twilight down.

"Yeah, how did you follow me here, anyway?" Twilight frowned slightly, and then she said slowly, as if speaking to a child: "And you do understand that you cannot, absolutely cannot, tell anyone about Luna and Scrivener, right?"

"Oh hush, Twilight, I am not stupid." Trixie said grouchily, and Luna grumbled something under her breath as Scrivy gave a mutter of agreement, making her huff at the two before she said primly: "But I shall not tell you how I tracked you then, Twilight, unless Luna accepts me as a student. Furthermore, my cart may do fine on the road most nights, but… it's getting quite chilly in Equestria these days… and you wouldn't let a fellow student suffer out in the cold, would you?"

She gave large, pleading eyes to Twilight, who clenched her own shut as she ground her teeth together loudly again… and Luna studied Trixie curiously for a few moments before asking mildly: "Thou does realize that thou art an annoying little wretch to whom I have no real desire nor inclination to share ancient arts of unicorn magic with, correct? That I do not see how thou even figures to deserve such a gift, nor do I think that thy have the mettle to handle the levels of concentration and effort required. Still, does thou wish to learn beneath my hoof, where most assuredly thou will spend much of thy time being?"

"Trixie has a tendency to grow on people." the female replied cheerfully, even though she winced a little, and then she added quietly: "And she has faith that for all the legends and how… imposing you are, Luna… you must be a good pony at heart. To have such a friend in Twilight Sparkle, to have taken an earth pony as your husband… by which I mean no disrespect, Trixie is also the… the Polite and Respectful!" she added hurriedly, when Luna's eyes began to narrow slightly. "I only mean that… Trixie is not so power-mad she would kowtow to wicked forces, and you most certainly are not wicked forces."

Twilight grumbled a bit under her breath as Luna looked considering, rubbing at the underside of her muzzle before she asked mildly: "Would thou not prefer to have Celestia as a teacher? Sister would not deny a request from Twilight and myself."

"So the plot thickens!" Trixie said triumphantly, and the three ponies looked at her, nonplussed, as she said eagerly: "Trixie the Detective understands now… Celestia knows you are not actually Nightmare Moon!"

"Trixie, this stunning leap of genius just proved something." Twilight said kindly, and Trixie puffed up visibly… then the violet unicorn glared at her and made her wilt. "You're an idiot. Of course she knows!"

"Twilight Sparkle, we are not all as omnipresent as you are." the pale-blue unicorn said sulkily. "You three won't trust me with your stories, therefore Trixie must use her detective skills to figure out what has happened, but it is not easily done."

At this, Luna glanced over at Scrivener with a mischievous look in her eye, nudging him firmly and saying easily: "Tell Trixie a story."

Scrivy sighed at this, then he looked meditative as he sipped at his tea before he tilted his head to the side, showing his scarring clearly off. "Celestia did this to me."

"So Celestia is evil! I knew it!" Trixie trumpeted… and the three ponies shook their heads slowly, which caused the female to slouch and grumble… before she brightened again. "Trixie knows! Celestia is really Nightmare Moon! 'Twas why the pony in the sky that appeared to be Celestia was so strange-looking!"

"Oh by the Horses of Heaven art thou serious?" Luna asked disgustedly, as both Scrivener and Twilight smiled despite themselves… and then stared when Luna jumped to her hooves as black and blue flames washed over her body, transforming into the image of the terrible, dark equine as she shouted: "I am Nightmare Moon!"

Trixie shrieked and reared away before she fell onto her back, kicking over her mug of tea… and Luna rolled her eyes with a grumble as her body glowed faintly before her starry mane twisted around her form in a swirl that grew smaller and dissipated even as it spun, until Luna was left standing back in her normal form, her mane and tail swishing backwards as she said dryly: "Little Trixie, I shan't accept thee as my student… unless thou passes a very simple entrance exam."

Trixie winced a bit, but then she scrambled up, nodding fervently before she stared as Twilight Sparkle tilted her head forwards, her horn glowing and eyes closed, and a moment later the mug the pale-blue unicorn had knocked over repaired itself as the liquid simply vanished. Then Luna cleared her throat, and Trixie quickly returned her attention to the tall female, who loomed overtop Trixie… then grinned slowly and said easily: "Thou must lift Scrivener Blooms ten feet into the air. But ten feet, that 'tis all… and thou may have as many tries as thy wishes."

Trixie blinked, then she laughed and grinned, saying easily: "So the Great and Powerful Trixie sees that you must indeed want her as a student, only you are too proud to ask of such a noble and obviously-talented unicorn, so… wait, why… why are you laughing at me?"

Luna was grinning widely and Twilight was giggling away as Scrivener grumbled a bit, then he turned to head for the doorway, calling irritably over his shoulder: "Oh, you'll see, Trixie. Come on, then…"

Trixie shrugged a bit, but then huffed as Luna and Twilight both put their mugs aside and climbed to their hooves, the former heading for the door and the latter following after giving her an encouraging: "Good luck."

"Trixie the Great and Powerful needs not luck for this." Trixie said grumpily as she trotted after Twilight, then she squeaked and leapt to the side when Sammy skittered past, bumping into the wall, and wheezing at the sight of the skeletal beast before grumbling again and wincing as she looked up and realized her hat was missing… but instead she only sighed and continued forwards, cloak fluttering around her as she muttered: "It's almost an insulting challenge, really…"

Then she blinked stupidly as she saw Luna standing with her horn lowered and touching Scrivener's forehead, the male grimacing a little as his body glowed with a quiet blue aura for a moment before Trixie asked nervously: "What… is going on?"

"Oh, well, thou continues to run thy mouth so loudly about a proper challenge, I only wished to make it so." Luna said sweetly, her features almost innocent except for the mischief in her eyes. "Go ahead, move Scrivener Blooms now… if thou can."

Trixie grumbled at this as Twilight and Luna stood to the side, and Scrivener sighed and sat down on the target spot as the pale-blue unicorn strode towards him before standing straight and tall, looking at the large earth pony almost imperiously before she grinned as her horn glowed, and the same faint light surrounded the male before she cried: "Then watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie lifts him not ten feet, not a hundred feet, but-"

And as Trixie began to raise her head and lift with telekinesis at the same time, she felt a horrible weight of force shove firmly down on her back, her spine creaking loudly and her eyes bulging as her teeth clacked together, wheezing out of her nostrils before she rasped: "Crick! Crick in Trixie's back!"

She fumbled the telekinetic hold, releasing Scrivener from where he was floating less than an inch off the ground… and he grunted as he landed back on the earth, Trixie wheezing as she collapsed forwards… but although her back was still aching, the pressure and force was entirely gone, and she whined loudly: "The Great and Powerful Trixie demands an explanation for this bull-"

Then she coughed as Luna leaned down over her with one eyebrow quirked, and instead she grinned dumbly before saying weakly: "Perhaps I should try again?"

"Perhaps so, but lift with thy legs, not with thy back." Luna said almost kindly, and then she walked back over to Twilight Sparkle, turning around and saying meditatively, as the female slowly began to pick herself up. "I doubt that she can figure this out. Yet all the same… if she does, I will not renege on my promise. Does thou understand?"

"I guess so, but Trixie's…" Twilight grimaced a little bit as Trixie gritted her teeth and concentrated, leaning forwards and hissing in effort as a bright aura surrounded Scrivener Blooms, and he slowly began to lift into the air… and then Trixie yelled in frustration and fell forwards on her face after managing only a foot or so, the female breathing hard. "Whether I feel sorry for her or not… whether I sympathize with her or not… whether she's talented or not, even… she's still an idiot. And either you or I will kill her if we have to spend a long period of time with her."

"Nay, I believe in second chances very strongly, Twilight Sparkle, especially for those who prove themselves worthy of it…" Luna paused, then grinned when Trixie howled in frustration from the ground before laying flat, trying to lift Scrivener Blooms again as if she thought this would help support her somehow, and wheezing as she was almost physically crushed into the earth as the bored-looking earth pony was lifted only a few feet off the ground. "Besides, this is most amusing. Although by now I'm sure Celestia would have turned her to stone."

"You're mean and evil sometimes, Luna." Twilight remarked, and Luna gave her a touched look before the unicorn sighed when Trixie rolled around in frustration on the ground, mussing up her cloak as she muttered: "I almost want to give her a hint."

"Oh, let her figure it out for herself, I wish to see if she truly does have any talent in this field." Luna said mildly, and then they both watched as Trixie grumbled and leapt to her hooves, stalking back and forth before her horn began to glow, intensifying into a bright candle… and then she lashed her head upwards with a yell, and Scrivener yelped as he was thrown about half the distance needed into the air… but Trixie was shoved face-first down into the ground, crunching painfully into the grasses and knocking herself senseless.

Luna threw her head back and laughed loudly as Scrivener picked himself dumbly up off the ground, wincing and carefully walking forwards to peer down at the stunned unicorn… and Twilight sighed a little, looking mildly at Luna's merriment for a moment before Trixie managed to pick herself up, tears of frustration beginning to build in her eyes. "I refuse to fail this test! Trixie will not fail again!"

She cursed under her breath, and her horn began to glow brightly again… but then Trixie shoved her hooves against the ground and dropped her head forwards, clenching her eyes shut as she forced herself to stop for a moment. Luna's laughter died off, interest growing in her eyes as Trixie began to pace slowly, almost predatorily, around Scrivener Blooms… and then she strode up in front of him, peering into his eyes and making the male wince back a bit.

Trixie poked firmly at his neck and his body, and now Luna was giving her a flat glare behind her back, disliking the contact the unicorn was making as Twilight cleared her throat loudly, trying to get the attention of one of the two females… but both ignored her, before Trixie leapt back and declared: "I have figured the puzzle out! No pony turns another's skills against themselves better than Trixie the Great and Powerful!"

And with that, Trixie looked towards the Everfree Forest… and a moment later, several large vines snaked out from the trees, Scrivener looking dumbly at these before they wrapped around the earth pony and experimentally tugged him upwards… and although Trixie flinched in expected pain, it didn't come as he was slowly lifted off the ground, making her squeal in delight as she rose her head, and the vines carried Scrivy up into the air, five, ten, fifteen, more feet…

Twilight gave a quiet 'huh,' of both surprise and interest… and Luna nodded thoughtfully after a moment as Trixie turned around, bowing back and forth with a loud laugh before she leapt up on her rear legs, spreading her front limbs and declaring: "See? No pony is better than Trixie the Great and Powerful!"

Then Scrivener fell loudly to the ground behind her with a smack, and the earth pony groaned as the vines untangled themselves, Trixie wincing a bit over her shoulder before Luna said mildly: "Oh, he shall be fine, worry not. Poor daydreamer takes such blows and worse on a daily basis now."

Luna strode forwards, looking meditatively over the unicorn as Trixie looked up at her, breathing hard, grinning proudly but imploring with her eyes… and after a moment, the winged unicorn finally gave a short nod of approval, saying mildly: "Very well, Trixie. If thou art honest about thy commitment to learning real magic… then we shall see if thy art but a braggart or if thou does have true potential… and whether thine emblem is rightly earned or was falsely given to thee by a fluke of the Horses of Heaven."

"No, no, Trixie is eager to prove that she truly is the greatest of all unicorns in Equestria!" the female responded quickly as she gazed up at Luna, all-but-bouncing on the spot as she grinned over at Twilight Sparkle. "Now, now that Trixie has learned the source of your powers, Twilight Sparkle, now that we'll be under the same tutor, don't expect to ever be able to nearly defeat me again!"

"I'm going to hurt you one day, Trixie. I'm going to hurt you very badly." Twilight said dourly, and the female grinned awkwardly before she glanced to the side as her blush deepened at the sight of Scrivener Blooms trudging past her, Twilight making a face at the vines still tangled around the male and his unkempt, dusty look before her horn glowed, pulling the former off and smoothing down his frame as she muttered: "Come on, Scrivy, don't look so grumpy, at least Trixie probably won't be able to actually hurt you."

"Yes, well, now we have another unicorn who likes to throw magic around, that's just wonderful." Scrivener grumbled as he allowed Twilight to use her abilities to clean him up a bit… and then Luna stepped up to his side, muttering something in his ear before she kissed the side of his neck gently, and Scrivener snorted in amusement as Trixie only looked curiously at the three, before she made a face as the male glanced towards her and said dryly: "Well, on the bright side, we won't be starting in earnest until tomorrow. Trixie, Twilight, I'll walk you two back to Ponyville."

"Trixie does not wish to return to Ponyville, Trixie is ready to learn!" the unicorn whined… and then she winced when Luna glared at her, shrinking back a bit before the winged unicorn huffed and strode off towards the cabin with her head raised, and Trixie muttered: "Very well, Trixie can take a hint. I suppose I should settle in with Twilight Sparkle, anyway."

She paused, then smiled brightly over at the violet unicorn, who grumbled under her breath… then finally nodded and sighed before she glanced towards the cabin as Luna disappeared into it, saying awkwardly: "I just… need to go get my things."

With that, Twilight quickly slid away from the two, Trixie beginning to try and follow… but Scrivener simply cleared his throat and gave her a flat look, and Trixie huffed but halted, saying distastefully: "The Great and Powerful Trixie was not going to interfere, only… quietly watch and help if she could with whatever is obviously bothering Luna. The Great and Powerful Trixie's detective skills have determined that Twilight has upset her somehow."

"You're an idiot." Scrivener said dryly, and Trixie huffed at him before he added mildly: "You also need to calm down a little more. And to stop referring to yourself in the third person. I don't call myself the Mighty and Eccentric Scrivener Blooms, after all, and Luna isn't the… Scary and Magnificent."

"Luna speaks in old-pony language, Twilight Sparkle uses words that Trixie has difficulty comprehending, and every word out of your mouth seems to be sarcastic. You will put up with Trixie's poetic method of speech if she puts up with all of yours." the female replied irritably, looking at him with a pout.

Scrivener grumbled under his breath, tapping a hoof against the ground and only hoping Twilight would hurry up, tossing a sour look in the direction of the pale blue unicorn and musing on how long or short a time it would take before Luna lost her temper and pummeled Trixie worse than she pummeled the Pegasus Guards.


	4. Gifts and Revelations

Chapter Four: Gifts and Revelations

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle stood in the den of the small cottage, quietly fitting her satchel back on as Luna rested on the heavy cushion in front of the fireplace, gazing meditatively into it. The expression on Luna's face was moody and thoughtful, and the violet unicorn only wanted to help… but standing here, she didn't quite know what to say, and so she only lingered and gazed quietly down at the female who had become a dear, true friend to her.

Finally, Luna glanced up, starry mane quietly swishing around her as she met Twilight's eyes, and she said softly: "I apologize for sending thee away so soon and sudden, Twilight Sparkle… but 'tis best thou does not dally here during daylight hours, 'lest thy presence go amiss in Ponyville. And furthermore, I must think upon events that have transpired… never did I expect to have a second student underneath my care."

"Third, you mean." Twilight smiled a little, meeting her eyes with a bit of a laugh. "Scrivy's always been kind of a student of yours."

"Nay, if ever, I have been a student of his." Luna paused for a moment, then she looked down and said softly: "Poor Scrivener Blooms. He has trouble seeing himself as mine equal… but pray do me a favor, Twilight Sparkle. Distract him by means fair or foul, I have a surprise for him that I wish to give unto him today, but 'tis difficult to find the time and means for us to part… I dislike being away from him, I dislike even more him being alone somewhere."

"You're very protective, you know." Twilight said softly, gazing gently at the female, and Luna smiled a little up at her.

"Aye, and possessive, especially of those I care for such as thyself." Luna paused, then stood up and approached Twilight, leaning forwards and kissing her for a soft moment… and Twilight blushed deeply, but returned the kiss quietly before Luna winked as she drew back. "Now get thee hence, Twilight, or I'll tie thee up and present thee as a gift to mine husband beloved, and teleport Trixie to some foul den of inequity to prevent her insurgence."

Twilight grumbled a bit, but she nodded awkwardly, then turned and hurried to the door with a blush and a smile despite herself as she pushed back outside… then rolled her eyes at the sight of Trixie and Scrivener arguing with each other, the unicorn saying loudly as her flush faded: "Trixie, stop causing trouble."

"'Tis his fault!" Trixie whined, and then she glared at him as her horn glowed slightly… only to squeak when she was knocked backwards by her own telekinetic attack, cursing under her breath before she looked up miserably and added: "Trixie needs her magic hat!"

Twilight grumbled… but before she could say anything, the hat shot out of the open door, spinning through the air like a discus before it smacked into Trixie's face with enough force to sending her flopping backwards, and then Luna laughed loudly from inside the cottage before the door slammed shut. Twilight couldn't help but grin a little at this as the baby-blue unicorn picked herself slowly off the ground, looking embarrassed more than anything else as she carefully settled her hat and cloak around her before she said loudly: "Trixie shall use her magic to lead the way!"

"No, I'll lead the way. Using the fact I've walked this route more than a hundred times now." Twilight replied flatly, brushing past the fellow unicorn as Scrivener fell in step beside her, and Trixie grumbled before hurrying to catch up as Twilight continued: "Magic isn't everything, Trixie, I think that's part of your problem. For magic to be at its most effective, you have to understand when to use it, and that sometimes the indirect method is a better choice than the direct… I thought that lesson would have been clear in the whole 'moving Scrivener' test."

"But 'twas direct. Well, direct as possible, the Intelligent and Sly Trixie lifted him with the vines, not her magic or her telekinesis because he's been enchanted with a telekinetic reflection aura." Trixie replied quickly, and Twilight looked surprised, but the unicorn only grinned, tilting her head back as they crossed the bridge over the creek and began to make their way down the dirt path together. "Trixie knows her magic better than you realize. Furthermore, as I said… telekinesis has always been a talent of mine. Thus it made it very important to learn how to stop others from using telekinesis against me."

Scrivener rolled his eyes, then he said dryly: "Did you ever consider just giving up this whole magic show nonsense, going back home, and finding yourself a comfy little position in life? You're a talented unicorn, Trixie. You're wasting those talents on the road."

"But Trixie's not on the road now, she's learning from Luna beside Twilight Sparkle and… the earth pony." Trixie said cheerfully, leaping forwards to shove herself between them and grinning brightly back and forth, and Twilight grumbled before glaring at her, her horn glowing faintly before Trixie's hat was yanked down over her eyes, and she cursed and staggered to a halt, shaking her head wildly until she was able to shove the brim of her hat back up from her eyes and quickly following after the two. "Besides, Trixie has many talents, as you'll no doubt see! She is a detective, an adventurer, a master tracker, a-"

"Speaking of which, you promised to tell me how you followed me from Ponyville if you got to be Luna's student, and now you are, so spill it." Twilight interrupted, and Trixie looked torn between sulky and gleeful as they made their way down the path. "Seriously, how did you do it? Because if you didn't notice those guards-"

"That Trixie saved you all from with her incredible showponyship and acting talent!" Trixie said brightly, and when both Scrivy and Twilight glared at her, she grumbled about a tough audience before finally relenting and smiling at the fellow unicorn, saying easily: "But very well, this one time, and one time only, Trixie shall reveal the answer to one of her incredible skills."

She paused for dramatic effect, halting in the path and closing her eyes as she almost posed for a moment, and the other two ponies sighed as they came to a halt… and then Trixie grinned slightly, opening one eye as her hat tilted back to reveal her horn. It thrummed quietly, a faint light building around it… and then Twilight blinked stupidly and looked up sharply as her own horn pulsed quietly in response, Trixie saying proudly: "Don't you know the old nursery rhyme, Twilight? 'A unicorn wanted to find her friend, so a special spell she penned. It let her horn vibrate clear and far, so one can find the other no matter where they are.' It's not hard at all for the Great and Powerful Trixie to lock onto another unicorn by sensing the distinct signals their horns give off when you know just the right frequency to check…"

Trixie preened for a moment, looking proud of herself… and then Scrivener shook his head and smiled a little as Twilight only stared dumbly at the female, before Trixie said brightly: "So will you admit now that Trixie is the greatest and most powerful magician of all time?"

"No." Twilight said disgustedly, and then she turned and grumbled under her breath, storming down the path as Scrivener laughed and followed and Trixie bounced behind the two… then glanced dumbly up, her eyes almost crossing as she looked at her horn as it gave a second reverberation. "It's a childish trick, Trixie, and while I'm impressed you seem to have extended the range enough to make it useful, I still don't think-"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has divined the fortune of the earth pony!" Trixie declared, and Twilight gritted her teeth as Scrivener Blooms rolled his eyes, the two mostly ignoring her as she bounced along behind them before she said slyly: "Except he is not an earth pony. He's a hornless unicorn."

Scrivy ground to a halt, his features tensing up and glasses falling slightly askew before he glared over his shoulder as Twilight winced, but Trixie only smiled brightly… then faltered and suddenly glanced down as if abashed, adding quietly: "And I would not have referred to you as a slave-hoof if I had known that, Scrivener Blooms. I only meant it as a joke, seeing how Luna and Twilight spent their time bossing you around, but… I did not think you really were… well. You know."

She shuffled a bit on the spot, and Scrivener sighed before relaxing, muttering after a moment: "It's fine, Trixie, just… let's keep moving."

Twilight, however, tilted her head curiously even as Scrivener grumbled and walked forwards, but Trixie brightened as she ran along behind them, looking at the violet unicorn and explaining happily: "Oh, no, it's very simple… a unicorn that never grows a horn still has the same horn base in their skull as we other unicorns do… not enough to give them magic, enough to make a distinct resonation with my powers. Earth ponies don't give that vibration at all, but Scrivener Blooms did. So the Great and Powerful Trixie used her detective skills and deduced-"

"We get it." Twilight said flatly, and Trixie grumbled under her breath as the three walked onwards through the Everfree Forest, falling into an awkward quiet as Trixie bounced along behind them, apparently eagerly waiting for a chance to talk more about her powers but neither sparing her so much as a glance.

Finally, as they came out onto a broader dirt road that led out of the forest and towards Ponyville, Scrivener came to a halt and said quietly: "I'd love to walk all the way with you, but I'd better stop here. I can't let myself be seen in broad daylight, after all."

But a moment later, Trixie's hat dropped firmly over Scrivener's face before her cloak floated over and quickly snapped itself onto him, the pony wheezing and then looking stupidly down at himself as Trixie clapped her front hooves together gleefully, saying cheerfully: "No, here! Now if anyone asks, you can simply say you're Trixie's assistant!"

Scrivy blinked slowly beneath the brim of the floppy wizard's hat, the cloak fluttering a bit around him as Twilight cleared her throat and glanced away with a half-hidden grin before the baby-blue unicorn bounced forwards, calling easily: "Now come on, Trixie wishes to move quickly into her new best friend Twilight's home!"

"Oh, Fluttershy isn't going to like this." Twilight muttered under her breath, and then she sighed, the two trudging slowly as Trixie cheerfully paced ahead, looking proud of herself and completely oblivious to the glares she received from several passing Pegasus Guards overhead, even as both Scrivener Blooms and Twilight instinctively kept their heads low. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Well, no. You could leave her out in the cold, but you're a soft touch, Twilight. And furthermore, I think you're more worried about what the Pegasus troops will do to her than the cold." Scrivener said mildly… and then he glanced at her with surprise as she smiled a little and stepped closer to him, letting their sides firmly bump together. "What?"

"I don't even know." Twilight admitted honestly, and Scrivy laughed a little before he glanced at her amusedly as she added dryly: "You know, though, sometimes I get the feeling that Luna wants me to move out there with you two. Form our own creepy little family together or something that she gets to control. Kind of like a cult."

"Probably. Luna's possessive." Scrivener smiled all the same, however, adding mildly: "But who am I to complain, really? There's a lot of perks to being married to such a crazy pony, even if…"

He halted for a moment, glancing down, and Twilight looked at him softly as he said quietly: "I dunno. I am just a slave-hoof, Twilight, and even with Luna's essence transferred to me, I'm little stronger than an earth pony, and I panic easily and can't do much in a fight, while Luna's a heroine and a savior. And she's so very attached to you and you're such a better fit for her. I think often that if things had been only a little different…"

"Well, they're not. She cares about you, Scrivy, she really does." Twilight said softly, gazing at him kindly. "And I'm not just saying it, honestly, when I say that she loves you more than she ever could love me. I know it must be difficult sometimes, the way she… wants both of us in her life in this way, and I worry about you, because I do care about you too. But you shouldn't worry like this. You're the one she chose."

"I just wish I could do more for her." Scrivener smiled up at Twilight, and Twilight gazed back with a quiet laugh as she nodded a little, understanding this sentiment all too well. "Still, I don't think I'd change things, given the chance. Luna says I just like to complain, and she's probably right."

Twilight smiled, then she leaned over and kissed him quietly, and Scrivener stumbled a bit as his eyes fluttered before he kissed her firmly back… then tripped over his own hooves when the kiss broke, landing in a sprawl with a grunt as Twilight looked down at him amusedly. "From Luna to me and me to you, Scrivy. At least, that's my story."

"Twilight, the Great and Powerful Trixie feels she must inform you that is not the proper way to get more magical power." called the blue unicorn cheerfully from where she was standing only a few feet away, and Twilight turned scarlet as she glared ahead, seeing the female grinning widely. "Furthermore, she must add that she will have just no choice at all in the matter of telling Luna what's transpired here if you continue to try and seduce poor, defenseless Scrivener Blooms."

"Oh, yeah, you go ahead and watch what happens if you do that." Twilight said dryly, and then she rolled her eyes before glaring at Trixie when she began to open her mouth, and the unicorn squeaked as she was bowled backwards by a firm telekinetic shove as Twilight's horn fiercely glowed for a moment. "Also, bigmouth, we're almost at Ponyville, so shut up. If you have to talk about them, we call them Miss Poet and Mister Poet, okay?"

"Trixie fails to be impressed by your attempts to be cunning, Twilight Sparkle." the female declared grumpily, climbing up to her hooves and shaking herself off as Scrivener found his own footing and continued forwards with Twilight, looking amusedly at her as the violet unicorn glowered moodily across at the overloud female. "I shall think up much better codenames, as my first gift to you all."

Twilight only sighed now, lowering her head and muttering under her breath as the trio walked forwards, Trixie gazing cheerfully back and forth as she declared: "The Great and Powerful Trixie likes it here in Ponyville. It is much more peaceful than Hoofston… much nicer than many other places I have been through. Yes, and since many ponies have forgotten my almost-defeat, and I have now reclaimed my mighty throne from you, I shall once again be glad to put on magic shows and-"

"No, Trixie. You won't." Twilight said irritably, and Trixie pouted over her shoulder at her as they passed through the outskirts, heading into Ponyville as Scrivener lowered his head a bit to shadow his face beneath the hat, glancing curiously back and forth. The village was bustling with ponies, but more than a few of them seemed nervous… and even Twilight was frowning a little at the sight of more than a few Pegasus Guards on slow patrol, their golden, sun-inscribed armor glinting in the light. "You're going to be learning magic from Miss Poet, and you're not going to cheapen it or screw things up by showing it off in the streets. If you really want to learn, you'll have to study and put effort into it, just like me."

"Oh, come now, you can't say all of what the Great and Powerful Trixie did was bad." Trixie replied reasonably, and then she stopped and smiled at several fillies that gazed up at the stranger in their midst with wide eyes, before the female flicked a hoof out… and a moment later, a bouquet of flowers appeared with a poof of smoke, making the foals giggle before she tossed the bouquet to one of them and patted another on the head with a warm smile that made even Twilight lose some of her seriousness. "Trixie is very proud of herself and her talent and is determined to prove she is the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria, but she likes it when ponies smile at her, too."

"You were a lot more arrogant when you first passed through here." Twilight said softly, and Trixie glanced up with surprise… then she smiled hesitantly and shrugged a little as they began to walk towards the library again, the unicorn blushing a little as she hung her head.

"Well… Trixie's show-carriage was destroyed, her reputation ruined, and she had trouble scraping together the money and materials to fix herself a new wagon and new props." She stopped, looking down at the ground and smiling a little as she added in a murmur: "And little as Trixie wants to admit it… she was forced to realize she had to actually learn more about magic instead of just imitating others and blindly using telekinetic abilities to try and win the day."

She quieted as they continued forwards, and then Trixie brightened as she pointed out a large, almost-spherical carriage on four enormous wooden wheels, with a hitch on the front and several stacked trunks chained awkwardly to the back. "There, Trixie's wagon!"

Twilight blinked after a moment as Scrivener snorted in amusement, the two approaching: the oak carriage had been crudely painted blue and was covered in stars and astronomical symbols drawn on in gold, the large, single door in the side of the wagon almost hidden thanks to the thick layering of paint and the patterning of stars… and then Trixie spun around to a halt, standing in front of it and declaring proudly: "Yes, you may have caused my last wagon to have been destroyed, but-"

"The Ursa Minor destroyed it." Twilight said slowly and firmly, and Trixie sulked as she dropped back down onto her hooves before the female grimaced a little as she glanced at the enormous tree behind the female: inside it was housed Ponyville's library, and Twilight's home, and the female mumbled to herself before she said finally: "Alright, Trixie. I guess… you can stay inside. But please, please, please behave yourself, don't mess with Spike, and god help you if you upset one of my friends if they visit."

"We're friends now! Roommates even, my good friend Twilight!" Trixie said brightly, and Twilight gritted her teeth as Scrivy snorted in amusement before Trixie cheerfully spun around, twisting her head to the side to yank the carriage door open before items of all shape and size began to fly out of the carriage, drawn by the female's telekinetic grasp as Twilight winced and stared at the slowly-growing pile. "Oh I have so much to teach you, Twilight… the Great and Powerful Trixie won't lord her victory over you, but she knows so many ways you can improve and is so eager to help you better yourself…"

Twilight only sighed at this, however, and then she glanced over at Scrivener, saying flatly: "Come on. I have a cloak you can wear on the way back to Luna's, and you can help me deal with getting Trixie settled in here."

"I. Really don't want to." Scrivy said carefully, then he sighed when Twilight favored him with a sour glare. "Oh, fine, I'll help you figure out a way to deal with the Great and Powerful Trixie. But you owe me for this."

Twilight, however, only grunted in response, looking moodily towards the baby blue unicorn as she only continued to cheerfully sort through her wagon, and she wondered how long it would be before she eventually threw Trixie off the second floor balcony just to try and get a little peace and quiet as the unicorn continued to ramble incessantly away.

* * *

><p>Luna sat quietly in the den, her head bowed forwards, mane and tail swaying quietly around her, burning almost like flames as the starlight inside them intensified and diminished in pulses. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady and regular… but she was deaf to the entire world, meditating and pushing herself deep inside herself, walking a silent, moonlit path through a field towards a high stone platform upon which stood the enormous, black-coated Nightmare Moon.<p>

It was inside herself, inside her mind… and yet it all felt real and physical as Luna quietly stepped up onto the platform, looking across at her own inner darkness… and Nightmare Moon gazed back, but her expression was strange and gentle. Not vicious or cruel, not monstrous as the legends depicted… what ponies seemed to forget, to miss, was that Nightmare Moon had been brought about because of jealousy, because of spite… and what she craved was not to hurt and destroy, but to make ponies admire and respect her. To love her… and ever since Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle had come into her life, Nightmare Moon had become a force not of good, perhaps… but one that no longer felt the need to try and steadily extend her dominion over all of Equestria.

Still, however, Nightmare Moon would sometimes want even more… and even if her lusts and needs could be sated or would return to normal after a little while, it could be frustrating for Luna. They looked at each other now, studying one another, this subject on Luna's mind… but Nightmare Moon only smiled at her, leaning forwards and saying quietly: "But you deserve it. We deserve it."

"We… do not wish to argue." Luna murmured awkwardly, looking away and blushing at the way she found herself even now sometimes speaking in two minds even to her own other half: her normal, conscious self… and her mostly-accepted Nightmare Moon self. "I… I mean… I have come to understand this, Nightmare Moon. Thy desires are reflections and exaggerations of mine own desires… and whilst thou were brought to the surface by manipulative shadows, for thou to come into existence so powerfully… thou wouldst have had to been inside me in some form all along. And no longer do I pretend… that it cannot be true."

"Yes, my little one, but still you have a problem." Nightmare Moon stepped forwards, pacing slowly around Luna and studying her thoughtfully: all around them was darkness now, the path back gone, the full moon that hung in the black nothingness above lighting only the stone platform they stood on. "You fear that your desires will become too strong, that you will one day once more become what you did before… a force of gravity, a deep dark black hole that desires to pull everything towards it, and into it. But how can I reassure you, when I am what you fear? Strange little Luna… you trust in me even as you fear me…"

She laughed quietly, straightening and standing side-by-side with Luna, gazing down at her with a strange, affectionate smile as her eyes glowed… and Luna looked back up, her own cyan irises nervous before Nightmare Moon said quietly: "Why should you not have the entire world, though? We both deserve it… we have both done much good now. It may be immodest for me to include myself as well as you, but without me… Celestia would have burned Equestria. We have saved Equestria… we delight every single day in this fact, in how many ponies owe us their silly little lives… even if we can never tell them, one day they will doubtlessly know. One day someone will uncover the truth… and the horror and shock that will come with it will feed us in ways that being seen as savior never could."

Nightmare Moon threw her head back and laughed again, and then she smiled lovingly down at Luna, saying kindly: "You long for both Twilight and Scrivener. You see no flaw in your desires and needs. You are a physical creature, and nor do we see any problems in this… you deserve them both. I would also say that you deserve to have Celestia kneeling before you, helpless and overwhelmed by our combined magnificence, but… by now I know that you will not take kindly to these images, however they may tantalize you.

"Yes, I do not wish to push too hard. I will only say that we are outside of the rules and norms of society, and there is no reason not to indulge in this." Nightmare Moon tilted her head upwards, almost arrogantly… but her eyes were measuring, judging Luna's reactions as she kept her gaze firmly upon the winged unicorn. "I do not mean to say we are better than them, even if we are. And… although you may find it strange… I never mean to say we are better than our friends, our loved ones. They have accepted us for who we are, they have never shunned either side of us… it humbles me to think of this, but I must consider them at least on equal ground to me… because without them in my life, I would once more be easily manipulated by the shadows which first awoke me."

"The force of evil… the heart of darkness." Luna murmured quietly, looking down and shaking her head briefly, and then she looked up as Nightmare Moon lowered her head with an almost-motherly smile. "But I… we… cling so hard to them. To protect them, to possess them, to have them always near and dear… even now, I wish to run to Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle. All too often, I wish to have Twilight move here, even if I would never ask because such would be asking all too much, 'twould be asking her to give up a wonderful life for pains she hast done nothing to deserve.

"And Nightmare Moon, they are a source of…" Luna closed her eyes, trembling once before she shook her head, looking up at her silently. "I almost killed a foolish, annoying, mouthy unicorn over a mere misstep of the tongue, an assumption made in obvious half-jest. 'Twas not thee… 'twas mine own temper, again, lashing out. 'Twas… I am sure thou remembers all too well what I, not thee, did to the Pegasus Guards that caught Scrivener with a lucky hail of arrows."

Nightmare Moon nodded, then she tilted her head back and gazed up at the full moon, her expression terribly cruel and yet almost benevolent. "And you enjoyed it, which made me delight in it all the more. But what is wrong with that, Luna? You gave them warning… you told them to stop… and more than half the squadron fled the battle before the remaining cowards shot not at you, but at Scrivener as he attempted to head for the trees-"

"Where I had told him to run, 'twas my fault." Luna said bitterly, and the tall, dark equine gazed down at her with a sympathy that made her flush and look away. "I need not the pity of demons, creature."

Nightmare Moon only smiled, however, leaning down and whispering quietly into her ear: "Then have instead my congratulations for protecting him, little Luna. They would have killed him, and you know it. They would have killed you too, if they had the skill or cunning. It is only fair that instead, you slaughtered the three of them like the insignificant animals they are. Not even Celestia spoke harshly to you of it…"

"Celestia refused to speak of the event at all, even after helping me tend to Scrivener's gored body." Luna muttered, shaking her head and giving a shiver. "'Tis a thing that reminded me of the past, creature. 'Tis a thing that reminded me of the terrible times when Celestia the Dragon Slayer would decide, in her cold-hearted, logical way, that 'twas better to suffer a little collateral damage than risk the lives of others… and then 'twould execute innocent and guilty alike in one great fireball that came down as if vomited out of the maw of Hell…"

"We are not Celestia, neither you nor me. We both do what is necessary, but at least attempt to save life… we do not simply brush past it, as if it is not of any importance." Nightmare Moon replied coldly, and Luna looked up, meeting her eyes before the darkness-clad equine softened, her starlit mane and tail swishing backwards as she said kindly: "You have a request for me, Luna. You have a topic with which you discuss. Do not fear me, and say it… our intrinsic link lets me know only so much, only so long before you speak."

Luna nodded after a moment, closing her eyes and trying to free her thoughts… and then, eyes closed, she asked quietly: "Scrivener Blooms… has he been touched by thy dark powers?"

"Oh, I see now…" Nightmare Moon smiled slightly, leaning down and pushing almost nose-to-nose with her. "You fear that we both have manipulated him… held him in awe. You are afraid that when you shared your life force with him, you gave him more than that… you passed a shard of the darkness that has further empowered you into his body. You are afraid that I have done something to further leash him to you, to make him more a servant to your desires… and yet it's funny, isn't it? For how aggressive you are… if he spoke out against it, we would both submit gladly to his desires. Because love makes us weak in a delicious way, because love binds our fury and frees our positive aspects… but it is not a question I can answer for you, Luna. If you do not know, I do not know… we are one being at the end of the day, and I cannot reach out and affect the world around me unless you permit me to.

"And the magic you did was old and complex and dangerous for you both… you risked much. You have lengthened his life and shortened your own, and tied yourselves together. And yet you would do it again, wouldn't you? You would give this same gift to Twilight if it could bind her to you… and you both fear and hope that Celestia truly intends to pass her crown to Twilight one day, because it will mean Celestia will be forced to do her own bonding with the unicorn you love… sealing a pact between them, and yet at the same time, giving you more time, more connections, to the unicorn you hold so dear." Nightmare Moon paused, tasting these words and nodding slowly. "It is difficult. We wish to possess her, to make her ours, as much as we love her and want her to excel and be free, as much as we know that ultimately, we will always return to Scrivener Blooms. It is a conundrum we do not like, because it confuses."

Luna muttered and looked away… and then she blushed when Nightmare Moon reached down, stroking a hoof beneath her muzzle and kissing her forehead softly in a tender gesture. "What I can tell you is that I will not risk losing either of them. They are precious to me. They are my treasures. And as we are one being, I wish to see you closer and closer to them, to be more and more important. Now go, my little Luna. Finish your endearing surprise for Scrivener Blooms. You have lost much time with these worries and fears, that are better discussed with someone like your husband, not like me."

Then, before Luna could react, Nightmare Moon smiled as her eyes glowed… and around her, the dark world disintegrated as the full moon's light vanished, leaving the black equine's eyes glowing points of light in the pure nothingness for a moment before they too flickered out of surreal existence… and Luna grimaced as her own eyes open, shaking her head a bit as her eyelids fluttered before she murmured: "Some help thou art, Nightmare Moon."

She sighed after a moment… then grumbled under her breath as she climbed to her hooves, wandering through the kitchen and towards one of the rear swinging doors. She shouldered roughly through it to look meditatively into their so-called backyard as she stood on a narrow, shielded patio, glancing back and forth as she murmured: "Come, come, cease thy obsequious thoughts. Thou hast a more important purpose to focus upon, Luna."

She grumbled under her breath as she walked forwards, stepping off the small patio beneath the shadow of gnarled trees and the enormous cliff that loomed next to their cottage, and she walked quietly along a small, groomed dirt path, gazing softly back and forth with a small smile: they kept a little garden back here, in this hidden splotch of shadows… and what grew here were tenuous, thorny vines that formed natural fencing around beautiful, tiny gardens of black roses, night herbs, and moon lilies. They called it their Garden of the Night, filled with strange and exotic flora that was hard to find anywhere else in Equestria, except those few other parts of the country kissed more by the moon than the sun.

At the back of the small, hidden yard, leaning against a large rock outcropping, was a tiny-looking shed… and Luna glanced at this, a lock on the door clicking loudly before it swung open to reveal a magically-enlarged, spacious interior filled with all manner of tools, jars, pottery, and other implements… and a large painting easel, with several clean, closed jars of paint and an oiled, well-kept paintbrush. Luna approached this with a blush, the figure on the canvas familiar to her in every detail, and nearly complete… and safely back here hidden from Scrivener's eyes, as she gazed at the brush… then picked it up quietly, clasping it gently by hoof instead of her powers, saying softly: "Yes. It requires but the finishing touches."

And with that, Luna quietly began to paint, sitting back on her haunches, working without the use of her powers as she drew lines back and forth along the canvas, her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as she smiled a little to herself, falling into almost a trance as she worked. For all she loved to use the powers she had been blessed with, there were other things that required simple physical work… and this was one of them.

She wasn't the best artist in Equestria… far from it. But she moved deftly and quietly, with practice and skill and respect for the craft: to her, it was like battling an invisible opponent, only using a different kind of weapon, requiring a different kind of skill… and even though the enemy had a tendency to conquer her round after round, making her grumble and curse the fact she wasn't better at this than she was, all the same, she loved it. And at the end of the day, the war with this opponent was not won by whoever defeated the other the most often… it was won by whether or not this thing she strove to create and to conquer and to force into being upon a blank canvas was judged worthy or not.

Thankfully, for this image, she needed no live model. She knew every detail of who she was painting, every inch of his form, every notch and scar and twist. She smiled to herself, continuing to work, murmuring quietly: "But I think he may know me all the better… 'tis a strange feeling. Yet I enjoy it, all the same…"

She laughed a little to herself, lowering her head forwards with a warm smile… and, an hour later, she finished. She smiled at her work, feeling like she had tied with her enemy, like her skills had fought to an uneasy stalemate with her fears… and then she shook her head slowly, murmuring: "I remember so long ago… Celestia all but ordered me after we had restored peace to Equestria to take up a hobby that did not spill either the blood of ponies or mine own. 'Twas silly at first, sketching… but I soon found respect in it. I soon found honor, even, in it, and 'twas enjoyable to learn the craft deeper as I took upon painting… although a thousand years of being sealed away in the moon left me unpracticed, 'twas something I was able to do even in Canterlot, when no one was around… and that I have had time and patience and support to further improve upon, here, at our small domicile… our tiny kingdom inside the Everfree Forest."

Luna smiled… then she glanced at her used brush and the messy paint jars, and she flicked her horn upwards, lifting them carefully away from the easel. She stepped outside, the paints and brushes floating with her, and she hummed quietly under her breath as she began to clean them, horn glowing as a sphere of water formed beside her that she used to wash off the brushes and then gently dab away excess spills of paint from the jars.

Just as she finished, Scrivener Blooms poked his head out the back door, and the male smiled awkwardly across at her as Luna looked up affectionately, calling easily: "Daydreamer, come here. 'Tis an important day today so I wished to celebrate with a gift for thee."

"I… no it's not, our anniversary isn't for another few months." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna grumbled, the male rolling his eyes even as he strode easily down the path through the garden. "And it's not your birthday… I'm not seeing what's special about today."

"It simply is." Luna said grouchily, and when Scrivener gave her an amused look, she rolled her eyes… then stepped forwards and hugged him firmly, and Scrivy blinked in surprise before he hugged her tightly back, and she said quietly: "'Tis not perhaps… a day remarkable for any particular reason. But all the same… today feels special. And have we not cause to celebrate in any event? Have we not both survived great catastrophe, do we both not feel fortunate to have the love of the other?"

"I still don't get that. I'm the luckiest pony in Equestria and you're the one stuck with me." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna grumbled before she reached up, putting her hoof on top of his head and shoving him firmly down into the ground, making him grunt in pain. Then he winced as she bore down lightly, flailing a bit beneath her as he squawked: "Okay, okay! You win!"

"I always do." Luna replied comfortably, and then she stepped back and blushed a little as Scrivy picked himself up and awkwardly smoothed out his messy mane, looking at her mildly before he frowned a bit as she mumbled and suddenly spun around, dashing into the shed… and Scrivener stared, then his eyes widened in surprise as she emerged with the painting floating quietly beside her, the winged unicorn gazing at her quietly as she asked hesitantly: "Does thou… like it?"

"Oh, Luna, it's… wow…" Scrivener murmured, laughing faintly as he sat back and took in the details of it: a picture of him in mid-sprint along a dusty forest path, black and white roses all along the ground, the only splotches of detail here and there with indistinct, shadowy trees in the background and a painted moon that nonetheless almost gleamed off the canvas… and yet he could see she had gone to such lengths, such details on him, making it breathtaking in how lifelike it was as he murmured softly: "Horses of Heaven, you made me look better here than I do in real life…"

Luna smiled warmly, looking delighted as she rambled: "'Tis… 'tis all hoof-painted, not a moment of magic was used… well, but to clean my brushes and whatnot, but that 'twas all, 'tis all, truly! I wished… I wished to paint thee as I see thee." She stopped, looking at him quietly, saying softly: "Scrivener Blooms, thou art… truly important to me. I care not what thou art or art not. Thou thinks the world of me… thou thinks thyself undeserving but… thou soothes me in a fashion… that not one pony else ever could. I am greedy in how I grasp at the world around me, perchance, but know this, and know it well… at the end of the long, hard days and nights we oft live, my heart… my soul… belongs to thee. Would thou wish it, my powers would go to thee, without hesitation… would thee wish it, may my horn be cut from mine head, may my wings be torn from my body, all to be beside thee."

Scrivener swallowed thickly at this, lowering his head and closing his eyes… and Luna stepped forwards, embracing him fiercely as the painting silently floated beside the two before he hugged her tightly back, squeezing her close… before he smiled faintly and kissed her cheek, murmuring softly: "That's why I feel I don't deserve you. Not your power… your loyalty, your generosity, your kindness. Some ponies may question how the terrible Nightmare Moon might have once used the Elements of Harmony alongside Celestia but I see it every day…"

"Oh, cease now." Luna smiled all the same, though, stepping back before the two nuzzled each other gently, and then Luna cleared her throat before she leapt past, a bounce in her hooves as she called easily: "Come, come, let us find a frame and a place for the painting then! Come, 'tis important!"

Scrivy laughed… and the rest of the day passed in ease between the two as they rested together, Luna for once not overly eager to go and stir up trouble, Scrivener all too glad to entertain his beloved as they spent most of the day in the den. It was both the same and yet different from many days, as they talked, wrestled, acted like children and relaxed with one another, bodies pressing together, trading affections and teasing and laughter.

As evening descended, however, Luna smiled and made her way outside with Scrivener as the sun set, the two walking quietly around the edge of the house to gaze up at the beautiful darkness of twilight, watching the stars glimmer for a little while before Luna tilted her head upwards… then suddenly paused, glancing over at the male mischievously. "Perhaps… I shan't raise the moon tonight. Perhaps I shall just leave the world only lit by the stars… 'tis romantic, is it not?"

"Well, yes, but then either Celestia will raise the moon or worse, she'll show up here and scold us." Scrivy pointed out, and Luna grumbled and nodded, then looked at him thoughtfully, making the male wince a bit. "What?"

"Thou shalt raise the moon." she said seriously, and Scrivener laughed… then stared at her as she only looked at him pointedly, before she grinned and pounced on him, the male yelping as he was flattened against the top of the cliff before she dropped her body overtop his, covering him completely and pushing her face down beside him, saying in a voice was playful and affectionate and completely serious: "Come, through me… the same blood runs in our veins, Scrivener Blooms. I shall be the instrument, but thou shalt be the one who raises the moon tonight."

"Luna…" Scrivy started nervously, but then she only growled at him, and the male grumbled under his breath before he nodded after a moment, saying moodily: "Okay, but… if this all goes to hell for some reason, it's your fault… even though all that's probably going to happen is I'm just going to look like an idiot."

Luna only smiled, however, pressing herself down against him, the black pearl on her ivy necklace rubbing quietly against the back of his neck… and it was strangely warm, like a heated sphere against him as she whispered softly into his ear: "First, concentrate and open thy inner eye… the source of thine imagination, 'tis the same as the source of magic… 'tis why thee never needed a horn to weave the enchantments in thine words…"

Scrivy smiled at this despite himself, nodding slowly, closing his chestnut eyes… and then blushing a bit when Luna reached a hoof up to brush away his glasses, then gently sweep his mane from his face as she murmured: "Focus, now, daydreamer, on what thou wish to happen… think of me not as another pony, for I am not another pony. I am thee… as much as thou art, and as much as thou art me. I consider us one… even more than I consider myself and Nightmare Moon one. 'Tis why I fear no secrets, 'tis why I need keep no secrets from thee… 'tis why all is permitted, for all 'tis only selfishness upon mine own part…"

Scrivener nodded a bit, breathing slowly as he pushed up against her… and Luna pressed back down, their bodies seeming to pulse in time as she slowly tightened her grip around him, pushing herself firmer over him before her eyes closed as her horn sparked and began to glow… and yet the blue radiance that surrounded it was lighter than its usual deep sapphire aura, white electricity crackling along the length of her horn as she spoke softly: "Yes, yes, thy needs no instruction now… follow thine instincts, Scrivener Blooms…"

Scrivy arched his back slightly, gritting his teeth, feeling Luna's heart thudding against his back in perfect rhythm with his own, every thud, every stutter, every rumble, as they breathed as one, moved as one, felt like only one being… and then he tilted his head back, and Luna moved like liquid with him her horn becoming a beacon of blue and white before in the distance, the horizon gleamed… and the moon, searing ivory, rose slowly into the sky along its course, invading the star-dotted heavens, casting an ivory glow over the world… and Scrivy and Luna both laughed as they opened their eyes, the aura beginning to fade from around the female's horn before Scrivy rolled with a wide grin, knocking her sprawling onto her back as he jumped on top of her, elated as she laughed loudly again and shouted cheerfully: "Well done, Scrivener Blooms!"

"Well done indeed." said a kind voice, and both Scrivy and Luna flinched and looked up in shock to see Celestia quietly hovering in the air, her majestic wings holding her easily aloft as she smiled kindly at the two… and they both immediately flailed at each other, limbs half-tangled, bodies struggling to pull apart before Scrivener half-flopped and was half-thrown to the side with a wheeze and Luna rolled quickly onto her stomach, glaring daggers at her sister as Celestia calmly landed on the end of the cliff. "I have great respect for the powers of friendship and love, but between you two there seems to be a bond even deeper. I'm very impressed."

"Well how delightful to hear, sister, I'm so glad that once again thou came all this way merely to intrude upon yet another important close moment between myself and mine husband. Thy timing is most impeccable." Luna said sourly, continuing to glare at her, and Celestia only looked patiently back before the female grumbled moodily and then sat back, flicking her starry mane as it swirled before settling slowly as her emotions settled, a faint tinge still in her cheeks as Scrivener mumbled and felt around for his glasses. "Oh, very well… why art thou here then, Celestia?"

The Princess of the Sun lowered her head for a moment, looking from one to the other quietly as Scrivener straightened a bit as well, settling his glasses back on his muzzle… and then the ivory equine sighed before saying quietly: "The Velites have returned, my sister."

"Impossible!" Luna barked, leaping up to her hooves and looking shocked, and Scrivener glanced up dumbly as the winged unicorn lost her usual attitude, saying sharply: "Veliuona was defeated without remorse, without fanfare, by the three of us, long before you and I toppled Discord! Thou thyself set her aflame, sending her crashing down like a comet to the spires below, where her body was torn apart by stone and gravity and the tides of the sea!"

Scrivy looked up with a frown, remaining silent for the moment as Celestia said quietly: "But we were not able to destroy every single Velite. They fled. They hid. They used their evil magic to spread their disease into others, even as they made their way down into the darkness. But they too sense the darkness returning… and their numbers swell as they prey on ponies who have forgotten even their legends. After all, sister… remember, in a thousand years, they had forgotten that even you were fact, not fable."

Luna lowered her head, then she shook it grimly and muttered: "Where were the wretches spotted, sister? Scrivener Blooms and I shall head there at once."

"No, sister… the campsite found by my Pegasus Guards was long corrupted and destroyed. A family was… taken." Celestia fell quiet, and then she continued softly: "They fought, though, and the Guards found and brought back a straggler. Enough to confirm my worst fears… and they march towards us, undoubtedly bent on revenge, and who knows what they will unearth along the way?"

"Will they attempt to resurrect their goddess Veliuona?" Luna asked sharply, but when Celestia only smiled grimly, the female winced and looked away, muttering: "Every time thou smiles in such a way, Celestia, a baby dragon dies."

"The Velites may follow an avatar of their queen, but she will never regain her true power, she will never resurrect in full glory, in her ancient body. I have seen to this." Celestia said softly, and then she turned her eyes to Scrivener Blooms as he only continued to look from one to the other, apprehensive and uncertain. "I will require the aid of yourself and Twilight Sparkle, Scrivener Blooms. And I will require Twilight to put all her suspicion and contempt of me aside, if only for a little while… we will have to work together."

"But what are these creatures, Velites?" Scrivy asked quietly, and Luna glanced at Celestia… but when the ivory equine only shrugged and gestured at her with one golden-clad hoof, the female nodded and turned to her husband.

"Long ago, when Celestia, Sleipnir and I were but very young compared to the years we have now lived, we pitted ourselves against a savage adversary." Luna explained quietly, breathing slowly… but as her eyes met the male's, she visibly began to relax. "This enemy was Veliuona… the Queen of the Spirits, the Mistress of Cursed Shades.

"Veliuona's rule was in the north and west, in the cold and in the marshes… and to a point, the mountains, but there were things in those great peaks that would make even embodied death hesitate to linger." Luna shook her head slowly, glancing down and murmuring quietly: "Veliuona may not have been a true goddess, but she was very powerful… and she was far from alive, but further from dead. She was terrible, and wicked, and desired the world to be hers, desired to make all creation suffer the pain she felt, unable to truly live… so she corrupted ponies near and far to her bidding. These she made into Velites… the living dead, whom she stripped of flesh, of life, of dignity, and made them heartless and mindless in every sense… whom she indentured to her will and used to control her territory and spread her influence.

"The Velites are terrifying to behold, and are fueled by evil magic, sealed inside them by runes burned into their bones, and sometimes wicked objects fused to their mangled skeletons." Luna grimaced, shaking her head slowly as Scrivy repressed a shudder. "And not only are they of ponies… but anything that once lived can be enslaved by their cursed darkness. Long after their mistress was destroyed, they sought to continue to spread her pestilence… for her hatreds became theirs, her wishes live on in their bones even with her corrupt mind and body and spirit more dead and gone than the ancient fortress that once sat near the vast western sea."

"And these things… they were gone for more than a thousand years, and yet they're back?" Scrivy grimaced a little, shaking his head and murmuring: "Equestria… was once so peaceful. So beautiful… but now the Stampede runs wild through the skies, Nightmares once more roam the land, and even the dead are rising from the caverns below the earth…"

Luna nodded with a sigh, and Celestia said quietly: "But we will force them back, and we know our enemies well. Still, we must prepare all the same… they are moving inwards, and they will seek revenge first against Canterlot, and against myself and Luna. They are brittle, but they do not tire, and they do not fear… your home may not be safe."

"There is no place safer than my home, Celestia." Luna replied firmly, and the ivory equine smiled a little down at her sister as their eyes met for a moment, before they both slowly nodded. "All the same, we shall be careful… and I would prefer to prepare Scrivener Blooms for what may come myself. 'Tis more than my right, as his friend and lover, as thou knows… but if it will settle thy heart, sister, know that I shall permit him to aid thee if thy truly wish it, and I shall speak to Twilight Sparkle tomorrow to ensure she knows of the enormity of the situation, and send her thy way in peace and seriousness."

Celestia looked meditative for a moment at this, then she finally nodded hesitantly, saying quietly: "Very well. But I also wished to let you know, sister, that the military council and the Royal Court are both blaming the appearance of these creatures on Nightmare Moon… and likely, the hysteria through Equestria will only grow worse as the Pegasus Guards continue to trace the path of the Velites to its source and rumors begin to spread."

"'Tis not unexpected, nor is it important." Luna only shook her head briefly, saying quietly: "Of much more importance is defeating the Velites before they are able to grow their numbers beyond what we can handle ourselves, and doing it as soon as possible. We should prepare and then hunt when the opportunity arises."

"I cannot, sister… I am Princess of Equestria. Its sole leader now… and the more panicked the ponies of Equestria grow, the more they demand my presence in the Royal Court and the Grand Hall." Celestia said quietly, and Luna frowned, looking strangely disappointed as she slumped a bit, before the tall ivory equine smiled faintly. "My days of adventuring are over. But as we've seen, yours don't have to be… and hesitant as I am, I… I do promise to tell you when and where the creatures are found. I will send a letter to you immediately if any news arrives… scared as I am of my little sister going into battle without me."

"Celestia…" Luna groaned, rolling her eyes… but she smiled faintly all the same, glancing awkwardly up at her. "'Tis a foolish thing to say, considering I once toppled thee from the skies."

"I know, but I love you, little sister. You're very important to me." Celestia said quietly, and Luna's smile grew a little wider as Celestia gazed from her to Scrivener Blooms, the female saying quietly: "I have to leave now, but I will come back when I can and remain in contact through letters. This time, I promise to… tell you everything as it happens. No secrets, no betrayals. You have my word."

"Thank you, Celestia… I… love you too, sister." Luna said awkwardly, and Celestia smiled at her after a moment before she nodded, turning slowly around and leaping into the air as her mighty wings spread.

They carried her upwards into the night sky with strange grace, her large body cutting through the air with surprising agility before she turned slightly and then simply vanished in a burst of white light, leaving the two looking after her, thankful she had shared the news with them… and yet worried now all the more for the darkness that seemed to lurk in the coming days ahead.


	5. Symptoms of a Greater Disease

Chapter Five: Symptoms of a Greater Disease

~BlackRoseRaven 

Luna sighed a little as she flopped down on top of the cliff, Scrivener laying beside her as she muttered: "'Tis why we should not do nice things, Scrivener Blooms. Every time we do, some wicked evil from mine long and tattered past rises up to make mockery of us."

"I thought you liked smashing things." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna shrugged moodily, tilting her head back and forth before the male slipped over to her and slid his body on top of hers, the winged unicorn smiling a little as he pressed down against her back before pushing his face against her swirling, starlit mane, feeling it tickling quietly along his features. "Besides… I'd live a thousand evils for one night like tonight with you."

"Oh really?" Luna grinned a little, and Scrivener's eyes widened as the female's wings spread and flapped firmly before she leapt up to her hooves, and the earth pony yelped and clung to her as tightly as possible with all four limbs as she shot forwards and leapt off the end of the cliff, going into a steep dive towards the dark ground below as she shouted cheerfully: "Even now?"

"Oh God I hate you!" Scrivy howled, his eyes bulging in shock before Luna pulled up at the last moment with a laugh, almost brushing the treetops before she shot back into the air, a wide grin on her face as her wings flapped easily and carried both her and the heavy body of the male with impossible effortlessness. "Luna, oh come on!"

"Oh silence, Scrivener Blooms!" Luna laughed, then she suddenly bucked forwards, and Scrivy yelped as he was launched off her back, limbs flailing wildly at the air before Luna grinned as her horn glowed, snapping her head upwards… and a moment later, a set of powerful, leathery wings exploded from either side of Scrivener's back, catching the air automatically and sending him flying backwards as his glasses fell from his muzzle… but both these and the equine were caught in a sapphire aura, held firmly in place as Scrivy wheezed for breath and Luna hovered beside him, winking at him as his glasses were neatly slipped back onto his maw. "Come, Scrivy, tonight is a wonderful night for a flight… and more importantly, I wish to ensure the safety of Ponyville. The Pegasus Guards will not hound the skies at night, and 'tis their loss… so let us instead claim the night as our own and chase through the skies!"

"I hate flying." Scrivener complained loudly… but his wings flapped, caught the air, and he grimaced a bit as Luna released her hold on him, hovering awkwardly and bouncing a little on the spot as Luna giggled behind a hoof at him with a wide grin. "I'm only doing this because of that painting you made for me."

"To Ponyville, then. We shall scout the outskirts, then stop in and speak with Twilight Sparkle, ensure she knows of the situation close at hoof and that she hast not yet killed her odd new roommate." Luna replied imperiously, and then she turned, sailing easily overtop the Everfree Forest as Scrivy grumbled under his breath before lunging his body forwards and following, wincing a bit at first as his shoulders and back ached with every flap of the leathery wings before tense muscles finally began to loosen up.

Luna didn't often fly, because it was something she disliked doing alone: she always said that being alone above the world reminded her too much of being trapped on the moon, high above and distant, able to see everything and yet unable to interact. Scrivener, however, had one day agreed hesitantly to try flying with her… and that had been the day the earth pony had discovered and sworn he would never fly again.

Luna, however, had a way of making him do things her way, whether he wanted to or not, whether he even felt like it or not… and the earth pony grimaced a little, flapping the large, leathery black wings harder, propelling himself faster up alongside her… but Luna only grinned and teasingly flew faster, even as he shouted at her back: "Come on, isn't it enough that I'm up here with you?"

"'Tis not." Luna replied cheerfully over her shoulder, and then she grinned as she flipped onto her back, winking at him and grinning widely as she continued to shoot through the air ahead of him, looking now across her stomach and body as she said easily: "Thou needs to relax and enjoy."

And with that, Luna tilted her body casually downwards, dropping into another steep dive before she suddenly twisted herself to the side, grinning as her body shot in a wide J over the treetops towards the glimmering lights of Ponyville, and Scrivy winced as he flapped his wings hard and flailed his limbs at the air as he chased after her, shouting awkwardly: "Luna, I don't usually have wings, I'm not as good at this as you are!"

He grumbled under his breath as he clumsily followed her, but the female slowed her pace, allowing him to catch up after almost a minute as he wheezed loudly for breath… and then he glanced up as he felt her mood change with a tremble through his mind and body, her sharp eyes looking back and forth as she muttered: "Wait, Scrivener Blooms, ascend with me."

Scrivy nodded, and mimicked Luna as she tilted her body upwards slightly and flapped her wings, the two shooting higher into the air before Luna gesture with her head to the side… and they both turned in almost perfect synchronization side-by-side, the female scanning the forest… and then Scrivener saw it, nudging her shoulder lightly as he pointed with the other hoof and grunted.

Luna's eyes followed his gesture… and she nodded grimly after a moment at the sight of a strange, ghastly green glow pulsing up through the trees near the road leading to the Everfree Forest. It was moving slowly, but Luna guided them overtop it, the trees too thick to see much beyond that odd, rhythmic light as the two instead flew to the road before dropping to the ground, and Luna simply flicked her horn towards Scrivener, her horn glowing and the wings on his body turning to black smoke that whisked quickly away as the male grimaced a bit.

Then she gestured quickly with her head towards the forest, and Scrivener nodded, the two running forwards… and with surprising grace, they both made their way into the trees, barely disturbing the branches and leaves as they passed with only a whisper through the woods as a child's voice called: "Wait, Daddy! Wait!"

Now, they could see the light again, and bathed in it, a young filly was toddling quietly after a black outline of a pony that was surrounded by that strange, unwholesome aura. It stopped, looking over its shoulder… and its eyes were filled with emerald fire, staring directly down at the filly as it smiled at her almost mockingly, but the foal only stared back and whispered: "I knew you'd come back, Daddy…"

"Phooka!" Luna said disgustedly, and then she ordered quietly: "Distract the beast, but do not gaze full into its eyes, Scrivener Blooms. Otherwise, only work to draw its attention away."

Scrivy nodded quickly… and then Luna all but vanished, and the male smiled grimly before he took a slow breath… then shoved himself out of the trees, shouting: "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"D-Daddy? Is someone else there?" the filly asked dumbly, and the Phooka snarled as it lurched around in an awkward circle, unwieldy and grim. Its green-fire eyes burned terribly out at Scrivener, but the male forced himself to look away, gritting his teeth: the horse-shaped beast was both clearly-profiled and yet indistinct, like condensed smoke inside a transparent shell… and then he shook his head as the little foal whimpered: "I don't like it here, Daddy… where are we going?"

The Phooka hissed slow and soft… and immediately, the filly nervously sat down, looking up with mindless eyes as she said quietly: "Okay, Daddy… I'll let you talk to your friend…"

Then Scrivener winced as the creature began to advance, risking a look up… and for the bare second their eyes met, the creature took on a solid, perfectly-distinct form: the form of his own father, glaring at him… and then it was once more just amorphous smoke that hissed balefully at him, approaching and glaring with eldritch flame eyes.

Yet that was all it did… and Scrivener whistled to himself as he looked up, even as the monster leaned forwards to try and shove itself almost face-to-face, but the male quickly looked away with a grimace, saying distastefully: "Sorry, not a fan of hypnosis. It's cool if you're into it, but… I'm not."

The creature snarled, leaping sideways in a blur, but Scrivener clenched his eyes shut and looked the other way quickly, before he winced when he felt something cold, slimy, awful press against him for a moment… and then he slapped a hoof outwards, hitting something that felt more gooey than solid, and he gave a sound of disgust as the Phooka hissed furiously at him. "Well, then don't press your luck!"

Something shoved against one of his eyelids, and Scrivener cursed under his breath as he felt it literally attempting to force his eye open, the male wincing away as that cold, semisolid gunk sloshed and slurped at him… and then there was a much louder snarl before this was followed up by a squeal and a feminine scream… and Scrivy opened his eyes in shock to see Luna with her hooves surrounded by glowing blue flames and buried down in the Phooka's back, pinning it to the ground as its body bulged in grotesque, unnatural ways and behind her, the filly screamed again… and then the creature simply exploded into reeking black smog and green light that vanished quickly from sight before the filly fainted, and Luna shook her head with a grimace as Scrivener looked down at the muddy, black puddle that was all that remained of the creature, smoldering weakly on the fetid earth.

"Usually they prefer to lure small animals for food… truly, we must be heading into an age of shadows if even these mischievous tricksters have become hostile and hungry instead of simple pranksters." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly… and then she sighed a little and glanced towards the fainted Pegasus, saying quietly: "Come, Scrivener Blooms, let us bring the young one to Twilight Sparkle. She will know what to do with the filly. We shall move forwards with caution into Ponyville, but 'tis all the more important now that they are given fair warning… even if we must work also to avoid the prying and unwanted eyes of others so they don't scream 'oh no, Nightmare Moon is gobbling up children, alas, alas, alas!'"

"I love how you retain your sense of humor even in the darkest of situations. Put her on my back, then, there's no stories about the mad monk eating kids yet." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna gave him a slightly-amused look as she flicked her horn, and the filly's limp body floated quietly into the air and then settled gently over Scrivener's back even as they both studied her for a few moments.

She was a tiny Pegasus, her body grayish-white and her wings unfurled, no cutie mark yet adorning her flank and a mane and tail of scarlet the same velvety color and texture as red, red roses. Then the two looked at one another, smiling a little, and Scrivener allowed Luna to take the lead as she asked quietly: "My memory may have failed me, Scrivener Blooms, but I do not believe we have ever seen a Phooka in this part of the forest ere, have we not?"

"I don't think we've ever seen them here. The only reason I know them is because there were a lot of legends about them up north, where I come from." Scrivener said softly, moving carefully through the trees in Luna's trail, as she glanced back at him curiously. "Wicked spirits, surly tricksters. They can change into a variety of forms and usually they like to convince smaller ponies, often just foals, to go for a ride on their backs, and then they dash off into the nearest swamp or mire for the ride of their life. They say that the Phooka will then laugh at you once you're all beaten up and bludgeoned, but a wily pony will thank them for the ride and they'll get all surly and leave the area to never return."

"What surprises me most is that thy legends are mostly true. They're notorious for their wicked pranks, but scarcely cause worse harms to ponykind… 'twas why it was such a surprise to see this beast treating the filly like food. 'Tis exactly how they take down their quarry… hypnosis to confuse and lead their prey away into dangerous territory, where the creature is killed by fouler beasts or nature's deadly traps… and then they scavenge the remains." Luna grimaced and shook her head slowly as they stepped onto the road, softening visibly as she gazed at the foal. "Poor young filly. I am glad to have saved her from such an awful fate."

"Me too." Scrivy said softly, and he shook his head slowly as he added after a moment: "So many of these creatures are returning to Equestria, Luna, are becoming… hostile or actively hunting instead of staying in the darker corners of the country. And now these Velites, too… what could it all mean? What could cause this?"

"Only time, my beloved, 'tis the truest culprit." Luna smiled grimly over her shoulder at him after a moment, shaking her head slowly. "Evil, however large or small, will not merely wait in chains and silence forever. Chaos and darkness must and shall always find a way to spread, pushing or slipping through its bonds to spill its poisons into the ordered world… and yet, in a way, 'tis only balance. 'Tis not good, perhaps, but… 'tis balance."

She looked down thoughtfully, nodding slowly after a moment, and then she added musingly: "Not all darkness is bad, perchance… and I know not what else could have been expected, fair Scrivener Blooms. Celestia, after all, created a world of harmony in which 'twas barely a speck of chaos, purging an entire country of its greatest threats, sealing its natural borders tight, doing all in which she could to create a minor heaven for ponykind… and yet, this world is not the heavens, Scrivener Blooms, and we were not meant to live in childlike peace. Now the shadows know the ponies have little protection, little defense, little training to fight back… now they seek to spread their malevolence back into our lives, knowing there will be little in their way… and delighting that their main target of revenge and hatred 'tis also the greatest strength and weakness of all of Equestria."

"Celestia." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna nodded, glancing towards the male with a faint smile before she grimaced a little as they reached the outskirts of Ponyville… and yet doors were shut, windows were barred, not a soul was out on the streets and not even a guard was to be seen, as Scrivy muttered: "Tell me, Luna… in the old days, when you walked into a town that was being plagued by some kind of evil… was it like this?"

"Nay, 'twas more welcoming." Luna muttered, looking back and forth as a chill went down her spine. "This seems more like a forced curfew… or a quarantine."

Scrivener nodded slowly, making a face as he looked back and forth and they silently made their way through the town, then Luna halted and glanced up towards the sky, her horn glowing faintly for a moment before clouds slowly rolled across the stars and veiled the moon, throwing deep shadows over the world as she muttered: "'Tis better to be safer than sorrowful. I fear not the creatures of the night… I fear the reactions of the folk of Ponyville."

Scrivener made a face, then he sighed a little as they continued forwards, Luna's mane and tail glimmering with starlight… but this had dulled slightly, her mane more like a swirl of shadows than night sky as they headed towards the only visible source of light in Ponyville… and unsurprisingly, it came from the library. Twilight Sparkle, after all, was not one to simply rest back on her laurels, especially when something was wrong.

As they approached, Luna said quietly: "My instinct tells me that something worse than a Phooka made its rounds here, or was spotted nearby. I only hope that Twilight Sparkle may hold an answer for us… but why, why would no pony come for the poor child, stolen away as she was? These are not wicked people."

"Something must have truly terrified them." Scrivy said quietly, and he grimaced a bit as he rolled his shoulders as they approached the enormous tree, the male adding softly: "The people of North Neigh weren't entirely bad either, Luna, but… that never stopped them from treating me as a slave hoof."

"Thy parents were wicked monsters and I wouldst gladly rend them asunder had I the chance." Luna rumbled, and Scrivener laughed a little, shaking his head before the winged unicorn added grouchily: "And I suppose. I suppose 'tis not an age of heroes, either… that is why 'tis easier for them to blame Nightmare Moon perchance as well. 'Tis easier to tell thyself there is but one vast evil in the world, instead of a thousand lurking dangers in the darkness… 'tis foolish but easier. And Celestia has trained these ponies into living by ease and comfort."

"I like how bitter you are. It really turns me on." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna gave him a flat look as they halted in front of the library door before the male reached up and knocked firmly, saying clearly: "It's Miss and Mister Poet, Twilight!"

"Oh thank god!" exclaimed a voice from behind the door, and Spike, Twilight's assistant, yanked it open, looking up at them with frightened emerald eyes. He was a young dragon, moving from 'baby' towards adolescence, a little more than half the height of most ponies and with a large, neon-green rounded head-fin that went from his forehead to the back of his neck, where it met a ridge that went all the way down his spine and tail to its forked tip. The scales over his body were lustrous purple, becoming a pale olive over his softer front, and large, olive ear-fins stuck out from either side of his features as he gestured wildly with his front claws, standing as almost always on his hind legs before he turned and ran into the room, shouting: "Twilight, Twilight, forget the letter, they're here!"

The two quickly stepped inside, Luna kicking the door closed behind her… and a trembling Fluttershy looked up from where she was laying, pale and scared, on a large cushion at one side of the room. To see her scared or nervous was common enough… but the female looked truly terrified of something, and immediately, Luna frowned and strode towards her, asking quickly: "Fair Fluttershy, what is the matter?"

Fluttershy looked up at her with a faint whimper, her usually so-neat pink mane falling messily over her face, her jade eyes watering a bit. Her yellow coat seemed to almost glow with how blanched she was… and the pony clutched a black teddy bear with a small, childish cape that fell from its shoulders tight against a body that was clad in a snug blonde onesie. It was dotted with a pattern of pink butterflies, stitched the very same as the cutie mark currently hidden on her flank, as her pink tail twitched… and then she whispered, even as Twilight and Trixie hurried down the stairs from the rear of the library: "All the animals, they're… they're all gone. Even Angel… they're all gone…"

"Animals vanished, foals are missing, weather patterns have become erratic…" Twilight halted, then looked at Scrivener as the male turned slightly, showing the filly they had found… before Twilight leaned forwards and asked quietly: "Are you okay?"

Scrivener and Luna both dumbly looked over their shoulders, and stared as they realized the filly was awake… but she was only laying, breathing hard, on the male's back, not moving, not speaking as she closed her eyes and whimpered a little. Moving carefully, Twilight walked towards her, her horn glowing lightly… but when she began to lift the filly, the child whimpered and clung to Scrivy's back, and Twilight immediately let go, saying soothingly: "Okay. It's okay…"

"I thought… it was Daddy, but… it wasn't Daddy… I'm scared." She shivered a bit, clinging tighter down against Scrivener's back, and the male winced a little even as he looked awkwardly over his shoulder at her, Luna softening visibly as she looked at the small child, who gazed back with teary crimson eyes. "I don't understand what's going on."

"Now calm thyself, child, take all in stride. Thou art safe here, we are all friends." Luna said softly, stepping forwards and quietly, comfortingly nuzzling the small foal, and the filly whimpered a bit again, but Scrivener felt her untense a little before Luna gently grasped the back of her neck and lifted her carefully off the male's back, carrying her over to Fluttershy… and the filly immediately scampered up to the natural comfort of the quiet pony, who wrapped her legs protectively around her as some of the fear went out of her eyes, replaced by a strange maternal passion. Fluttershy, after all, was always able to put her own countless worries aside for the sake of others… to share a little kindness with those who needed it. "Twilight Sparkle, what is going on here? We found this filly in the forest, being led astray by a Phooka, a spirit of mischief that seemed intent to play the role of predator instead of prankster."

"Trixie only knows that the Pegasus Guards tried to beat her up and had lost their minds." Trixie muttered, and both Luna and Scrivener stared towards the unicorn before she turned with a look of disgust, flicking her purple cloak back to expose her side and flank and the ugly bruises and scratches that dotted it. "Tell them, Twilight!"

"It was insane. The Pegasus Guards were… dragging strangers into the streets, hitting them, interrogating them. They were scared of something… and then they demanded Mayor Mare to order a curfew. Then Fluttershy came and…" Twilight shook her head quietly, glancing towards the pony who was now quietly rocking the filly, shushing her softly before she looked up and whispered: "Luna, what… what could be doing this? It's like the Ponyville I knew is gone… it's like all of Equestria is gone. I've been in contact with the others through letters, but everyone knows something is wrong, and AJ said that some of the trees on the outside of Sweet Apple Acres were… rotting."

Scrivener glanced towards Luna, and she grimaced before looking awkwardly at Trixie… but when Trixie only sat calmly down and brushed a hoof back through her frazzled mane, the winged unicorn sighed before saying quietly: "Then 'tis worse than I feared. 'Tis worse than Celestia herself must know, locked away in Canterlot as she is… creatures called Velites have returned to Equestria, monsters that defy death. Darkness is on the rise… and thou must go to Princess Celestia, Twilight, and allow her to teach thee what she will. And if things have become so dire, Scrivener Blooms and myself shall go as well, and in the time before we shall scout the countryside and find what whispers of corruption we can. We must know what we face… for it sounds as if before them the Velites are pushing a great wave of corruption, or worse, they are only a symptom, following in a disease of greater evil that is already spreading across Equestria, much as I hope this is not the case."

Twilight grimaced and looked down, and Trixie winced a bit at this, saying nervously: "Suddenly, it seems less and less appealing to be here… I thought magic was… a happy thing, for show and splendor… I am not sure if I have the… it is not that Trixie does not want to help, Trixie only knows that being beaten to an inch of her life by Pegasus Guards claiming she must be a kidnapper has made her a little. Unhappy."

"Trixie, thou art not coming to Canterlot with us." Luna said quietly, and Trixie looked both disappointed and relieved before she and Twilight both winced when Luna said calmly, glancing towards where Spike was nervously twiddling his claws: "Instead, Trixie shall remain here with Spike. They will monitor the happenings in Ponyville whilst we are gone, so we may know if something should happen."

"I'll stay at the library too… just in case." Fluttershy added softly, looking up as the filly pressed against her chest, still trembling a little but visibly much calmer: in fact, they both were, as Fluttershy gave a small smile. "After the animals all… all ran away… I don't have much reason to remain at my cottage. Besides, when I tried to look for them, there were… sounds and sights and… things…"

She shook her head, closing her eyes and murmuring: "I'll… check back occasionally, but I don't think it's very safe for me to be alone in my cottage right now anyway. Trixie can use my help… and I'm sure Spike won't mind, will you?"

"Not at all, Fluttershy, the more the merrier." Spike replied a little too quickly, looking relieved as he rubbed at his forehead and muttered: "Seriously, I wouldn't be complaining if all of Ponyville moved in with us for the next little while. This is like waking up inside a horror movie."

All eyes returned to Trixie after a moment… and the pale blue unicorn sighed, muttering: "Trixie… does not have a choice anyway. She has her reputation to think of… and a broken wheel on the wagon from the Pegasus Guards she will have to repair tomorrow. Besides, Trixie supposes she… owes both Luna and Twilight Sparkle the tiniest amount of gratitude."

She looked down, but she was obviously more embarrassed than grudging, and Twilight gave her a faint smile as she said quietly: "Trixie, they might have killed you. I wouldn't have let anyone suffer like that. I just… don't understand what could have happened."

"Madness of fear… Celestia's soldiers are not used to battle, nor are they used to doing more than looking intimidating and standing up to wild beasts… 'tis not so surprising to see untested and uncourageous pack-ponies going power mad." Luna muttered, then she grimaced and added darkly: "Scrivener Blooms and I shall teach them a lesson so these events do not repeat. But I deviate from my main point… Twilight, when can thee make the trip to Canterlot? And hast thou heard at all from mine sister, for she seemed eager to speak to thee."

"Celestia sent me a letter only a little while ago, but I just glanced over it… it sounded no different from her usual requests to come and see her. I didn't think it had anything to do with this…" Twilight hesitated, and then she said quietly: "There's some work I'd like to do around Ponyville first. And a few spells I'd like to teach Trixie… maybe I'm not seeing the big picture here, but I can't stand the thought of simply leaving Ponyville completely unwarned and undefended."

"Nay, Twilight… 'tis far, far wiser than thou may realize, and far more noble." Luna replied quietly, and she shook her head slowly, murmuring: "I believe Celestia is focused upon the resurgence of the Velites, and kept too busy by her Royal Court to know of these events… and I have no doubts that the Pegasus Guards stationed here will fail to admit the depth of the situation to the military council… and that even if they did, 'twould never reach the ears of my sister." Luna grimaced, then shook her head and said darkly: "Nay. We shall ensure Ponyville is protected, then we shall go to Celestia 'Tis better to save lives than chase power."

Twilight nodded slowly, then she looked down and frowned a bit, before the gathered ponies glanced up as the filly looked up and whispered: "You don't seem at all like what we've been told about Nightmare Moon…"

"Child, thou must come to thine own decision in that regard." Luna smiled a little after a moment at the filly, who curled herself quietly closer against Fluttershy as the female quietly kissed the child's forehead, stroking through her mane soothingly. The filly only studied her silently, and then Luna laughed a little and glanced at Scrivener, who looked back… and he felt her yearning, her desires, her burst of maternal need before she lowered her head towards him and murmured: "Daydreamer, strike me before I lose my head to fool emotions."

"Oh, stop that, Luna." Scrivener smiled a little, and then he glanced at Twilight, asking quietly: "Do you know her parents?"

Twilight looked at the foal, who had now closed her eyes and seemed dozy more than scared, tired by the events of the night… and then the unicorn shook her head slowly and said quietly: "I don't… I don't think she's from Ponyville. Where did you find her?"

"On the outskirts of town, in the littering of trees at the edge of the true borders of the Everfree Forest." Luna replied quietly, shaking her head with a grimace. "Thankfully, not far from the road, otherwise the Phooka would have long disposed of her through its malicious methods. Such creatures are too soft and ethereal to do little physical harm themselves… but as they can be harmed only by fire and magic, they are fearless and build quick alliances with worse and realer beasts of this realm, and learn where nature keeps her poisonous thorns."

The violet unicorn nodded, frowning a bit, and Trixie winced and bit her lower lip, looking like she was trying hard not to blurt something out before she leaned over and whispered sharply into Twilight's ear… and the female's eyes widened before she winced… and it was clear to the other adults what she had just been told, as Fluttershy impulsively squeezed the filly tighter, and Luna and Scrivy traded looks… before the filly whimpered quietly in the Pegasus's embrace and whispered: "I know. I saw the carriage burn… I knew Daddy was gone even when I was following that thing, but I wanted to believe… it was really him…"

And she began to cry quietly, Fluttershy gently murmuring to her and rocking her slowly as she curled her closer, and Twilight gazed silently down at the child as Spike sat stupidly back on the stairs, disbelief in his eyes as Trixie murmured: "I am so sorry, poor child."

She stopped, then sighed and looked across at Luna, saying quietly: "After her nice little greeting from the Pegasus Guards, Trixie was listening in on their conversations with one of her spells to try and figure out why they had become so maddened, what scared them so. They mentioned a burned-out carriage and several… dead… well… you know, had been found and… scavenged, but… nothing had been found. It did not sound like they tried very hard, though… I think they must believe Nightmare Moon did it."

"They believe Nightmare Moon is responsible for all events of malicious nature." Luna muttered, then she glanced towards Twilight with a sigh, saying awkwardly: "Can thou handle looking out for the child tonight? Or shall Scrivener and I take her, and bring her back later, to help thee find her a new home?"

"I'll stay with her. It's alright." Fluttershy said softly, rocking the little girl quietly in her arms and nuzzling her softly, eyes tender and sad as she held the filly tight and close. "You just let it all out little one… I'm here for you…"

Scrivener and Luna traded a look… then Twilight grimaced across at them before sighing and gesturing with her head to them. The two followed, heading to the back stairs, and Trixie hesitantly turned after them… then the unicorn simply stopped, even as Twilight looked curiously back from the top of the steps, and the pale blue female shrugged a bit and instead glanced towards Spike, saying awkwardly: "Perhaps you wish to help Trixie set her room up in the back, little one. We were… interrupted this afternoon, after all."

"Okay!" Spike said immediately, leaping to his feet before hurrying towards the rear section of the large library, and Trixie gave an embarrassed, small smile up to the three… but Twilight only nodded slowly back, glad for the female's sudden show of humility before the violet unicorn turned and led Scrivener and Luna into her room.

She sat quietly down upon her bed, gazing at the celestial symbols painted up one side of the wall and bridging onto the ceiling… and then she sighed a little, resting back and looking out the window, the crying much fainter up here as she murmured: "How did things get so bad so fast, Luna?"

"'Tis always the way, my dear, sweet Twilight." Luna smiled faintly after a moment, stepping forwards and leaning up to settle her hooves on the female's shoulders before she kissed her forehead quietly… and Twilight smiled despite herself before Luna sat back, resting side-against-side with Scrivy as he looked softly from one to the other. "The reason darkness seems so threatening is its tendency to lurch up, all at once, and swallow light whole…"

Twilight sighed a little, nodding and glancing down, and then Scrivener said quietly: "But we can handle this. It's only so serious right now because it's… so much at once to deal with. Velites, corruption, darkness that rises up in one night through Equestria… except we've been seeing signs of this for a long while, haven't we?"

"Really, 'twas ever since mine own return that the upswell began…" Luna said quietly, looking down and shaking her head slowly. "'Twas followed by a slow but ever-increasing growth in the population of beasts and monsters, and then the short-lived return of Discord… oh, Twilight, I am sorry…"

"Don't be… I… don't be." Twilight glanced up with a faint smile, glancing down quietly and studying one of her own front hooves. "I… hate what I've done, but I feel like I carry part of him with me, even though he's gone, even though… we were never… well… I don't know. I really don't… that vision was so intense, and at the end… maybe we helped each other. Maybe I freed him… maybe he did save me and corrupt me a little, at the same time. I mean, I do… I'm different from what I used to be, and I don't just mean because of my friends, because of what I've learned and how I've developed. I mean…"

She stopped, then shook her head and smiled a little, her violet eyes looking embarrassedly from one to the other as Luna and Scrivy gazed at her softly. "I'm sorry, there's… time for that later. Listen… I will go to Celestia. And if you two are serious about coming with me, I… would really appreciate the company. But if we can wait a few days, I can help make sure things are safer around Ponyville and maybe find that poor little filly a place to stay. Then… Pinkie Pie has a therapy appointment at the Canterlot Institution of Mental Health in four days. I figured that would give me more than enough time to get things ready here, I could take her there since Rainbow and AJ and the others are so busy with the wedding, and then talk to Celestia."

"Always so organized, Twilight, planning out every little thing." Scrivy said softly, and the female smiled at him despite herself. "But alright. I suppose you're going to do a long-lasting polymorph on us, Luna?"

"'Twill only need to be a simple change." Luna replied softly, gazing back at her husband and reaching up to tenderly stroke over the scarred side of his face. "Thou can wear an old-fashioned disguise, my husband; I wish not to mar thy handsome features. And 'tis easy for me to shift mine own shape, even for extended periods."

The male laughed, pushing against her hoof before he smiled at her, saying quietly: "Handsome features, right. This big scar must really bring that out."

"Just so, and I am loathe to tamper with it." Luna said softly, and then she looked towards Twilight, adding in a more serious voice: "If thou art willing to ensure the safety of the citizens and the borders, my husband and I shall be more than glad to deal with these troublesome soldiers of the sun. 'Twas fun to toy with them as we did, but now that they have become more than nuisance, I shall rout them roundly from this place."

"How will Celestia take to that?" Twilight asked mildly, and then she grimaced and shook her head before Luna could even open her mouth. "No, forget I even asked. I… I know Celestia better now, I don't look at her with a child's eyes anymore. In fact… I'm a little afraid of what she'd do in the same situation."

"Were the tables turned, said situation never would have existed." Luna muttered, grimacing a little. "Sister's senses of mischief and mercy are not quite as developed as mine, whatever the case may seem. 'Twould not be a guard tower erected at the edge of camp. 'Twould be a burning crater surrounded by empty suits of armor."

Twilight shivered a bit at this, and then Luna looked quietly at her, meeting her eyes and saying softly: "But 'tis also why thou should work all the harder to learn from Celestia, if she truly intends to teach thee her real magic, and not just the peaceful party tricks she has somehow convinced Equestria is the limit of most magical powers. When thy blinders were dropped, more than a year ago… I know it terrified thee. I know even now, thou canst never see her the same way… and I do not ask thee to. But Celestia, for all her faults, does intend to do good, and in some ways, has always been a better person than I have ever been."

"Now stop that, Luna, there's no need or reason to compare you and Celestia… you are the night, she is the day. You're different, but both… necessary, scary as it is to admit we probably need her around." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna grimaced a little as she nodded. Then Scrivy wrapped a limb around her shoulders, squeezing her firmly and smiling at her as he added quietly: "But you know I'd always choose you over her any day or night, Luna. Well. Most days or nights."

"Oh, silence thyself." Luna shoved at him firmly, giving him an amused look, then she returned her eyes to Twilight, saying quietly: "I ask thee not to trust nor have faith in her. I ask only that thou works to take from her what thou can learn, to strengthen thyself. And much as it pains me to do so, I must also remind thee that Celestia does care very deeply for thee, Twilight Sparkle. Perhaps, somewhere beneath the clockwork and the fire and the golden metal, there is still a small speck of a beating heart inside her ivory chest."

The unicorn nodded after a moment… and then she sighed a little, gazing up at the ceiling and murmuring: "Alright. Still, I… I really appreciate you coming with me-"

"'Tis not but selfishness upon mine own part, truly, and a wish to meddle and know all that goes on in the world." Luna interrupted stoutly, shrugging and waving a hoof irritably. "But then our course of action is decided… now, Twilight, is there anything else I can do for thee?"

Twilight hesitated… and then she smiled a little at the two, saying quietly: "No, it's fine. It looks like the library's going to be pretty full tonight, and… it sounds like you have a big plan for tomorrow, Luna. Are… are you sure it won't make things worse, though?"

"A panicked soldier is a far greater danger than a wild beast, Twilight Sparkle. This military occupation of Ponyville will be ended by my force if my sister cannot end it through the twisted politics of Canterlot." Luna replied grimly, shaking her head and adding darkly: "At the worst, the soldiers will attempt to hunt mine husband and myself into the Everfree Forest… and what happens to them there and then 'twill be no fault of mine but their own stupidity, for 'tis not just the Phooka that makes friends in the dark recesses of the world."

"I can't decide if you're hot or just scary when you get like this." Scrivy remarked, and Luna sighed and rolled her eyes, shoving him firmly again as Twilight gave the male a flat look, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before he added in a more-serious voice: "But Luna's right. If anything, the soldiers are only worsening the situation here. Inciting panic and chaos will only make it easier for whatever might be lurking around here to feed off Ponyville's desperation and worse, its citizenry… and Luna and I won't be able to help if something serious happens if there are soldiers swarming all over the place all the time."

The unicorn grimaced a bit… and then Luna leaned forwards, adding softly: "I am not saying that the soldiers will be bested and never return… but what sits out there right now is not an organized garrison, 'tis a tower full of armored fools. If they did return after being routed, with luck it would be with a commander who would organize them properly and keep them in greater check, and 'twill take them time and patience to gather the resources necessary to make their way back here in any event. Time enough for us to better protect Ponyville ourselves before their return."

"I understand. At least, I think I do." Twilight nodded after a moment, brushing back her mane quietly… and then she smiled a little at the two, gazing from one to the other and saying quietly: "Come on, let's head back downstairs and make sure everyone's okay. I'm pretty sure Trixie can only behave herself for so long before she sends everything back into chaos."


	6. Wrath of the Night, Love of the Moon

Chapter Six: Wrath of the Night, Love of the Moon

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener ended up staying the night, spending it in the library's lower levels on some old bedding Twilight insisted on dragging out for them, snuggled together beneath a blanket. Yet they slept little, instead listening to the sounds around them, knowing that in the other rooms, the ponies were resting fitfully.

Trixie in the back room of the library, on an overinflated sleeping mat, snoring quietly in a nightgown and sleeping mask… and Fluttershy and Twilight were upstairs, sharing a bed together; at the foot of this, in Spike's basket-bed, the filly was sleeping, and Spike himself was instead snoozing in an open dresser drawer that had been stuffed with pillows and blankets, still small and light enough to get away with this without much trouble.

The pale moonlight shone in through the windows: the clouds summoned by Luna had long since passed and faded, and now Scrivener and Luna rested, curled together, basking in the lunar rays, letting it relax them both as night wore on and yet seemed endless at the same time… and then Luna sighed quietly, gazing into Scrivy's eyes as he looked back into hers, and she reached up and stroked slowly over his scarred features, whispering: "Daydreamer… 'tis strange. Serious events unfold around us… and ahead of us, in but a short two hours at most, we shall slip out and into battle with fools who in panic, have almost ruined that which they are supposed to protect… and yet 'tis not thoughts of monsters or blades or the like that keeps me awake and mirthless and restless… 'tis the thought of that poor filly… and from it, the fear that we shan't have a child of our own. And worse, that even if we did… 'twould be a cruel thing and a cruel life and world to bring it into."

"Now stop that, Luna… we may live life as exiles, but you've been happier, freer than I've ever seen you in Canterlot. Yes, I… I know." He stopped, reaching up and pressing their hooves together silently. "It frustrates me too sometimes, that no matter how hard we try, we can't seem to… have a child… but all the same. I have faith that we can, and that we will, and it'll just make things better. Think of how happy we are, after all… think of how good we are together. Imagine having something that's a little bit of you and me both running around that little cottage of ours, growing up… truly free."

"A tiny pony made from thou and myself… the thought is terrifying." Luna surmised, and Scrivy grunted in agreement after a moment before she smiled at him, leaning forwards and kissing his nose quietly. "But I believe thy words, Scrivener Blooms, methinks I just needed to hear it from thee. Perhaps 'tis silly… but I fear what kind of a mother I would make, all things considered. And I fear sometimes… I would pass too much of mine own inner darkness into such a poor child."

"I think you'd pass just enough, Luna… gods know how protective you are, after all. And any child of ours would deserve a little darkness." Scrivener kissed her forehead softly, and the winged unicorn laughed quietly before she smiled and threw back the blankets, then reached out and hugged him fiercely, pulling him against her body and making him laugh and wheeze a little at the same time. "Okay, okay, I'm glad you're happy!"

"I am. I am, Scrivener Blooms, all the more so with how thou speaks of my inner shadows…" Luna halted, then gazed down at him softly for a few moments before she smiled a little and climbed up to her hooves, and Scrivener gazed amusedly up after her as he climbed carefully to his own. "Come then. Let us hasten out for a short walk, 'lest otherwise I end up trying to conceive our child with thee here and now."

She turned… then paused and grimaced over her shoulder, adding in a voice that was low but carried across the room: "And Trixie, spy not upon us."

There was a quiet squeak… and then Trixie embarrassedly leaned out of the archway near the rear of the room, grinning awkwardly and with her magic hat on her head, her cloak floating around her as she whispered loudly: "Trixie the Unable To Sleep was just about to go for a walk… perhaps I can join you two!"

"Trixie is a better deterrent for my urges than Celestia." Luna muttered, and Scrivener covered his muzzle to repress his laughter before the winged unicorn sighed and dropped her head, favoring her with a flat look. "If thee must, then come and hurry onwards, annoying street magician. Just keep thyself quiet."

The unicorn immediately hurried over as Luna and Scrivener turned towards the door, the winged female easily opening it with a flick of her horn before they strode out into the brisk morning air. Trixie closed the door a little loudly, earning a glare from the other two… but she was only brightly grinning, saying eagerly: "So, Luna, Trixie dearly would love to know just how to change her own form, why… even the Great and Powerful Trixie has never seen such magic in action before!"

"Trixie, lower thy voice or be prepared to lose it entirely for a fortnight." Luna threatened, and the unicorn winced and meekly whispered an apology before the winged unicorn shook her head and turned, muttering: "Come then. We shall walk towards the tower at the edge of town, and make use of our wandering for reconnaissance. And I swear, Trixie, that should thou alert them to our presence early, I shall leave thee for the Pegasus Guards to do whatever they please to thee for an hour afore I return to blow their home to rubble."

"Trixie the Great and Powerful will not allow herself to be caught off-guard again by the soldiers of Celestia!" Trixie declared, but her voice was awkwardly hushed before she attempted to squeeze herself between Luna and Scrivener… and received a glare horrible enough from the female that she immediately wilted back and instead ran up to Luna's other side with a wince, mumbling an apology.

Luna only rolled her eyes, shaking her head as they slowly made their way through the town, and Scrivy glanced up towards the moon, murmuring: "What will I be doing during this, Luna? I don't exactly want to get in your way. Or be blown up."

"Come now, Scrivener Blooms, thou always play an important part in my schemes. Thou art far too hard on thyself for lacking in magic, when thou hast powers enough to make up for it in many other ways." Luna half-chastised, and Scrivy smiled embarrassedly at her before she leaned over and kissed his cheek quietly. "But first allow us to catch glimpse of the structure, then I shall tell thee thy role."

The male nodded, and then Trixie said eagerly: "And what role will Trixie play, Luna? The Great and Powerful Trixie wishes to prove that she can be useful, even in matters such as these!"

Luna began to open her mouth… and then Scrivy winced at the look that came into her eyes as a slow grin spread over the female's face, saying slowly: "Yes, perhaps there is something thou can do as well, Trixie, but we shall have to wait and see…"

Trixie looked proud of herself already as Scrivener only gave Luna look… but the female only smiled at him cheerfully in return, tipping him a wink before she faced ahead again as they strode through the streets, and slowly she became more serious as she murmured: "The night's cold wind and the growing unease… yes, now this, Scrivener Blooms… this feels much more like the days long since passed…" She stopped suddenly, Scrivy halting and looking at her dumbly as Trixie almost tripped over her own cloak, and then she smiled across at the male, saying quietly: "And thou art like Sleipnir, and Twilight is Celestia."

She paused meditatively, then added easily: "Except our relationships considered, 'tis perhaps a truly awful and awkward image to have in my mind, and 'tis perhaps even worse how much so I do delight in that."

Scrivy sighed and shook his head before she followed her as she once more resumed walking forwards, then they both looked amusedly at Trixie as she asked brightly: "And what about the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Oh, believe me, Trixie, thou art truly one of a kind." Luna said ironically, and the unicorn smiled at her warmly even as the winged female continued to look at her mildly. "'Twas not a compliment."

"All the same, the Great and Powerful Trixie is pleased to know there have never been any others like her in the world." Trixie tilted her head backwards proudly, striding forwards, and Luna sighed as Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement before all three quieted as they reached the edge of Ponyville and looked out at the sprawling encampment that had been set up as the base of operations for the Pegasus Guard.

A crude tower jutted up into the night sky, made of ugly, heavy girders, wooden paneling, and clothed in thick tarps and ropes. At the very top of this enormous structure was an immense metal bowl in which burned a bonfire beacon, casting sallow red and yellow light over the wide top of the strange outpost and making the armor of patrolling Pegasus Guards gleam and glimmer like ghostly raiment.

At the base of the tower, large cloth tents, small wooden sheds, and other structures had been set up: cheap and easy to build up and take down, they had fortified their position in the field just outside the outskirts of the village by raising a simple fence of wire and wood. In the middle of this, it looked as if they had furthered their plans to dig in and make this a permanent outpost by beginning construction on a larger, sturdier building… but Luna only smiled grimly as she glanced slowly over the layout, only needing to see this side of the encampment to understand what they had done. "Scrivener Blooms… how much of my combat training does thee remember?"

"I remember a lot of getting punched in the head." Scrivener muttered, and Luna nodded thoughtfully at this before he winced a bit as he looked at the encampment wall. "Why do I have a bad feeling about what you're going to do?"

"Oh, because thou always has a bad feeling, thou enormous coward." Luna replied mildly, and then she paused and added meditatively: "Although 'tis perhaps unfair of me to say, as much of the time… as now… I oft throw thee into unnecessary danger mostly for mine own entertainment."

"Oh. Wonderful. Well, since we're here, let's get this over with." Scrivy muttered, glancing towards the camp again and adding quietly: "Besides. It seems like for how scared they are… they still haven't done much to go on a heightened alert."

"'Tis true, they are either arrogant or foolish. I suspect that the guard tower 'tis swarming with soldiers who claim to be ready for disaster, but we shall see just how ready they are in a moment's time." As Luna spoke, her horn began to glow, and then she quietly lowered her head and touched Scrivener's shoulder with the tip… and the male grimaced before he hissed as his body bulged, then flexed as it enlarged, rapidly increasing until he was the size of Celestia… before the earth pony staggered stupidly backwards as his skin tingled before taking on a strange, bright gleam as he felt like his entire body tensed up, even as heat and strength spilled through his form as his heart thudded in his chest and he leaned forwards a bit, Trixie gaping in amazement. "Does thou understand what I did… and what I mean for thee to do?"

"I think so. But does that mean…" Scrivener paused, but by the time he glanced towards Luna, the female was gone… and instead, standing in her place, her mane lashing backwards and almost sparking with excitement, was the black-coated Nightmare Moon… and Trixie staggered backwards with a whimper before Nightmare Moon grinned and flicked her head towards the female even as her mane snapped towards Scrivener and stroked almost lovingly over his features, leaving part of it clinging like strange, living flames to the male's face.

Scrivy grimaced as a tingling sensation spilled over his head as the sapphire starfire spread along his features, forming a half-mask that made him look fearsome and snapped backwards, tangling and mixing through his ivory mane. Now, with his dark and oddly-gleaming coat, he looked the role of a terrible Nightmare himself… and Trixie gaped at the two, a chill running down her spine as Nightmare Moon grinned down at her and said mockingly: "Scared, oh Great and Powerful Trixie? You can run home then, if you like."

"Nay, the Great and Powerful Trixie will help!" the unicorn managed to splutter after a moment, leaning up with a wince… and the much-larger female smiled down at her before nodding slowly, as Trixie asked weakly: "What can she do for you, oh great dark creature?"

"'Tis still I, Trixie, be not an idiot." Luna's voice came from Nightmare Moon's mouth, irritable and slightly-frustrated now, and then she shook her head quickly as Trixie cleared her throat and blushed, mumbling some embarrassed response before the female ordered calmly: "Perform thy flashy fireworks spell from before, but fill the skies with an image of Nightmare Moon. Then we shall do the rest and thou can hide back and watch us work."

Trixie brightened at this, grinning and nodding rapidly before she closed her eyes, concentrating fiercely… and then she let out a loud 'huzzah!' as she reared back, her horn releasing a comet of blue light that shot high into the sky, whizzing past a startled guard at the top of the tower before it exploded in a burst of sapphire flame and lightning, the snarling face of Nightmare Moon filling the skies above as guards shouted and pointed.

Luna leapt into the air in her Nightmare Moon body, wings catching the wind as she shot straight for the tower… and without needing to be told, Scrivener bowed his head forwards and charged directly towards the encampment, gritting his teeth and chanting a mantra of 'you can do this, you can do this' in his head before he simply tore through the metal wire and sent wood flying in all directions as he crashed through the fencing, throwing his head back with a roar that sounded far more fearsome than he felt.

His body – empowered and enlarged, with a hide like thick rubber thanks to Luna's magic – flexed and gleamed, not a scratch on him even as he simply barreled through a supply shack filled with hay and boxes of apples, ending chunks of wood flying in all directions as he shouted in a fearsome, deepened voice: "Run while you still have the chance, tasty morsels!"

And Luna, meanwhile, felt Nightmare Moon and her own personality mixing, her eyes glowing white as she dove towards the base of the tower with a gleeful shout of: "My little ponies, haven't you been looking for me?"

She grinned widely, her wings spreading out as far as they could as her body shimmered before transforming into blue mist and flame that sparkled with stars, ripping through the base of the tower like a supernatural blade and sending pieces of shattered wood and burning tarpaulin and snapped ropes crashing in all directions before the sapphire smog twisted violently together and solidified back into Luna, her body corkscrewing as she shot upwards into the air, mane and tail leaving a trail of ethereal starlight behind her as the entire structure began to list slowly to the side.

It rumbled and cracked, cloth ripping and wooden boards tearing loose as chunks of debris hailed off it, Pegasus soldiers panicking as they yelled and leapt away to take flight… and many simply fled into the night even as several others shot towards Luna as she twisted through the sky, rolling over in mid-flight to glare at her pursuers through ivory-glowing eyes as she shouted over the sound of the tower collapsing in a broken pile to the hard earth: "I give but one warning, little children!"

One of the Pegasi began to raise his crossbow… and Luna snapped her wings suddenly upwards, twisting her body and sending herself rocketing almost straight up as her horn glowed brightly… and lightning hammered through the air in a powerful arc from the skies, smashing into one of the guards and sending him crashing backwards before it chained off his body into a second Pegasus, bouncing and ripping scours over his armor as he howled and the arcs of electricity struck another, then a fourth in quick, painful succession, sending them plummeting backwards and one crashing into another unfortunate Pegasus that was carried towards the ground. They struck loudly amidst debris and on soft grasses as Luna spun around… then snarled as she saw two others rushing her, dressed in full gear, one armed with a spear and the other simply barreling towards her, both intent on trying to ambush her and knock her from the skies.

Luna snapped her head downwards as her horn glowed, and she parried the spear with her own long horn, knocking it sideways as the guard stared in shock, continuing to rush upwards… and a moment later, Luna's head slammed into his own helmeted skull, the golden metal denting inwards from the force of the blow as the Pegasus was knocked senselessly backwards as Luna propelled herself gracefully upwards with her strong wings. The other Pegasus tried to swerve away, losing its nerve… and with an almost absent gesture, Luna kicked a rear hoof out and smashed him in the unprotected stomach, making him curl up with a gargle as he was sent crashing downwards to thud loudly into the ground below.

The female grinned widely at this as she flew upwards, exhilarated, excited… and below, Scrivener barreled through several earth ponies and Pegasi that attempted to charge him, knocking the whole group flying before he leapt nimbly to the side with a wince that his mask of blue flames made into a snarl as a Pegasus fired a crossbow at him, the bolts barely scratching by: the male had several stuck in his thick hide, but they bled little, and he could barely feel the pain, instead a strange jubilation rising in him, a deep, dark pleasure even through the panic and anxiety and outright fear… and then he threw himself forwards, tackling the Pegasus with the crossbow to the ground and crushing him senseless beneath his immense front hooves before he half-turned and slammed both rear hooves hard into a storage shed, sending it crashing backwards to knock another half-panicked group of Pegasus Guards scattering in terror.

He was beginning to understand how Luna could enjoy the fight so much, as she laughed above him, now flying swiftly overhead and peppering the encampment from above with bursts of lightning and blue flame as her horn glowed… and then Scrivener gritted his teeth, still not entirely sure if it was good or bad, still not even knowing how much of this was his own feelings as he felt his emotions resonating with Luna's, the male charging forwards to rip into a tent that had already caught on fire, sending the ponies inside fleeing with screams of terror from the sleeping area as he shouted: "Come now, aren't you hunting us?"

He charged forwards after them, driving the group in front of him like a herd of sheep before he winced as several soldiers leapt towards his side, crashing into him with wild yells… but in his enlarged, armored state, he only staggered before spinning around and smashing one across the face, knocking the Pegasus sprawling and senseless before he slammed his hoof onto the head of another as he'd seen Luna do so many times, crushing it flat against the ground… and the last yelled in terror and bolted before Scrivener grinned over his shoulder at another Pegasus… and as it shot away, he looked up and realized with shock they had already brought much of the encampment into a state of ruin, looking back and forth at the unconscious and defeated Pegasi that lay scattered and unconscious over the ground, mingled with earth pony conscripts that groaned and whimpered in various states of injury and pain.

Then Scrivener cursed and staggered as a heavy rock slammed into his side, snarling and glaring to the side to watch as a unicorn in robes bearing the symbol of Canterlot shouted at him: "To me, everyone! Let us show these impudent beasts-"

Then his eyes widened as the enlarged earth pony broke into a charge, growling in fury as the unicorn snarled back at him, throwing another large chunk of broken stone at him with a savage telekinetic lash… but Scrivy leapt high over this, the unicorn's eyes going wide before he began to prepare a spell… but too little, too late, as Scrivener crashed down on top of him and knocked him sprawling onto his back, the unicorn gargling as he was pinned by the chest and Scrivy glaring down at him as his blue-flame mask-mane twisted around his features, eyes glowing with a fury he felt growing inside of him despite knowing there was no point, no reason behind it as he said coldly: "I hate little unicorns."

Scrivy firmly placed his hoof on the tip of the horn, twisting as he pushed back… and then unicorn's eyes bulged with pain, yelling incoherently as the glow around it immediately spluttered out… likely due to the intense pain Scrivener knew caused by the unicorn's horn being shoved almost literally back into its brain. Then he smiled grimly before closing his eyes as a shudder ran through him, and he forced himself to draw his hoof back, keeping him pinned by the other as he glanced over the mage again and recognized the seal of the Royal Court on his vestments, asking harshly: "Why are you here? You're a Crown Mage… funny, seeing you all the way out here in what's not even supposed to be an official outpost."

"Oh, did you find something, my love?" Luna asked easily, as if remarking upon the weather… but when she grinned, Scrivener realized it was more Nightmare Moon than it was Luna… and yet the chill that ran though him wasn't one of fear, or revulsion, as he gazed at her with affection in his eyes. "My, my… yes, I see. And even more, I understand…"

Nightmare Moon's eyes glowed as she leaned down, and the unicorn lost his bravery, trembling in terror as she slowly licked her sharp teeth. "Tell me what you've been doing here, mage… or I'm going to enjoy taking my time in torturing the information out of you. We don't get to indulge in such delights very often anymore, but… a unicorn like you, in a place like this… that deserves special treatment."

The unicorn screamed, shaking his head and trying to scramble away, but he was still firmly pinned beneath Scrivener's strong hoof, and the male only snorted and bore down hard, making his ribs creak… and finally, the mage relented, nodding rapidly and rasping: "Military… the Generals… they decided that there needed to be a greater presence, that we needed to hunt you down and destroy you… and when Ponyville refused to take the threat of Nightmare Moon seriously, it was decided it was a… a liability… that we needed to increase our presence here! That we needed to remind people you're… you're evil, which you've done yourself!"

Nightmare Moon only shook her head slowly at this, however, saying kindly: "Evil, a little. But mostly, I am darkness… your soldiers, on the other hoof, are scoundrels that beat defenseless ponies in broad daylight, with the support of their peers. We can't have that now, can we? It makes them so much harder to intimidate, and ruins the tenderness of the meat."

She stopped, pausing meditatively, and then her eyes and horn both glowed pale white as she glared down at the unicorn, which stared back up at her before she said coldly: "Tell me the names of your superiors. Nightmare Moon wishes to know who her enemies are."

For a moment, the unicorn struggled… and then he finally relented, clenching his eyes shut and saying weakly: "General… Bucephalus. General Bucephalus ordered us to do this. He said it was for the good of Equestria…"

The unicorn opened his eyes, looking weakly up at them… and Nightmare Moon's eyes flashed as the mage stared at her for only a moment before he collapsed weakly backwards, drooling weakly as his eyes fluttered and he fell into a deep sleep. Then she rose up, grimacing a little, and glanced over pessimistically at Scrivener Blooms, saying in her unearthly tones: "We do not approve of leaving so many alive. Let us kill at least this unicorn."

"It's wrong, Nightmare Moon. Even if I want to do it myself…" Scrivener grimaced a little at this admission, and the creature standing before him cocked her head curiously before he smiled awkwardly, glancing away and saying quietly: "Well, I'm not completely without my biases and prejudices."

Nightmare Moon was silent… and then she smiled softly, and it was Luna's voice that spoke, saying quietly: "We blame thee not, daydreamer. We understand all too well, in bare fact… but thou speaks wisely, too. Life… even these lives… are valued high. Come, let us find the obnoxious Trixie, perhaps we shall kill her instead."

"Our shock tactics seem to have worked at least." Scrivener said quietly, ignoring her last comment and falling into step beside the large, dark female as they strode silently through the wreckage: much of the encampment had collapsed or was burning and smoldering, smoke reaching up towards the moon, and the tower lay in shattered pieces across the road and field, scattered and destroyed. A few Pegasi flittered indecisively overhead, as if they still wanted to try and fight… but most of the soldiers had long fled the battle, and the male paused before adding meditatively: "I didn't expect to see many earth pony knights but… there we were."

"Thou has a few bolts stuck in thy body, my love." Luna pointed out, and Scrivener merely grunted, making her smile in amusement before she leaned over and tore one out, the male wincing… and then blushing a bit beneath the mask of burning blue mist and fire as her tongue slid out of her jaws and lapped slowly at the wound, flicking quietly up against her own sharp teeth and licking her lips slowly afterwards as she grinned at him through half-lidded eyes. "It seems that weapons and knights and guards or not, they were no match for thee, my handsome shadow-struck stallion…"

"Stop that." Scrivy finally said awkwardly, shaking his head quickly… and then he grunted when she tore another broken bolt free even as they strode onwards into the field, heading slowly through the tall grasses towards where a pale-blue unicorn was sitting and gaping stupidly at the two, even as they continued their easy conversation. "Are you going to change us back? And… are you feeling alright, Luna?"

"I… I am, yes. There is no need to fear, Scrivener Blooms… perhaps 'twas I felt like I was embattled with Celestia's forces, or perhaps 'twas simply because it struck the right excited nerve… or perhaps, 'twas because I could sense that thee too enjoyed thyself." She paused and smiled a little, leaning down and quietly pulling a third bolt from Scrivener's hide, before she kissed this wound softly as her horn glowed… and it healed with a visible pulse, the female murmuring: "I have corrupted thee a little, my daydreamer. No longer art thou a poet who does his battling with but his quill, nor a hesitant soldier who will take the field and yet rue the day he does. I have turned thee into something more like me… and for that, I am sorry."

"Don't be. I'd rather be more like you than me any day." Scrivy said quietly, and Luna smiled warmly at this before the two enormous figures looked down at Trixie, who was still gaping from one to the other. "Oh look. Apparently the Great and Powerful Trixie broke. This is the first time I'm glad a wind-up toy ran out of batteries."

Luna snorted in amusement, and then she finally smiled over at Scrivener as he gave her a pointed look, sighing and rolling her eyes before she muttered: "Thou makes a handsome beast of a demonic stallion, though, Scrivener Blooms, 'tis a shame we can't do more right now."

"More what?" Trixie looked dumbly from one to the other as she finally seemed to regain some of her senses, and then she shook her head rapidly before exclaiming: "What manner of mayhem was that? That wasn't magic like my magic!"

Luna sighed, then she flicked her horn towards Scrivener Blooms… and in a moment later, the mane of blue smoke and fire blew away from the male's features as his body trembled before shrinking down, making him wince as several scratches and wounds reopened, but the one or two bolts still stuck in him thankfully fell out now of their own accord, no longer firmly entrenched in rubbery hide as this became supple dark coat once more. He wheezed as pain spread through his body, legs trembling a bit, and Luna simply tilted her own head backwards as she closed her eyes, answering even as a sapphire aura glowed over her frame and her body rapidly shank and transformed back to its regular state: "'Twas the old magic, Trixie, and true magic at that. Mastery of the elements and one's own self, creating transformation in the world by that which lay within… 'tis both difficult and simple."

"Ouch." Scrivener mumbled, poking at himself… and then he wheezed and leaned forwards as Luna, back in her normal state, looked over at him with concern in her cyan irises. "No, I'm fine. We should just get out of here, though… those Pegasi are still circling overhead."

"Then permit me to ease our escape. Trixie, hold thyself as still as thou should hold thy fool tongue and yet so often fail to do." Luna ordered, and Trixie winced and ducked a bit as she immediately stiffened… before staring and releasing a small 'meep' of terror as blue mist began to swirl upwards from the ground, slowly surrounding and engulfing them, numbness spreading through the three ponies as it rapidly spilled over them… then the cloud twisted upwards and burst apart into glittering stardust that faded from sight.

A moment later, a waft of blue mist appeared in front of the path leading into the Everfree Forest, smoothly swishing over the ground like a thick curtain… and in its wake, Luna, Scrivener Blooms, and Trixie were unveiled, Trixie staring stupidly at her hooves before she glanced sharply back and forth, her jaw working wildly as Luna rolled her shoulders with a grimace and muttered: "Now, Scrivy, I feel myself beginning to tire. Let us retreat to our cabin so I may rest, and damn the moon. Let it hang in the sky for the whole day if Celestia feels not like taking it down herself."

"This is what I love about you, Luna, you spent how long demanding to be allowed to move the moon yourself? And now here we are again, you want her to go back to doing all the work." Scrivener said dryly, and then he winced when Luna began to raise a hoof to smack him… and instead, she looked at him moodily before throwing herself forwards and half-clambering on top of him despite her larger size, making the earth pony wheeze as she half-curled herself over his back, clinging to him as his legs buckled for a moment before he straightened with a wheeze. "Well, at least you can't fly us away."

"Oh, quiet thee, and let us go. Trixie, go back to Twilight's, and hurry on thy way 'lest some horrible evil befall thee." Luna yawned loudly, glaring back at her pointedly, and Trixie winced but nodded quickly, nervously looking back and forth before Luna sighed and added finally: "And thou hast my thanks for… not being awful tonight. Now get thee hence, I have but one compliment to spare thee and 'tis well used up, but a thousand insults fester yet."

"My… my pleasure, Luna. Thank you." Trixie replied abashedly, and then she smiled brightly at the backs of the two before nodding firmly and turning to run quickly back towards Ponyville, looking strangely elated as Luna watched her go… and then smiled a little despite herself as Scrivener began to walk into the forest, carrying the heavy, larger female with surprising ease as his body grew accustomed to her size and weight.

Luna snuggled herself down against him as they walked, letting her head fall quietly to rest on his shoulder and smiling a little as her horn brushed quietly against the scarred side of his face… and as they moved deeper down the path, the female murmured quietly: "Scrivener Blooms, thou does not really have to carry me if thy does not wish to…"

"But I do wish to. And I don't mind at all." Scrivener replied after a moment, eyes flicking towards her with a slight smile, continuing quietly down the path that was hidden to the eyes of most but all too clear to the ponies who had made the Everfree Forest their home, even in the deep darkness of the night. "So how are you feeling, moon princess?"

"I am well, Scrivener Blooms… startling, perhaps, but I am well." Luna paused meditatively, adding quietly: "Perchance not as tired after my exertions as I may act, but… a little more tired than I did expect to be, all the same. Does that make sense, daydreamer?"

"Perfect sense, Luna, but only to me." Scrivener replied softly, leaning his face gently against hers as he ducked carefully to guide them both beneath a low-hanging branch, biting his lip lightly at the strain it put on his body to carry her so low… but then he smiled as he straightened, feeling the way she pressed down against him, curled closer… enjoying the way her mane brushed along his body, her tail whispered against his, made of night and starlight and tingling and warm…

Luna smiled a little, and her horn gave a quiet shimmer as she glanced up… then closed her eyes and whispered: "Every day we grow more connected, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis wonderful. And I know not how thee could feel anything but worthy… 'tis our connection that matters, after all, and thou truly art the other half of me."

"Or do you mean other third? Because you do love to drag Twilight into everything." Scrivener remarked, and Luna laughed even as she squeezed him firmly with her limbs, making him grunt a bit as he continued onwards with an entertained grin. "I suppose I should stop complaining about that, though. It does have its perks."

"It does now, does it not? But thou does love to complain so… and I wouldst never want to take away thy little pleasures." Luna replied ironically, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before he stepped onto a wide natural bridge formed by a tall log over a deep ravine, and Luna squeezed him lightly as he began to cross, the male nodding and halting in the middle of the bridge without needing to ask.

Luna glanced up at the moon… and then she paused, before smiling slightly, settling herself down against him firmly and murmuring softly: "Scrivener Blooms, thou rose the moon on thy own, with me as but the instrument. Now thou shalt lower the same, with me again as thy conductor, and thou will do all the rest thyself."

"Right here? Standing on a dead tree suspended between two cliffs overtop a deep gorge?" the male asked mildly, and Luna shrugged easily… but despite his usual dislike of heights, Scrivener couldn't help but smile all the same, looking down and feeling no fear as Luna held easily onto his back, pressed herself against him… and then he nodded slowly and murmured softly: "Okay, then."

He looked up towards the moon, standing tall and easy and proud, feeling their bodies pressed together as almost one… and then their eyes slowly closed at the same time, and Luna ground herself down against him, clutching tighter into him with her limbs as their emotions and bodies and minds mixed together, Scrivener feeling her confidence, her love, her strength spilling into him before he arched his back and rose his head.

Luna moved with him, and her horn pulsed as the glow around it rose higher and higher… and then slowly, in the distance, the moon rumbled quietly as it began to sink slowly downwards, settling slowly beyond the horizon as at almost the same time, to their backs, the sun began to rise, golden light spilling over the two as ivory orb settled quietly… and then Scrivener's eyes opened as he stared up at the sky above, Luna's own irises opening with a radiant smile as they pressed together, with one heartbeat, one soul, one mind… and she whispered quietly: "Yes… no surprise this time…"

"The only surprise is that I somehow knew, with you… I could do it. You make me feel like I can do anything, Luna…" Scrivener gazed off into the distance, laughing faintly as he lowered his head forwards, and Luna swallowed as she clung down to him, hugging his neck fiercely from behind as she buried her face against his mane, the male murmuring: "I never have to be afraid of losing you, when we connect so thoroughly like this."

Luna closed her eyes with a soft smile… and then Scrivener Blooms turned and quietly continued onwards, a smile of his own on his features as they walked on in silence… and yet between them a thousand thoughts, a thousand emotions swirled as they returned to the path, until finally, as he began to cross the bridge towards their little cottage, the male murmured: "Celestia rose the sun quite quickly, didn't she?" He paused, and on the heels of that, mused aloud: "I wonder if it had something to do with us, or with the Velites?"

"Both, perhaps… we will have to ask her to arrange a little meeting with this Bucephalus for us, as well, I think." Luna said thoughtfully, and Scrivener smiled despite himself over his shoulder at her, as he headed towards their cottage. "In any event, I am sure my delightful sister has sent us a letter by now scolding us for our destruction. Perhaps 'twould have been a saner gambit to have informed her of our plans before we had attacked the outpost, or at least let her know that Twilight Sparkle agreed to learn from her."

"Perhaps, but where's the fun in that?" Scrivy asked mildly, and Luna gave a little sound of delight as he shrugged a bit, smiling as the unicorn flicked her head upwards and the door to their cabin flew open. "I guess I'm starting to pick up your sense of mischief and trickery. Or maybe I'm just starting to enjoy your bloodthirstiness more than I should."

"Oh, thou always loved that more than 'twas healthy." Luna smiled, then, once past the threshold, she finally slipped herself off his body… and Scrivener sighed in relief and a strange sense of loss as he stretched and flexed, before wincing when Luna shoved him firmly against the door leading to their bedroom with a wide grin. "Come, daydreamer, let us-"

Then she grimaced when Sammy chirped loudly and bounced down the hall towards them before the pseudodragon made a horrible rasping noise, and it leaned forwards and spat three letters out of its body-cage, the winged unicorn grumbling and Scrivener wheezing in bittersweet relief as the female muttered: "Oh, very well. Let us tend first to these…"

She glanced down at them, the three letters floating into the air and unfurling before they hovered over to Scrivener… and the male leaned forwards, reading quickly through the first and saying after a moment: "This one was from Celestia, telling us not to do anything stupid, pretty much…" The second letter shuffled quickly to the front. "This one… is from Twilight. Well… good news, I guess. The soldiers have gone into a full retreat. Not everyone in Ponyville is happy about it but… most of them are. Twilight will write to Celestia about it tonight, after she's helped organize cleanup operations."

He paused, then added quietly: "It looks like for now, they're going to take care of the filly themselves. Her name is Scarlet Sage… poor girl." He shook his head a bit, and Luna nodded slowly before the last letter shuffled to the front, and Scrivener grimaced and leaned backwards with a mutter of: "Yes, this one's from Celestia too. What scares me is that she seems to disapprove because… well…"

"I lived with my sister for many a year, Scrivener Blooms, worry not, I know well what thou means. Celestia is not bloodthirsty… but a logical mind driven by lust for order can be far more callous than the warmonger's." Luna muttered, shaking her head a bit. "What else does it say?"

"I'm getting to it." Scrivy said grumpily, and Luna smiled amusedly at him before he finally nodded and looked up at her, saying quietly: "Just imploring us to have Twilight come to her as soon as possible and assuring us that military operations in this area will cease entirely."

"Then there is no time left to delay. Little Samael, we shall come back to entertain thee once Nightmare Moon has claimed her prize for putting on such a good show." Luna grinned widely, and Scrivener stared at her dumbly before she shoved him firmly backwards, sending the door to their bedroom open and the male rolling back onto their bedding before the female gleefully pounced on top of him, saying playfully: "Now, where were we, my handsome stallion of the night?"

Scrivener swallowed thickly… and long after, found himself laying with Luna resting back against him, breathing softly, the male smiling a little as her starry mane glowed and tickled against his features. His forelimbs were wrapped tightly around her body, his hooves gently pushing against her stomach, and their blankets were comfortably thrown over them both… and Luna smiled a bit as she said awkwardly: "I… mean not to always come across the way that I do, Scrivener Blooms, so that thou knows. Just… as it is awkward. But even now, I must admit… 'tis wonderful to be able to give and receive such physical attentions in plenty and all as often as I can and please…"

She paused meditatively, then reached her front hooves down to silently press against Scrivy's, grinding her back against him and murmuring quietly: "I am perhaps… a bit too hedonistic for mine own health, but all the same… we are exiles. We are outsiders… we have no social rules or cultural norms, do we? And I love thee, Scrivener Blooms, with all my heart… and I wish to spend every day of my life showing this to thee."

"I know Luna… I love you too. And I only want the same… and believe me, I'm not exactly about to complain about making love to you this often." Scrivener replied with a bit of a smile, and then he kissed the back of her neck softly, making her smile wider as she tilted her head back with a soft sigh, her mane fluttering and stroking gently against the male's face as her tail flicked lightly. "And I know we're both… eager to have a child of our own running around here, too."

"Or more, perhaps." Luna added helpfully, and the male rolled his eyes in amusement as he squeezed her gently closer, and she looked thoughtfully across at the wall, adding meditatively: "I wonder if my elder sister would be less frumpy should she partake more in the physical aspects of life. What does thou think, Scrivener Blooms? 'Twould it be beneficial?"

"I feel like if I agree with you, you're going to turn this into some big weird thing… and yet I feel if I disagree with you, you'll probably just hit me." Scrivener replied after a moment, and then he grunted when she elbowed him lightly. "See?"

"Oh quiet, I always strike thee, Scrivener Blooms. Thou simply art very strikeable." Luna replied mildly, and Scrivy rolled his eyes before she suddenly rolled over, kissing him firmly, and he gladly met her, working their mouths together slowly as their tongues teased and wrestled before they parted, gazing lovingly into one-another's eyes. "And, for the record, thou did make for a mighty and handsome stallion of darkness."

"You keep bringing that up and it makes me think you want to transform me into that permanently." Scrivy remarked mildly, and Luna snorted in amusement before she stroked gently under his muzzle with a wink.

"And lose my advantage of height and strength over thee to be left with but my advantage of wit and terror? Nay, daydreamer, 'tis only a passing fancy, I am sure… but will pass quicker if thou indulges me perchance when the opportunity arises." She winked at him, and Scrivy rolled his eyes as he shoved at her, making her laugh before she softened and added quietly: "But… I do wish to again say… I would pass my strengths onto thee with gladness if thee asked… even if I see more and more every day why thou does not need the handicaps of the spells I weave."

Scrivy smiled softly back at her, and Luna surveyed him for a few moments before she nodded with a blush as she began to climb to her hooves… and the rest of the day was spent in relative peace and quiet, playing with Sammy, talking with each other, and writing letters back to Twilight and Celestia when they arrived… but mostly just taking the time to relax in calm with one another, content even amidst the rising tides, confident that it would all work out one way or another as long as they had each other.


	7. Lessons and Journeys

Chapter Seven: Lessons and Journeys

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight was able to do much of the preparations to protect the town on her own… but when night fell, Scrivener and Luna made their way back and quietly helped the unicorn – and loud, boisterous Trixie, who kept rambling about the 'magic show' she had watched until Luna finally sealed her mouth shut with magic for roughly an hour – implement an enormous protective ward around Ponyville. It took the entire night to do, but Luna was admittedly impressed… it wasn't ancient magic, but old enough that it would have been forgotten by unicorns that no longer believed in 'fairy tales' like ghosts and goblins and demons… and it would serve well enough to keep out pests turned vicious like Phookas and other, similar creatures.

The next day Scrivener and Luna spent sparring on and off and relaxing… and come nightfall, again, the two made for Ponyville and aided Twilight with adding another stage of protection, using magic both new and old to strengthen homes against intruders and shield against evil forces. And, as they worked, several ponies came out to watch as Scrivener Blooms painted runes and symbols over homes and Luna, the feared Nightmare Moon, stood side-by-side in broad view with Twilight and some of her friends, working magic over the houses they passed and knowing that they couldn't be subtle about this anyway, so Luna simply abandoning all pretense of stealth… and yet the ponies only watched, quiet, not asking questions, only silently surveying the spectacle as they worked their magic on home after home.

Then, just after midnight, as Scrivener Blooms finished the runes on the last doorway and pointedly ignored a cross-eyed pony awkwardly staring out at him through the window, Luna turned… and looked down in surprise to see a young filly looking up at her, before she quietly set a large basket of candy and baked goods down in front of the female.

The little filly smiled up at her as she scooted back a little and sat down, then she asked quietly, gazing up at her with her big blue eyes: "You like candies, right? I really like candy. I don't know nopony who doesn't."

Luna looked silently down at the little earth pony foal… and then she smiled a little and nodded slowly, reaching up and quietly petting her on the head with one hoof as she said quietly: "I do little one. But I need no reward for aiding those of Ponyville, who treated me so kindly. 'Tis a village that I entrust with my secret… not because I wish for their respect, but only because I wish to protect them from darker, more dangerous things than Nightmare Moon."

Scrivener quietly walked up beside the female, and another pony stepped out of the crowd, walking forwards and silently putting down a second basket of candy and goods, before the Pegasus pony gazed almost reverently at them… and behind them, Twilight smiled faintly as other ponies came forwards, laying other straw baskets in front of Luna as she stared back and forth, her mouth opening slightly, looking almost shocked as the filly smiled up at her and said quietly: "But we wanna say thank you. 'Cause you're a real good pony, even if everypony else thinks you're real bad."

Luna dropped her head forwards, biting her lower lip quietly, trembling a little as Scrivener gazed at her for a few moments with a warm smile… and then she nodded and leaned down, reaching across the baskets to fiercely hug the young filly as she murmured quietly: "Then 'tis only fair I graciously accept, whether I feel worthy of it or not. My thanks to thee, little one… and thank thee all, Ponyville!"

She looked up with overbright eyes, gazing warmly out at them as the ponies gazed at her without fear, without hate or scorn… and then she smiled warmly over her shoulder to Twilight, the unicorn gazing at her with warmth as Trixie stood beside her with her hat off, the pale-blue unicorn saying brightly: "It is just as Trixie, the greatest detective of Equestria, had said… truly, Luna must be a good pony!"

"Shut up, Trixie." Twilight said kindly, and Trixie grumbled before the violet unicorn looked towards Luna, saying quietly: "But she's right, you know. You are a good pony, Luna. We can all see it… and you're always welcome here. You'll always have a home here… like I found a home here."

"You have my thanks, Twilight. I… thank thee." Luna replied quietly, smiling radiantly towards her… and then she gazed back over the crowd, frowning a bit before she asked hesitantly: "But… Canterlot, and those awful events… and so much else that must beg for answers, yet… here I stand, and there thou does stand and…"

"Stop worrying, that's my job." Scrivener said quietly, nudging her gently, and Luna gave him a grouchy look before he smiled a bit and kissed her cheek, making her blush… but rest against him and gladly push her face against his mane. "I think its okay, Luna. I don't think the past matters here. I think… all that matters is what we do with our present. Besides, if they were going to turn on us they wouldn't be giving us all this candy."

Luna laughed a little at this, giving a faint smile as she rested her face against the side of his neck. "Thou always finds a way to ruin the moment, does thou not? But… I appreciate it. I appreciate this. I cannot thank any of thee enough… truly, this… is more than I had ever expected, truly."

The ponies only smiled back, some calling gentle encouragements, others bowing their heads, some even dropping low… and Luna smiled again over them all: it delighted her in ways both benign and selfish, after all. Most of all, however, it made her feel welcome, even as she murmured awkwardly for the ponies to stand, that now she was only Luna… and finally, she promised to no longer hide when she came to visit… and that she would walk proudly through the streets of Ponyville, as it was beginning to feel like a second home to her.

The little group carried the baskets of goods back to Twilight's, and Luna insisted on splitting them up: Twilight and the others could keep half – and Spike greedily jumped into this pile, munching contentedly on muffins and candy canes – while Luna and Scrivener put the other half into a large sack and carried it back home this way. They spent an hour or so relaxing once they made their way home, Luna almost overwhelmed with joy and Scrivy gazing at her with warmth, proud and happy for her, and gladder than he could explain for this little miracle.

They left their home only to do a short patrol of the Everfree Forest, using the rest of the deep morning to slip undetected by monster and beast through the cover of trees, Luna able to conceal them with magic whenever something began to detect them. As always, it made Scrivener wonder if she really had any limits to her powers… and he couldn't help but smile when the night ended and he sat back, watching with adoration as she sat on the top of the cliff high above their home and slowly lowered her head, pulling the moon gently from the sky so Celestia could raise the sun.

Once, Luna had explained to him that Celestia could move the sun as she pleased, but her dominance in the field of magic also permitted her to cast only one spell, at dawn… and the sun would rumble into the sky, move on its course, and then set by itself, hidden back behind the face of the world until the next night. Luna, on the other hoof, could make the moon rise, and force it to follow its incline and decline… but she had never entirely mastered making the moon set by itself. Instead, it seemed to enjoy getting 'stuck,' as she phrased it; either a loss of magical momentum, or perhaps there was some deep darkness out there in the vastness of the skies above, grudgingly trying to keep the night eternal so that things that feared the day could dance and play for as long as they pleased.

And the moment the moon was set, the sun began to rise in the distance, as Luna walked down the cliffs… but she only shrugged a little at this before the two retired to their cottage. Over the days that passed, they followed the same pattern: they would rest together, then go on a patrol by either hoof or – as Scrivener loathed – by air, and then they would rest a little longer before venturing into Ponyville after sunset to aid Twilight in searching out what had happened to the animals… although thankfully, the missing foals had returned, although they had been bruised, bloodied, and were exhausted from a long trek after being chased by things they couldn't entirely describe.

Twilight had managed to organize some of the townsponies into aiding their work: she said that while her friends were hurriedly working to fortify Sweet Apple Acres on the outside of town – and apparently with Rainbow Dash furious that their wedding day was being threatened by this, while Applejack only seemed to take things in stride, much more concerned for her sister and the ponies of Ponyville – there was still much to be done around the village itself. The violet unicorn seemed tireless as she organized things, cast spells, and worked herself to the bone, helping shove up heavy wooden fencing as Luna and Scrivener worked side-by-side with ponies who treated them first like royalty, then simply with warmth when they realized the two only wanted to be held in the same regard as everyone else.

The routine was a rough one, but not without its comforts: Scrivy knew that while Luna was taking everything seriously and worried for what was happening in Equestria, she all the same was feeling strangely… at home, at peace, and even happy with what they were doing. This was what she was built for, after all: adventure and battle and a little bit of darkness, working her night-touched magic and fighting with hoof and horn alone against all odds.

Luna was strange and weird and wonderful, and Scrivy wouldn't change her for the world… and was beginning to understand more and more why she spoke with reluctant pleasure about the old days, when she and her siblings had fought their way across Equestria, freeing it of tyranny and battling monsters that were now only myth and legend. Now, here they were, as the days began to march towards darker times… and Luna was back in her element, and yet she always said she was happier now than she had been even with her brother and sister beside her.

Scrivy was glad to be there to support her, to help her, to give her that extra happiness… and he never quite realized how much Luna appreciated it, appreciated his presence. How much it meant to her that the quiet poet was willing to fight beside her, to learn from her and develop himself more and more towards something she didn't think he even realized he was becoming, hard as she tried to point it out.

It was why the days of patrolling and working side-by-side were filled with anticipation and pleasure, not just fear and worry. It was why Luna felt brave enough to walk into Ponyville without a disguise, even if she knew the ponies there accepted her. It was what gave Scrivener the strength to walk through the darkest of grottos on patrol, hunting down anything unnatural even by the standards of this supernatural forest.

And, on the morning of the day they were to leave for Canterlot, Scrivener sat quietly in the den, musing as he carefully used a beautiful, hardened feather quill the sapphire of Luna's smooth coat. He was keeping a record of the events of late… and Luna quietly strode up behind him, then dropped herself over his back, resting her hooves on his shoulders as he smiled slightly and she kissed the back of his head, saying quietly: "I wish to speak to thee of something, my daydreamer."

"What is it, Luna?" Scrivy carefully slipped the quill back into its perch built into the ink well, corking this and sliding it away… and then he frowned a bit and looked over his shoulder at her as he carefully rolled the parchment up and pushed this aside for the moment as well, before adding mildly: "You know, most ponies don't have a serious conversation while resting on the other pony's back."

"We are not most ponies." Luna replied with a smile, and Scrivener rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same before she kissed his cheek quietly, her black pearl gently brushing against his spine before she whispered into his ear: "I love thee, Scrivener Blooms."

"I… love you too, Luna, but… what is it?" Scrivy reached up and gently touched her hoof, frowning at her, and yet the female was still smiling at him quietly, and he gave her a look of confusion as he said finally: "Are you… uh… sad? Mad? Other words that rhyme with that?"

"Perhaps 'tis that I'm glad, in that regard." Luna winked at him, and Scrivy laughed a bit despite himself before she said softly, meeting his eyes: "I wish to ensure thou knows what path thy have taken, not merely in marrying me, but… in the way thou follows so closely in my hoof-prints, and even when thou walks beside me through the sands of life. Before we make this journey… I wish to ensure thou knows what it means. For if I had the choice, I do not know if I would have become what I am today… if I were given the chance to give my powers to another, perhaps I would… did I not fear I would lose thee as well."

"Oh thanks, Luna, talking about this like I only care about you for your powers." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna blushed a bit and hit his shoulder as her other hoof pressed tightly against his. Then the male smiled a little, saying quietly: "I understand, Luna. I think I've understood for a long time what it would mean…" He stopped, reaching up to quietly touch the scarred side of his face, murmuring: "I know how often I whine about this, but I think… it was actually a good thing that the Princess of all Equestria stomped my face to bits. It woke me up, in a way… it let me realize that yeah, we aren't going to get out of every situation unscathed. That there's danger there, that this isn't simply fun and games, that we may not… always win, and even if we fight to the death, there's not always a victory to be had over the enemy.

"But Luna… I also remember the pride I felt when you defeated Celestia. And even more… the way I… really grew to admire you that day when you had the chance, the reason, the means, the… the everything to kill her, or to ruin her, to make her experience what you went through…" He smiled at her quietly, murmuring softly: "But you didn't. You sacrificed yourself, your honor, your everything… and I remember that in that seeming retreat, there was a greater victory and pride than I've ever experienced before. You did the right thing… and Luna, I don't fear… this evolution. I'm not afraid of the darkness: if I ever was, that fear is long gone, because I've seen that you might be as deep and black as the night sky above… but in that same night sky, there's a billion brilliant lights shining their radiance down onto the world, watching us, protecting us. Not like Celestia… as bright as the burning sun… as blinding and as distant too."

Luna only hugged him fiercely in response, curling herself down against him… and Scrivener pressed himself back up against her as she breathed hard against his neck, a tear leaking down her face even as she smiled, until finally, minutes later, she whispered: "Truly, thy words are more powerful than any feat of magic I could perform…"

"Only because you've never been hit by one of your own fireballs, while I have." Scrivener replied with a bit of a smile, and Luna headbutted him even as she laughed, beating her hooves lightly against his shoulders and making the male half-roll and join in her laughter. Then he glanced up warmly as she gazed affectionately back down, the two trading a quiet, soft kiss.

They rested together for a few moments, Luna gazing down at him, Scrivener looking back up, studying each other as he lay with his glasses askew and she with her mane fluttering and twisting around her, radiant, ephemeral darkness that was filled with starlight… and Scrivy finally reached up and brushed a hoof into this, murmuring softly: "You're beautiful, Luna, have I ever told you that?"

"Thy tells me it often, and yet not nearly enough." Luna smiled slightly despite herself, winking down at him, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement before she kissed his forehead quietly. "Now get thee up, daydreamer. We shall fetch thee a cloak, fetch little Samael from where our disgruntled pet has hidden himself, and find me an appetizing form."

"Yes, because gods know it's more important you look pretty than you properly disguise yourself." Scrivener said mildly, and then he grunted when Luna booted him in the stomach with a rear hoof before she stood, making him wheeze a bit as he rolled over and then climbed to his own hooves. "I like how all our conversations end with you hitting me. Literally or metaphorically."

"I enjoy this as well." Luna remarked, and then she glanced back and forth before calling: "Samael, come here!"

There was a disgruntled chirp in response to this, and Luna grumbled a bit before Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement and said easily, in a clear, carrying voice: "We're very sorry for ignoring you so much these last few days, it's just been very busy and it doesn't help when you go off sulking, you know. But if you come out here, you get to come with us to Canterlot. How does that sound? A road-trip with Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie."

There was silence for a few moments… and then an awkward little chirp before Sammy scrambled quietly out of the kitchen from wherever he'd been hiding, the skeleton pouting in his body language even as he looked up at Luna, who sighed and said mildly: "Thou art a moodier beast than myself, little creature. Come then, I shall cast an illusion on thee so thou does not scare all the little ponies with thy appearance."

Sammy grumbled a bit, then nodded and stood up on his hind legs, posing as if anticipating an attack… and Luna rolled her eyes as her horn glowed, before she pointed this towards the little beast… and there was a brief flash of light before a swirl of crimson spun around the pseudodragon, and a moment later, the illusion took on a strange density over the creature as Sammy squeaked.

He dropped to all fours… and Scrivy whistled slowly as Samael skittered around in a circle, chirping as he tried to look at himself. His eyes were solid blue and flickered strangely in his sockets, but that was the only tell: otherwise, he now looked like a normal pseudodragon, with red scales over most of his frame that turned a pale pink over his stomach and over the webbing of his wings. He chirped loudly again, claws clacking quietly… and Luna smiled a bit before she reached down and pressed gently on his back… and the illusion became static-riddled, light flickering weakly around her hoof as Sammy arched his back with a squeak. "'Tis but a shell. Any pressure applied to our small friend shall cause distortion, but otherwise, 'twill last more than long enough for us to retreat to a private place. And now, for myself…"

Luna stepped back, looking thoughtfully down… and then she smiled slightly across at Scrivy as he sat back and watched with a smile of his own, radiance spreading up the female's form before the light shrank slightly, and rippled… and a moment later, a pure white unicorn stood across from him, with a light blue, straight-combed mane and tail… but it still possessed Luna's beautiful cyan irises, and she asked quietly: "What does thou think, Scrivener Blooms? Or 'tis it too much?"

Scrivy only smiled, however, shaking his head and replying mildly: "I think you make for a pretty enough unicorn, Luna…" He paused, then glanced down at the shadows of the two as Sammy preened beside her, and added quietly: "I see your illusions are still revealed by the light, though."

Luna glanced down… then nodded slowly at the sight of her own shadow, which was larger, with a distinct, large bump where her wing was… and when Luna half-tilted her head to the side, the shadow expanded as the air sparkled faintly, her wing extending invisibly outwards before she carefully furled it back closed. "'Tis true. But it should not pose a problem, all the same… not many are that observant, Scrivener Blooms."

She smiled and glanced towards Sammy, who chirped and studied his own shadow curiously, which was filled with slits and holes… and then he simply flopped down on the ground, and Luna rolled her eyes before she said quietly: "Come then, daydreamer. Fetch a cloak and thy things and we shall be on our way: 'tis no further reason to dally here. I shall lower the moon and wait for thee outside."

Scrivener nodded, then he walked forwards and traded a short, gentle kiss with her, and Luna smiled softly even as the illusion fizzled around her features from the short contact before it solidified, murmuring quietly: "Tempt me not, Scrivy, 'tis my job, not thine."

"You're just scared 'cause you know you're worse at resisting than I am." Scrivener winked at her, and Luna rolled her eyes before she batted him lightly with her horn, making him snort and wince back before she slipped forwards and quickly kissed his cheek before turning and trotting towards the door with a pleased smile on her face, Sammy scrambling after her with a chirp.

First, Scrivener put out the lanterns and lamps inset into the walls of the den… then, in the familiar darkness of their home, he made his way to their bedroom to throw on a heavy black cloak and a saddlebag packed with not only a leather-bound journal, several quills, and a pot of ink, but also various candies and baked goods for himself and Luna.

He lingered for a moment as he gazed down at their bedding… and then he glanced up with an awkward smile as he realized light was growing through the windows, which meant the sun was rising… and Luna was probably getting impatient. He headed quickly outside to find her waiting for him, tapping a hoof and smiling… and he smiled awkwardly back as he adjusted the saddlebag, saying quietly: "Guess I got lost in my own thoughts."

"As thou often does. Now come, let us make haste." Luna paused as Sammy leapt up onto her back, both their illusions fizzling for a moment before settling as the little beast curled himself comfortably up between her shoulderblades, and she shook her head with a quiet laugh, murmuring: "Silly creature. But loveable, all the same. Just like thee, Scrivener Blooms."

"Thanks, Luna." Scrivy rolled his eyes, smiling all the same as he fell into pace beside her… and they made their way carefully and quietly through the Everfree Forest without much of event or note, enjoying the brisk air and the comfortable pace along the familiar, well-worn paths.

There was only a little conversation: they didn't need it at times like this, only needing to share glances with one another and smiles and short, stolen affections. It was romantic, and strange, and wonderful all at once… and as they finally emerged, Luna finally murmured thoughtfully: "'Tis perhaps foolish of me to conserve my strength and not polymorph entirely… what does thou think, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Well, it's easier for you to just shrink down a little and put this illusion over yourself, right?" Scrivy paused, then added quietly: "And you were saying we should be prepared for anything. I think it's a good idea… I mean, I never thought the day would come when we'd have to fortify Ponyville like we have."

Luna nodded slowly as they strode quietly down the dusty path towards the village… and both gazed up to survey the tall, flat-topped wooden walls that now surrounded this, with a heavy wooden gate that stood open but was brightly lit by torches burning with bright, everlasting flames. There was no guard yet, but that was being organized by the town… for now, they were happy to have the extra protection granted from the solid fencing. "'Tis not the greatest of fortifications, but… the sight of it, and the knowledge of what it means strikes deep all the same, true. 'Twill be enough to guard the village from cowardly beasts that would not dare step into the well-lit entrance… and Twilight's wards will keep out the spirits to whom solid walls make not a barrier."

Scrivy nodded back as they strode into Ponyville… and Luna rolled her shoulders with a grimace, adding quietly: "'Tis not premonition, Scrivener Blooms, but 'tis an instinct that tells me the near future holds a difficult path for us. I find myself… concerned. For ourselves, for Ponyville. For the fact that, infinite as thou thinks my magic is, 'tis not as grand and glorious as it may seem at times."

"Tell me that after you cut down another makeshift tower by flying through it." Scrivy remarked, and Luna rolled her eyes even as she obviously took this as a compliment, the two striding quietly past ponies who were just beginning to emerge from their homes, who tossed the two curious looks as they made their way towards the library. "But I've learned to trust your instincts, Luna… and more importantly, to trust in you and your ability to always find a way to get us out of trouble. You might seem brash and crazy… well, you might even be brash and crazy… but I know you can be cautious, too, when you need to be."

"I hope thou are correct, Scrivener Blooms… for in the past, 'twas often that I was the one saved by Celestia and Sleipnir, and no longer do I have an older brother and sister watching out for me…' She stopped, then smiled a little over at Scrivener, adding quietly: "But I do have thee. And if I remember correctly, thou hast already saved my life on more occasion than one… despite how lowly thou speaks of thyself as 'but a humble earth pony.'"

"Hey, I never said I was humble, only that I was useless." Scrivy corrected seriously, and Luna rolled her eyes before checking him firmly, making her glammer flicker but Scrivy stumble and almost fall over as he grunted. "Okay, okay. But… not as often as you saved my life, Luna."

"Yes, but between us, I wonder who has the more valuable life to save?" Luna mused aloud, and Scrivener looked at her curiously, opening his mouth… but they were already at the library, and Luna cut him off by knocking on the door and calling easily: "'Tis us, Twilight Sparkle! Art thou ready? The morning passes quickly!"

"You know, you're going to have to use proper modern language or something to complete your who disguise thing, Luna. I know you can do it, too, you just don't like to." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before she sighed and nodded.

"Very well. I shall speak to… you… like this, then." Luna grimaced a little, rolling her jaw and adding distastefully: "It feels like speaking another language, 'tis… I mean… that's all. A language full of slang, at that."

Scrivener only rolled his eyes, and then he faced forwards as the door opened… and Twilight smiled a little at them, even though she looked a bit tired. "Sorry, just was finishing packing up… Pinkie, you ready?"

"Yes, Twilight, I… I am." murmured a nervous voice, and both Luna and Scrivener stepped backwards as Twilight carefully slipped to the side, letting a bright pink pony step carefully forwards… but despite her awkward smile, her blue eyes were dull, and her thick, bubblegum mane and tail were both drooping slightly, as her hooves nervously pawed at the ground as the cutie mark of two blue and a single yellow balloon on her flank rolled lightly, as if trying to seek the air. "Hey, guys, it's… really great to see you. Honestly, it makes me feel a lot better you're gonna be coming with me, I just…"

She halted embarrassedly, then looked over her shoulder at Twilight, the unicorn stepping forwards as the door closed behind her, saying quietly: "Pinkie just… had another little episode earlier, that's all. It was rough for her."

"Poor thing… I wish that I could do more for thee and thy malady, but I fear that not even Celestia possesses such magic." Luna said quietly, gazing at her softly, and then she smiled a little and reached up to pat her quietly on the shoulder, Pinkie smiling faintly at her, gazing at her as if she could see through Luna's illusion. "Come though, we shall take our time in reaching Canterlot, and perhaps thou shall recover a little of thy blustery cheer on the way."

"I'm sure I will, it's just that… after these attacks, I feel like all the happiness is gone from the world. But I really do like seeing you two… your disguises are so cute." Pinkie smiled a little more, then she glanced at Twilight and nodded firmly. "I'm ready when you are. Let's go."

"Alright." Twilight smiled and nodded back, glancing back to check the saddlebags on either side of her body, and then she automatically took the lead, heading towards the northern road as she said quietly: "There are apparently patrols on the way to Canterlot now, but I don't think they'll stop us… just in case, I have my royal crest with me, and a letter from Celestia summoning me to the palace, so I highly doubt they'll want to risk holding us up for too long even if we are stopped. Speaking of which… have either of you received any letters from her recently?"

"Only one yesterday…" Luna paused meditatively, shaking her head a bit. "'Twas information about the royal courts, and Bucephalus, the wanton general who went beyond his bounds. Celestia has had him jailed for some reason… 'tis perhaps a slight abuse of her power, but she was hinting at suspicions she did not wish to speak of through the mail. Funny, how she promises to be open with us, and then we head shortly back to 'if thou wishes for answers, thou must visit me.'"

"I think this time she actually has a reason to worry, at least… remember, the letter was smudged and she was being pretty vague throughout the whole thing. It might have been intercepted by someone." Scrivener pointed out, and Luna nodded grudgingly as Twilight frowned over her shoulder at this. "Luna taught me all about the process of 'catching' letters on their way to someone… mostly because she gets bored sometimes and feels it's fun to screw with Celestia's mail deliveries."

Twilight rolled her eyes at this, and Pinkie smiled a little, saying in a warmer voice: "Sounds like a pretty good prank, really." She stopped, then shook her head a bit and added quietly: "Rainbow Dash and I used to pull pranks all the time. We still do sometimes… and it's funny, you know? Even though he's getting married to Applejack… it's like everything's different, but everything stayed the same."

"Exactly." Twilight nodded, smiling a little as she glanced over her shoulder at Pinkie, saying quietly: "We don't see each other as often, at least right now, but… we're more open with each other. We're closer friends than we've ever been despite life forcing us to spend time apart… and yet I know that all the same, we still spend more time together than most ponies do when they 'grow up.' Maybe we're all just dependant on each other or something, but… we're happy like this, all the same."

"Yeah. I have weird dreams about that sometimes." Pinkie added, smiling wider now as she brightened visibly, her mane and tail both perking as she looked up and continued warmly: "I dreamed that all six of us ran away together to live somewhere… it was like Sweet Apple Acres, but bigger, and… everyone had their own little house, and I made candy and threw parties, and Twilight, you had the best library in Equestria, and Applejack grew all the food we needed in her big farm and Fluttershy cared for the animals and Rainbow Dash zoomed through the skies, giving us the best weather and taking packages to and from all over the world… and Rarity even had the big boutique she used to dream of! It was wonderful… and we had more room, too, so more of our friends could come and live with us… ponies like you and Scrivy, Luna, and Big Mac, of course, because we all know how much Applejack loves him, and then that meant Apple Bloom would have to come too, but she'd need friends so there would be a place for Rarity's little sister Sweetie Belle and their friend Scootaloo and well… you know."

She stumbled to a halt, blushing quietly… but Luna smiled and threw her head back, closing her eyes as her mane swayed backwards and she murmured: "'Tis a wonderful idea, Pinkie Pie, 'twould be like a second Ponyville… a wonderful little colony, Eden that was never lost to us." She stopped, then laughed a little as she glanced towards Scrivener, winking at him. "Of course, we could not allow Celestia in but for the rare visit, to make it perfect."

Scrivy rolled his eyes with an amused smile at this, and then he said mildly: "You're just greedy and want everything for yourself, Luna, that's all."

"Well, yes, perhaps 'tis true, but all the same 'tis a beautiful thought." Luna replied, looking over her shoulder to Pinkie Pie, who brightened at this. "Thou truly are a great source of good cheer, even in thy lowered mood. I admire that."

"Luna, words, remember?" Scrivy reminded, and Luna grumbled a bit under her breath even as she nodded. Twilight shook her head with a snort of amusement at the two, and they continued quietly onwards, the unicorn nodding and smiling every so often to ponies that waved to them.

They talked quietly as they made their way onto the road to Canterlot, pacing themselves and making it an easy journey: mostly their topics were lighter things, and Pinkie Pie steadily regained her bounciness, bright and cheerful as the pink pony hummed to herself and sang a little when Luna invited her to go ahead if she liked. Every now and then, they saw another pony on the road, or patrols of Pegasus Guards and even earth pony knights… but Scrivener kept his hood up and Luna only smiled indulgently, safely disguised by the glammer that concealed her identity.

They reached Canterlot just after noon, Twilight producing the letter from Celestia when they found the ancient, massive gates that guarded the city closed… and it was more than enough to get the Pegasus Guard to hurriedly open the way for them, letting them into the enormous stone city that had stood for more years than Luna could remember, then she thought even Celestia knew. Beautiful and glorious, it was a catacombs of tall, heavy buildings and crowded squares that was supported by magic and ancient architecture along the side of an immense, almost-impervious cliff. Canterlot Castle towered over it all, gargantuan and imposing, the ivory towers reaching up to the very skies: there were two entrances, one at the very back of Canterlot, used mostly by servants and guards… and a second that led up the enormous rolling hilltop, which regal processions and guests to the castle often used, to directly enter the enormous, glorious home of the Princess of the Sun.

Not all ponies seemed to realize that Canterlot itself was actually a city, half-hidden from view… and completely obscured by the castle when ponies followed the path leading through the beautiful meadows and fields to the face of the structure. But the stone city had stood for perhaps generations longer than the castle had, according to records that had been ancient even when Luna and Celestia had first set hoof inside it… and she smiled a bit as they passed through the gates and over a heavy wooden bridge, the city busy and alive and eager ponies in stalls at either side of the narrow dirt path calling out to them with promises of the best food in Canterlot.

Pinkie Pie licked her lips slowly as her eyes settled on a large batch of brownies on display… and Twilight shook her head, saying amusedly: "Come on, Pinkie, hold out just a little longer, and we can eat in the yard at the Center. Besides, this stuff is all really expensive… and last time we ate from one of the vendors, you got sick."

"Yeah, but it was delicious, at least." Pinkie replied, looking longingly at the brownies before she nodded and started forwards, and she and Twilight walked side-by-side as Scrivener and Luna followed, Scrivy glancing awkwardly back and forth and Luna reminiscing as she gazed quietly around the place. "So, L… I mean, Miss Poet, did you really used to live here?"

"Oh, t… I mean, you remember that story?" Luna glanced up with a smile, pulled from her reverie, and she nodded slowly, saying quietly: "But for a short time, I did. It was… oh… yes, not long after Celestia drove the Broodmother of the Tyrant Wyrms out of the malefic swamps and annihilated her. Celestia, not unlike you, Twilight, settled herself into the ancient Canterlot Library and worked there for a time… she had a room of her own in the home that Sleipnir and I shared, but… she rarely used it. And Sleipnir worked the forges, for he was a blacksmith without equal and his wares were in high regard… and I, well…"

Luna smiled wider now, continuing easily: "I was not built for the life of peace. So while the others worked, I spent much of my time trying to drown my sorrows in the bars and pubs, getting in fights, besting others in contests and games, and getting in trouble. At that time, there was no sole ruler of Equestria, after all… Canterlot, like every large city and district, was ruled by a Baron. I did not like the Baron very much."

"So let me guess, you stole from him?" Scrivener asked mildly, as both Pinkie and Twilight looked entranced with the story, even as they meandered onwards down the path… and then Scrivy made a face at the grin on Luna's.

"I am not a simple thief and never aspired to be. I am a warrior, and proud of my skills." Luna retorted, tilting her head back… and then she grinned a little wider. "Yes, I took from the Baron, but was not stealing in the tradition sense. 'Twas more… like raiding. Say, he had a shipment of expensive foods and finery for a gala he was hosting. I took it upon myself to attack the wagons, destroy the goods, roundly bash his guards, and gleefully take as much of the food as I could. 'Twas a wonderful game."

"Horses of Heaven…" Scrivener muttered and slapped his forehead with a hoof, as Twilight stopped in the middle of the street and stared, and Pinkie giggled loudly behind her own hooves as she dropped to a sitting position, gazing admiringly at the female. "And you were never caught?"

"Oh, I was caught more often than you might believe, Mister Poet." Luna replied with a wink and a slight smile. "The Baron had six very, very competent unicorn mages, to ensure he could hold power over the district without fear of reprisal or attack. On several occasions, they ambushed me and brought me down, and I was thrown in prison. But Celestia, Sleipnir and I were heroes to the people back then, and I was always released at some point." She paused meditatively. "I was fortunate. The worst punishments I ever received were public whippings, but females… in those days, a female in prison well. It is only fortunate that I had such powerful friends and was of such fearsome renown myself. I believe the Baron knew, too, that this was all a game to me, and I was willing to belted even by chains, even in public, in repayment perhaps not entirely unjust… but if they had ever crossed certain lines with me, the games would cease, and the killing would begin."

She stopped, quieting… then shook her head, and the four continued onwards in silence for a few moments before Luna said softly, looking thoughtfully at the sky: "Sleipnir was only ever concerned for my well-being. Celestia, however, would scold me. She would scold me worse after I received a whipping. But we only lived in Canterlot for six months before we were on the road again, as Discord demanded to be dealt with… or rather, Celestia demanded we deal with Discord."

She fell silent again, and Twilight nodded a little as they continued through the crowded streets, Scrivener silently stepping towards Luna and pressing their sides together… and Luna smiled a little, even as the illusion around her distorted faintly. But it was too small to be noticed by the ponies around them, busy as they were, some carrying heavy packs and others in rags, begging for money, some in armor and others adorned in rich garb… and all around them rose immense, rectangular stone buildings that stretched high towards the sky above, where white clouds silently floated like fluffy ships upon a bright blue sea, on an everlasting voyage over the capital of a country that was more treacherous in spite of all its order and peace than the ocean of the skies could ever hope to be.


	8. Alice and the Red Queen

Chapter Eight: Alice and the Red Queen

~BlackRoseRaven 

Twilight smiled a little as they turned down a side street, nodding in the distance… and both Scrivener and Luna looked down the cleaner, more-modern streets they had moved onto not long ago to see an enormous structure not far away, surrounded by tall walls and with a heavy, wrought-iron gate guarded by a pair of earth ponies in white uniforms. "There it is… the Canterlot Institution of Mental Health."

"CIMH." Pinkie murmured, pronouncing it 'sim,' and then she smiled a little… but it seemed forced as her eyes drew up over the brown, looming building. The middle section was the largest, towering over the two wide, slightly-curved wings, windows like countless barred yellow eyes staring vapidly outwards as the female said nervously: "This is gonna be okay, right, Twilight? I mean… I…"

"Are you okay, Pinkie? You usually… like it here. I mean, not 'like it' like it, but…" Twilight looked at her as Pinkie's mane and tail lost a bit of their poof, but the female nodded slowly all the same, and Twilight nodded back after a moment as they continued forwards, coming to a halt in front of the gates as the earth ponies looked at them, but didn't speak as the unicorn quietly hugged the pink female. "Listen, it'll be okay. We'll have a quick lunch in the yard outside, maybe that'll help settle you, and then we'll go in and you can talk about it in therapy. Scrivy, Luna… would you like to join us for a fast meal?"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to…" Pinkie began hesitantly, but then she smiled a little when Luna gave her a firm look. "Okay, I… would really like it."

"Then stay we shall." Luna said softly, and she smiled over at Scrivener, nudging him quietly. "Besides, my husband and I brought some food ourselves, and 'tis much better to eat with good company."

Twilight smiled slightly as well, then she glanced towards the earth ponies and said quietly: "Patient name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, and I'm Twilight Sparkle. We have an appointment today. Our friends are… here to support her."

One of the earth ponies nodded, and as the other pushed the gates open, he said quietly: "Welcome back, Miss Pie, Miss Sparkle. Please have your friends sign the guest registry inside. Have a nice day."

Twilight nodded courteously, and then the four made their way quietly through the open iron gates and onto a stone path… but Twilight gestured towards several large, scarred picnic tables that sat in the neatly-mown grasses, only one of these occupied by a smoking, nervous-looking pony near the far end of the yard, obviously a long-term patient from the blue, thin robe over his body. "Come on, let's have a quick meal."

The others nodded, following her to the closest table… and Twilight's horn glowed as she lifted the packs off her back to settle them gently on the table, as Luna glanced at Scrivener's saddlebag as her own horn gave a quiet hum. It unbuckled and opened, neatly-wrapped food floating outwards as Pinkie closed her eyes and opened her muzzle, sticking her tongue out… and Luna and Scrivy both looked dumbly at her for a moment before Twilight sighed, then nodded with a grumble, opening one of the bags and pulling out a strange green jar adorned with ribbons and painted with odd charms.

She pulled the cork out of this, then carefully dumped a chalky-looking, viscous purple brew into Pinkie's jaws… then the pink pony slurped loudly as she swallowed it with a grimace and a shudder, breathing quietly for a moment before a bit of the color returned to her cheeks and she smiled almost dazedly, resting her elbows on the table and her muzzle on her hooves as she said dreamily: "I feel like a starlight."

"This is why I don't like giving you this stuff. Zecora says we should only use it when you're feeling really awful, Pinkie." Twilight said mildly, and Pinkie only giggled a little, her eyes sliding slowly closed before Twilight sniffed a bit at the thin neck of the open, spherical jar… then made a face and quickly shoved the cork back in, muttering: "I admire Zecora's talent, but I swear she enjoys using the most disgusting ingredients she can find."

"What alchemy is this?" Luna asked curiously, frowning a bit at Pinkie Pie… but then the earth pony blinked a few times before suddenly shaking her head, and when she smiled embarrassedly, she was obviously back to normal, her mane and tail fluffing out a little.

Nonetheless, she looked awkwardly at Twilight… and then unicorn nodded and explained quietly, even as she began to pull food out of her own pack and neatly sort them between herself and Pinkie: "Zecora was able to make us a potion that helps Pinkie… feel better, fast, so to speak. I brought it with us just in case… if Pinkie Pie feels an episode coming on, like she sometimes does, she can take this and it'll stop it in its tracks. Pinkie calls it her 'happy juice,' but I worry about giving it to her because Zecora cautioned me it could be a little… addictive."

Pinkie nodded, adding after a moment: "So I only try and have it when I really need it… it keeps Pinkamena away, though." Pinkie blushed a little and glanced down, then she looked back up and smiled a little. "You know, I just realized that you guys know all our secrets. You know about Pinkamena, and about Big Mac and Applejack, and about a lot of other stuff we thought we could never really talk about with anyone else. I'm sure there's all kinds of gossip in Ponyville, but… you guys know the truth. And none of us seem to feel we have to hide it from you."

"Well, we're kind of weirdoes ourselves." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna hit him lightly, but nodded all the same as Sammy chirped on her back, before the lazy pseudodragon finally clambered off her and leapt onto the tabletop, sniffing at the food quietly. Scrivy glanced down at the little pet as he swayed to the side with a smile, then added easily: "Besides, the only thing we could tell is that little beast right there."

Sammy chirped, and then Twilight muttered: "Or the Great and Powerful Trixie, but somehow I don't think you're exactly going to be telling her anything anytime soon. But I guess I can't say too much bad about her… she was smart enough to memorize the spells I tried to teach her, even if she feels she has to work to be flashy when casting them… she has the makings of a good mage, though, if I'm allowed to say that."

She glanced up lamely, but Luna only nodded as Pinkie Pie picked up a muffin and bit into it, chewing loudly. "Yes, Twilight Sparkle, thou… I mean, you are. You are already an excellent mage yourself, after all… and I have no doubts that if anything good does come of these dark times ahead, it will be your growth in the field of magic."

Twilight nodded after a moment, glancing down before she picked up her daisy sandwich with a sigh, studying this and murmuring: "I only wish that everything could go back to being peaceful, though, Luna. I don't want to see ponies suffering like this… like poor Scarlet Sage. It's a good thing Fluttershy is there to look after her… I'd hate to think of what would have happened if I'd had to leave her in Trixie and Spike's care."

She grimaced a little at this, shaking her head, and the four ate in relative quiet before they packed up their leftovers. Twilight settled her saddlebags back into place as Scrivener let Luna attach his own satchel, and then the unicorn looked up with a bit of a smile, asking hesitantly: "So… are you going to… sit in or go see Celestia?"

"Oh, may we?" Luna looked curiously over to Pinkie, who blushed deeply… but nodded furiously, and Luna smiled warmly, nodding slowly as she glanced towards the male, who looked back affectionately. "Perhaps 'twould be a good thing if we did then. Perhaps we'll even get thee the therapy thou requires."

"Perhaps you will start speaking properly. Furthermore, you're the one who needs therapy here, not me." Scrivy replied mildly, and Luna snorted and swung her horn at him lightly, but he ducked beneath it with a bit of a grin before looking over at Pinkie Pie as she gazed at them both affectionately. "None of us are in much of a hurry to head to Canterlot Castle. We'll sit in with you, Pinkie. You are… a friend."

"I'm real glad to hear that. I'm really real glad to hear that." Pinkie said emphatically, and then she bounced happily around the table as Twilight laughed a bit, smiling warmly from her to Scrivener as she followed Pinkie towards the doors as the female sang lightly: "It's a wonderful day in the world, it's a wonderful day in the world…"

"Pinkie, remember, gotta be quieter now." Twilight pointed out, and Pinkie blushed as she dropped to her hooves from mid-hop and nodded quickly, striding forwards towards the doors and keeping her voice to a low hum. The others followed inside as Pinkie pushed her way through the two sets of heavy metal double-doors, and they stepped into a reception area… and Twilight immediately approached the counter and said kindly: "Pinkamena Diane Pie is here for group therapy and examination afterwards, with Twilight Sparkle as acting sponsor. Her friends, Miss and Mister Poet are here to support her."

"Group therapy starts in ten minutes in the White Room, you can go on ahead in when you're ready. Please have your friends sign the guestbook." the nurse behind the counter replied in a kind voice, and Twilight nodded as she and Pinkie stepped out of the way. Scrivener stepped forwards, signing quickly… and Luna cleared her throat awkwardly and scribbled her own signature before pushing the tome back, and thankfully, the nurse didn't bother to check: Luna's flowing, archaic script was a little different from the written language of modern ponies, after all.

Twilight and Pinkie both turned and headed for a pair of thin doors, Luna and Scrivener falling into step behind them as they pushed through and made their way down a wide, sterile hall. A pony in a blue uniform was pushing a large cart laden with medical supplies and bottles of pills down the hall, and another pony was leaning against a wall, rubbing his hooves together and breathing softly… but he smiled awkwardly when Pinkie gave him a bright smile as she passed, and Twilight explained over her shoulder: "You might be surprised at how many ponies are here, and the variety of problems they have… but they treat almost every kind of mental illness and disease here, from depression to… much more difficult cases.

"It's a very good place, with very good ponies… they've helped Pinkie a lot, and she's well-liked by patients and her doctors. In group therapy, like now, anyone and everyone can sit down… in fact, they often encourage ponies to bring their close friends or family along, so everyone can sit, talk about how dealing with this… has affected their lives. And more importantly, learn to understand things…" Twilight softened, gazing at Pinkie Pie tenderly. "Learn to understand to be patient, and that it's not that pony's fault… they're just a little bit different in that one way."

"Yeah… I'm really glad you guys are here, it means a lot to me, and… I feel safer." Pinkie said quietly, glancing over her shoulder with a warm smile, then she looked ahead and pointed down the hall, to another large set of black double doors amidst the eggshell white, past several chatting ponies. "That's the White Room there, it's where we usually hold group, unless we're doing special therapy… sometimes the doctors like to do group sessions outside when it's really nice, or in one of the recreational centers… you know, keep it informal and comfortable for everyone."

Twilight nodded, adding as they approached the doors: "They're very understanding here. Much nicer than I hoped… and since Pinkie is an outpatient who only comes in for testing and group therapy, we don't have to pay for anything other than medication and, when it's really needed, a session with her personal mental physician."

They pushed through the doors… and Twilight smiled a bit more as Luna and Scrivener gazed around the wide room, surprised: it was like an enormous cube, with tall windows that had the thin curtains drawn neatly back, letting the sun shine in and gazing out onto a pretty garden filled with bright flowers. Chairs were being arranged by uniformed ponies in a wide circle, and many of these were already occupied by ponies of all shape and size. At one side of the room, there were several stacks of cheap plastic chairs and a large table with a coffeemaker sitting on it, paper cups piled high beside bowls filled with tiny packets of sugar and creamer.

A unicorn rapidly writing on a clipboard glanced up at them, his white doctor's coat hanging loose around his slender frame… and then he smiled slightly, the glowing quill pausing on the clipboard as Twilight and Pinkie approached, Scrivener Blooms and Luna following behind them as the male said kindly: "Well, Miss Pie, it looks like you've brought some different friends than the usual along today. It's very nice to meet you, my name is Dr. Socrates. And you are?"

"Miss Poet and Mister Poet." Luna replied immediately, and Scrivener smiled a little beneath his hood as he awkwardly adjusted it… and the doctor's eyes lit up as if in recognition as she tilted her head towards him curiously. "Yes?"

"Miss Pie has spoken of you both at some detail. Detail enough to let me assure you this is a safe place. We don't judge here, whatever has happened." Dr. Socrates said kindly, and Scrivener hesitantly reached up and brushed down his hood as Sammy ran up onto the pony's shoulder with a nervous chirp, Luna's gaze sharpening before the doctor smiled to them both. "I appreciate that you've come to help Miss Pie through this trying time in her life."

Then he turned and headed away, and Twilight glanced embarrassedly at Luna and Scrivy as Pinkie bounced a bit on the spot, the unicorn saying awkwardly: "Pinkie gets a little carried away in storytelling sometimes, even if… you know. She never uses your real names. The doctors aren't stupid, but don't worry. I doubt he thinks you're actually the Luna and Scrivener Blooms, since… well…"

"This is a funny farm." Pinkie said brightly, and Twilight snorted in amusement as Scrivener smiled despite himself and Luna outright laughed. "Don't worry you guys, I never gave away your secrets. They probably just think you're criminals or bandits or on the run from the law."

"Just like the old days." Luna said with relish, and then she glanced towards the coffeemaker and said mildly: "Come, Scrivener Blooms, we go to that odd contraption. Thou knows how to work it but to this day I still understand none of these fancy modern technologies."

"We'll sit down with you in just a minute, but… Miss Poet has to get what Miss Poet wants." Scrivy said mildly, and then he grimaced a bit as Luna shoved at him impatiently, as Pinkie Pie giggled and Twilight smiled warmly. "You two want any?"

Twilight nodded even as Pinkie Pie declined with a chipper: 'no thanks,' and Scrivy turned towards the table, walking side-by-side with Luna and, for perhaps the hundredth time, explained to her what a coffeemaker was and how it worked. Luna, as always, however, lost interest at some point, only knowing and caring that it made a delicious hot beverage that could be mixed with a variety of things.

Luna carried the cups, her horn glowing quietly and lifting them easily into the air as they strode over to sit with Twilight and Pinkie Pie in the large circle, Scrivy embarrassedly rubbing at his face but no longer worried about being caught, or even stared at too much: like Pinkie said, they were on the funny farm now, and the doctor here seemed much more concerned with the welfare of the patients than anything else as nurses checked on the comfort of everyone in the circle. And the ponies here were of a wider assortment than either Luna or Scrivener had expected: from an earth pony in only rags to a unicorn in a full suit who was nervously biting his lower lip, to a Pegasus soldier in armor that was trembling and hugging his helmet against his chest with his legs curled up, hollow eyes staring down… and bouncy Pinkie Pie, who was slowly settling down even as she looked back and forth and waved at a few ponies here and there she had obviously gotten to know a little.

Finally, the doctor sat down at one side of the group, and he scribbled a few more notes onto his clipboard before looking up with a smile. "Twenty-four ponies are here, seventeen patients, seven supporters. I'm glad to see that more ponies are coming in to benefit their friends… and more importantly, that more ponies are showing they're not ashamed of what they suffer from.

"Now, as most of you know, my name is Dr. Socrates. I'm a psychologist specializing in dealing with traumatic events and coping with mental illness. And as always, before we begin, I want to remind everyone here that this is a safe environment. What is said in this room stays in this room, and it is a place to vent your feelings and anxieties without being judged by others around you. We all need to release sometimes, and we all need advice, or even just a shoulder to cry on sometimes, and this is where we can have that."

He paused, then looked back and forth around the room, asking kindly: "Would anyone like to start us off? Anyone have anything they want to share with the group, or get off their chest?"

Ponies hesitated… and then the unicorn in the suit rose a hoof and said finally: "I… keep having these recurring nightmares, and… I mean… I thought maybe I should… find help and my… my friend…"

"It's alright, just take your time." Dr. Socrates smiled at him, and the unicorn calmed a little as he nodded a bit, taking a slow breath.

Ponies spoke, and Scrivener and Luna both gazed around quietly, listening to their stories: night terrors that plagued a successful financial executive, who had a life that seemed perfect otherwise, and depression that had overwhelmed a Pegasus Guard, who couldn't get over the death of one of his friends on what was supposed to be a routine patrol before a manticore had attacked. Patients who had checked themselves in for a variety of reasons, from hallucinations to an inability to control themselves to insatiable desires… and then, as silence spiraled out, Pinkie Pie suddenly spoke up, saying quietly: "A while back, I… was diagnosed with manic depression augmented by episodes of schizophrenic behavior. I'm really rarely depressed, but… when I do, I fall into this deep brooding hole, and usually the depression phase comes on before or after a schizophrenic episode. I have this other part of me, that I call Pinkamena… this evil, wicked part of me that's really… that I've come to understand is the old me, the me who was… always mean to everyone. The me who bullied my sisters and my friends and my family, the me who wanted to hurt everyone because she was… never really happy, and didn't want the rest of the world to be happy, either.

"But one day, I saw… I saw this beautiful rainbow in the sky, and it made me smile. I felt happy… and I wanted everyone else to be happy too! I tried hard, so hard, to figure out how I could make my family happy, and… that's when I came up with parties, and when I got my cutie mark, too." Pinkie smiled a little at this, looking around at the group. "I… I learned way more that day than I ever knew until only really recently. I learned that I could be… whoever I wanted to be, I didn't… I didn't need to be the monster. I could make other people happy, instead of making them sad, and making everyone happy gave so much more reward!"

She stopped, looking down quietly, then she glanced back up and continued softly: "But Pinkamena… stayed with me. She got stronger and nastier inside me… and she made herself her own person. I got nightmares at first… and then started seeing things. Awful things… and heard her always whispering to me, wanting me to do terrible things to good people, to wipe away their smiles and their laughter, even though I never wanted to. And I would get depressed… and would want to do those bad things to myself, too.

"Yet, other times… I would be happy. Too happy, too bouncy, and I knew it in some part of me between the Pinkie Party part and the Pinkamena part… and maybe it was because I wanted so much to not be Pinkamena that I tried so hard, and wanted my friends to always smile, but… I don't know. I ended up… a little broken, either too happy or too sad." She smiled a little though, shaking her head and murmuring: "But my friends, when… I finally trusted in them enough to talk to them, they really helped me. More and more, they've helped me learn to adjust to things, to be better, to watch out for myself and take care of myself and to stop Pinkamena. I'm making a lot of progress, I… I can say that honestly, and it feels real good. And I can accept that Pinkamena is part of me, and who I used to be, too. It's scary, but it's true… but you know what? So what? I can be who I want to be. It's hard and it's scary and she still comes back sometimes but I don't have to give into her, and with all this support that I get and making sure I follow a good schedule and taking really gross medication that even though it's gross, really helps me. I'm on the right track, and I wanna stay on the right track, even when there's bumps along the way."

She smiled brightly, and Dr. Socrates nodded, jotting a few notes and saying warmly: "That's very good, Miss Pie, I'm very glad to see you doing so well. What about the issue of shame we touched on before, if I may be so bold?"

"I'm…" Pinkie glanced quietly towards Scrivener and Luna, but they both smiled at her… and she gazed at them affectionately before she looked back towards the doctor, saying quietly: "I don't have to be ashamed at all, not anymore. My friends understand me, and my friends know about me, about… my ups and downs, the good and the bad. I'm honored and lucky to have them as friends… to have people who try their very absolute hardest to be so good to me and understand what I'm going through."

"Good. That's very good." Dr. Socrates said softly, writing another few notes… and Pinkie smiled and dropped her head on Twilight's shoulder, closing her eyes as someone else began to speak, and Luna and Scrivy gazed quietly over at her before they both looked down and realized at some point, they had grasped each other's hoof… but they only smiled at one-another, instead looking towards the new speaker and listening to the stories of hope and fear, courage and despair, and countless other emotions that cycled through all those present.

Finally, Dr. Socrates glanced up at the clock above the door and said quietly: "Excellent. We've done very well today, all of you. Please feel free to sign up for next week, but remember, this is a voluntary exercise… you don't have to show up, you can always bring a friend, and we never turn away anyone who wants to come in for help. This way, we just know how many seats to put out and how much coffee to serve." He smiled a little, then nodded to the others, saying quietly: "You can leave or mingle now, as you please."

He stood, and the other ponies quickly got to their own hooves, as Twilight glanced at Pinkie… and she nodded rapidly a few times, bouncing over to two patients who looked up at her with smiles as she approached. Luna and Scrivy looked curiously after her, and then Twilight said with a smile: "We usually… stick around for a minute or two. Pinkie likes to see how everyone else is doing, and chat a little. I think I'm going to talk to Dr. Socrates myself… I want to know how he thinks she's doing, all-in-all, but I was really glad to see her doing so well and talking so much after that little scare outside."

Luna and Scrivener both nodded, and then they sat back down on the low plastic seats after a moment, shrugging a bit as a nurse approached a medical cart, looking down at a list and calling over a few of the long-term patients. "'Tis interesting, Scrivy. 'Tis different than I expected, too, I must admit."

"Me too." Scrivener said quietly, looking over at Pinkie Pie… but she had her back turned, still talking to the others, one hoof flicking her mane back… and he smiled a little as he gazed at her back, her messy hair bouncing a little as her tail flicked. "You know, it's nice to see her happy. I mean… really happy. Not just… Pinkie-happy."

"Yes, I know what thou means. She still tries so hard for us… but to see her smile in this fashion, 'tis wonderful." Luna agreed, and then she looked towards the coffeemaker, asking curiously: "Will the device still work?"

"Luna, all you have to do is pour the coffee into a paper cup." Scrivy said flatly, as Sammy chirped at her from his perch on the male's shoulder… and when Luna only continued to look at him stoically, he sighed and muttered: "Alright, come on. Let's get you another coffee."

Most of the ponies had filtered out now, and the nurse that had handed out medication had his back turned as Twilight spoke with the doctor… and then Scrivener glanced absently up, seeing Pinkie Pie smiling, her eyes glittering, a patient on either side of her as they strode towards the medical cart before he frowned a bit as he realized her mane and tail had lost their poof entirely, that she seemed faded and-

Pinkie Pie lunged as the nurse began to turn back around, slamming the cart forwards into him and knocking him sprawling with a yell into the chairs, and Twilight and the doctor both looked up in shock as Scrivener's eyes widened and Luna gritted her teeth… but before anyone could move, Pinkie had torn one of the drawers open and thrown it with a cackle, sending a glittering hail of metal objects flying through the room as one of the patients grabbed wildly at the medications on top of the cart and the other dove for the shiny objects, picking up a pair of scissors as he grinned wildly… and clutched in Pinkie's own hoof, a scalpel glimmered as she grinned, before snarling when Twilight shouted: "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?"

"My name is Pinkamena, little miss goody-two-hooves." the female retorted through her grin… and her teeth seemed unnaturally sharp and bright, her coat pallid like the reflection of blood under the full moon, her long mane half-falling over her face, perfectly straight now, just like her long tail as it flicked disdainfully… and then she tossed the scalpel in the air and caught the handle easily in her jaws as it fell, curling her tongue around it and out the side of her muzzle almost teasingly for a moment as, without bothering to look behind her, she slammed a back hoof into the cart as the nurse began to get up and knocked the pony sprawling again, medication spilling off the cart and the patient yelling as he chased the pills down to the ground, snarling as he hoarded them all to himself. "Run rabbit run."

And with that, Pinkamena shot suddenly forwards as another nurse pushed through the doors into the room, frowning and attracted by the commotion… and as Doctor Socrates and Twilight both rushed to block Pinkamena, the other patient barreled towards the nurse, smashing into him and knocking him sprawling.

Pinkamena, meanwhile, leapt high at the last moment, Twilight's eyes widening before both her front hooves smashed into her face as she dropped her head and lashed outwards… and Dr. Socrates screamed as a bloody gash was torn across his cheek and up the side of his head, falling over and grabbing at this as Twilight was knocked crashing backwards before Pinkamena gracefully slammed her hooves down into her stomach and used her like a springboard, launching herself neatly over the wrestling nurse and patient even as Luna and Scrivener ran forwards… but Twilight, coughing, pointed and yelled raggedly: "I'll catch up, go!"

Immediately, the two changed their course, running for the doorway… and Scrivy grimaced as the maddened patient kicked the nurse off him, but Luna dropped low and twisted her body, sliding on her side over the tiled floor beneath the nurse as he flew through the air before both her rear hooves slammed into the patient's chest, sending him screeching backwards to crash into the wall and fall limp even as Luna used the same momentum from her movement to twist her body and regain her hooves.

Scrivener burst through the double doors… and before they could close, Luna was already back on his heels, the two charging down the hallway as Pinkamena, half-ran, half-danced down the corridor, laughing around the scalpel in her muzzle as she easily leapt over a white-uniformed security guard that tried to tackle her and slammed her hooves into his back, knocking him sprawling before she ducked and neatly twisted her head to the side as a Pegasus shot towards her… only for her to dodge and lash the scalpel through his wing, sending up another spray of blood and feathers and making him howl in agony as he spun out of control and crashed into the ground.

Pinkamena slammed through the doors ahead as Luna and Scrivy ran around the fallen guards… and then both skidded to a halt, stalled for a moment, as an earth pony was thrown through the double doors, making them lash backwards as he crashed on his side with a gargle of pain, clutching at shallow but obviously agonizing cuts lashed across his body. Then, as the doors began to swing back inwards, the two ran forwards and plowed through them in time to see Pinkamena dash through the exit.

They ran across the waiting room and through the doors before they could close, and yet Pinkamena had dashed all the way to the iron gates… and without slowing down, she grinned insanely as she threw herself into the air, body twisting unnaturally as the two security guards on the other side stared in shock before her rear hooves slammed into the middle of the wrought-iron obstruction and sent both sides flying open, smashing into both security guards and knocking them sprawling… and Pinkamena landed neatly on her hooves as Luna and Scrivener both skidded to a halt and stared as she blew them a kiss, then spun and ran into the streets, laughing… and Luna snarled in fury, shouting: "Arrogant creature, thou can't escape us so easily!"

"Come and get me then, Luna!" Pinkamena called mockingly, and the two ponies ran out into the street, turning the corner… and joined only a moment later by Twilight Sparkle, bruised and with her teeth grit as they both nodded shortly to her, then returned their eyes to the pink figure ahead that had already managed to get a shocking lead on them, even as the three broke into a full-out run.

Pinkamena was fast, however, shoving ponies out of her way and recklessly lashing her scalpel at those who got too close: a Pegasus Guard attempted to dive at her, and with a shrieking laugh, the gray-pink pony leapt upwards to meet him, shocking the male… and then lashing her scalpel upwards, the metal blade screaming against his golden armor, not piercing but the force enough to startle the male and shove him backwards… before both Pinkamena's rear hooves swung up as her body half-flipped and smashed into his unprotected groin, the equine wheezing and grasping at himself with a gargle as he plummeted from the air like a stone.

Pinkamena landed and dashed gleefully ahead again as the Pegasus plummeted to the street behind her like a comet… and the three chasing ponies veered around him with a curse before Scrivener winced as Pinkamena lashed her scalpel into the flank of another pony that scrambled too late to get out of her way, sending her staggering into a wall with a scream as blood splattered over the pony's darkened features, her straight hair lashing around her like snakes as she glared a grin over her shoulder at them, eyes insane and savage.

"The beast is too fast… Twilight, use thy magic, create a wall before her!" Luna ordered as they sprinted forwards, the street now rapidly beginning to empty as ponies screamed and fought to get out of the way of the murderous pink comet streaking through the path… and then Luna cursed as Pinkamena veered onto another street… the street that led directly to Canterlot Castle, and Luna's eyes widened as she snarled: "What is she doing? Even mad, her course makes no sense!"

Twilight only grunted in response, lowering her head forwards with her teeth grit as her horn glowed brightly, still sprinting as hard as she could… and then she yelled as she lashed her head upwards, her horn releasing a bright pulse and flash before the ground beneath their hooves shook, almost causing the three to stumble as Pinkamena staggered with a snarl, then looked up in surprise as a wall of rocky spikes tore up in front of her, barring her passage as soil and stone vomited out of the ground and she skidded to a halt… then glared over her shoulder at them furiously as the three rapidly closed the ground, Luna lowering her head forwards as her eyes flashed…

Then Pinkamena grinned, tensing… before throwing herself into the air, and in a single hop no normal pony could make, she leapt clear past the ten foot tall pillars of rock and stone, the others looking up in shock and Twilight almost staggering to a halt as Scrivener gritted his teeth… and Luna let out a shout of frustration, her horn glowing brighter before she snapped her head forwards, a blue fireball erupting from the air before her and launching into the wall of stone to erupt in a powerful blast that tore a wide hole in the wall of rocky pillars, gravel and stone spraying outwards as, without hesitation, Luna leapt through the hole blasted through the now-shattered barrier and burst through the smoke on the other side like an ivory specter in her unicorn glammer.

Pinkamena grinned at her insanely, teeth clenched around the scalpel, blood splattered over her face and body tensed as the two snarled, Luna joined by Twilight on one side and Scrivener on the other… and then the dull pink pony laughed even as the violet unicorn shouted: "Stop this, Pinkamena! Pinkie Pie, I know you're in there, I know you don't want this!"

"Pinkie Pie is dead and gone forever!" Pinkamena shrieked, staggering backwards and shaking her head wildly… and then she fell still as a statue for a moment, eyes seeming to stare at nothing as her smooth, straight hair spilled down her face. The silence echoed for a moment… and then a door creaked, and a grin twisted over Pinkamena's features before she leapt towards the source of the sound, and the pony that was peering through an open wooden door yelped and tried to slam it, but too little, too late, as the pony threw her full weight against the door and slammed her head to the side, burying the scalpel into the wood even as it tore open before she leapt past the terrified pony she had knocked over.

Luna, Twilight and Scrivener dashed after her, ducking underneath the bloody scalpel sticking out of the door as ponies yelled and stared in shock as Pinkamena burst into the restaurant's dining area, the piano in the corner of the room clanging to a halt as the pony sitting there stared in horror as Pinkamena jumped onto a long table and scrambled down it, kicking plates and glasses and sending them flying before she leapt to a circular table as ponies shoved out of their seats and kicked up cushions, yelling and raging and cursing at her as her three pursuers were crashed into by a wave of frustrated ponies… who then became terrified as there was the sound of a bottle shattering, and all stared in horror as at the bar, Pinkamena grinned insanely, standing on the counter and leaning low, a broken wine bottle in one hoof aimed at the face of a pony she was holding around the throat on his rear hooves, his front limbs pushing uselessly at her arm as she called: "Twilight, what do you think? Him… or me?"

She grinned wider as she tilted the bottle back towards her own face, wine dripping off it as the pony she had captured redoubled his efforts before falling still when the bottle twisted back towards him, as she whispered something to him… then snarled and looked up, screaming: "Play something happy! Play something happy!"

The piano player yelled in shock, falling off his stool, and Pinkamena growled before she tilted the bottle back towards her own face when Twilight began to take a step forwards, saying darkly: "Be a good girl, Twilight and stand back. You wouldn't want me to have an accident and hurt myself, would you? Especially with how mad that would make me… it's funny, you know? I feel like we've been here before… me, smiling and playing lethal jokes, you, the crusader… why, you should wear a cape, Twilight! Be a superhero, and I'll be your lethal, slapstick adversary… but all I need to wear is a smile, right? All Pinkamena ever needs is a smile…"

She shook her head slowly, grinning bitterly… and without looking, slammed a hoof backwards to smash the bartender in the face as he tried to sneak up behind her, sending the Pegasus pony sprawling backwards as several ponies recoiled in shock. Pinkamena only laughed, however, looking back over her shoulder… but the moment her eyes flicked away, Luna suddenly dropped her head forwards with a snarl, her glammer flickering as her horn gave a single sharp, high pulse of sound and light.

The windows of the restaurant shattered as glasses and cups and bottles exploded… including the one in Pinkamena's hoof, making her snarl as her grip on the male was loosened and the pony tore himself immediately away, before she shrieked as the bottles behind her went up like glass fireworks, peppering her with glittering dust and tiny shrapnel as she lost her balance and fell forwards against the counter, barely managing to catch herself.

The three tried to force forwards… but yelling, panicked ponies rushed against them for the exit, the crowd battering them back and forth even as other ponies leapt out the broken windows, and Pinkamena had more than enough time to regain her balance, leaping down behind the bar and stomping firmly on the bartender before she charged through the rear door even as Luna lowered her head and battered forwards with a roar, knocking ponies sprawling as Scrivener and Twilight followed her example and simply shoved through the crowd… and they smashed through the rear door after Pinkamena, only to find a rear door swinging shut and a cook laying with an awful slash down his front leg, bleeding profusely as he howled in agony.

Luna rushed for the door, the others following, knowing they had no time as they dashed through and down an alleyway to emerge onto the streets… and then once more give chase to Pinkamena, who was far ahead now, screaming laughter and splattered with blood, crimson droplets in her locks and tiny, broken bits of glass making her dull coat glimmer, her eyes burning with blue hellfire and the butcher's knife held tightly by the handle in her mouth.

Canterlot was only a short gallop away… and ponies parted in terror of her before she grinned and looked up as Pegasi guards attempted to sweep a net in behind her, as other earth pony knights formed a barrier in front of her… and Pinkamena put on a burst of speed before she laughed when the Pegasi dropped towards her. She threw herself upwards, soaring backwards through the air as the Pegasus ponies dived low enough for the bottom of the net to scrape the ground, and they had a moment of shock as Pinkamena passed between them before they caught the earth pony knights in the netting instead of their quarry, and the combined weight of the startled ponies yanked both Pegasi down to the ground to crash beside their comrades.

Pinkamena charged up the netted ponies like they were nothing but a ramp, making them yell in pain as her hooves slammed against them before she leapt forwards as more Pegasus guards flew towards her… and her hooves smashed into the head of one, propelling herself off him like a stepping stone as she leapt to another with unnatural speed and strength, her hooves slamming into his back and knocking him spiraling towards the ground before she let herself drop, ducking with a dark grin beneath another guard that attempted a wild tackle before she crashed to the wooden bridge below that led directly to the grand, open doors leading into Canterlot, grinning triumphantly even as Pegasus Guards flooded towards her from all sides.

And, in a flash, Pinkamena threw herself forwards and launched herself in a low slide with her front hooves out as soldiers grabbed wildly at her and dove through the air, crashing into one another, yelling and cursing as the dull pink pony slipped beneath and between them before she slammed all four hooves into the ground and launched herself up the steps leading to the steadily-closing doors with preternatural power, hooves clawing at them as one of the earth ponies yelled a wild warning before Pinkamena laughed wildly as she slipped through the closing doors just as the earth ponies gave one final shove… sealing the murderous female not outside, but inside the hall beyond as soldiers yelled and charged towards the doors, hammering on them and rapidly trying to pull them back open before it was too late.

Inside, a Pegasus guard looked up too little, too late, and Pinkamena's hoof slammed into his face, sending him down in a crumpled heap… and then her eyes gleamed as they locked on not the two armored guards at the base of the enormous set of carpeted stairs at the back of the hall, but Celestia herself, who was standing silently on the steps… and Pinkamena laughed insanely as she shrieked: "You can't have law and order at a party!"

Two golden-armored guards leapt into the air and shot towards her… and Pinkamena leapt up to meet them, a savage snarl on her face. And, her viciousness unexpected, the guards hesitated a fatal moment… and a moment later, Pinkamena swung her lower body downwards and slammed her rear hooves into the faces of them both, neatly backflipping before she landed on all four hooves as the two guards fell to either side of her with loud clanks, laughing insanely around the knife glinting in her muzzle… and then lashing this to the side with barely a glance when another soldier ran at her, slicing through the earth pony's features and sending him crashing backwards with a scream of pain before Celestia said quietly: "Enough."

The other soldiers around the room hesitated as the ivory equine strode slowly down the steps… and there was a massive bang outside that was punctuated by a second, quieter thud against the doors, before they were finally yanked open a bare meter… and Pinkamena licked her lips as she spat the knife out and caught it in one hoof, spinning it rapidly as she looked over her shoulder as Twilight, Luna, and Scrivener charged into the room and skidded to a halt at the other side of the hall, the dull-pink pony whispering: "Yes. We're all here. We're all here for the party, good, good, everyone's arrived…"

Then she leapt suddenly forwards with a scream… and Celestia's horn glowed, the knife halting in midair and Pinkamena's body swinging stupidly forwards, still clutching this before one of the ivory equine's hooves smashed into Pinkamena's body, slamming her onto her back and making her gag with the force she hit the ground with, rolling a few times as Twilight winced and Luna gritted her teeth.

Celestia shook her head slowly… then her eyes flicked to the knife, and the aura around her horn intensified as the knife trembled violently, becoming orange as heat radiated around it, and then it simply began to melt, warping and distorting before falling to the ground as nothing but a useless, gnarled hunk of metal. Pinkamena, meanwhile, was slowly picking herself up, panting and snarling as she hissed: "Who needs toys anyway… I'll crush you with my bare hooves, what makes you any different from any other pony? You bleed the same you'll die the same!"

She threw herself forwards… and Twilight shouted a denial when Celestia flicked Pinkamena under the muzzle with one strong hoof before she stepped forwards, and the entire room seemed to shake with the force she easily pinned the much smaller pony back against the ground with, her features cold and calm as she looked down at her as Pinkamena struggled and hit weakly at her leg, gasping and staring up at her… before she grinned slowly and whispered: "Just like old times, huh?"

Pinkamena's eyes glowed blue before they turned dead black, and Luna snarled as Twilight gasped, Scrivener rearing back in shock… but Celestia only continued to look calm before she ground her hoof down against Pinkamena, making her snarl and then laugh wildly as she screamed: "Do it! Kill me, Celestia, kill this worthless body! You can't destroy me, you couldn't exile me, you couldn't defeat me! We are on the way to returning, Celestia, and you are still but a child compared to me, your paltry sun is only a candle compared to my power and glory!"

"I did not give you permission to speak my name, demon." Celestia said quietly, and her horn gave a flash before a golden aura washed over Pinkamena, and her coat became more sallow, her hair writhed as the blackness in her eyes burst upwards like smoke as she screamed in agony, writhing beneath the female's hoof. "Tell me what you truly are. You are no master of shadows… only a puppeteer of a mangled mind."

The darkness flickered in and out of Pinkamena's eyes as she seethed and writhed, then hissed: "What puppeteer? He only guides me… I am my own person, back in control of my own body! Pinkie Pie is the invader, and she is not wanted and not needed and now is sealed back inside the mirror… back deep inside the depths of my mind where she tricked me into staying for so many years! Oh, but I've been promised the end to all the parties, to all the laughter, if only I kill you for him… and I will, I will, I will!"

"Then I'll kill you, and deal with two problems at once." Celestia said softly, and her hoof began to glow with golden light as the same aura spilled along her horn, and Pinkamena's eyes widened in slow horror before they were filled with darkness again, and she grinned savagely even as Twilight shouted a denial.

"Go ahead and try, Celestia… go ahead and try!" it jeered… and then it hissed and gargled, bucking weakly before snarling in fury. "You… wouldn't kill-"

"I will not allow disorder to threaten Equestria." Celestia said quietly… and then she closed her eyes, lowering her head slightly, pushing down harder with her hoof as Luna's eyes widened and Scrivener stared in horror-

"No!" Twilight screamed, and Celestia's eyes snapped open, glancing up as the unicorn charged forwards, skidding to a halt in front of her and breathing hard as she shouted: "You're supposed to be better than this! You promised me, it wouldn't come to this again… ever again, Celestia, stop! Stop it! Let her go, I… I can save her!"

Celestia looked at Twilight silently, as tears spilled down the unicorn's cheeks… and then she shook her head slowly before pushing herself suddenly backwards and stepping off the possessed pony's chest. Immediately Pinkamena scrambled to her hooves with a snarl, but the ivory winged unicorn's eyes gave a bright flash… and Pinkamena was sent staggering backwards before she pawed at herself as her body slowly began to glow with golden light, looking down with a hiss as the Princess of the Sun said in a quiet voice: "You have five minutes, Twilight Sparkle. Then, if not saved, they both die."

Twilight gritted her teeth… and Pinkamena shoved roughly past her with a snarl, looking back and forth before her eyes settled on one of the unconscious Pegasus Guards, and she leapt over to him, seizing at his belt and yanking a dagger free before she spun around, straight hair flying around her… and she cursed as she found Twilight between her and Celestia, the unicorn looking at her with a faint, weak smile as she said quietly: "Pinkie Pie."

"Pinkie Pie is gone! Get out of my way!" Pinkamena snarled, lifting the dagger in front of her… and Twilight only shook her head as her eyes closed… and Pinkamena strode forwards and struck her hard across the face with the hilt, making her curse and wince… then open her eyes and look unflinchingly into the cold blue irises of the insane, possessed pony. "Move!"

"No. It's time for you to go away, Pinkamena. Go with the demon for all I care… and Pinkie, I know you're scared, but it's time for you to come back out." Twilight said quietly, and Pinkamena simply stared at her… and then she threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head even as the unicorn continued to look at her silently.

"Insane! You're insane!" Pinkamena marveled, and then she grinned widely as she shoved the blade of the dagger into her own mouth, whispering: "What's wrong? Need a laugh? Need a smile? I'll give you one, if you really want it…"

And as she spoke, she yanked backwards, slicing her own cheek open, carving a grisly, gruesome sneer into her own features as the golden aura around her frame continued to build… and Twilight snarled, then shouted: "You're scared, Pinkamena, and you're not wanted, now get lost! Pinkie Pie, you're stronger than this! Remember, don't you remember me? Don't you remember what you said this afternoon? We're all here, and we'll always be here for you, but you have to fight!"

Pinkamena shook her head at this, then tried to step past Twilight… and Twilight stepped into her way, blocking her, and the earth pony snarled before raising her dagger: immediately, guards started forwards, but Celestia only had to look at them sharply to make them halt, even as Pinkamena slashed the knife down.

It cut a thin line across Twilight's face, and the unicorn cursed, blood dribbling down her features… but then she smiled faintly, saying quietly: "No matter what, a friend is there for you. You remember that, right? Friends don't stop being there… they try and understand-"

"It's nonsense, it's lies, get out of my way!" Pinkamena screamed, slashing the knife down again… and it left another thin line through Twilight's features, her head snapping to the side before Pinkamena struck her hard with the hilt of the dagger, sending her staggering backwards and falling on her haunches before she shoved a hoof against her throat and brought the dagger back, preparing to stab it downwards as Twilight looked up at her quietly, her eyes unafraid, gentle, kind…

Pinkamena snarled, twitching back and forth as her body continued to pulse with light, dagger shivering in her hoof… and then she staggered suddenly backwards, reversing the knife as if to stab herself, her eyes bulging as it wavered in the air, aimed at her throat… but Twilight only shook her head slowly even as tears of desperation began to leak down not the unicorn, but the dull-pink female's features, saying quietly: "No, that's enough Pinkamena, or whatever you are. Pinkie Pie… I know you can hear me. Just one more push… I think that's all it's going to t-"

Pinkamena screamed, raising the knife high, lunging forwards… but before she could bring it down, her head lurched backwards and she reared back on her hind hooves, vomiting a terrible black shape into the air as her eyes glowed with insane blue light, the dagger falling to the ground as the darkness swirled upwards… and with only a slight narrowing of her eyes, Celestia leaned her head forwards as her horn glowed before an arrow of light shot from it, ripping through amorphous black cloud and causing it to explode in a burst of white arcs of energy and dark electricity that sizzled back and forth through the air.

The ponies around the hall yelled and stared in shock… and then Pinkie's body collapsed backwards, falling to the ground, her mane and tail tangling in a mess as she landed in a heavy, unconscious heap… and Celestia strode silently past Twilight, reaching her hoof down and touching her golden-pulsing body, and the terrible aura faded before she looked silently over her shoulder at the unicorn, who looked back up with both gratitude and fear… but then Celestia nodded slowly to her and said quietly: "You were right, Twilight Sparkle, and I was again wrong. Come, we need to have your wounds seen to."

Twilight only shook her head slowly, reaching up and touching her own features and saying quietly: "I think I'll be okay. It's only scratches… I barely feel them." She laughed a little, lowering her head and trembling a bit as guards began to come forwards… and Twilight looked up, pleading weakly: "Please, Princess, I… you can't…"

Celestia looked back at her quietly, then up at Luna and Scrivener as they both approached, the male hurriedly yanking his hood up as the Pegasus Guards now began to look at the two strangers as well… and then the Princess of the Sun said in a slow voice: "What has happened… must be further investigated. For now… I believe that we should quarantine Pinkamena in the far side of the castle. The guards will escort you all there… to my sister's old chambers. I shall join you as soon as possible."

Luna looked up sharply at this… and Celestia gave the slightest of nods before she turned quietly to stride away, Twilight frowning a bit, then wincing at the roughness with which the guards yanked Pinkie Pie up… but she was still unconscious, even as two of them began to drag her away. Twilight murmured something – unsure even herself whether it was a thank-you or an apology – to Princess Celestia's back as she strode away, before running quickly after Pinkie and the guards, and Luna and Scrivener followed last, several soldiers falling in line after them and almost shoving the two along as at their feet, Sammy nervously weaved back and forth, chirping worriedly.

Luna glanced down and shushed the little pseudodragon quietly, and Sammy chirped one last time before seeming to understand, leaping up and scrabbling quietly along Scrivener's cloak as the ponies continued forwards… and the male couldn't help but grimace beneath his hood at the way the guards ahead were dragging Pinkie Pie's limp, weakened body along… and at the splatters of blood that still dotted her body and form, splashed into her hair, dripping from the awful wound in her face, as Twilight worriedly paced behind them, snapping at the guards if they began to handle her too roughly. Her voice was made all the sharper by the worry for her friend… and yet Luna couldn't help but wonder during the long trek, silent but for Twilight's occasional reprimands, if they had even begun to face the real dangers that could be posed by this otherwise sweet and gentle pony… that had such a wicked, vicious creature lurking just beneath the surface, perhaps even now only waiting for the chance to strike.


	9. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter Nine: Down the Rabbit Hole

~BlackRoseRaven

They made their way through the complicated halls of the immense castle, as Luna walked silently side-by-side with Scrivener, neither speaking, the female's eyes dark… and then a bitter smile spread over her face as they made their way into the rear of Canterlot, into the old, dusty halls that had a strange air of loss about them, as if Celestia's sorrows had clung to the very bricks that made this place up… and Luna could feel it pushing and pulling at her in the same instant. She could feel the way the air seemed to become electric, like they were walking through a tunnel filled with static as they turned down another corridor and a guard opened the door for them, so they could emerge now into the main passage of what had once been Luna's personal quarters in the castle.

Unsurprisingly, they turned and headed towards the doorway at the end of the corridor… and Luna glanced up dumbly as they emerged into what had once been her old room, and yet had been redesigned now into a comfortable sitting room of sorts. It obviously belonged to Celestia… and the guards dropped Pinkie Pie on the old, circular posh bedding, not speaking to them as they made their way out and left the three ponies standing in silence around Pinkie Pie's unconscious, twitching form, the last guard slamming the door behind him.

Twilight glared over her shoulder at this… then returned her eyes worriedly to Pinkie Pie as Luna could only marvel for a moment longer at the room: shelves lined the walls, filled with old parchment and books, a study sat in the corner, and Pinkie Pie lay upon her old bedding. .The enormous window wall faced out as it always had, with the thick, sun-defeating curtains drawn and tied back… and Luna smiled faintly as her eyes settled on the crack in the glass that had always been there before she glanced up as Twilight Sparkle asked worriedly: "Luna… is… what was that? Was it really a…"

"Demon?" Luna glanced towards her… and she smiled grimly as she flicked her mane… and in that bare moment, her size increased and the glammer hiding her form shattered, becoming nothing but motes of light that floated around her for a moment before vanishing completely as she returned to her normal shape. Scrivener pushed back his own hood, looking at her with quiet concern, and Luna stepped quietly past, lowering her horn as it glowed a faint blue before the same gentle aura spilled slowly over Pinkie's body, and the female moaned weakly even in her unconscious state as the awful wound in her face slowly began to stitch itself closed, Luna saying quietly: "'Twas not so great and wicked a creature as that which… aided in giving Nightmare Moon release… but yes. I believe it was a demon, and in particular, a Grudge… and long has it been since a true demon of that ilk has been seen in Equestria. Such demons feed particularly off the emotions and minds and psyches of ponies… and the beast must have slipped into Pinkie Pie's mind, perhaps during her episode this very morn, Twilight… and then hidden itself, stretching its tentacles through her brain, corrupting her to bring Pinkamena to the surface so it could attempt a foolish attack upon Celestia."

"So is she going to be okay?" Twilight looked worriedly at Pinkie even as Luna stepped back, the blue glow fading quietly from both the winged unicorn's horn and the body of the pink earth pony, the wound on her face sizzling quietly for a moment: mostly healed, but it had left an awful, ugly patch of scarring like a wicked jester's grin, and the violet unicorn closed her eyes as she bowed her head forwards, trembling a little. "Oh, Pinkie…"

"The creature, the Grudge… 'twould have played off her resentments, her anger, her hatred… and, as it fed off her emotions, enhanced her fears and paranoia and made its influence stronger by manipulating good into bad, filling every nook and cranny with its spineless poison… it would have awoken Pinkamena." Luna looked quietly over at Twilight, saying softly: "The beast must have known from the start that Pinkie had a mind fractured… 'twould have been exactly why the poor pony has been targeted. And even if the demon was rejected from her body and spirit by… perhaps the strength of Pinkie, perhaps Pinkamena's very own fears, or perhaps fleeing to attempt to avoid its inevitable demise… it would have weakened the physical body, but I have no doubts that inside, Pinkie Pie battles Pinkamena now for supremacy, and I cannot say who would win betwixt the two."

She stopped, then looked softly at Twilight as the unicorn laughed weakly, whispering as she stared down at Pinkie Pie: "And I really… honestly believed there was no such thing as real demons. Spirits and monsters, they can be explained in a way, but demons… demons come from Hell, don't they? From Helheim… I really… I really believed there was no such place, that all ponies got to redeem themselves, that… god, that there was no such thing as demonic possession, just mental illness, and… I…"

"The ancient name for a place that takes many years to comprehend the meaning and existence of." Luna smiled a little over at Twilight, softening visibly. "'Twas a spirit of icy Helheim that brought Nightmare Moon out of my depths… and 'tis from the great cold wasteland of Helheim that the Nightmares are said to charge. And in the old days, demons came freely up from the Well of Sorrows… but 'twas sealed, and the art of summoning demons up by other means was lost to pony mages, Celestia destroying many of the records of the old magic by her own hoof. Yes, child, in the old days, much was blamed on demons… perhaps more than even that breed deserves, but to be sure, the possessed often were the mentally ill, for they have the lowest tolerance and defense against incursion from demon, spirit, and other wicked creature."

She stopped, then stepped towards Twilight, gazing silently at her features as the unicorn clenched her eyes shut, the red, thin lines marring her face standing out almost like neon as blood dried over her muzzle and cheeks. "My student, my darling… let me heal thy wounds."

"No, no, it's… it's fine." Twilight murmured… and then she smiled faintly as Scrivener reached up and touched her shoulder quietly. "No, honestly, I… just let them heal as they will on their own. We all have scars, don't we?"

"'Tis one of the costs of living life in this fashion." Luna said quietly, glancing down at herself and smiling faintly. "I am sure there are marks of my own journey, hidden upon my body… but 'tis not something I feel either pride or shame for. 'Tis only part of the journey… and sometimes, a scar can tell an honorable story, marring as it may seem to the untrained, all-assuming eye."

She glanced quietly towards Scrivener, who blushed a bit… and then Luna shook her head and returned her gaze to Twilight, as the unicorn asked hesitantly: "Is there any way I can help her? I… I don't want to just leave her like this. I remember, back when… when Discord inverted us all… I used a memory spell that brought my friends back from being twisted by his chaotic influence. I… maybe…"

Luna looked thoughtfully at Twilight, then at Pinkie Pie… and then she looked past the unicorn to her husband, and Scrivener hesitated before he nodded slowly, even as Twilight frowned. But then Luna met her eyes again, saying slowly: "I do not wish to place thee in the way of unnecessary harm and danger, for things will work out as they will, no matter what we do… but Twilight Sparkle, if thou art serious… then I do have one spell, developed by Celestia long ago and used for many purposes fair and foul and frustrating. It will give you access to the split mind and the dark labyrinth of Pinkie Pie's very soul… but 'twill be dangerous. Thou shalt be in a world not thine own, not real, yet able to affect thee as if it were. I cannot pull thee back, and to thee a year may pass, but may be but a second on the physical plane. There is no turning back until thy friend is either saved… or thyself fall into darkness, and thy mind will die or shatter and thy body will be but a broken shell, does thee understand the seriousness of this?"

Luna's gaze hardened… but Twilight nodded firmly before she looked at Pinkie Pie, whispering: "I won't abandon another friend when there's a chance I can save them. This is my chance to stop Pinkamena-"

"Nay, Twilight, for in the world thou shall enter, Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie both will be all-powerful … and believe me when I say, speaking truly from my heart, that 'twould be better to force Pinkamena to recede or quiet than to destroy her. Believe it or not, my student… all things can serve a greater purpose, if they are properly tended or manipulated." Luna met the violet eyes of the unicorn for a few moments, and then she looked towards Pinkie, adding quietly: "Believe me, my friend. I understand all too well."

"Then will you and Scrivener help me? I… or do I have to do this alone?" Twilight asked softly, and Luna smiled faintly before Scrivy reached up and gently wrapped a foreleg around Twilight, squeezing her gently around the shoulders for a moment.

"It would be too dangerous for us to join you. Luna and I both, well… we might exacerbate things instead of help." the male said softly, then he drew his limb back and quietly touched her shoulder, meeting the unicorn's eyes as he looked at her quietly. "But you don't need our help. You can do this yourself, Twilight… we both have faith in that, otherwise neither of us would want you risking your life like this."

"But it would hurt far more to do nothing, than do this." Twilight murmured softly, nodding after a moment as she lowered her head forwards… and then she looked over at Luna, giving a short, grim smile. "I'm ready. I'm ready to face whatever's in there."

"Good." Luna said softly… and she closed her eyes as a blue aura began to build along her horn, brightening steadily and giving slow pulses before she tilted her head forwards, letting her long horn gently touch the female's forehead… and Twilight immediately stiffened, her eyes widening before her body slumped, head dropping away as her eye shut… and slowly, Luna drew her horn through the air towards Pinkie Pie's prone body, leaving a strange twist of blue, almost-solid cord behind that connected from Twilight's forehead to the end of the winged unicorn's tall horn.

She leaned down, concentrating, eyes closed… and the tip of her horn gently touched Pinkie Pie's forehead, the female's eyes snapping open for a moment but unseeing as the earth pony gasped, the blue cord now connected from one to the other before it sparked… and Luna drew back as the glow faded from around her horn, shaking her head quickly as Scrivener stared at the arcing, ethereal connection as it twisted and jolted in the air, Luna murmuring: "Good luck, Twilight Sparkle. Thou shall need it."

Twilight was aware of her eyes shutting, of her body feeling suddenly heavy, of a sensation of falling… and then a moment later, she shook violently as if landing from a high plunge, cursing a bit under her breath as her body trembled… then her eyes snapped open, and she stared back and forth in surprise: she was on a road made of interconnected islands of stone that floated silently in a purple and pink sky, rainbows that sparked with electricity stretching back and forth through the air around her… and Twilight gritted her teeth as she looked up, and then peered down over the edge of the meter-wide island she stood on… but in both directions, there was nothing but more wild air, more rainbows, and clusters of living balloons that pushed themselves through the air like enormous, mutant jellyfish.

Then the unicorn looked up as she heard a shout… and she realized there was a much larger island in the distance, at the end of the path of floating stone islands. But whatever was in this area was difficult to see: enormous, weirdly-curved and distorted buildings formed a wall around the outer edges, and Twilight grimaced before carefully starting forwards, her hooves pushing nervously down against the stone path as she tested her way forwards.

But the path was solid, even if the stone islands tended to quietly rise and fall in their positions… and then the unicorn looked up sharply as there was a scream, and Twilight cursed and let herself jog the last of the path, careful and cautious still even as stepped from a stone island onto an enormous log that jutted from the base of the floating village, running down it and into a narrow alley as she wheezed at the feeling of stepping onto solid earth… even if said earth floated in a strange and alien place.

She emerged into a round square in the middle of the village, like a warped, distorted version of the market in Ponyville, distorted buildings looming and curling all around as Twilight stared in shock at the sight of Pinkie Pie, snarling and yelling angrily as she shoved and wrestled with a dull-pink, straight-haired pony that could only be Pinkamena.

They were both standing on their rear hooves, front hooves locked against each other's shoulders, shouting at each other as Pinkamena snarled and bit like an animal, and Pinkie Pie threw headbutts in return, staggering back and forth… and Twilight gritted her teeth, staring in horror at the sight. And, to make the scene further insane, behind the two was a fountain… and yet this fountain, this entire square, was split strangely in half, with the further portion dropped as if on a lower level, even if the blue, sparkling water that filled this side of the fountain never seemed to spill out of it despite the jagged cut through it… even as the blood and blackness that filled the other, darkness-stained half of the fountain seemed like it was seeking to flow upwards.

The other half of the square was listless gray, splattered with charcoal and ash, the only color coming from the splotches of blood over the ground and the buildings. Wrecked wagons, broken mirrors, and ugly, jagged chunks of rock stuck up here and there like teeth that jutted without reason from a broken jaw… and even the sky above was tainted black, gloomy, heavy clouds looming overhead, no rainbows here but instead enormous, ugly birds that flew slowly back and forth, with feathered crow bodies but bleached blank skulls with empty sockets for eyes.

And all throughout Pinkamena's side of the square, there were grey, dead bodies… and all were of Pinkie Pie herself. Knives, jagged implements, awful things jutted from the corpses… and they all lay glassy-eyed, not decomposing, faces frozen in mid-laugh and the color stolen from their forms, granted only by the scarlet blood that was splattered over and around them and glowed out of the wounds many of them had… and then Pinkamena screamed and shoved Pinkie Pie backwards, howling at her: "You're the invader! You're the one who isn't wanted, Pinkie Pie! We were Pinkamena long before we were you, and all this nonsense about love and friendship, it's only lies!"

"We were Pinkamena, and then we became Pinkie Pie, we don't want to go back… we like who we are now, we have friends! Go away, Pinkamena!" Pinkie Pie shouted, and Pinkamena snarled in return to her before the bright pink pony gestured at building behind her… and Twilight realized it was an enormous, distorted Sugar Cube Corners, the door of this opening and streamers and party balloons and bright music pouring out as she said sharply: "Look at this? It's happiness… we have friends, and we don't need to hurt others to get it! You remember what it was like, right? You remember the rainbow that day…"

Pinkamena snarled and shoved a hoof towards Pinkie Pie, and the door of Sugar Cube Corners slammed shut as the party favors that had spilled out exploded into flames and fell away to ashes, Pinkie wincing before Pinkamena gestured violently behind herself… and the buildings on either side of her half of the square rumbled before cracking apart, rapidly beginning to collapse and degrade away as they tumbled slowly backwards before new shapes vomited up in their place, the earth cracking throughout the square as the rock formations rearranged themselves like shuffling cards that tore in and out of the earth and the corpses were tossed back and forth, rolling and leaving splatters of fresh blood here and there throughout the square as a grey, listing farmhouse rose up, along with an enormous, tilted silo. "And I remember how they rejected us! How they turned us away, even after we tried to improve for them… after we tried to be a good girl for them, they hated us more… they smiled at us, they indulged our parties, then they threw us out like we were garbage! I only want one final party, Pinkie Pie… one last party where we end all the laughter and all the fun and make our friends die as friends before they abandon us… that is the only way to make friendship last forever!"

Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed, Pinkie wincing away with a whimper… and then Twilight ran quickly up the bright pink pony's side, saying sharply across to a startled Pinkamena: "You can't judge the entire world by what a few people have done to you!"

Pinkie Pie gasped at the sight of Twilight, the world around them brightening… and then darkening as Pinkamena stepped forwards and shoved Twilight hard backwards, sending her staggering as she shrieked: "And what do you know, Twilight? You grew up in a magic academy, supported by your doting parents! You don't know what it was like on the rock farm, day in and out, having only hatred to give us happiness, making them suffer… because they made us suffer for being different and strange, and stranger still after my idiot other half decided to play these childish, pedantic party games!"

She snarled, breathing hard, and then she whispered: "You're here to stop me, to kill me, aren't you? You're here to betray me… to betray us both if you have to, right? I'm on to you, Twilight. I know all about the plans you and all your friends have… and you were stupid to come here. You were arrogant to come here and try and stop me. You killed my friend, but now I can kill you…"

Pinkamena grinned savagely, licking her lips slowly, showing off teeth that were unnaturally, terribly sharp… but then Pinkie Pie stepped forwards and shook her head grimly, saying quietly: "No, Pinkamena. I won't let you. Twilight isn't here to hurt us… Twilight saved us from that thing!"

"It was our friend! It was going to help us end the parties, but you wouldn't play along, it's your fault we couldn't kill Celestia!" Pinkamena raved, snarling and stomping her hooves against the ground before she screamed and threw herself down, childishly beginning to kick at the air and shriek her frustrations to the sky as she temper-tantrumed.

Twilight grimaced a bit, stepping backwards as Pinkie shook her head slowly and looked over her shoulder, whispering to her past the dull pink pony's shrieks of outrage: "You shouldn't be here though, this… this is a dangerous place and… your face, oh Twilight, I'm so sorry, I… I saw so much of what was going on…"

She trembled, tears forming in her eyes as she breathed hard, and Twilight shook her head quickly, saying quietly: "It's okay, Pinkie… but I'm not leaving. I'm here to see this through to the end… to try and help you. And to try and reason with you, Pinkamena."

"Oh, like you reasoned with our friends? You killed them all, Twilight, although I suppose you're only doing us a favor." Pinkamena hissed, grinning even as she lay upside-down on her back, hooves sticking straight up into the air. "You're just Celestia's little hoof-licker, doing whatever she says. Go kill Discord, kill the guide, kill Pinkamena. You're here to kill me, and I won't let that happen."

Pinkamena rolled over, then licked her lips slowly as both Pinkie Pie and Twilight slowly backed away, the dull pink pony crawling slowly towards them as her long hair fell over one side of her face, moving in a way that was almost sultry as she whispered in a poisonous, tender voice: "Come here, Twilight… come here, little darling… have I ever told you that you look so delicious I could just eat you up? Come here… let me stroke you, and touch you, and kiss you until you're not afraid anymore… and then we'll end this all. Wouldn't you like that? Don't friends comfort friends… don't friends help their dreams come true?"

She arched her back, slowly climbing up to her hooves, eyes half-lidded as Twilight and Pinkie Pie both pressed back against Sugar Cube Corners… and Twilight gritted her teeth as Pinkamena slowly stepped forwards… then the unicorn lowered her head and stepped towards the dull pink pony as Pinkie whispered a quiet denial, and Pinkamena licked her lips slowly, her teeth glimmering as she murmured in a hungry voice: "Oh really? Giving in, little Twilight? Do you know that you can't win?"

Twilight only looked up in response, meeting Pinkamena's eyes and saying quietly: "I want to prove to you that… I'm not here to hurt you. That… I'm here to help you. Help you both if I can but… Pinkamena, I won't… I'm not Celestia's slave. And I know you're scared… and lost… and lonely… and I'm here to help you if I can. I won't let this end like it did with Discord… I won't lose someone who could be my friend, in another time and place. Maybe even in the near future, if… we can make this work somehow."

Pinkamena snarled, but hesitated… and Twilight slowly stepped forwards… and Pinkamena retreated, suddenly looking nervous even as she said coldly: "I don't believe you. I should just kill you… your gorgeous mane would make fantastic streamers for my final party, your skin a wonderful tablecloth, your flesh the appetizer, your blood my wine…"

"Say what you want, do what you want." Twilight replied quietly, and then she met Pinkamena's startled eyes before the unicorn whispered: "I'll let you. I won't stop you… if afterwards, you promise not to hurt anyone else, okay? I'll… I'll find just the right words you can tell the others, to make them understand, there wasn't any other choice. Maybe Luna could see the truth in your mind, I don't know, there must be a way, but… Pinkamena, if it'll make you happy, if it'll give you peace, then go ahead and kill me. I won't fight you. I won't hurt you. You're part of Pinkie Pie. You're scary, but that means you must be my friend too."

And Twilight stepped forwards and reached up to silently, tightly hug Pinkamena around the neck, the female staring stupidly over her shoulder as Pinkie Pie trembled and lowered her head, beginning to sob quietly as the unicorn pressed herself firmly against Pinkamena, murmuring: "I'm sorry, but I want to save you. Whatever that cost is. If it'll prove to you that you do have a friend in some twisted way, if it'll help you… then yes. But you need to promise me you won't hurt anyone else, okay? At least… not any of our friends, anyone who doesn't deserve it, okay?"

Twilight slowly drew back, looking silently into Pinkamena's eyes as Pinkamena looked back, disbelieving… and then she closed her eyes and lowered her head, a tremble running through the dull pink pony's body as she looked away and whispered: "I don't understand… there's something… wrong…"

She frowned slowly, looking down at Twilight's hooves… and then she looked slowly up, saying quietly: "You've taken the fun out of the game. You've stolen it from me, like a balloon deflating…" And then she grimaced and looked up as there was a short, loud hissing, and Twilight smiled a little over her shoulder, seeing Pinkie squeezing the last of the air out of a balloon with a weak smile of her own even as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Then, slowly, Pinkamena smiled a little as well, lowering her head and turning silently away… and then she nodded a bit before saying quietly over her shoulder: "Everyone's a liar, Twilight Sparkle. I hate them all, and I want to punish them all. Everyone thrives off misery… they laugh at the pain of others, they throw parties on the graves of their friends, often without realizing it. Sure, you say these things… but how do I know you're not lying? Here we are in a bright world, protected by bright things-"

"Then take me to your world. I'll go with you…" Twilight hesitated, then looked slowly over her shoulder at Pinkie Pie, who trembled a little, becoming serious and scared again at the look in the unicorn's eyes. "Alone."

"Twilight, you don't know her, she's… she's dangerous…" Pinkie whispered, holding up a hoof… but Twilight only smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly, and then looking quietly towards Pinkamena.

The dull pink pony seemed to consider this for a moment… then she nodded slowly and grunted, beginning to stride forwards. And the unicorn hesitated only a moment before she followed, looking over her shoulder… and offering a final, faint smile to Pinkie Pie as she sat, trembling, by Sugar Cube Corners, calling quietly: "Take care, whatever happens, okay?"

"Twilight…" Pinkie whispered… and then Twilight turned silently towards Pinkamena, who stood at the broken, jagged edge of the halved square. The unicorn hesitated for a moment, and Pinkamena began to shake her head… then instead only reared back slightly in surprise as Twilight strode forwards and leapt fearlessly down onto the dirt of the other half of the world, gritting her teeth as she felt the hostility in the air, wincing away from a nearby Pinkie corpse and a splatter of blood before Pinkamena leapt down beside her.

"Follow me." she ordered, and Twilight only nodded silently as they strode slowly past the farmhouse, Pinkamena keeping her eyes low… but Twilight looking quietly back and forth, studying the jutting rocks, the broken, weathered house, the tall, looming silo as they strode past… and onto a long, seemingly-endless dirt path that stretched into the deep, gloomy darkness, littered here and there with bones, bodies, and heaps of rock.

They were silent as they strode together… and then suddenly, Pinkamena leapt over and shoved Twilight hard, knocking her down and forcing her to the ground as her hooves battered against her, Twilight wincing and covering her face as Pinkamena snarled down at her, then shouted, spittle flying from her mouth: "How does it feel? I know you're lying to me! Fight back, fight back!"

"No." Twilight said quietly… and Pinkamena's lower jaw trembled as she shoved Twilight down again when she began to get up, before the earth pony stepped backwards, breathing hard… and slowly, Twilight pushed herself back to her hooves, wincing a bit at the bruises already forming before she gave a faint smile over at the female, saying quietly: "I'm ready. Let's keep moving."

Pinkamena gritted her sharp teeth for a moment… then, suddenly, she lunged forwards and bit savagely into Twilight's shoulder, teeth digging deep, drawing blood and making the unicorn gasp and shudder… then clench her own teeth and close her eyes as she rose her head, body trembling… and then Pinkamena drew back, breathing hard, even as a bit of blood and drool dripped from her jaws, and slowly, Twilight opened her eyes… and stared back and forth as she saw they were now inside Pinkie Pie's bedroom in Sugar Cube Corners… except the bed was disheveled and had been torn almost completely apart, transformed into a bizarre nest, and an enormous frame rested against one wall, filled with shattered pieces of mirror… and broken fragments in bizarre shapes lay all around the ground in front of this, as Twilight looked at it, breathing hard through the pain radiating throughout her entire body, trying not to think about or even look at her shoulder… and then she finally forced her eyes to quietly look across at Pinkamena even as the female snarled at her, asking softly: "Is this the end?"

"Yes." Pinkamena said darkly, turning around… and cracks ripped through the walls and ceiling before the space inside the room grew larger, the wall seeming to yank and stretch itself away as a table appeared, gray and black balloons floating like grim specters, tied to dead, gray Pinkie Pies that sat all around the awful table, a cake that looked awfully like a pony's head sitting in the center and with an enormous cutting knife sticking out of the top of it like a grisly ornament… and Pinkamena shoved her way to the table, grabbing this and yanking it free with a spurt of red before she turned around and looked squarely at Twilight, asking coldly: "Are you ready to die?"

Twilight only nodded silently, and Pinkamena rose the knife as she stepped forwards… and then it trembled in midair, Twilight's eyes locking with the dull pink pony's as she snarled… then she screamed: "Don't look at me! Close your eyes, lower your head!"

The unicorn nodded, smiling faintly as she did so… and there was silence, for the longest time, punctuated only by heavy breathing… and then a loud clatter, and Twilight's eyes opened in surprise as she heard a quiet sob.

Everything had vanished, leaving them in a silent, empty room with only the shattered mirror at Twilight's back as she looked wildly around… then finally spotted Pinkamena. The knife lay in front of her, splotched red… and Pinkamena was curled up in a ball, crying quietly in the corner, hooves covering her face… and without fear or hesitation, Twilight strode over to her and hugged her silently, and Pinkamena sobbed hard, wailing like a baby as she shoved herself against the unicorn, even as she screamed through her tears: "Why are you doing this to me? Why can't I k-k-kill you… why did you… do this to me!"

Twilight only rocked her silently, shushing her gently, holding her tight and close as she nuzzled her forehead silently, unmindful of the wounds, the aches in her body as Pinkamena screamed desperately against her body… and after ten minutes, her sobs finally ceased, her body still trembling as she looked up with tear-filled eyes, whispering: "I don't want this. This is weakness. This is pathetic. I don't need friends…"

"Everyone needs a friend." Twilight said quietly… and then she silently stood and gently pulled Pinkamena to her hooves before embracing her again, murmuring into her ear: "I don't know if you're a good pony or a bad pony, Pinkamena, but I was told by someone I trust very dearly that everything can serve a purpose… and that even you have a place in this world. And like I said… if you're part of Pinkie, even if you're a bad part, you're still my friend. I won't kill a friend. I won't hurt another pony or anything else that doesn't deserve it… I won't repeat the mistakes I made with Discord."

Pinkamena was silent… and slowly, color filtered into the world around them before a door appeared in the wall and swung open, and Pinkie Pie hesitantly stepped into the room… and this time, when she and Pinkamena looked at each other, the bouncy female said quietly: "We need one-another, don't we? We balance each other out… without you, I can't focus. I can't do anything but laugh and sing and get in the way… but if you're alone, without me…"

"Yes… yes…" Pinkamena looked down silently, rubbing at her own face before she embarrassedly shoved Twilight backwards… then she looked at her quietly for a few moments, studying her and murmuring: "I don't understand at all. I want to kill. I want to hurt… yet I can't bring myself to seriously injure you. And I don't promise I won't hurt others in the future… I don't belong in your group. I'm not Pinkie Pie… I'm not laughter. I'm blood and death and pain, and that is what I seek to bring to the world…"

"And maybe even that has a place, somehow, somewhere, I don't know." Twilight shook her head, looking down… and Pinkamena snorted in derision before the unicorn looked up and smiled faintly. "Still. You two do need each other, to balance out… and Pinkamena, if you at least try and… well… not savage people…"

"I promise nothing." Pinkamena said rudely, then she shook her head and said darkly: "Get out of our mind. You're not wanted here. You're not needed here… anymore."

Twilight smiled faintly, and then she stepped forwards and hugged her again… and Pinkamena growled and struggled for a moment, then muttered and dropped her head in disgust as Pinkie bounced forwards and hugged them both fiercely as well, saying moodily: "A single moment of weakness and here we are. You're soft and pathetic, Twilight Sparkle. I hope you die soon."

"I love you too, Pinkamena." Twilight replied mildly, and Pinkamena's face curled into a horrible grimace in response to this before Twilight asked quietly: "Friends?"

This made Pinkamena halt, her features flattening out, losing their emotion… and then, slowly, as if it was a great struggle, she smiled a little and nodded, murmuring: "For… for now. Until… until I don't need you anymore."

"Okay. I can live with that." Twilight said softly… and then Pinkie Pie laughed warmly and hugged her tightly from behind… and before the female knew it, she felt a strong pair of hooves gently squeezing into her shoulders as her eyes flickered, before she looked up with a sharp gasp… and stared dumbly up from where she had apparently collapsed to the floor, a bit of blood dripping from her nose and mouth as pain throbbed through her body, Scrivener carefully helping her steady herself as she sat up and asked weakly: "What happened?"

"Thou had a mighty fall, from what I expect was a wicked battle…" Luna grimaced a bit, glancing towards Pinkie Pie as her body shuddered, her color fading in and out as her hair lost its poof, falling straight even as it twitched, and Luna gritted her teeth, asking sharply: "Do I bind her?"

"No, no…" Twilight struggled to get to her hooves, and Scrivy grimaced, supporting her and carefully helping her up as the female groaned, her head swimming… but once she was standing, things became a little easier, and she wheezed a bit before saying finally: "It's… okay. I… I think it's like…"

She hesitated, and Luna glanced at her… then nodded slowly at the look in the female's eyes, murmuring softly as she returned her gaze to Pinkie Pie: "I understand what thou means, at least. Either way, she will be weakened… let us see what comes of this."

Pinkie stirred… and then her eyes opened, bright blue, and she sat up with a quiet gasp, her coat a duller pink… yet still with an odd shimmer as her straight hair fell over her face, gritting teeth that glinted sharply. Then she shook her head, pushing her hooves down against the bedding as she sat up… and then smiled a little as she glanced slowly back and forth, murmuring: "It wasn't a dream…"

She halted, her eyes roving towards Luna and studying her silently, curiously, as Luna looked back at her… and then Pinkamena glanced down at one of her own hooves, saying softly: "Funny… I feel… whole. Dangerous, even volatile… but whole. And not quite as temperamental… but bloodthirsty, yes, I still feel plenty bloodthirsty. I think I want something to eat. Something with meat on it…"

She licked her lips slowly, meeting Luna's eyes… and strangely, Luna gave a slight smile before she asked quietly: "And where, pray tell, is Pinkie Pie?"

"I'm right here, but I'm more inside than I am outside." Pinkamena replied shortly, and then she rolled her shoulders and grinned slightly, adding mockingly: "For the legendary Princess of the Night, you're slow, Luna. I expected you to put up a better chase."

Luna shook her head in distaste at this, and then Pinkamena looked meditatively down at her hoof, saying mildly: "Is this what I would be if I was balanced? Or maybe I'm leaning more towards Pinkamena than Pinkie right now, just because it's so delicious to have control after so many years of being locked away, freed only during the darkest of episodes and the deepest depressions. Either way, I seem to be a jerk, and yet I really don't mind that."

"Malicious creature." Luna said flatly, and Pinkamena grinned up at her, eyes glittering, before the winged unicorn added moodily: "If Celestia sees thee like this, there will be hell to pay."

"Don't get your reins in a knot, I'm merely testing the waters." Pinkamena muttered, then she closed her eyes… and a bit more color returned to the female's body, her mane and tail poofing up slightly before her irises opened… and they lost their malicious glitter as she smiled warmly, looking up and saying in a brighter voice: "There!"

Luna looked thoughtfully at the female as Pinkie Pie gazed warmly back, and then she softened visibly as Twilight stepped up beside the winged unicorn, saying quietly: "Twilight I… I wanna thank you. I feel at peace with myself now… and… you did a really, really, really wonderful thing for Pinkamena, even though she seemed like pure evil. Even though she… well… probably is pure evil. But you… I don't think you fixed me. I don't think the episodes will ever end, or that Pinkamena's ever going to be… you know, completely at peace with me… but you really did help settle an awful conflict in myself, and I can't thank you enough for that."

She stopped, looking down… and then she murmured softly: "And I'm so, so, so, so unbelievably sorry for what I've done. The pain I caused, and… god, the ponies I hurt. I wanna apologize to each and every one of them but I doubt I could ever find them and that… even if I did, they would want to hear it."

"Sometimes the only thing thou can do is to move forwards, Pinkie Pie… for in my travels I too have hurt many who didst not deserve it, and done worse. But thou has conquered thyself, and 'tis a good step towards correcting that which was wrong… and important for not just thy own sake, but the safety of others." Luna said quietly, stepping forwards and reaching a hoof up to gently rest on her shoulder. "Thy and I are different and yet similar, Pinkie Pie. As Nightmare Moon and Pinkamena are different and yet similar… so my advice to thee is to keep thy head up, and canter ever forwards. I have come to believe that all can be redeemed…" She stopped, looking over her shoulder softly towards Scrivener Blooms. "That even the worst of us… can discover a place of heaven, where they belong."

Pinkie Pie smiled radiantly up at this… and then the door opened, and the four ponies turned and quietly watched as Celestia strode inside, closing the door behind her and pausing for a moment as she looked over them slowly, Pinkie flushing and looking down as she dropped herself to a deep bow… and then, before Twilight could speak, Celestia rose a hoof and said quietly: "I am going to simply assume that Pinkie Pie was controlled by the demon, and that is all I wish to hear on that subject. Understood?"

Twilight nodded thankfully, releasing a sigh of relief… and Pinkie smiled a little, saying nervously: "Still, I… I want to apologize, Princess Celestia, I-"

"There is no need, Pinkie Pie." Celestia interrupted calmly, and then she surveyed the others, studying them with her deep amethyst eyes and saying softly as they settled on Luna: "I must admit, I was surprised at first to see you here, sister… but I suppose this was for the best, considering the events that occurred."

She paused for a few long moments, then returned her eyes to Pinkie Pie, asking quietly: "Do you remember anything about the demon that possessed you? I assume, Luna, that you've already come to the conclusion that I have, that it was a Grudge. Nothing in the higher tiers of Helheim's ranks, but far above the nuisance spirits and paltry possessions we have seen over the last thousand years, since the demon that manipulated you, sister."

Luna nodded as Pinkie Pie lowered her head… and then she shook it slowly, murmuring: "It must have attacked me during my episode this morning. I… I've been feeling awful most of today, really, going up and down, so much I had to take some of Zecora's medicine… but I guess the medicine might have just made it easier. It numbed my mind, to stop an episode from coming on… but since that… that thing was inside me, somehow making Pinkamena alive…"

She shuddered and looked down, and Celestia explained softly: "Demons and their kin enjoy bringing out the worst characteristics of a person, manipulating and transforming them. It is not unlike what Discord did, in a sense… he enjoyed toying with the minds of ponies and making them into his servants."

"No, he didn't, Celestia." Twilight said quietly but firmly, trembling a little before she forced herself to look up as the Princess of the Sun frowned slightly. "Why do you still believe that, even after all we saw, even after all this time? There were a lot of ponies in Ponyville who weren't affected by his madness… and for all the legends about how he sowed nothing but disharmony between ponies, he seemed more like chaos with only vague boundaries. Don't… don't talk about him like that. He's… he's gone, anyway."

Twilight lowered her head, and Celestia shook her own slowly, murmuring in response: "You didn't see the things I saw. The things he did in the past-"

"And according to you, neither did myself, but I did, Celestia, I did." Luna said calmly, but her eyes burned as she glared across at Celestia, who grimaced a little at the expression on her younger sister's face. "They were pranks. Mostly harmless, even if infuriating at times: much of what he did was wrong, perhaps, but sister, 'twas a simple enough process to reverse his madness… it took little more than a reminder of who they really were, truth spoken to them in honest wish for their betterment! And we could have limited his power, or perhaps thou could have used thy massacring voice and lectured him to proper behavior, but nay… instead, after we pummeled him roundly, we used the Elements of Harmony upon his head and the force of undiluted order negated the chaos that fueled him and turned the poor creature to stone!"

Celestia closed her eyes… and then she lowered her head and replied in a roughened voice: "I was trying to do what was right for Equestria, Luna, and I understand now what I did was wrong. Luna, Twilight… you both speak to me as if I don't know it's all my fault, but I do. Sleipnir's death was my fault, Discord's demise was my fault, and I almost burned Equestria… and Luna, Luna, even your transformation into Nightmare Moon, I know that was my fault too. Who cajoled and almost forced you to join me as Princess of the Night? Who decided it would be a perfect balance between light and darkness, not stopping to think of what I was going to make you represent to ponykind?"

Celestia gritted her teeth, opening her eyes with a snarl, and then she shouted: "I blame myself every day for it all, every single Odin-cursed day! What do you want from me, Luna, to admit that the Elements of Harmony were a terrible mistake? Do you know how often I wish I had never read the lies in that ancient scroll, that we had never hunted them out and in the process, lost our brother to that awful, damned monster that lurked in the mountains? Do you know how tired I am of having to be the benefactor to these ponies, of being the radiant, shining Celestia the Good, pretending like I've always been so pure of heart and never had a past even more terrible than yours?"

The ponies looked up at her silently… and Celestia breathed hard, gazing back over them before she clenched her eyes shut as electricity visibly shocked through her ethereal rainbow mane, then she slowly regained her composure as she whispered: "I know, and I'm sorry, and I know that my apologies aren't enough and won't ever be enough. I know I deserve the rocks you fling at me and have barely done anything to begin earning back your trust and affections, any of you." She stopped, then looked away, adding bitterly: "You should have killed me, Luna. It would have been better for everyone."

Luna sighed softly and shook her head at this, murmuring quietly: "Celestia, speak not that way. I meant not to upset thee so, my sister… for thou still art my older sister, even if thou art… thickheaded at times." She smiled a little, and Celestia looked down at her listlessly. "But if thou truly wishes to be better, thou must… release the past. Release thy prejudices. Understand, after the countless years thy have lived, even longer than mine own… that perhaps thy ways can use… a little adjustment."

Celestia muttered to herself, but nodded slowly as Twilight shuffled awkwardly, glancing away, and Scrivener Blooms gave a faint smile, the male finally saying hesitantly: "We're all… running low on strength and energy here. We're all stressed, and it's worsened by the fact we know it's going to get worse, but… we're all in this together too, right? And so far, we've done a pretty good job of saving… what can be saved. Let's try and stay positive, hard as it is, and forget about the past. I don't blame you for what happened, Celestia, and I'm sure even Luna only blames you a little."

Luna smiled at this and nodded, and Celestia looked both ruffled and soothed by this as she glanced up a bit… then Pinkie Pie said quietly, pushing herself carefully to her hooves and stepping forwards: "The thing… the… the Grudge, you called it, talked with Pinkamena. Promised her a lot if she would kill you… it hated you. It said a lot of demons hate you, Princess Celestia… and Luna, too, but they think Luna's like me. Corruptible. Weak." She stopped, glancing down with a faint smile, then she looked back up and over towards the winged unicorn, who gazed back at her softly. "Neither me nor Pinkamena remember… a lot of what it did and said. Just… that it knew the right strings to pluck."

"As they feed off the psyche, they are adept at sensing emotions… and once they slither their way into a pony, they can freely make their way through their mind, delving deep for whatever information they need." Celestia murmured, shaking her head slowly. "A low tier demon, but a dangerous predator all the same. Either myself or Luna will need to train you in resisting possession, Twilight Sparkle… and what to do in the event of a more powerful demon or dark specter trying to gain hold of your mind."

Twilight nodded silently, and then Celestia glanced up as Luna asked quietly: "And what of Bucephalus, Celestia? Thy last letter spoke in quiet tones of his imprisonment… for reasons I think obvious, I wish to know more of this situation."

"Bucephalus has always been loyal… too loyal, in fact, when combined with his need to do good in the name of Equestria." Celestia replied quietly, nodding slowly after a moment as she gave a grim smile. "He decided that it must have been too difficult for me to hunt my own sister… and decided to begin operations in that regard himself. He is responsible for the increased military presence throughout the country and for sharing scrolls that hold some of the old magic with unicorn mages, and I fear that his actions are leading history in a great circle."

"History oft cycles no matter how much we wish otherwise, sister… 'tis a matter instead of ensuring that we use our past lessons to alter the future course." Luna said softly, and Celestia sighed and nodded a little again before the dark-coated female smiled faintly up at her sister, her starlight mane fluttering quietly around her. "Besides. 'Tis no choice but to fight against that which would do harm to us otherwise. Whatever Bucephalus has done, sadly, it is but a symptom of the greater disease, the symmetry of time."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Luna." Celestia studied the three for a few moments, and then she finally returned her eyes to Twilight, saying quietly: "I would like you to come and train with me for a little while, Twilight Sparkle. I wish to teach you magic that before, I hesitated to do… and now, I understand that is necessary you learn. I… you are like a daughter to me, and like a daughter, I always want to protect you from the evils of the world… but I understand now that the best thing I can do for you is to prepare you, not hide the fact that a terrible darkness lays on the horizon."

Twilight hesitated, looking over her shoulder at Pinkie Pie, and the pony smiled awkwardly… but Celestia closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, before she said quietly: "Pinkie Pie, you may come with us. I shall write a letter explaining what has happened, and then perhaps my sister and brother can walk you back to the mental health center. Would this be acceptable?"

Scrivener and Luna both looked dumbly up at Celestia: not at what she had proposed, but at the fact she had calmly referred to Scrivy as a 'brother.' Not an in-law, not 'Luna's husband…' and then the two traded stupefied looks even as Pinkie smiled awkwardly and bowed her head, murmuring: "I'd… I'd really like that. Okay, yeah, that sounds good, but… I mean…"

"Do not fear, Pinkie Pie. They will not go against my word." Celestia said calmly, and then she looked towards Twilight Sparkle, asking softly: "Is this acceptable?"

Twilight looked hesitantly towards Pinkie, and Pinkie looked towards Luna… and Luna looked back at the two before glancing at Scrivener, who glared at her for a moment before he nodded slowly. Luna smiled, nodding to Pinkie… and Pinkie Pie brightened as she said firmly: "It really is, Princess. Thank you very much."

Celestia only nodded, turning towards the door and opening it with only a glance… and then she smiled a little as she glanced towards Luna, saying quietly: "Make yourself… at home."

She halted, then cleared her throat and walked out… and Pinkie bounced after her as Twilight hesitated, then turned suddenly towards the two and hugged them both firmly, both Luna and Scrivy looking surprised before she kissed the cheek of either pony and then blushed deeply, pulling away and murmuring: "I'll… see you both soon."

With that, Twilight turned and ran through the door, closing it tightly behind her… and Scrivener glanced lamely over at Luna, asking finally: "Just what was that about?"

"Methinks, Scrivener Blooms, she appreciates Discord more than she likes to admit, even to this day." Luna said softly, then she laughed a little as she strode quietly onto her old bedding and slowly laid down on it, glancing towards the enormous window and murmuring softly: "'Tis a strange feeling though, being in this place, is it not? 'Tis our old home, and it seems like of all of us… Celestia has had the hardest time letting go."

"I'm surprised you're surprised." Scrivener replied with a bit of a smile, and Luna laughed a little as the male walked over and laid down beside her, then closed his eyes and smiled when she dropped her head overtop the back of his neck. "Celestia's always seemed like the type who doesn't let things go very easy, after all."

"Perhaps 'tis true, but all the same." Luna shrugged a bit, nestling herself tighter to the male's side, and he pressed back against her as they gently grasped each other's front hoof. "'Tis just odd to see. 'Tis just odd to know that… for all her… Celestia-ness, she still does care. Why, I believe she still has yet to forgive even our lost brother Sleipnir for the day he broke her favorite glass, even though by now such a thing would have worn down to naught but sand anyway."

She stopped, then looked down meditatively and added quietly: "But all the same, I cannot say she has not improved upon her faults, and 'twas… awful to upset her, but also nice to see that she still has actual emotion beneath the ivory and gold. Perhaps 'tis a sign that it never truly is too late for any of us… or at least, so I wish to think."

Scrivener nodded a little after a moment… and then the two fell silent as they simply curled up comfortably with each other, before laughing when the almost-forgotten Samael wriggled his way between them, chirping nervously for attention, still clad in his illusionary shell as it flickered quietly over his bones.

Twenty minutes later, Pinkie Pie came back, looking a little anxious as she carried a rolled-up letter… but Luna soothed her and Scrivener took the letter to place in the satchel he was still wearing, and once the pink earth pony was ready, Luna flicked her horn upwards as her body glowed and shrank and once more took on the illusionary shell of an ivory unicorn with a pretty blue mane, smiling slightly to herself and saying quietly: "Then we go."

They made their way through the castle by back corridors, avoiding both nobles and soldiers as much as possible… a rather large crowd had gathered and watched the battle earlier, after all, and by now rumors were likely spreading all around Canterlot about it. It made Pinkie Pie more than a little embarrassed, as she hid herself between Luna and Scrivy… but they soothed her gently, as they slipped quietly out of the castle and made their way onto the street, and thankfully few ponies seemed to recognize that Pinkie Pie was the same pony that had rampaged through the town only a short while ago.

The Canterlot Institution of Mental Health was a different story, however: one of the security guards outside the gates winced and cowered when they approached, while the other looked confused until Pinkie embarrassedly said her name… and the guard winced and lifted a radio to his mouth, muttering something into it that made Luna glower as Pinkie shrank disconsolately. Then the gates were opened… as a team of eight security guards armed with rods at their sides made their way out, as well as two doctors in long white coats… and they did a quick examination of Pinkie Pie and asked her several sharp questions before allowing her in when she finally nervously presented the letter.

Luna and Scrivener were grudgingly allowed to go inside with Pinkie… and they quietly made their way to Dr. Socrates' office, accompanied by two burly security officers that nonetheless kept looking nervously at Pinkie Pie. She walked with her head bowed, trembling a little, coat slightly grayed as her mane lost a bit of fluff… but she managed an awkward smile when they reached the doctor's office and he opened the door, wincing a little at the sight of them, his head wrapped in bandages… but then he only nodded a little and invited them in.

Pinkie spoke, and explained what had happened as Luna and Scrivener sat back, the female presenting the letter as well but taking responsibility all the same as she talked at length about Pinkamena, and Socrates sat back and listened, his eyes only leaving Pinkie Pie when he took a moment to glance over the parchment. There was nervousness but not fear in his gestures, and no hostility in his eyes… and finally, as Pinkie stuttered to an awkward halt, Dr. Socrates sighed and reached up to push a hoof between his eyes, saying quietly: "I'm a pony of science, and… possession, even coming from the pen of the Princess herself, is hard for me to believe. Furthermore, you openly admit that Pinkamena was the one responsible… it may take some time for me to get my head around this quandary."

"I understand. I'm… not asking for forgiveness, I just wanted to apologize." Pinkie Pie said quietly, smiling faintly over at him and glancing down as she rubbed a hand through her mane. "What about… the other patients?"

"I'm not supposed to discuss other patients with you, Pinkie Pie, you know this." Dr. Socrates said quietly, but when she only continued to look at him imploringly, he sighed and said finally: "Michaels is fine. Like you, is condition is episodic. One moment he was trying to hoard all the medication in the building to himself, the next he was wondering why his pockets were stuffed with pills and was passively brought to an exam room. Tyson, on the other hand, was from the upper levels… but he had been making excellent progress, so we wanted to see how he would do in group. He's back in the upper level 'safe' rooms for now, and very upset about what happened."

Pinkie nodded a little… and then she glanced up quietly as the doctor leaned over the desk and continued softly: "I'm not saying you're not welcome here though, Pinkie Pie. You or Pinkamena. But I am going to have to ask you to attend Blue Room therapy sessions for a while, until you prove that… you're back in control, and we don't have to worry about something like this happening again. Do you understand?"

"In the secure wing, on the upper levels. I understand, doctor, that's fair." Pinkie smiled faintly, glancing away… and then she returned her eyes to him, asking hesitantly: "Are you sure… you don't want me to just go away?"

"We believe in second, third, and even fourth chances here, Miss Pie. This is… the first time I've personally dealt with a relapse of such proportions…" Dr. Socrates grimaced a bit as he reached up and rubbed at the bandaging on his face, making Pinkie blush. "But… I understand that you were not in control of yourself when this occurred, and the fact that you came back to apologize and speak to me, and even to take responsibility tells me that you're on the right track. I can't make exceptions to the rules for you… but I can at least tell you that I don't blame you for what happened, and we're always here to help those who need it."

He stopped, then looked up at the other ponies, Scrivener Blooms with Sammy on his shoulder, Luna looking curiously at them… and then the psychologist smiled slightly before he asked quietly: "Tell me. Miss Poet, Mister Poet… out of curiosity, why did you choose to come back here with your friend? Not many people would be able to understand that a pony can't always control their own actions."

"Because she's our friend… and because I understand her plight very well." Luna said softly, gazing down at Pinkie Pie affectionately, and Pinkie looked back over her shoulder with a bright smile, perking up visibly.

The doctor nodded slowly at this, then he said quietly: "I'm very glad she has such good friends, then. It's a wonderful thing to see in this world, and especially in Canterlot, which… can get a little dreary. But I suppose you both already know that… I hear the castle can be just as nasty a place."

Luna looked up sharply as Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly, but the doctor only smiled a little, saying quietly: "I prefer to judge a pony's worth for myself, instead of listening to silly, wild rumors. If Pinkie Pie trusts you, then so shall I. She's a good judge of character, after all, and you seem to help her greatly."

"Thank you." Luna murmured softly, bowing her head forwards… and the doctor only smiled at them before he pushed the letter back towards Pinkie Pie, the pony smiling warmly as she took this and passed it back to Scrivener so he could tuck it away in the satchel.

"It's my pleasure. Thank you for stopping by and speaking to me, Pinkie Pie, I appreciate it. Take care of yourself, and I hope to see you soon. You can sign up for Blue Room on the way out if you like, but you can only bring one person with you as caregiver, so you know." Dr. Socrates smiled, and Pinkie Pie nodded firmly.

"Thanks, doctor… I will then, and you take care too, okay?" Pinkie paused, then bounced her hooves and leaned across his desk to embrace him awkwardly, making the equine blink and rear back a bit in surprise, then laugh a little and carefully pat her on the back, smiling despite himself as Pinkie leaned back and gazed at him warmly. "I'll see you real soon!"

And with that, Pinkie Pie turned and bounced out of the office, and Luna and Scrivy both smiled to the doctor before following her out, glad that there was still some decency left in Canterlot.


	10. Life Lessons

Chapter Ten: Life Lessons

~BlackRoseRaven

They left Canterlot after a short dinner in Luna's old quarters, during which Twilight looking moodily at her food as Pinkamena had lingered beneath the surface of Pinkie Pie, visible in her short comments and the way she grouchy knocked her food around between loudly chewing it. Luna and Scrivener were quiet as well, but mostly out of concern for their friends.

Celestia had given Twilight some ancient, heavy spellbooks and scrolls… as well as an odd journal bound in white leather, adorned with the symbol of the sun. With a little prodding, Twilight finally revealed that it was notes and research on friendship, as written by Celestia… and she was both eager and terrified to learn what the contents of this journal could be, considering the way the ivory equine still acted sometimes.

Things had been a little tense as they made their way out of the castle, and more tense as they walked through a city patrolled by Pegasus Guards that either glared at Pinkie or scampered out of the way… but in her Pinkamena-accented state, the female only grinned back at them with her oddly-sharp teeth or shot nasty looks in return, which often made even the hardiest of the guards quail considering what she had done to them. Once back on the road, however, things had loosened up considerably… Pinkamena had once more faded below the surface as Pinkie Pie had bounced along, cheerfully humming to herself.

It was strange, and Luna thought it was not entirely unlike herself, how sometimes Nightmare Moon would linger, or rise up… and yet it was different, too. Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie were two pieces of one pony's personality, even if they seemed like completely different people… and yet one could not exist without the other in some way, shape or form. When they attempted to even seal the other away, it led to extremes of the personality being unleashed: childlike, unstoppable giddiness or violent, savage rage and despair.

Halfway home, as the sun lowered, Luna called a halt so she could raise the moon… and as she strode off the road and into a grassy field, concentrating as Scrivener Blooms sat beside her, Pinkamena slunk slowly up next to Twilight and whispered a question in her ear, surprising her: "What do you think it would have been like if we had left Discord alive?"

"I… I don't know." Twilight muttered, looking back down stoically… and then she grimaced as Pinkamena grinned, her hair flat and straight, her body gray and eyes glinting like sharp sapphire blades as the moon slowly rose. "Are you seriously going to make a nuisance of yourself as often as possible now?"

"Better than biting, isn't it?" she asked mockingly, baring her teeth for a moment, and then she sat back and said dreamily: "But it would have been wonderful, even for me… now that was a party even I could have liked. Laughing at all the silly ponies being hurt…" She paused, looking quietly up towards the ivory orb as it floated into the sky, then she looked over her shoulder as Luna opened her eyes with a smile. "Or perhaps if Nightmare Moon had ruled, maybe that would have been just as fun. Nothing but one big all-night rave, where the party only stops when there's no more blood to be bled on the dance-floor."

"I will not hesitate to bash thee, if that is what thee thinks." Luna said mildly, and Pinkamena made a face at her before Luna added quietly: "And Nightmare Moon was not a fan of parties, Pinkamena."

"Perhaps not, but fighting is like a dance I just can't get enough of. I'm looking forwards to this coming darkness…" Pinkamena licked her lips slowly, murmuring softly: "Oh, I think we'll all have a part to play, Twilight… and by the end of it, the real laugh will be seeing who ends up being just like me."

Then she shook her head quickly… and her mane and tail puffed back out as Pinkie Pie blinked a few times, then blushed embarrassedly, murmuring: "Sorry. Still… trying to find the right balance. I… I think in her weird way she's just trying to figure out where she belongs. I just hope she doesn't make the others too angry…"

"We're friends, Pinkie… we always find a way to take care of and help each other." Twilight replied after a moment with a smile… and then she blushed a bit as Pinkie reached up and silently touched the red slashes across the unicorn's face, making her tilt her head away awkwardly. "It's okay, they don't hurt, really. I guess they look worse than I thought but… you have kind of a worse scar yourself."

Pinkie Pie blushed at this, reaching up and touching the side of her face that was scared with a permanent sneer… and then she smiled faintly and said quietly: "It's okay, Twilight. It really could have been a lot worse after all… and I'm only glad that despite everything, despite Pinkamena… we're all still here."

"All could have ended far worse, and all too easily." Luna agreed quietly, approaching with Scrivener Blooms as Sammy chirped from his perch on the male's back. "We walk the narrow path, but we walk it well. Now come, my friends. Let us resume our journey now that we have the moon to light our way."

As they walked, Scrivener pushed down his hood, and Luna's glammer faded as her size returned to normal, even Sammy's illusionary shell vanishing… and in the night air, the four were comfortable, Twilight smiling a little and Pinkie Pie marveling a little at the constellations that glimmered in the sky as they made their way slowly back home to Ponyville.

Luna and Scrivy hesitated at the gates… but Twilight only smiled to them and reminded them they were safe here, and when they made their way inside, they were all welcomed warmly, even if several ponies immediately made a fuss over the injuries the ponies had taken. Twilight tactfully pushed her way through Ponyville's streets, however, repeating that she had to check in at the library and that it had only been a scuffle with a creature that wouldn't be bothering them any longer.

At the library, the four were greeted by an exhausted-looking Spike, who mumbled a greeting and then stomped across the room to flop down on a cushion as Trixie had beamed at them, then winced at the sight of the fellow unicorn and Pinkie Pie as Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage had both gasped quietly… and Twilight had gaped in horror at the fact much of the library had been rearranged, Spike laying face-down in the cushion, too tired to either notice or care what had happened as he pointed a claw at Trixie, and she had grinned and said lamely: "Well, Trixie the Intelligent and Helpful believes that the Genera classification system is much better than the Academia classification system. She read about it in your big helpful book on libraries, after all!"

"You… you reorganized all my books based on the genre instead of alphabetically?" Twilight spluttered, looking disbelieving as Scrivener and Luna both carefully stepped backwards towards the closed door, wincing a bit as Pinkie cringed and Fluttershy slowly reached up to cover Scarlet Sage's ears.

"And chronologically!" Trixie added brightly, and then she yelped when Twilight let out a furious yell and flung her satchel bags at her with a flick of her head, the pale blue unicorn scrambling away with a squeal of terror as Twilight shot after her, shouting angrily as she tore after the other female before there was a series of loud crashes from the back room, followed by a whimper, then a squeal… and a moment later, Twilight emerged, looking grim and ruffled, her mane slightly unkempt as she picked up her saddlebags and stormed up the stairs to her room.

Sammy peered slowly over Scrivy's head as Luna and the male grimaced at each other… and then Fluttershy blushed a bit before she dropped her hooves away from the little filly's ears, saying awkwardly: "Trixie said she got the idea from one of the books in the library on… how to run a library. Spike tried to dissuade her, but… well. She didn't really listen. And by the time I got back here with Scarlet Sage, she was almost done. She tried really hard, at least."

She halted, then glanced worriedly over at Pinkie Pie, adding hesitantly: "Are you okay, Pinkie? You and Twilight both, well… Twilight has those nasty scratches, but you have… well…"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I… I just had a little episode, that's all. I'll tell you and the others about it later, okay?" Pinkie smiled awkwardly, and Fluttershy softened and nodded before she blushed a bit and glanced over at Luna and Scrivener. "I want to… say thank you to you two, though. You both really helped me pull through things and… you were both there for me, even though it must have been awkward. I really… appreciate that."

She halted, then smiled a little, walking towards them and hugging them both tightly, and Luna and Scrivener returned the embrace quietly before Pinkie slipped back and said softly: "I'm gonna head back to Sugar Cube Corners now, and… explain a little of what happened to Mrs. Cake, so… so I don't freak her out if Pinkamena comes out. You two take care, okay? And I can't wait to see you both again real soon."

She smiled warmly, then stepped past them and let herself quietly out, Luna and Scrivy barely getting the chance to say their own goodbyes… and then they both looked up as Trixie slowly dragged herself out of the back room, her cloak charred and her hat ripped in half, bruised and a little puffy as Spike looked up and said dryly: "I told you so."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie only wanted to help…" Trixie mumbled sulkily, then she groaned and dropped herself flat on her stomach, blinking through a half-shut eye as Fluttershy winced a little at the sight of her. "I suppose I should start fixing things."

"We'll fix it tomorrow, Trixie." Twilight said tiredly as she made her way down the stairs, and Trixie winced up at her, skittering backwards a bit, but the violet unicorn only gave her a sour look before she gazed over at Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage, who were still resting quietly together on their favorite cushion, the little filly curled quietly up in the female's embrace, obviously far from wanting to move. "How have things been around here?"

"Safe." Fluttershy said finally, and then she gazed softly down at Sage as the little girl glanced back up with a blush and a quiet mumble. "Scarlet Sage and I had a nice little walk this afternoon, didn't we? We looked all around Ponyville, but everyone seemed to be feeling better about things… and we even went out to Sweet Apple Acres to see our friends. Things out there aren't quite as far along, with how much they have to balance… but Rainbow Dash has been working himself hard, and at this rate they should be well-protected by the time the wedding rolls around."

She paused, then squeezed Scarlet Sage gently close, murmuring softly: "I haven't… seen any sign of the animals around the cottage, though. I thought I saw Angel's tracks, but it was hard to tell… they were very smudged. I'm worried, but the fact that there are still tracks and things… it means the animals are still around there, somewhere. And the food I've been leaving out for them was eaten, too, which I think is a good sign. But they're very scared… and there are a number of hidey-holes around my property they could be in."

Fluttershy shook her head slowly, and Twilight softened as she gazed to the Pegasus, saying quietly: "We'll find them once we're done making sure Ponyville is safe, Fluttershy, if they haven't turned up by then… I know how important they are to you."

"Thank you, Twilight… but don't rush on my account, or worry too much. It doesn't look like anything awful has happened to them, and maybe it's better this way for now, that they're out in the familiar wild instead of in a pen or kennel, still able to eat but… better able to hide themselves if something comes along." Fluttershy shuddered, shaking her head slowly. "I only hope that whatever is out there isn't hunting the poor things…"

"Worry not, fair Fluttershy, for these creatures and spawn of darkness alert the senses of the least cautious of beast from many miles away. 'Tis very possible that they may have known of the approaching darkness before we did, and work now to avoid being caught up in the tide that comes." Luna said kindly, and Fluttershy gave her a small smile before she glanced towards Twilight, adding softly: "I was very glad to see that Pinkie Pie has recovered much of herself, upon that similar note. Does thee think she will fair alright?"

"I do." Twilight nodded firmly, as she replied: "We'll do everything we can for her to help her out, but… just from seeing how she was doing already, I have to say that she seems to be a lot better along than I expected, admittedly. But, Luna, I was wondering… if it's not too much trouble, would you mind Trixie and me stopping in tomorrow? I want to be as… as well-prepared as possible."

Luna smiled at this, glancing towards Scrivener Blooms and saying quietly: "By all means, for we do enjoy company, do we not? But if that is the case, then Scrivy and I should also head back to our home, so we may rest and perhaps do another patrol of the area around Ponyville before thy welcome arrival, Twilight… even with thy guest."

She glared towards Trixie, but the unicorn only mumbled from the ground before Twilight nodded, approaching and trading a firm hug with Luna, then another with Scrivy, saying gently: "Then thank you both, for everything. You've really done a lot for all of us today… I really worry sometimes what it would mean if you weren't here, Luna."

"Then worry more for what it would mean if Scrivener were not here, for I would not be here without him." Luna replied with a smile, nudging the male firmly, and Scrivy laughed before he shoved her lightly back, then grunted when she struck him playfully with her hoof. "Take care of thyself, Fluttershy, and goodnight, Scarlet Sage, Spike, and Trixie… and fare thee well until the morrow, sweet Twilight."

Luna leaned forwards, kissing her cheek gently, and Twilight blushed and smiled a little as the other ponies said their last goodnights as the winged unicorn and Scrivener turned. They made their way outside, Sammy jumping down to curl up on Scrivy's back with a chirp, and the two quietly proceeded through the village, Luna awkwardly smiling to ponies that waved at her and called to her as Scrivener laughed a little and murmured: "Back to being Miss Popular, huh?"

"Nay, I shall always be Miss Poet first." Luna answered softly, then she kissed the side of his neck, adding quietly: "And think not that I haven't noticed that thou hast been quieter than thy usual quiet, Scrivener Blooms. What art thou, jealous of my suddenly positive-repute?"

"Definitely not. You know I feel the less eyes on me the better… 'cept for yours, of course. I like your eyes on me." Scrivener smiled a little at her, and then he shrugged a bit as he pressed their sides together, saying softly: "Nah. I suppose a part of it is thinking too much about the events of today. We went through a lot, after all… Pinkamena, Celestia, Canterlot, Twilight… and I even got to hear another story from your past."

He paused, smiling a little at her. "You know, it's hard to imagine… big, tough you, getting taken down by a bunch of unicorn mages. It's easier for me to picture you being whipped, honestly… or rather, allowing that to happen. You have that… sense of honor, after all, and fair play… and well, that really sick, twisted personality of yours, too, that probably enjoyed it to some degree or another."

"Thou thinks I enjoyed being whipped by chains?" Luna raised herself imperiously upwards, speaking in a serious, clear voice… and then she grinned and leaned down, almost pressing their faces together as she said playfully: "I cannot entirely recall the feelings of such an experience. Wouldst thou like to try it out?"

"Horses of Heaven you scare me sometimes." Scrivy replied flatly, and Luna threw her head back and laughed before the male shook his own and continued mildly: "Besides, I'd be too scared that you'd decided to try and 'share the experience' with me and next thing we know, Twilight's asking us why my entire back is wrapped in bandages and you're doing that horrible twitchy thing you always do with your nose whenever you lie."

"As if I would lie about that to Twilight, 'twould be too amusing to see the reaction on her face." Luna replied, and then they traded smiles as they continued onwards in silence for a little while, passing quietly through the open, well-lit gates and heading towards the Everfree Forest before Luna prodded gently: "Well?"

Scrivener only shrugged a little, however, saying finally: "It's mostly the same things as always. Me… worrying about things I can't control. Worrying about holding you back, but honestly this time it's also a lot more… wondering why you hold me in such high value and regard when… well… you know."

"Oh Scrivener, we truly must do something about thy self-esteem issues. Perhaps we should return to that medical center, drink coffee, and have meaningful discussions with others who are as mentally ill as thou art, as is the apparently-proper term." Luna said kindly, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before she smiled and said quietly: "My blood flows in thy veins, and thy blood flows in mine own. We are one person, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis why we do not argue, even when thou exasperates me and I frustrate thee. I know not why the poet has such difficult fitting a poetic concept into his thick skull."

"I just don't think I ever understood how literally you meant that until you had me move the moon, Luna." Scrivy said softly, and then he glanced at her, asking hesitantly as they came to a halt: "And I've been thinking… does that mean…"

"Try it." Luna invited, smiling at him softly, and Scrivener grimaced at her, but then nodded slowly as he took a breath and faced towards her, lowering his head and closing his eyes… and Luna's own eyes closed, her head dropping forwards as her horn slowly began to glow, and Sammy leaned curiously up on Scrivy's back before a faint flash of light burst from Luna's horn and a short electrical discharge was emitted, the unicorn wincing a bit, then both ponies looking dumbly up as Sammy screeched as the little skeleton was knocked flying from the arc of lightning, crashing into the grass and rolling several times before he hopped to his hind legs and danced wildly around in a circle, chirping furiously.

Scrivy and Luna looked at each other, then back at the faintly-smoking undead pseudodragon as it continued to squeak and chirp at them angrily, and then the two burst into laughter and fell against one another… before Scrivener smiled warmly up at her, and Luna gazed lovingly back down at him before she grinned and pushed him down, and their mouths met…

A few hours later, Scrivy and Luna arrived back at home, content as Sammy grumbled disconsolately on the grass-stained cloak of the male… and then the pseudodragon hopped off his back and darted away with a huff as the winged unicorn called with a laugh after him: "Oh, be not so upset! We apologized several times over!"

"We're a lot like a couple of teenagers at times, you know that? We really need to stop being so… you know." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna snorted in derision at this and gave him a flat look, making the male wince back as his glasses fell a bit askew on his muzzle. "Just a suggestion."

She smiled at him after a moment, then flicked her horn… and his satchel, cloak, and glasses floated off his face, the male blinking dumbly before she leaned forwards and kissed him softly as they all fell in a pile by the door… and Scrivener couldn't help but kiss her quietly in return before she drew back and said softly: "Let others judge us as they will, I fear them not. We are weird, and we do not fit in, and I refuse to act my age, for that would mean acting like Celestia." She paused, then shuddered at this thought before firmly shoving the male towards the den, making him grumble under his breath as she chided: "Now forwards, forwards! I wish for tea and to relax a little before we patrol in the early morn!"

"Can I have my glasses back?" Scrivy asked flatly, and she simply gave him an amused look, the equine wincing a little and mumbling: "Well, okay, I don't need them, but… I dunno, I feel better when-"

"I wish to see thy handsome face uncovered for a few hours, is this so much to ask?" Luna smiled slightly at him, and Scrivy couldn't help but laugh and smile back after a moment.

"You've really been laying the flattery on lately, Luna. Then again, considering the nonsense you've also made me do, I guess that it all evens out one way or another." Scrivener replied after a moment with a smile, and he turned to head into the kitchen as the female gazed after him warmly before she turned towards the fireplace, flicking her horn and sending a gust of blue flames bursting outwards that spread greedily over the logs, crackling and rumbling, yet the magical flames not burning away the almost-pulsing wood.

Scrivener returned after a few minutes, carefully carrying the cups of tea on a tray with several muffins he had already spread jam over… and Luna smiled up at him, looking at him almost strangely as Scrivy gazed awkwardly back, a muffin half-raised to his mouth before he finally asked: "What?"

Luna only shrugged, though, and dropped her head against his neck, her starry mane washing over him and making his back tingle as he smiled a little, the two gazing into the fire as they relaxed… and the night, even as they went on a short patrol through the Everfree Forest, passed in much the same.

When Luna lowered the moon, she grimaced as the sun came up almost too eagerly, looking up into the sky as Scrivener sat beside her on the clifftop and asked quietly: "You know… it's really starting to bother me how fast Celestia is doing that. It's like she's worried that there's any gap of darkness whatsoever throughout Equestria, but…"

"Yes, 'tis strange indeed." Luna murmured, then she shook her head slowly and added quietly: "But it may also be merely nerves as well. Celestia's magic is affected by her mood… and even if she attempts to conceal it, her emotions can still play havoc upon her spell-casting."

Scrivy nodded slowly… and then Luna smiled slightly over at him, winking and saying quietly: "I have a job for thee today, Scrivy, and thou will not like it. I wish for thee to take Trixie the Great and Powerful into the Everfree Forest, and to help her retrieve three mandrakes for me."

"Are you sure about that, Luna? I mean… I know, it's not that difficult a task, but Trixie, well…" Scrivener grimaced a bit, but then he smiled when Luna leaned forwards and kissed his cheek gently.

"I have faith in thee, my husband, and 'twill be good training for her. By the end of it, she will at least have learned to not be so brash and loud all the time, I am sure." Luna replied softly, then she paused before adding meditatively: "And I also shall not blame thee if Trixie ends up sinking to the bottom of a bog where it would simply be impossible to save her."

"Wonderful, Luna, I'm glad you're obviously working on you people skills." Scrivy said dryly, but then he nodded and said finally: "I'd better go get my gear ready then."

Luna smiled and nodded, then she sat at the end of the cliff as Scrivener glanced up at her, but she only winked to him and said softly: "I shall be along shortly, husband, worry not. I just wish to meditate for a moment."

Scrivener nodded, giving her a smile in return before he turned and headed slowly down the sloping path, glancing over his shoulder at Luna… but she was still seated at the top of the cliff, rubbing slowly at the black pearl hanging on the ivy band around her neck, her starlight mane and tail floating silently around her as she gazed up into the sky with distant eyes. Yet he knew by now when to press the issue and when to give her space, and he thought that Luna had something on her mind she wasn't quite ready to discuss yet.

Instead, he made his way to the cabin, heading into their bedroom to sort through their things as he mumbled under his breath, making his mind focus instead on Trixie and the mandrakes. There was a nursery of them, as a large group of the strange, living plants was called, only a short distance away, that not only he and Luna but also Zecora gathered from… but it was guarded by a large nest of nasty spider-beasts called Bitterweavers.

They were odd, mushroom-shaped little monsters with eight eyes and eight long, gangly legs, covered in ugly little bumps and semi-comical, semi-horrifying with their enormous mandibles, tiny fangs, and long, conical stingers from which they released gooey spider-silk… but they were also roughly the size of beach-balls and their bite spread numbness through a victim's body, paralyzing them muscle-by-muscle. They lived by the mandrakes because it was easiest for them to feed there: any time a mandrake was disturbed, after all, it had a tendency to scream like a baby, alerting everything in the vicinity.

However, Luna and Scrivener knew where the Bitterweavers had located their main nest, and it was easy to harvest a few mandrakes from the far side of the nursery even if the Bitterweavers saw them coming: they were slow and moved awkwardly, and disliked being under the sun for long periods of time. They also hated smoke, fire, concentrated light, and as a general rule, Luna herself: even when they were right next to the nest, all Luna ever had to do was lean down and snarl at them, and the little spider beasts would go scurrying with terror as deep as they could go into their home.

Luna said it was because of Nightmare Moon… but sometimes Scrivy thought it was just because Luna was Luna, as he smiled a little, picking up his satchel after he had tossed a few items into it and heading towards the back of the house, letting himself out into the backyard and crossing the dirt path towards the shed, where they kept the last of the implements he'd need to hopefully harvest the mandrakes safely… except he somehow knew that either way, things would likely go horribly wrong.

"Well, at least we have an antidote for the Bitterweavers here, too…" Scrivy muttered under his breath as he opened the door, letting himself inside… and he paused and smiled a little at the sight of the artist's easel and Luna's paints, gazing at this softly before he laughed a bit and walked forwards, quietly picking up one of the brushes with a smile as he looked at the blank canvas and popped open a jar, simply out of impulse.

He jotted a quick something, then closed the jar of paints and turned and quickly gathered the last of what he needed before letting himself out, closing the door behind him. He absently adjusted the satchel on his back, then looked up as Luna poked her head out of the back, blushing a little before ducking back inside… and the male looked at her, nonplussed, before he shrugged a bit as he headed to the cabin.

He slipped inside… and Luna glanced awkwardly up at him, Scrivener tilting his head before she said softly: "Come now. Let's sit down together."

Scrivener nodded slowly, walking slowly into the den, and he shrugged the saddlebag off as she looked up at him quietly before the male slipped down beside her… and Luna silently took his hoof, closing her eyes as she bowed her head towards him and murmured softly: "I… wish to see someone about these… well…" She hesitated, then looked up at him quietly, murmuring: "I fear we will never have foals, Scrivener Blooms. It has been a long time, and I feel no stirring inside me, no… feeling of life in my womb. Last night, I looked at thee, and thou looked back, and… I realized again, anew, how much I care for thee. But… imagine, for all thee loves me… what if I could not give thee a child?"

"Oh, Luna, but I'd still have you. And you know how much I care about you… why… has this suddenly risen up in your mind, though?" Scrivy asked quietly, wrapping a limb around her and squeezing her close… and Luna smiled a little as she rested her face against the side of his neck, breathing softly.

"I… I do not know. It has been building perhaps… and perhaps it was seeing that poor filly Scarlet Sage, and our moment of love upon the roadside, and last night when I feel like I saw thee anew for the first time… and perhaps 'tis something deeper." Luna shook her head slowly, murmuring quietly: "Or perhaps I am just more a filly than even I thought and am more embarrassed and fearful than I am willing to admit."

She shook her head a bit with a faint laugh, and Scrivener kissed her forehead before they hugged one another tightly, curling close to each other before the male said quietly: "What matters most to me is that… we have each other. Besides, it could be-"

"Oh 'tis not thy fault, Scrivener Blooms, I never hit thee down there where it counts." Luna said crossly, and Scrivener couldn't help but snort laughter before she smiled a little herself, squeezing him close and muttering: "I fear that Celestia knows something. Perhaps 'tis paranoia, but… Celestia always seems to know something. Perhaps that was why she was interested in the subject before… she knew that this would happen."

"I think you just like transferring all the blame to Celestia whenever possible." Scrivy said quietly, then he kissed her forehead and added softly: "Listen, Luna. I… you're stressed. We're stressed. And we have been trying for a long time, but I don't want you thinking that's your fault at all. Let's… let's see someone if you want to, though, but… all the same…"

Luna nodded moodily, curling herself against him and saying finally: "I… apologize for the timing, Scrivener Blooms. But… 'tis not easy for me to admit… I may have such an awful flaw. To be able to say I am among the most powerful ponies in Equestria, and to be unable to bear a child… even Nightmare Moon writhes at that thought."

She stopped, then smiled a little as Scrivy looked up at her softly. "Perhaps 'tis why I can be so… creative in creation, so adventurous in things other than adventure, and simply so lustful. Although perhaps it does not entirely explain why I like Twilight so… although, 'tis perhaps an interesting idea to have-"

"Oh Horses of Heaven don't even say it." Scrivener said flatly, and then he grimaced at the grin on Luna's face. "Were we not just talking about… something that had you all depressed and upset?"

"Pardon me for being pleased with thinking of alternate solutions, should a predicament exist betwixt us." Luna retorted, and then she looked moodily up at him, adding mildly: "Although too, I am sure there is magic to be had that would aid in finding a solution… or perhaps Zecora, with her vast knowledge of herbalism, could provide for us-"

Scrivy dropped his forehead against hers, and Luna laughed before she kissed his cheek, saying softly: "Oh, worry thyself not, Scrivener Blooms. Again, I fear if any fault lay with us, 'tis with me. Thou art a stallion."

"And you really are a nightmare." Scrivener grumbled, then he squawked when Luna tackled him with a grin, pouncing on top of him and pinning him beneath her body as he winced up at her. "Point proven."

"Oh silence thyself, Scrivener Blooms." Luna paused, then hesitated, looking down at him quietly and asking softly: "But in the worst case… say that I could not give thee a child. Would thou still love me?"

Scrivy responded by reaching up and grasping her face gently, pulling her down into a soft, steady kiss for a few moments before they drew apart… and then he smiled softly at her, saying quietly: "With all my heart, Luna. If it isn't to be… we'll still find a way between us, if you really wanted to. A door closes, a window opens."

"Perhaps thou art right. I thank thee, Scrivener Blooms, for settling my mind. Even I am not beyond emotion… and this has been weighing greatly on me for a time longer than I wish to admit. I suppose after everything that has happened in the last few days, it just grew too much to hang onto any longer." Luna softened, then she leaned down and they shared another kiss… before there was a loud knock at the door, and Luna drew slowly back and gritted her teeth, saying disgustedly: "Curse me for inviting them today of all days."

Scrivy only smiled amusedly up at her, and Luna sighed before looking up and glowering at the door, and it swung open to reveal a grinning Trixie… who then wilted a little at the scorching look she received as she said dumbly: "Twilight told me to!"

"Well, Trixie was the one who was so eager to get out here." Twilight said flatly, and then she shoved the unicorn out of the way and glanced awkwardly inside as Luna and Scrivener picked themselves up, then the male grunted when Luna flicked her horn and his saddlebag flew into the air and landed firmly on his back, quickly dropping into position and attaching itself over his body. "Sorry to disturb you two if… well…"

"'Tis fine, Twilight, I have some business to speak of with thee anyway." Luna said imperiously, and Scrivy groaned and dropped his head forwards before the female reached up and slapped his flank firmly. "Oh silence, Scrivener Blooms. Trixie, thy training will begin with thou following Scrivener Blooms to retrieve three whole young mandrakes for me. Thou shall listen to every word that he speaks, and if thy dies, 'twill be of thine own fault, understood?"

"Trixie the- wait, did you just say I could die?" Trixie winced back at this, and Scrivy shrugged moodily as he walked down the corridor, Twilight snorting in amusement as she tossed an entertained look over her shoulder at the pale blue unicorn before she huffed and said clearly: "Trixie the Brave and Fearless does not fear… dying, no!"

Then Sammy chirped loudly from beside her, and Trixie stared down at the undead pseudodragon before it hopped up and nipped at her cloak, and she screamed and ran into the yard as Scrivener sighed and dropped his head as Samael cheerfully bounced after her, chirping playfully. Then he glanced up in surprise when Twilight gave him a quick hug, saying mildly: "Good luck, Scrivy. Try and take care of her, okay? And I don't mean kill her, much as I want to say you should do that too."

"I'll keep it in mind, Twilight." Scrivener muttered, and then he leaned forwards and nuzzled her quietly, making the female blush and smile as he muttered into her ear: "Ignore Luna, she's got evil ideas in her head."

"I heard that, Scrivener Blooms!" Luna called easily, and then her horn glowed and the door lightly slapped against the male equine, making him wince and stagger forwards before she added: "Now take thy time, so I may be all the more eager when thou returns, preferably without Trixie in hoof!"

Then the door closed, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he turned around and clicked his tongue, and Sammy immediately popped his head up from the tall grasses, scurrying quickly over as the equine leaned down and said mildly: "You stay here. You can scare her later if you want, but I need to at least get her to the nursery of mandrakes. Go sneak around back and stop Luna from being too much of a weirdo if you can, okay?"

Sammy chirped in response at this, almost saluting with one claw before he turned and bounced off… and Scrivy looked moodily up towards where Trixie was standing apprehensively near the wooden bridge leading over the creek, the female calling quickly: "Trixie is not afraid! Trixie is only… gathering her wits!"

"Well, please gather more than you usually do for today, you're going to need them." Scrivy said dryly, reaching up to adjust his glasses… and then he realized he didn't have them on, so instead he brushed his messy mane embarrassedly back before walking quietly through the grasses towards her, Trixie giving him a sour look. "It's not a far trek, but we will be going off the main path through the Everfree Forest, so you may want to leave your cape behind."

"Trixie cannot perform feats of wonder and amazement without her stage gear, it would not be nearly as incredible without her inimitable style." she replied huffily, then she paused and glanced nervously at him, adding hesitantly: "And she is also curious whether or not… there's really a chance of death."

"There's a chance of death with every breath you take, Trixie, did you know that?" Scrivy responded flatly, and Trixie grumbled under her breath before the male shook his head, saying in a quieter voice: "Just listen, and most of all, keep your volume and flash down. This isn't a place for sizzle."

"Trixie is not a complete idiot." the female mumbled, but she nodded slowly and seemed to calm a little all the same, before Scrivener smiled a bit as he stepped past her to take the lead… then glanced over his shoulder with a sigh as the unicorn fell into step behind him and immediately stated: "Trixie has a question!"

"What is it, little miss third person?" Scrivy asked tiredly, and the female huffed behind him for a moment before she looked at him searchingly, almost accusingly, making the male wince back slightly as he turned his eyes back ahead with a grimace. "Okay, you're creeping me out now."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has used her vast array of powerful magic and sharp detective skills – as well as her many, many other talents – to investigate into this, and yet with no real success." Trixie paused for effect, then asked curiously: "Why are you and Luna together?"

"Because we love each other?" Scrivener said slowly, halting in the middle of the path to look over his shoulder at her, but Trixie only looked at him with pursed lips before the male rolled his eyes, saying flatly: "What, an earth pony like me and-"

"No, no, no!" Trixie reared back, looking surprised and embarrassed. "That is not what the Great and Powerful and Not-Better-Simply-Because-She's-A-Unicorn Trixie meant at all! She means… more… how did you become a couple?"

"Oh." Now Scrivener blushed a little, clearing his throat awkwardly as he faced forwards again and shrugged a little, and he lowered his head as he said thoughtfully: "Well… I was originally court poet at Canterlot. Princess Celestia assigned me to look after Princess Luna… sort of a half-babysitter, half-friend at that point. Just… someone to be there for her, and with her… and well, Luna and I slowly warmed up to each other from there. I mean… I was always… fond of her. She was crazy, and tried so hard, and was fighting such a battle against herself, and I saw… admired… the strength in her. Here, we turn off here."

Scrivener motioned towards a steep embankment, and Trixie looked nonplussed before she winced when Scrivy leapt down, skidding along this… and then neatly coming to a halt on an almost-hidden ridge just above where the embankment led down to a shallow, murky river, the male glancing up and calling easily: "Just don't fall!"

"Oh, Trixie just admires your wit." the female muttered, then she grumbled before carefully stepping onto the embankment… and squeaking as she sat back and skidded down on her rear, wincing as her cloak floated out behind her and her hat almost flew off her head before she slowly came to a halt beside Scrivy, the earth pony looking at her with amusement as she glared sourly up at him. "Simple, sure. Trixie demands you continue your story, you haven't answered her question yet."

Scrivy rolled his eyes, but he looked a little surprised all the same as he gave a small smile, saying quietly: "Alright, Trixie, if you insist… but yeah. We… we talked more and more. We shared more and more with each other… and I guess we started clinging to each other a little. Suddenly, we wanted to go everywhere together, and Luna would always drag me along on any crazy scheme she had… that's really how it all started, I think. When Celestia gave us a mission to retrieve some things for her from the vault beneath their old castle… we ran into a group of Nightmares, and Luna had to fight them off."

Trixie looked up curiously at this, and then Scrivy turned and motioned for her to follow as he started to walk down the narrow, natural path alongside the river, continuing: "Two of them got into our heads, but Luna freed herself, and she helped me escape the one that was trying to dig its claws into my mind. She's powerful, you know. Strong enough the Nightmares didn't dare use their own magic against her, to try and stay hidden in the shadows… but Luna blew one away that was left to guard us all the same and then sealed the last inside the vault and just waited for it to die of terror. They're odd creatures, Nightmares… not quite demon, not quite spirit, roaming the expansive darkness of the night sky but terrified of enclosed spaces. And to them, terror is both poison and pleasure. They love to cause it… but to feel it themselves can literally kill them."

He stopped, then smiled a little over his shoulder before motioning with his head towards a large, hanging curtain of vines along the wall of the steeper cliffs they were passing… but then Scrivy simply pushed through this, revealing a tunnel, and Trixie hurriedly followed into the short passage beyond, wincing and adjusting her hat as the male reminisced: "Yeah. It helped… bring us together. We learned a lot about each other and we started to really… I dunno, feel that we could trust one another, or maybe something deeper than that. I knew from then on I didn't want to ever be with anyone else… I didn't need anyone else."

"And yet what of Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie asked interestedly, as they emerged from the other side of the tunnel, and Scrivener gave her an amused look as he waited for her, the two falling into step side-by-side. "Trixie has used her awesome detective skills to uncover-"

"You know, you really don't have to speak so… majestically out here. Just. Talk normal." Scrivy said mildly, as he led through the clustered trees, sunlight filtering brightly through the sparse canopy above, and Trixie grumbled at him, then looked at him imploringly, and he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Luna… is adventurous. And cares about Twilight very much, and has very, very, very little respect for social norms. Personally, I'm okay with it. You probably don't have to ask me why I'm okay with it, because I'm a male. But honestly, I also really… am fond of Twilight. Not in the same way as Luna, perhaps, but… enough. That's a secret I'm entrusting you with, Trixie, don't ever tell anyone I actually like Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes, yes, 'tis fine." she waved at him grouchily with one hoof, then grimaced and gave a huff when he stepped into a puddle of mud as Scrivy leapt over it, grouchily shaking her hooves off and then leaping past the gunk herself as she grumbled: "Still. Trixie does not know if she would entrust such special things with someone else."

"Luna threw away her hoof-slippers, her chest-plate, and even her tiara, and wears only that black pearl I gave her, Trixie. If that doesn't tell you something, nothing does." Scrivy glanced over his shoulder at her and the female looked at him thoughtfully as Scrivener added softly: "Besides. Luna gave me a gift I can never repay… two, really. We're connected in a way that means we never can and never will betray the other… so we have a little more room than a lot of ponies for fun and games, and Luna loves to take full advantage of this."

Trixie looked at him thoughtfully, then she nodded slowly and muttered: "Perhaps, but all the same, it does not mean Trixie completely comprehends this. Are we there yet?"

"Almost, Trixie, keep your horn on." Scrivy said flatly as he approached a narrow slope between two enormous boulders, pausing for a moment and saying quietly: "We should try and keep the volume down now, though, to avoid disturbing anything. This part of the Everfree Forest isn't overly fond of visitors, and we don't want to upset any of the residents."

Trixie grimaced a little at this, but she nodded rapidly, and Scrivener sighed internally before he turned and headed quietly downwards, the unicorn following with a grimace as her cape fluttered around her. The trees here were more gnarled, darker, and many seemed to have grim faces that leered out of the bark and branches like reaching claws… and Trixie shuddered a bit as Scrivener simply continued forwards, watching not the trees but instead the ground, wary of patches of weeds that might contain hungry serpents or nests of other nasty creatures, and guiding Trixie carefully around large holes in the path, the sounds of the forest strange and muted here.

Thankfully, the unicorn stayed quiet until they reached the top of a shallow, natural basin that was surrounded by towering, gnarled trees, the bowl in the earth elongated and almost J-shaped, with a large, ugly hole at the far side surrounded by thick white webbing and torn-up bits of bark. Scrivener leaned forwards a bit, surveying this past the odd, almost rounded ferns that sprouted from the ground at various states of size and color, and then he nodded after a moment and muttered: "Good. They must be in their quiet phase… now, Trixie, keep your voice low and move carefully. Don't step on any exposed roots, and I'll show you what we're looking for and what to do."

Trixie nodded nervously as Scrivener carefully led her down into the nursery, stepping over a large, thick purple root that looked more like a cable… and Trixie made a face at the way it twitched before stepping past herself, grimacing at the alien, exotic plants: the smaller ferns were purplish in coloration, but the larger ferns were varying shades of green, the biggest the lightest color, the smallest the darkest. "Are these plants really so important?"

"Zecora and Luna both use them for a lot of different things, so I'm guessing yes." Scrivy muttered in reply, and Trixie grumbled at him before he halted beside a deep green fern, flicking it once and wincing at the ground… and when nothing happened he nodded and carefully began to move the large, oval-shaped leaf around, saying quietly: "We're after the ones that have just turned from purple to green, these are adolescents. They still have high potency while being a little easier to work with. Always flick the leaf first, and if it starts moving around in response, then quickly move on to the next plant.

"We have to make sure there aren't any purple splotches or rot on any of the leaves… and if the ferns are clean, then we have to take it out of the ground." He paused, then winced and held up a hoof when Trixie's horn began to glow. "Hey, stop! You don't listen well, do you?"

Trixie grumbled, but the aura faded from around her horn as Scrivener shrugged off his saddlebag, putting it carefully down before he opened it… and the female cocked her head curiously as he pulled out a large glass jar filled with almost-glowing blue liquid. "First, we have to do this, otherwise the plant will… well… scream, when we take it out."

Scrivy popped the jar open, then carefully poured roughly half the contents out around the base of the plant, the soil bubbling quietly… and then the ferns began to shudder slowly as several roots churned in the ground around them, Trixie slowly making a horrified face before the strange movement ceased after almost thirty seconds, and Scrivener said quietly: "It's best to wait one or two moments longer for it to really set in… and then…"

Scrivener grasped the long, thick stalk of the plant firmly, then he yanked upwards… and Trixie wheezed as the plant was torn free, feeding not only into a system of roots that hung like long, dragging hairs of all size and shape and thickness, but an ugly, mottled baby, its limbs gnarled and gross and ending in thick lumps instead of hands and feet, its head malformed and turnip-shaped, black, beady eyes staring as an oversized jaw began to open… but it only released a wheeze as it wriggled a little, as if fatigued.

The color drained slowly from Trixie's face as she looked over the mottled, brown-tan body of the thing, covered in warts, crawling with a few bugs… and then its beady black eyes thankfully closed, and Scrivener laid the plant down, working calmly as he pulled a large knife out of his pack and cut the stalk and some of the roots away from the 'scalp' of the mottled earth-baby, saying quietly: "They look like living things, but they're only plants, Trixie. Very, very strange plants, and they have a wide variety of uses."

And then Trixie gargled when Scrivy stabbed his knife into the mandrake's stomach and tore upwards, ripping it open… but there was only a faint splash of water and a smell not unlike a pumpkin as the male reached his hoof calmly inside and pulled out several large seeds, which he tossed casually into the hole he had torn in the soft soil ripping the mandrake free before he shoved the broken stalk and ferns into this as well, half-covering it up as he said quietly: "To make sure the nursery isn't too disturbed, we always bury a few of their seeds, make sure at least one new mandrake… Trixie?"

Then Trixie leaned over to the side and vomited, and Scrivy winced a bit as trembles tore through the female's body before she looked up, horrified, and rasped: "That… you just… that…"

"Oh come on, at least I'm being professional here." Scrivy muttered, reaching back into his satchel bag and pulling out a large jar. He quickly spun the lid off this, then folded the mandrake carefully in half and firmly pushed it inside: it was roughly ten inches long folded up, and about as thick as a pony's leg… and Trixie felt her stomach lurch again before Scrivener said distastefully: "The first time I saw Luna do this, I was a little freaked out too. But then you know what she did? She picked it up and took a big bite out of its stomach to prove it was only a plant."

Trixie stared for a moment… then her eyes rolled up in her head, and she fainted dead away to the side, landing with a quiet thud, and Scrivy sighed and muttered under his breath, tossing a nervous glance towards the nest… but there was no sign of any Bitterweavers, and Trixie thankfully hadn't landed on a root or plant. That would have caused the mandrake to shove its head out of the ground and scream, which would have made it all the harder to do anything… and Scrivener instead went about the process of replacing the jar into his satchel bag, pulling two more out, as well as a second jar of blue liquid.

Thankfully, the unicorn recovered shortly on her own, groaning a little and looking dumbly up to see two jars in front of her, one glass and large, the other filled with sleeping juice… and she looked lamely up at Scrivy as he said mildly: "This is your first big lesson and test, Trixie. Magic isn't always about flash and sizzle and fun, it's about doing stuff like this, too. Here, take these, and go dig up one of the plants. I'll come and help you with the cutting after I get another of my own."

"Trixie can… can handle this, she was just… temporarily deficient in iron." the unicorn mumbled lamely, and Scrivener smiled a little despite himself before she nodded hesitantly, asking nervously: "How much of the sleeping potion should Trixie use?"

"Half of it usually does the trick, but it's better to use too much than too little." Scrivener replied quietly, then he smiled a bit and gestured with his head behind her. "It looks like there's one over there that's about right. And keep an eye out for large spiders, alright? If you see one, let me know."

"I hate spiders." the female mumbled disconsolately, and then she grimaced a bit and sighed a little, picking up both jars with a flick of her horn as Scrivy smiled a little after her, then turned his attention to quietly hunting out another mandrake.

It didn't take him long to find one, and he repeated the process, a little more efficient about it now that he didn't have to teach Trixie at the same time, before he grimaced a little as he heard a whimper… and then he frowned a bit, glancing up as a stuttering filled the air, glaring over at Trixie as she stared at something, pointing a hoof, and the male sighed as he looked towards the Bitterweaver nest, saying mildly: "Trixie, they're not that-"

And then his eyes widened as the ferns rustled loudly before several mandrakes shoved their head out of the ground, releasing piercing screams that made Scrivener stumble backwards with a curse… and mixed with Trixie's own scream of terror as not large spiders, but immense centipedes stormed towards them, heedlessly knocking down ferns and ignoring the piercing shrieks of the mandrakes as countless clawed legs propelled their twisting, many-segmented bodies forwards, large, poisonous jaws and mandibles clicking savagely as stupid, vicious eyes glared at them, Trixie staggering backwards as Scrivy quickly threw what was within reach into his saddlebag before he tossed it on his back and ran towards the unicorn, shouting in her face over the screams of the mandrakes: "Run!"

Trixie didn't need to be told twice, turning and bolting alongside the male as the centipedes chased after their quarry, and Scrivener gritted his teeth, cursing as he looked over his shoulder in horror: there were at least five of them, ten feet long, skittering over and through the trees as well as through the grasses with such awful speed and agility it seemed more like they flew than they ran. And they were picking up speed, as Scrivener cursed under breath as he and Trixie ran down the narrow trail through the forest, wincing as the trees around them seemed to grin and laugh, roots and vines below their hooves seeming to twist mockingly as if trying to trip them up.

Trixie stumbled, and Scrivener dropped his body, catching her against his side, and she recovered her balance with a curse before yelping as her hat caught in a low hanging branch, wincing over her shoulder… but then she screamed at the sight of one of the centipedes lunging upwards to snag it and rip it apart in his jaws, falling behind the rest of the pack as the enormous bugs greedily chased them, slowly catching up. Then she winced when Scrivener checked her, the male ordering quickly: "In my bag there's a cylindrical object, find it!"

Trixie nodded quickly, dropping back a bit as her horn glowed, tearing the top of the saddlebag roughly open before she gritted her teeth as she shoved her head into this, letting Scrivener blindly lead her onwards as they began to run up the narrow incline… and then she snapped her horn up, and a large, black candle-shaped object floated out and in front of Scrivy's face before the equine lunged forwards and bit into the end of it, tearing it off with a wince at the hail of sparks before it burst into bright red flames before his eyes, making him flinch and stumble as he was blinded before he shouted: "Toss it!"

Trixie gritted her teeth as she did so, throwing it over Scrivener's shoulder with a flick of her horn as black smoke began to pour up from it… and the centipedes were startled by the object as heat and smoke poured up from the flare, Scrivener blinking a few times before he cursed and tripped over a root, sprawling in the middle of the slope… and Trixie ran on ahead for a few steps, then cursed loudly and turned around as the male began to pick himself up, looking with terror towards where the centipedes were studying the flare and clawing at the smoke before one of them lunged forwards and bit into it… then shrieked and staggered backwards when its features burst into flames, the others staggering away… then looking sharply up towards them as Trixie yelled: "Come on, Scrivener, come on!"

Scrivy gritted his teeth, lurching to his hooves and running up the slope after her, the two gaining a short lead on the four chasing them as the last rolled and bucked on the ground… and then the male's eyes widened as he looked up and saw the boulders, shouting: "Help me push one of those down!"

"We're not strong enough!" Trixie babbled, then she winced at the glare he gave her and nodded after a moment as they passed between the two enormous rocks… then Scrivener skidded around, gritting his teeth and grunting like a bull before he ran forwards as Trixie lowered her horn, the immense rock glowing and shuddering before the earth pony slammed into it with his full weight and strength, cursing as a sharp edge sliced his shoulder open… but the boulder rumbling as it tore out of position and slowly began to topple before Trixie snarled, her teeth grit, horn glowing brightly as Scrivener leapt up and shoved it as hard as he could.

Then the earth pony winced as he fell forwards, but the boulder twisted out of pace, falling onto the path and rolling down it with a loud rumble… and the centipedes barely had enough time to look up before the huge rock rolled over them, crushing the four flat, carapaces shattering and bodies all but exploding.

The boulder continued downwards, rumbling along the path until it crashed into a tree and almost knocked it over, and the forest went deathly silent for a moment, the only sound the weak chittering that rose up from one of the awful bugs… and then Scrivy grimaced as he looked towards Trixie as she breathed hard in and out, muttering: "Let's get out of here."

"The faster the better." Trixie agreed with a wince, and then she fell into quick step behind the male as he turned and headed back along the familiar, hidden trails through the forest, the wound on his shoulder glinting painfully in the shadowy sunlight as the forest whispered anxiously around them.


	11. Bittersweet Truth

Chapter Eleven: Bittersweet Truth

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight looked moodily at Luna as she looked at her pointedly, and then the violet unicorn sighed and rolled her eyes, saying distastefully: "You're asking a lot, you know. And while I… do admit, I don't… well… entirely mind when you and Scrivener… well…"

Twilight stuttered to a halt, then she cleared her throat embarrassedly before saying flatly through her blush: "I'm both honored and a little horrified."

"Good." Luna said comfortably, then she glanced towards the window as Sammy scratched at it from outside, peering in at them through his blue-flame eyes. "And oh, be quiet, little beast. For all his grumpiness, Scrivener Blooms does not mind nearly as much as he puts forwards. He is simply a little more… reserved than I am about his desires. I simply do not feel the need or urge to repress them. Now get thee hence or I shall seal thee in a pot for the next few hours."

Sammy huffed at her grouchily through the window, then dropped away from it, and Luna rolled her eyes before she returned her gaze to Twilight, saying in a more-serious voice: "But… 'tis only a theoretical question for now, Twilight. Both myself and Scrivener Blooms will… see someone about these problems, perhaps Zecora with her vast knowledge of all ailments and potions for every problem, and if… there is a problem of some sort with me, as I fear there is…"

Luna stopped, softening a little as she glanced down and murmured quietly: "'Tis funny. I can move the moon, Twilight. I can even move the sun, although not with the grace of my sister Celestia… and yet, imagine, to have all this power, to be unable to have a child of mine own. 'Twould be bitter irony… one that thou understand, does thy not? How it could make me feel so powerless, for all mine power. A foal is the ultimate expression of love and trust… and to not be able to share that with my daydreamer…"

She shook her head a bit as Twilight gazed at her softly, and then she cleared her throat and looked up, saying firmly: "Enough whining though, there is work to be done. I assume thou hast been studying Celestia's scrolls and books of magic of the old?"

And now Twilight grimaced a little, saying nervously: "I… I have been, Luna, but… she gave me some very, very serious stuff. I… I didn't think magic like this existed outside of horror stories and fantasy novels… and to be able to use things like this in real life, to… to be able to paralyze a pony with a single word, or to… to even kill…"

"Magic is like any other tool, Twilight… it can be used as a grim weapon of destruction, a shield of protection, a hammer that builds and constructs… or even simply put on display like a showy, elegant blade, such as Trixie uses it for." Luna smiled a little, and Twilight nodded apprehensively before the female reached up and touched her shoulder as she leaned forwards and kissed her forehead, murmuring softly: "Mine sister and I would not trust thee with these skills if thou didst not possess such a strength in thee, and a knowledge of right and wrong most infallible. Thou even saved Pinkamena, Twilight… inside thee is a magic greater than my sister's blessings or my own darker arts. In some fantastic way, thou has mastered the ability to find peace and accordance with anyone who has even but a smidgen of emotion in their veins… anything that feels, thou art able to negotiate and make a bond with. 'Tis… truly enviable."

She stopped, then smiled a little, saying quietly: "Head out to the front yard, Twilight, and we practice thy arts. As our faithful target is not here, I shall fetch some simple stands for thee to blast."

"Alright Luna. Thanks." Twilight smiled awkwardly at her, looking warmly at the winged unicorn despite the blush still on her face, and Luna winked at her before she turned and headed towards the back door, slipping out into the yard and then making a face at Sammy as he bounced around, chirping loudly.

She finally rolled her eyes with a sigh, saying irritably to the little creature as she walked down the dirt path: "Oh, thou art more of a prude than my sister. 'Tis what ponies do when they care for one-another. Thou would truly be horrified of just what occurrences occurred in my time, little creature… back then, 'twas more shocking if a noble did not have at least one mistress and a wife, instead of the other way around."

Sammy huffed at this, and Luna rolled her eyes as she opened the door, deciding to ignore him… and then glancing up at the easel and softening visibly at the sight of it. She smiled faintly, touching the underside of her muzzle as she looked at the words: 'I love you' written in blocky letters over the canvas, with an awkwardly-drawn heart at the bottom.

She smiled, lingering… and then Sammy chirped at her, and Luna glared down at him as the skeleton cocked his head and seemed to grin cheerfully, snapping immediately: "Tell anyone of what thou just saw and it's off with thy head!"

But Samael only chirped at her in response, and Luna glared moodily at him before her horn glowed as she returned her eyes to the shed's interior, brushing the easel aside to grasp several small straw ponies on sticks with telekinesis, the three straw shapes glowing quietly as she muttered: "Thou truly art a noisome little wretch. Come along then, thou might as well join us."

Luna grumbled to herself, making her way back towards the cottage, then carefully slipping around a hidden side path hidden in the shadows between cliff and cabin, the straw ponies floating along behind her and Sammy bouncing along at the rear. She emerged to see Twilight already at work, her eyes closed and horn glowing… and Luna paused to watch with interest as the unicorn arched her back with her teeth grit, horn growing brighter as in front of her, vines steadily twisted upwards out of the ground and wrapped together, forming slowly into a writhing, pulsing shape of a pony standing on its rear legs, the vines and plant life growing, transforming, warping… until it fell on all fours, green light glowing out between the vines from inside the plant golem as emerald light filled its sockets, the creature standing silently as Twilight wheezed and dropped flat on her stomach.

"Most impressive." Luna murmured, and Twilight blushed embarrassedly as she looked over her shoulder, the straw ponies floating past to set themselves quietly up at the end of the yard before Luna approached the pony made of vines and pulsing plants, studying it curiously. "Yes, sister used to create these when we needed to send messages back and forth… or to check for traps or ambush, among their other uses. Thy magic power improves in leap and bounds, and 'twas not inconsiderable to begin with, Twilight Sparkle. More and more, I find myself impressed with thy ever-growing abilities… perhaps one day thou will be greater than even Celestia at her finest."

"Thank you, Luna… coming from you, that means a lot." Twilight murmured, picking herself up and blushing a little as she smiled quietly, studying the plant golem as it stared back at her, seeming both intelligent and yet distant. "I don't think it'll last very long, though… I tried to hold back a little, not put too much power into the spell so I didn't fatigue myself."

"Then let us make use of what little time this creature has." Luna said thoughtfully, looking towards Twilight. "I wish to see if thou can control it, as well as create it. And more importantly, how strong thy control over such is… for a talented or plain-willful unicorn can sometimes steal the control away."

Twilight nodded, then she straightened and bowed her head forwards, eyes flashing as her horn glowed… and immediately, the golem cantered in a wide circle around the two as Luna laughed and nodded. "Excellent! Thou truly has been studying Celestia's books… then let us move right into seeing how strong thy direction is."

Luna grinned… and for twenty minutes she and Twilight faced each other, their horns glowing, Twilight grimacing and trembling, sweat rolling down her body as she concentrated and pushed with all her might to control the golem as Luna pushed back, grinning widely, eyes blazing with confidence and starlight mane and tail whisking around her. The golem, meanwhile, ran back and forth from one end of the field to the other, stuttering in mid-movement sometimes as the two wills wrestled… before Luna's eyes flashed and she suddenly dropped her control, looking up sharply and running towards the bridge as she shouted: "Scrivy? Scrivy!"

Twilight winced and fell forwards on her face, and the golem charged dumbly into the cabin wall before collapsing backwards and laying prone as the unicorn slowly picked herself up, looking towards Luna as the winged unicorn nervously pawed against the ground, breathing a little hard as her ephemeral mane snapped backwards… and then she gritted her teeth and Twilight looked up in shock as a battered Scrivener and Trixie stepped out of the trees and began to cross the bridge, Luna seizing the former in a tight hug for a moment before she stepped back as Trixie strode tiredly past and dropped flat on her stomach with a wheeze, Twilight running quickly over to the group. "Daydreamer, what has happened to thee?"

"We were at the nursery, and the Bitterweaver nest seemed empty… I didn't think it was weird at first, but usually there's one or two around, right? Anyway, next thing I know, as I'm putting a second mandrake away, Trixie rambles something… and I look up, and there were centipedes as big as the great pythons charging at us." Scrivener grimaced after a moment, shaking his head slowly before Luna reached up and quietly touched beneath a large cut in his shoulder, looking at him worriedly. "It's… it's nothing, don' worry. Must have been when I threw myself against one of the boulders at the top of the incline… but Trixie and I pushed that down on the nasty little things and it took care of them. Most of them, anyway… she threw one of your bright flares at them and one of them tried to eat it and that didn't end so well for him. I'm… very glad I had her help."

Scrivy smiled a little over at the pale-blue unicorn, who smiled tiredly back at him as Twilight helped her back to her hooves, and the normally-boisterous female said quietly: "Well, I am glad you were there too, Scrivener Blooms. I mean… Trixie could… not have done so well without… your help."

She stopped, looking lame, and Twilight looked up in concern at the frown on Luna's face, her head lowering as the female said slowly: "Is that… unusual? I mean, there's all sorts of creatures in the Everfree Forest…"

"Yes, truly, but 'tis rare to see any insect attain even half that size in these days… 'tis another effect of the spread of darkness across Equestria, I fear." Luna murmured, lowering her head and shaking it slowly. "The shadows influence growth in even their most vile and lowest of servants… breeding monsters foul and awful. Twilight, Trixie, we shall heretofore redouble our training and our efforts. We shall begin with basic offensive magic after I heal Scrivener Blooms."

"I'm fine, Luna, really…" Scrivy began, and then he winced at the glare she gave him before nodding with a grumble, then adding awkwardly: "I only got two mandrakes…"

"Then I shall blame Trixie for not retrieving the third in time, but be thankful that both of thee have returned alive from such a foul event… and Trixie, again it seems I owe thee some share of gratitude for the aid thou hast provided my husband." Luna halted, looking down at the pale-blue unicorn softly, and Trixie smiled a little before Luna glanced at Twilight. "Instruct her in the simple 'Bolt' spell. I shall return shortly."

Luna gently nudged Scrivener with her muzzle, and he smiled a little before falling into pace beside her, the two heading to the cottage… and even after they returned, Scrivener patched up by magic and cloth bandages, there was a quiet tension in the air as Luna spent her time deep in thought, her mane pulsing with starlight as she gave short commands every now and then, working both Twilight and Trixie to the bone.

The two left in the late afternoon after a short rest, both exhausted and worn-down… and then Luna quietly but firmly nudged Scrivener into the den to lay down with him, closing her eyes as they curled up together and he murmured: "You were hard on them today. Very hard… which means something's really worrying you, huh?"

"Yes, Scrivener Blooms. Now come, we go to speak with Nightmare Moon together, if I can manage this." Luna said quietly, and Scrivy glanced up in surprise as the female's horn began to glow with a blue aura, her mane flickering gently against him as she smiled a little and curled their bodies tighter. "We are connected after all… the same blood runs in our veins. I like to think that on some level… perhaps we connect even at the soul."

She closed her eyes as Scrivener closed his own, breathing softly… and a moment later, he felt a strange humming sensation pass through his mind, a buzz filling his ears before his eyes snapped open… and he looked dumbly back and forth in surprise as he realized he was standing beside Luna on top of an ancient stone monolith of some kind, that was lit from above by the light of the ivory moon.

And across from them, Nightmare Moon stood on a slightly-raised dais, marble statutes of Centurions – leather-winged, sharp-toothed Pegasus ponies – stood to either side of the platform, posed on their hind legs, with heavy bowls balanced in their front hooves filled with blue flames that swirled and twisted. The two ponies gazed up at her as she looked back down, then leaned forwards with a sultry smile, saying quietly: "This is a delightful surprise, Luna… you brought your handsome husband to visit me."

She stepped down from the platform, walking slowly forwards, moving with a strange sinuousness despite her size as her own darkly-lit mane floated and flicked around her, leaning down and nuzzling along the side of Scrivy's neck as he winced a bit, but couldn't deny the attraction he felt all the same as he bit his lower lip nervously… then Nightmare Moon laughed as she circled slowly around the two, Luna glaring at her almost-jealously as she slid a little closer to Scrivy before saying curtly: "Thou art part of me, Nightmare Moon, but all the same thou art also comprised of shards of darkness from an outside source, from an ancient and wicked thing, kin to the darkness that threatens us once more. My memories of the old days are not all clear… yet not so faulty that I forget thy stygian origin."

"And you wish to know what information I have on this rising shadow… if it is truly a second coming of the great darkness that Equestria itself was born from, and is fated to return to." Nightmare Moon paused, saying meditatively: "My answer… is perhaps. I don't wish to lie to you, Luna… or to you, handsome Scrivener Blooms… so I cannot tell you for sure. Because my senses are limited to what you see and feel, Luna, even if I can sort the information more accurately than your conscious mind, and my instincts are a little more attuned and intuitive.

"But… it's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing any of us have to be afraid of… it's merely another part of life's great cycle, and we ourselves are all creatures safe from the grasp of most shadows." Nightmare Moon smiled at this as she circled back in front of them, licking her lips slowly as she looked down into Scrivy's eyes. "Do you have a question for me, my handsome husband?"

Luna narrowed her eyes slowly at this, but Scrivener met the tall, dark creature's eyes fearlessly, smiling a little before he asked quietly: "Why did you include me in that, Nightmare Moon? I'm not like you or Luna… powerful or even able to take care of myself all that well."

"Because after so much time with us… after being with Luna in the ways you have, marrying her, loving her, admiring her, wanting to be like her… and like me… you have been tainted." Nightmare Moon reached up and lovingly stroked under his muzzle with her hoof, murmuring: "You have come to represent everything we so desire… and we know there would be others like you, if they would only give us a chance. Twilight is so close to being blessed with our darkness too… even if she is already marked clearly by Celestia's light."

She grimaced at this, leaning back a bit, then returned her eyes to Scrivener Blooms, murmuring softly: "We will not let harm come to you, worry not. Luna and I both need you… for reasons different and the same. But Luna, back to your worries… there is one thing I can tell you, one thing I can confirm, and it's that the Velites are only a symptom. They are charging towards Canterlot, hellbent on revenge, overeager because they feel the darkness all around them. More importantly, what I am saying is that killing them will solve nothing, little Luna… even though I know you'll do it anyway. You love to kill, even the already-dead, don't you? Even more than I do, perhaps…"

Nightmare Moon gave her a smile that was sultry and dark, and Luna gritted her teeth before the creature threw her head back and laughed. "Demons, spirits, tame monsters becoming malicious and ponies who will one more learn to fear the darkness… in a way, we hate it, but it's a fitting revenge upon their heads for how they treated us, how they never loved our night! But then they will learn that the worst monsters walk arrogantly in the daylight, and that their saviors and heroes slink through the shadows beneath the moon… then we will laugh in their faces when they are saved by the thing they blindly detest!"

"I see thou art in no mood for talking calmly, Nightmare Moon. Let us leave, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said moodily, and Scrivy grimaced a bit… then winced when Nightmare Moon stepped forwards, licking slowly up his throat before she firmly kissed him for a few moments, Luna gritting her teeth as a shiver rolled through her body, Scrivy wincing even as his mouth moved in return against hers… and Nightmare Moon drew slowly back after a few long moment, licking her lips almost greedily.

"You kissed me back. Yes… delightful." Nightmare Moon whispered, and then she stepped slowly backwards, her eyes becoming glowing white lamps in the shadows, her mane brightly shining as the light vanished from around them, the only thing visible for a few long moments the Nightmare's starlight mane and the ivory lanterns of her eyes as she said softly: "Don't worry, little Scrivener Blooms. One day, Luna will understand the only path to her salvation lays in the abyss… and then there will only be Nightmare Moon…"

"Silence!" Luna shouted… and reality trembled around them before Luna and Scrivener both threw themselves to their hooves, panting and grimacing as they looked back and forth. They were back in the den, standing on top of their bedding, facing the fireplace… and then Luna trembled and looked up at Scrivy as he looked back at her, before she stepped towards him and buried her face against the side of his neck as he hugged her fiercely.

There was no need for words as they curled tightly together… and slowly, bit-by-bit, Luna calmed before she straightened and muttered: "I am nothing but a wrecked vessel today, Scrivener Blooms. And Nightmare Moon… well, my hopes were both met and dashed at once. She reacts well to thy presence… but all too well, showing off and… aggressively seeking…"

She shook her head, then laughed a little as she looked at him, rubbing at one of her cheeks with a grimace. "All too well I see the resemblance, though, in her actions and my own oft-immodest behaviors. Still, she has confirmed my already-voiced worries… but what truly concerns me now is that we have yet to actually see a Velite for our own selves. In years' past, they were not creatures of great stealth or slyness… but perhaps the ages spent in the tunnels deep under the earth have allowed them to modify their wicked behaviors."

Scrivy grimaced a little at this thought, nodding slowly as he gazed at her quietly… and Luna gave him a faint smile in return, saying quietly: "Well, in spite of whatever may come, we shall deal with it as events occur."

The male nodded to her slowly… and the two settled quietly back down in the den, slowly relaxing in each other's company as they pressed together for comfort, worried for the dark days ahead, but determined to force their way through and make the best of what they had, together.

* * *

><p>Time passed: Twilight and Trixie both trained hard under Luna's instruction, Trixie grimacing and working harder than she likely ever had in her entire life as she worked on basic applications of offensive spells, and Twilight gritting her teeth, using ancient magic with incredible effect, to the point that even in her grim mood Luna couldn't help but be impressed. Not that Twilight was around for the entire week to train: three days she spent in Canterlot under Celestia's tutelage before returning to Ponyville, and showing up the next day with Trixie and several new, powerful spells in her repertoire.<p>

Although Twilight had not escaped the events of the days before without cost: with her refusal to have the wounds magically-healed, the narrow, slanted t-shaped wounds across her face had become thin red scars: almost invisible from a distance or to the unobservant eye, but all too clear to those who looked for long at Twilight's face. Yet still she stood proudly, and Luna and Scrivener both admired her for it, the latter understanding all too well how difficult it must be for her.

Twilight was obviously tired, and yet all the same she somehow kept herself going despite everything, muttering about how she was trying to balance studying and training and reporting to Celestia and helping Ponyville and even helping with Rainbow Dash and Applejack's wedding. Luna had awkwardly told her that she could take a few days off, but Twilight had refused, saying quietly that it was too important to learn these skills as soon as possible… but then smiling faintly at the concerned look on the faces of the other ponies, even Trixie, and promising to take the two days before the wedding off.

And yet now Luna and Scrivener were making their way through Ponyville, after receiving a frantic letter from Twilight asking for their help: Trixie was gone. In the middle of the night, some of her things had been packed up, and she had snuck quietly out and vanished, wagon and all… and Luna grumbled to herself as they approached the library, the female saying in a disgusted voice: "If that coward has up and abandoned us out of terror, or worse, left to use the ancient magic in some fantasy show, I swear that I shall make my own magic cloak from her hide and feast upon her insides like the great dark wolf Skoll!"

"Insides really are delicious." said a mild voice, and Luna and Scrivener glanced with surprise to the side to see Pinkamena looking amusedly at them beside Rarity, a sandwich in her hand that was dripping with crimson fluid that wasn't ketchup as the unicorn looked at her with a wince of horror and disgust. "I told you that no one can be trusted, I always knew it."

"Pinkie, please… have a little courtesy!" Rarity scolded, then winced at the look that Pinkamena shot her, adding nervously: "I mean… Pinkamena, I'm sorry. It's a little difficult to tell sometimes, even if you… have the prettier hair?"

The ivory unicorn gave a bright, lame smile, her blue eyes fluttering, her vibrant-purple, corkscrewed mane and tail flicking as Pinkamena looked at her dourly from beneath her own straight-hanging, dull-pink mane. Upon Rarity's flank was a cutie mark of three shining blue gemstones, and she was beautiful and slender… and her love of neatness and ladylike behavior showed through as she winced back a bit when Pinkie Pie slowly bit into her sandwich, a bit of blood sliding along her chin.

"Where did thou get meat from, Pinkamena? I do hope all the foals of Ponyville are intact." Luna said mildly, and Pinkamena grinned widely at her, showing off her sharp, bloodstained teeth. "Thou art fiercely disgusting."

"And you're just irritating." she retorted moodily, then she shoved the last of the sandwich into her mouth and chewed with relish, swallowing loudly and then licking slowly at her hoof before she reached out and grabbed Rarity's mane, leaning down and wiping her mouth on it as Rarity gave a shriek of disgust and yanked away too little, too late. "Thanks, babe."

Rarity snarled at her, grinding her teeth slowly before she took a forced breath… and her eye twitched before she straightened suddenly and smiled almost placidly, saying calmly: "It's no problem. Now come, Twilight asked you and I to help find Trixie… although I don't have any idea why."

"Boring." Pinkamena rolled her eyes, then sat down and held up a hoof even as the door opened and Twilight emerged with a frown, grinning nastily… and then the pink horse's mane and tail fluffed up as the color returned to her body before her features slowly turned an ugly greenish shade and she scampered around the side of the enormous tree, then vomited loudly.

Twilight winced, then glanced at Rarity, who was trying not to look at her stained mane… but the violet unicorn only narrowed her eyes slightly, and Rarity's mane took on a dull glow for a moment before the stains and crumbs vanished from it, and the ivory unicorn released a sigh of relief, saying immediately: "Oh Twilight, you're an absolute lifesaver! You just have to teach me that spell, darling, it would save me so much time and let me stay so much neater when I don't have my fashion kit in easy access!"

"Head on in, I'll go tend to Pinkie Pie. Let me guess, Pinkamena was eating meat again?" It was more a statement than a question, however, and when Luna gave an awkward smile, Twilight only sighed grouchily and muttered: "Spike can fill you in on what I've found so far."

The others nodded, the three ponies walking inside to find Fluttershy was already present, leaning curiously over a map of Ponyville, as Spike stood with his claws on his hips and an imperious look on his face as he said clearly: "There you all are, we're about to start assigning quadrants and parameters and-"

"Spike, just tell them what's going on!" Twilight shouted from outside, and Spike slumped a little before childishly raising his claws and making a face as he imitated whining in Twilight's voice. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing in there!"

The dragon winced at this as Luna snorted in amusement and Scrivy smiled a little, and then the young reptile cleared his throat before he pointed at the map, saying quickly: "Now, see, at first me and Twilight thought Trixie just got cold hooves and ran away. But then things got a little weird, because Applejack and Rainbow Dash stopped by and said they found her wagon on the side of the road and brought it back into Ponyville with them, since Trixie was nowhere in sight.

"But her wagon looked pretty ransacked, and AJ said there had been stuff all over the road… and since none of us really ever knew what Trixie kept in there, anything could be missing or maybe everything is all there still." Spike paused, then he looked up as Pinkie Pie and Twilight entered the room, the pink pony still looking a little ill, her tongue hanging out of her muzzle and her eyes half-shut as Twilight smiled awkwardly.

She walked up to the other side of the map, sitting next to Spike and taking up the story as he gestured towards her. "Another thing I noticed is that Trixie left her hat here. I know that seems like a small thing, but considering how she is about her whole 'style and fashion…'"

"'Tis perhaps a sign of something else. Perhaps she was lured outside, perhaps she was scared into fleeing." Luna murmured, looking down with a frown and nodding slowly, and then she looked at the map and asked curiously: "I see thou hast illustrated the path thou expects Trixie to have proceeded in… but what, pray tell, does the blue circle represent?"

Twilight smiled a little at this, straightening and saying quietly: "It's the area I want us to search, for any signs of Trixie… there must be a clue or something there. I've been trying to use Trixie's horn spell, but it's a little more difficult then I'd expected it to be… she must have been working on learning how to fine-tune it for years. The problem isn't detecting a unicorn's horn, but that every time I use it, I detect every unicorn in Ponyville, and it jams everything up. Trixie must have developed a way to search in specific directions or even for specific unicorns that she never bothered to share, and I haven't had the time to really practice and figure it out yet."

Luna nodded slowly, then she said quietly: "Then we shall hunt for her the old fashioned way, and hope that this is neither some great foolish stunt, nor because of some awful happenstance. Allow Scrivener Blooms and I to search ahead, both of us are more practiced in tracking and can act as the vanguard, whilst thou can organize thy friends into a search party. 'Twill not be difficult, I assure thee, to find the direction she travelled in from the road… but from there on, our problems will increase."

"I know. And if we don't find her tonight, then we probably won't." Twilight shook her head slowly, and Luna frowned at this before she said quietly: "The Pegasus ponies have scheduled a downpour for tomorrow. It was originally scheduled for Rainbow Dash and Applejack's wedding day, but Rainbow pulled some strings and had it moved. But they aren't going to change it again, even for this."

"Then there is no time to lose. Come, Scrivy, let us make our way quickly out." Luna jumped to her hooves, then she paused, saying quietly: "We shall find some trace of her Twilight, worry not. And we shall not rest until we discover what has happened here."

The violet unicorn smiled faintly at this as the other ponies looked up worriedly… and then Scrivener and Luna both quickly made their way out before they picked up a quick pace, running side-by-side through Ponyville as other ponies stared at them and pointed after them, murmuring worriedly to one-another as Scrivener asked with a grimace: "Do you really think…"

"Nay, Scrivy, ask not that question. For now, focus thyself on remembering what I taught thee of tracking and the wilds whilst I do my best to remember what Sleipnir told and taught me in turn." Luna grimaced, muttering: "Truly, mine brother beloved was far more useful than Celestia in many a fashion. Then again, were Celestia here, she would merely burn the entirety of the land around us to ashes to unveil all its secrets."

"I can always tell when you're actually worried about someone because you talk about Celestia destroying everything. It's very endearing." Scrivener said dryly, looking ahead, his mane blowing back and the wind in his eyes before he wrinkled his muzzle. "Also, I just realized you haven't given me my glasses back yet. That might make it a little harder."

"Thou needs them not." Luna said stubbornly, and Scrivy couldn't help but roll his eyes before he frowned and skidded to a halt just in front of the gates leading out of Ponyville, and Luna glanced in surprise over her shoulder before she slowed her pace and circled back to look down at what had caught the male's eye, and her own widened slightly as she murmured: "And I think thou just proved my point, although 'tis grim."

A bit of ripped, filthy purple cloak lay in a muddy rut clearly left from a wooden wheel… and since they could see that while the wagon had been brought back, it was parked ten feet away next to the fencing. Trixie's cape had obviously caught beneath the wheel and been torn, but even if she had been pulling and wearing the cape loose, there was no way the cape could have caught beneath the wheel. "'Tis difficult to tell, with how trafficked Ponyville is by equine of all shape and size… but perhaps, Scrivener Blooms, Trixie was walking alongside the wagon, not before it. 'Tis difficult to say for sure, but it is possible that is how the cloak would catch beneath the wheel to be crushed down into the rut… and if we study the ground on this side of the wheel-marks, it seems as if there are hoof-prints parallel to the travel."

Scrivener nodded after a moment, then he said quietly: "I know you don't like to, Luna, but…"

"I shall take to the air, and thou shall follow the path on hoof, 'tis a good idea." Luna smiled a little at him, nodding after a moment and saying quietly: "Nay, this situation grows more cryptic and serious, and for that I can push my simple dislike aside, even for Trixie. 'Tis sad to admit, but I have grown a little fond of her obnoxious attitude and ever-confident smile."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I'll call you if I find anything." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna nodded to him before she spread her wings, flapping them once before leaping upwards and flying into the air, Scrivener gazing up after her as she shot easily skywards before the male resumed running down the path, grimacing a little as he followed the shallow marks left by the heavy wheels in the soft road.

The tracks came to a halt only a hundred feet out of Ponyville, and Scrivy glanced back and forth at the rolling fields and grasses before he studied the marks on the ground thoughtfully. They were deep and muddy and reeked of rot, as if something heavy and wet and… perhaps dead… had been sitting there for a long time… and the male shook his head slowly, then walked towards the side of the road and surveyed the tall grasses with a frown, looking musingly towards a few dead trees in the distance before he turned around and walked to the other side of the path, as Luna flew high overhead in a widening spiral.

He could almost feel her emotions, even distant as they were from one another… and the male laughed a little, glancing up towards her as he stepped onto the dusty shoulder… and then glanced down as something crunched beneath his hoof. Slowly, he drew it back… then frowned, a chill running through his body as he scooped up a cracked, yellowed bone, ugly symbols carved all along its length that almost seemed to burn with their own unnatural essence, the male giving a grimace before he looked up and concentrated.

Luna blinked and straightened in midair, no longer feeling the strange numbness that took her over when she flew alone, but instead a burning in her horn as it gave a faint pulse… and the female arched her back and dropped into a steep dive, shooting down towards the ground before she caught herself at the last moment with a grunt and a hard upwards twist of her body, landing neatly on her hooves next to Scrivener as he held the bone up to her… and she cursed under her breath, muttering darkly: "'Tis undoubtedly from a Velite. They have taken her, and I do not know if there is anything we can do. We must try and find her posthaste."

Scrivy nodded and tossed the bone to the ground, and Luna crunched it firmly under her hoof, twisting back and forth with a look of disgust before the two glanced towards the field. Luna frowned a bit, heading down into the grasses, and Scrivener followed after a moment, trusting the female's instincts and tracking ability… and then Luna gave a short grunt, pointing at several reeds that had been broken, saying quietly: "They have been this way. Come, Scrivener, there is no time to wait for the others!"

Luna sprinted forwards, and Scrivener fell into pace beside her, the two running through the field as he asked sharply: "How would the Velites lure her out, though? How would they get into Ponyville? I thought guards were being posted now at all the gates, and we set up that protective circle…"

"And every defense has a weakness, a flaw. The Velites are not merely evil spirits, so if they truly wished to force their way in, warding runes would do little to stop them… and furthermore, they have dark magic of their own that may have contended to cancel out our enchantments." Luna replied quickly, and then she looked back and forth before pointing towards a tree in the distance as something beside it moved, shouting: "There!"

The two rushed towards it, Luna gritting her teeth and Scrivener's eyes narrowing… but as they drew closer, their pace slowed, until they finally came to a halt and looked silently at the shape as it fluttered weakly again, Luna bowing her head and saying bitterly: "We are too late…"

Trixie's cloak was torn and battered, fluttering quietly as a faint wind blew by, pinned to the tree by an ugly, rusted knife. Blotches of wetness stained the material here and there, and Luna cursed to herself before she stepped forwards… and then her eyes looked sharply upwards, with shock as something launched itself out of the branches of the tree at her with a scream.

She reacted on instinct, her horn taking on a sharp blue glow as she reared back, snapping it upwards… and it tore neatly through an ugly bone, the creature shrieking as it landed awkwardly and lurched backwards, then snarled at her as other beasts leapt from the cover of the branches above and lunged upwards out of the tall grasses like awful phantoms, somehow made all the more terrible by the fact that it all happened in broad daylight, making it all the harder for Scrivener to process even as Luna shouted: "Scrivy, ready thyself!"

They were Velites: awful skeletons of ponies, with terrible, unholy light that glowed out of their sockets of their skulls, their bones white and yellow and splattered here and there with dust and stains of blood, ancient, terrible runes carved throughout the sallow ivory. The teeth in their jaws had been filed and sharpened, and thick webbing now filled the wings of two of the undead Pegasi, while a unicorn's horn glinted from the skull of a Velite dressed in rags, the pony seeming to leer at them before the Velite that had attempted to dive down on top of Luna screamed and the skeletons lunged forwards all at once.

Luna cursed and reared upwards, horn glowing as it released a powerful shockwave, knocking Scrivy staggering but sending the skeletons crashing backwards as Luna shouted again: "Scrivener Blooms, regain thy senses and fight!"

Scrivy blinked dumbly, picking himself up and straightening slowly before he winced when Luna leapt forwards and tackled the Velite in front of her, simply crushing its ribcage beneath her hooves and sending bone fragments flying in every direction… and then he winced as one of the Velite Pegasi rushed him, ducking beneath it as it dove at him… and then the creature's wings flapped, and the Velite shot into the air like a ghost, moving with awful ease and speed as it curled around and dove down at him… and this time, Scrivener leapt forwards and dropped down almost as if to stand on his head, bringing his rear legs back and then slamming them outwards as the skeletal Pegasus began to shoot past.

It exploded into chunks of bone that sailed in all directions, and the unicorn Velite snarled at him as a black glow began to grow around its horn… but Luna glared at it as her own horn glowed blue, swinging her horn in a savage slash that tore through another Velite's skull and sent it down, and then snapping her horn forwards to send a blue fireball shooting into the undead beast before it could cast its spell.

The fireball erupted with a sapphire explosion powerful enough to annihilate the undead unicorn and send the last Velite screeching and crashing backwards, bones and soil flying in all directions as Scrivener winced before he looked dumbly up as Luna grinned and snapped her head backwards… and the sole survivor of the undead mob was yanked into the air with a hiss before Luna lashed her head around, sending it crashing backwards to strike hard into the tree, back cracking loudly and one of the undead creature's wings snapping off as it gargled before Luna shouted: "Tell me where thou hast taken the unicorn!"

And, to Scrivener's surprise and horror, the Velite first laughed… then it replied in a rasping, echoing voice: "We have taken the witch… as a present for the goddess. Veliuona has returned! Slay all of us that you want, but she is once more at our head and more powerful than ever… and there is nothing your paltry light can do to stop it!"

"Foolish undead monster, arrogant enough to vex me with attack beneath the light of the sun… I could destroy a thousand of your kind, without thought or regard! Thy ancient bones are brittle, and my horn is strong as ever… and my magic, stronger still!" Luna's eyes took on a faint white glow as she leaned forwards, hissing: "We are the masters of the night now, and we shall not permit an upstart goddess to take our place… especially not one who mocks life!"

And with that, Luna leapt up and slashed her horn savagely downwards, the Velite's ribcage exploding into pieces as it shrieked and collapsed into a broken pile… and yet the light still glowed in its sockets for a moment as it hissed mockingly up at her: "Temper, temper, Luna Lightblade… it seems that while we've evolved, you've stayed the same as ever, an arrogant little brat who-"

Luna stomped firmly down on the skull, crushing it out of existence… and around them, the bones shuddered for a moment before falling still, the female bowing her head forwards and gritting her teeth before Scrivener said mildly: "Lightblade?"

Luna glared over her shoulder at him… and then she smiled wryly after a moment, saying quietly: "One day thou will say the wrong thing and I'll pummel thee as I have not pummeled anything since Discord. But… yes. Luna Lightblade. Does thee take issue with my old name?"

"Only with the fact I've never heard it before now." Scrivy said softly, and then he smiled a little in return before he looked awkwardly down at the broken bones around them, adding lamely: "Sorry you… had to do all the work."

"Oh, be silent. Thou did not make a complete fool of thyself, Scrivener Blooms, and for thy first confrontation with the living dead apart from when thou chase Samael around when he steals one of thy quills, thou did very well." Luna halted, then she grimaced a bit and muttered: "Now, step back, and let me see if I remember this old necromancy."

Scrivener did so, frowning a bit as Luna turned around and rose her head, closing her eyes as her horn glimmered blue… then sparks of black travelled along the length of it before the broken and collapsed bones around them floated slowly into the air, revolving ominously around the base of the dead tree. A moment later, the earth beneath their hooves rumbled before tearing open with a belch of soil, and the stream of ivory bones shot down into the gaping, narrow pit that formed, filling it up before Luna lowered her horn forwards with a grimace and sent a short burst of blue flames into the abyss, which greedily began to devour the remains. "To ensure the undead stay dead… to free the spirits of innocent ponies trapped inside the remains and forced to bend to evil will… and to stop other Velites from harvesting these bones to put themselves back together. They may seem brittle creatures, Scrivener Blooms, but underestimate them not: they are cunning and ruthless, and unless destroyed utterly, they are in the habit of piecing themselves back together from even the most brutal of beatings."

The male nodded slowly, and then Luna approached and quietly looked him before she sighed softly, her eyes roving towards Trixie's cloak… and she closed her irises after a moment, murmuring: "Come. We bear bad news back to Ponyville, and Twilight Sparkle."

With a flick of her head, the knife tore free from the cloak, which fell for a moment… then silently folded itself as it floated over to Luna, draping quietly across her back as Scrivener looked at her quietly and said softly: "It's not your fault, Luna. You prepared her as much as you could… you and Twilight both did. They must have lured her out somehow…"

"Yes, and had we prepared her more… oh, Scrivener Blooms, I know, I know. 'Twas an ambush and attack none of us could have expected…" She grimaced a bit, looking down and shaking her head slowly as she muttered: "I do not like this. I like even less that there is a large part of me which only hopes she died swiftly as a tribute to their wicked master… for the Velites often did awful things to the living to draw out their suffering in the past."

She fell silent as they strode slowly towards the main road, heads lowered… but it was only for a few moments before she gritted her teeth and muttered: "I will not permit this to go on, Scrivener Blooms. I will write to Celestia, ordering her to lend us her aid if I must, and we will hunt the Velite horde down, and crush Veliuona a second time, and this time ensure she never rises up again. We will bring the wrath of sun and moon crashing down upon their heads, and show them no mercy and give no quarter."

"Yes… but we have other things to tend to as well, Luna. Badly-timed as it is… the wedding of Rainbow Dash and Applejack, and Ponyville will have to be further fortified." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna glanced up at him consideringly before she smiled a little, making the male tilt his head curiously. "What?"

"Perhaps Twilight Sparkle has rubbed off on thee a little, Scrivener Blooms. Thinking of our friends… reminding me there are duties to the living more than to the sadly-departed, whatever the circumstance." Luna paused meditatively, then she shook her head and said quietly: "I am not much in the mood for a wedding… but I do not know if it would be better or worse for Rainbow Dash and Applejack to move the day of their commitment. To be sure, I would not wish for it.

"And yes… sad as Trixie's loss is… we cannot forget about the living. They must be protected, and Ponyville must be fortified and guarded first before I allow thoughts of violent retribution to take hold. 'Twould be pointless to march to war and kill a thousand Velite, only to return to Ponyville and discover even but one innocent foal led astray and gobbled up by a Phooka." Luna grumbled to herself all the same, however, lowering her head and cursing quietly under her breath again. "We should have been more careful…"

Scrivener pressed his side gently against the female's, and Luna sighed a little, shaking her head once more and then giving a faint smile to the male as he gazed softly back at her… and they met Twilight at the gates of Ponyville, smiling, leading her friends forwards… before she staggered to a halt as she saw the expressions on the faces of the two, and then caught sight of the torn purple cloak.

They returned to the library in defeated silence, where Spike and Scarlet Sage both looked up anxiously… and then also fell silent as Twilight carried the cloak in and laid it slowly over her table. She looked at it for the longest time, and then Luna walked forwards and gently touched her shoulder, and Twilight dropped her hooves on the table and head in her limbs and started to cry, and there was nothing anyone could say or do that would offer comfort to the poor purple unicorn.


	12. Pushing Forwards

Chapter Twelve: Pushing Forwards

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Twilight penned a letter to Princess Celestia explaining what had happened and what they had found in the evening, and Spike sent it off… and not ten minutes later, belched out a burst of fire and ash that transformed into a letter and fell to the ground. Celestia explained that she would be in attendance at the wedding of Rainbow Dash and Applejack, and in the meantime, to hold steady and fortify Ponyville. When she arrived for the wedding, she would pass all the information about the Velites on to Luna… assuming the wedding was still going forwards, that was.

Twilight had already spoken to the two about it, however, and while Applejack and Rainbow were both worried it wasn't exactly a pleasant omen… many members of the Apple Family had already arrived, and there was a lot of celebrating at Sweet Apple Acres despite everything that was happening in Equestria, and particularly, around Ponyville. Neither of them thought they could halt the momentum the wedding was gaining… and Rainbow had confessed awkwardly that despite everything, neither of them really wanted to. If there truly were sinister times ahead… then for all the bad that was happening now, it could still be the one bright spot left before the long dark tunnel began.

The others could appreciate that… even Pinkamena in her own weird way, who asked rudely why it even mattered with how little anyone had liked Trixie before she had almost been beaten by both Twilight and Luna, making her rapidly flee and forcing a terrified Pinkie Pie to the surface, babbling apologies as she cowered away from the two.

Luna and Scrivener went home, feeling tired and a little out of sorts, and they had curled up together in their bedroom almost the moment they'd gotten home, but neither slept much. Instead, Scrivy quietly massaged Luna's tired, drained body, helping her relax a little before she pulled him down and kissed him quietly… but then only curled herself over him, closing her eyes, the two breathing softly as they rested in silence that seemed all too ominous now, each wondering if every hiss, every scratch, every shudder from the forest was a Velite or some other abomination from the darkness, come to try and claim another victim, or mock them for being unable to save Trixie from their clutches.

And then, around four in the morning, Luna climbed to her hooves, took a deep breath as Scrivener glanced up at her, and then she threw her head back with an inarticulate yell that shook the entire cottage, the male wincing back before Luna shook her head out, her mane glimmering with starlight before she sighed and slumped a little, saying moodily: "Come, Scrivener Blooms. Enough sulking in bed, for the both of us. There is still work we can do… there are still pony's lives to be saved. The war has not even yet begun, for this is but a prelude to the shadows that may yet fall, the awful things that may yet rise… and I will not allow it to grind me down into despair or make me feel like less of a pony than I truly am. We may not revel, but we will not drown in tears either."

"Alright, Luna. I'll put on some tea for us, then." Scrivy said softly, climbing to his hooves, and then he smiled a bit when Luna shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Coffee it is, in that case. And something to eat."

The female nodded, then followed the male out of the bedroom, lowering her head and saying moodily: "Truly, though… the Velites will suffer for what they have done, I assure thee of this, Scrivener Blooms. We shall make them suffer with our own hooves, you and I together."

"Yes, Luna, as you've said… and while I can't say I'm… entirely eager to go into battle with the Velites, I… I don't know if it's because of your emotions playing into mine, because maybe I was starting to like Trixie a little and thought that even she deserved better than what happened, or because… because of how I've changed a little, as you say…" Scrivener hesitated in the hall, glancing awkwardly over his shoulder at her. "I don't want to, but at the same time, part of me looks forwards to it, even if I still don't really know all that much about fighting."

Luna softened at this, then she smiled a little and flicked her horn up… and quietly, Scrivy's glasses floated out of the bedroom, slowly floating over to him before settling on his muzzle… and he smiled softly at her as she said quietly: "I cannot say… I am entirely displeased by it, in my selfish manner, Scrivener Blooms. But do a favor for me, will thou? Change not thyself for me, or for any other reason, and remember who thou art at heart. Nay, I say not that thou art only a poet, for I have always believed that thou has… something more, something greater inside. Thou art special, daydreamer… not a warrior as I am, perhaps, but… heroic, all the same."

Scrivener smiled a little at her, gazing at her softly… and then he reached up and adjusted his glasses quietly before turning and heading towards the kitchen, not needing to say 'thank you…' and Luna smiled at his back, not needing to say 'you're welcome,' for him to clearly hear it all the same.

They had their coffee, and quietly talked about Trixie, and the Velite threat, and the coming darkness… but it was calm, sometimes happy, sometimes tinged with sorrow, but never to an extreme. They talked through things with one another, staying close, gazing softly into each other's eyes, sharing their coffee and small treats, and eventually found themselves wandering out to other topics… Pinkamena's twisted psyche, and how good Fluttershy was with Scarlet Sage despite her own upbringing, and Twilight Sparkle and everything to do with her.

They talked until morning… and then Luna and Scrivener headed outside, the winged unicorn lowering the moon… and both of them looking up quietly to watch the sun begin to rise before they headed quietly into the Everfree Forest. And both could feel the anxiousness of the forest in the air, the way it too was being affected by these dark times… and while some might mistake it as hostility, by now Luna and Scrivy knew the woods well enough to understand that its residents were just as terrified of what was going on as the populace of Ponyville.

On the path through the forest, they encountered a wounded manticore… and it snarled at them, but was in no shape to fight, its flank torn open deep enough for the bones to show and something stuck in the creature's side. Luna and Scrivener exchanged a look, and Luna had then simply closed her eyes and lowered her horn as it gave a low thrum, the manticore's growls becoming whimpers, then weak snores as it had slumped… and Scrivy had walked forwards and carefully yanked the large, rusted knife stuck in the creature's side free and examined it before Luna had healed the beast, and the two had continued on their way.

The winged unicorn had recognized the seal on the knife, which Scrivy carried in a simple sheath at his side Luna had put together through the creative use of leaves and magic. It was from the old Equestrian Regiment, meaning it was probably almost as old as Luna… explaining the decayed state of the weapon. A sign that the Velites were in the area… but the rest of the journey to Ponyville was quiet, even if there was sometimes the sensation of lurking eyes.

They spent the day helping fortify Ponyville, beneath the pall of grey clouds and a light but steady rainfall: Twilight had discovered where the Velites had slipped in through, and sealed the breach in the fencing at the far side of Ponyville already. Guards were now being posted at all hours and there was a volunteer infantry ready to work and fight.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack both signed up for their fair share of the duty as well before their wedding and promised that afterwards, after the Apple clan had dispersed back across Equestria, and Rainbow's friends had returned to their homes – mostly Cloudsdale and Canterlot – they would be happy to offer up part of Sweet Apple Acres as a training area for the infantry. They both wanted to help… and they were both more afraid of the costs of neglecting their responsibilities than they were of putting off their wedding.

But Twilight had reassured them, and with Luna and Scrivener helping out, they were able to fortify Ponyville all the faster and prepare the volunteers and others all the better with Luna's knowledge of the Velites. In the afternoon, she marched up and down a line of assembled infantry, surveying them grimly beneath the steady hiss of falling rain, obviously not happy with what they had to work with, liking less the few old weapons they had and the fact that the only unicorn in town capable of impressive magic was Twilight Sparkle, now that Trixie was gone.

They were peace-loving ponies who had lived in comfort and happiness, thrust into dark times… and unlike the ponies of the time that Luna had come from, few ponies here had dreamed of battling dragons, or fighting monsters. They were an almost-soporific people, whose greatest dreams as foals had been to earn what they now called 'cutie marks' instead of emblems, who lived day-in, day-out, under the benevolent rule of Celestia, believing in harmony and goodwill to all, entitled to peace and the comforts that came with it. It would be difficult to reshape them into fighters and mages… not impossible, considering what six special ponies had already done, what Twilight Sparkle, and when pushed, even Trixie had shown herself capable of… but difficult, all the same.

She had run them through rough paces, and they had tired and started complaining quickly in the rainy weather: she had them spar with each other, and most of them just nervously stood there, awkwardly pawing at one another until Luna lost her temper, stormed over to a nearby Pegasus, and flipped him neatly upside-down and slammed him onto his back with a splash of mud before twisting his upper leg around, making him squeal as she shouted for them to put some muscle in it, which had at least gotten them trying to shove each other to the ground. But it was difficult going… and worst of all was trying to get the unicorns to learn that they were capable of much greater feats of magic than making household objects float around.

By the time evening came around, Luna was sitting miserably on the balcony of the library, looking up at the moon that she had just risen beyond the strings of grey cloud, and wondered silently if her release from exile had been destiny, a mistake on the part of this coming darkness, or just a stupid coincidence… and then she glanced over her shoulder as Scrivy emerged, dusty and worn as he smiled a little at her before kissing her cheek… and Luna turned to him silently, reached her hooves up to stroke over his face, then brush through his mane as she drew him into a longer, deeper kiss, starlight mane flickering slowly around them both as she remembered just what she was fighting for.

They flew home not long afterwards, Scrivener grimacing as he propelled himself on leathery wings, but all too well aware of why Luna wanted to avoid the forest path… and they touched down outside their home and went inside. Scrivy began to head to the kitchen, but Luna all but shoved him into the bedroom, muttering almost angrily about feelings and needs as she shoved him down onto their bedding… but afterwards, they found their way to the den, and she was much more relaxed as she rested quietly beside him and they drank coffee together as they had quietly talked about preparations.

The next day was much the same: they worked together all morning, then Luna tried to work with and train the volunteers, judging them moodily and constantly pushing them to do better, do better… and in the evening, helped an exhausted Twilight back to the library, where Fluttershy promised to force her to relax until the wedding tomorrow. Then they left, taking to the air and making their way back to their cabin, where they curled up in front of the fireplace and Luna wondered aloud if Applejack and Rainbow Dash would have the same kind of relationship they did… still-romantic, still-shiny-like-new even after more than a year together, and plenty exciting in plenty of ways.

Scrivy had smiled a little at this… and Luna had buried her face against the side of his neck for a little while, closing her eyes… and, just as he thought she'd actually dozed off, she murmured: "Nay, no one else is permitted to have a relationship such as ours, Scrivener Blooms. I shall have to sabotage them if so."

The male had laughed despite himself at this, shaking his head slowly as she looked up, and their eyes met warmly… before he kissed her softly, and she blushed a little in that almost-shy way she always did when he was the one who initiated things instead of just giving in to her aggressive urges… and afterwards, they rested together and she stroked a hoof up and down through his mane, murmuring thoughtfully: "Perhaps 'twould not be so bad if I could not have foals, if it meant every day could be like this. Romantic as red roses and hormonal as teenagers. 'Tis fun, really."

"You would think that. Why is it that you have to make jokes about things that literally only days before had you so upset you were acting like a little filly?" the male asked mildly, and she huffed a bit at him and shoved her hoof against his face, making him wince before he laughed when she stroked slowly down along the curve of his scars, smiling awkwardly as he glanced over at her and reached up to stroke under her muzzle gently. "Don't change the subject."

"Thou didst do it first." Luna retorted, then she shoved at him lightly with a small smile before she leaned forwards and kissed the side of his neck quietly. "But 'tis just my way of dealing with things… the irony of which is that I believe I learned it from thou, of all people. The way thou has always laughed off or danced around thy upbringing and past, even thy accomplishments… and thou dry, sarcastic wit which was almost enough to kill the Nightmare that had invaded thy mind."

"Never going to let that go, are you?" Scrivy shook his head slowly, his eyes warm as they gazed over her softly. "You were the one who dealt with the other three, though… and if I didn't have you in my life, to think about, to look forwards to, well… I probably would have given in to its temptations. Well. You know. If it hadn't taken on the form of Twilight Sparkle."

Luna rolled her eyes and shoved at him again, this time succeeding in knocking him sprawling even as he snorted in amusement before she shoved her hooves against his chest, half-pinning him as she gazed softly down at him and said quietly: "Thou has a way of making everything okay. No matter what else is going on in the world… thou hast a way that makes it all okay. 'Tis impossible to truly describe… for I remember, even times when I was furious with thee or thou was upset with myself… a sense that all would still work out, nonetheless."

"Maybe you're the one who needs to go back to the mental health place for the psychiatric evaluation." Scrivener said mildly, resting his head on a hoof, and Luna looked down at him for a moment before she jumped on him, the two wrestling and laughing as they shoved at each other, rolling back and forth on the bedding before Scrivener grinned as he managed to pin the winged unicorn for a moment, both of them looking surprised… before Scrivy squawked when Luna easily flipped him off onto his back, then rolled him over and leapt on top of him, making his limbs splay out with a wheeze as she pinned him flat with a bright, cheerful expression on her face.

She laughed, then leaned over him playfully, looking upside-down into his eyes as her mane tickled against his face as it defied logic and gravity, glimmering cheerfully with starlight as she exclaimed: "Excellent, Scrivener Blooms! Truly, thou art learning… and if there is such hope for thee, then perhaps there is hope for all those in Ponyville as well, and that infantile volunteer army."

"You realize what the word 'volunteer' means, right?" Scrivy looked up at her mildly, and then he fidgeted a little and added flatly: "You're squishing me, by the way."

Luna looked at him meditatively, saying musingly: "That sounds very similar to what you once said to me quite a long time ago now, my daydreamer… it reminds me of old times in Canterlot, when thou wert supposed to teach me the ways of modern speech, and stay with me so I had company and was not always at Celestia's side, as much as we loved each other then… as much as we love each other even now." She paused, looking down and laughing quietly, murmuring softly: "Although I suppose we don't exactly show it quite as often in these dark and corrupted times, despite all we went through together…"

She stopped, then laughed softly as she finally slipped herself off Scrivener, glancing at him with a small smile. "'Tis odd, is it not? Perhaps because of the not-so-distant past… perhaps because times have merely changed, and we have been forced to change with them, growing more distant even as we yearn to grow closer. Or maybe… 'tis simply my fault for no longer letting myself trust in my sister's love."

She gazed at him for a few moments as he looked back at her softly, then he nudged her gently with his shoulder and murmured: "I don't think it's your fault, Luna… I know that, little as you'll admit it to anyone else, you did forgive Celestia for what happened a long time ago. Especially when we realized that this exile didn't have to be a loss of freedom, but gaining it… and now we have a place where we can go to mingle with society that doesn't hate us, and even invitations to a wedding today. I don't think the problem is you… I think the problem is that Celestia… well… hasn't forgiven herself. And hasn't let herself believe that she hasn't become… something awful."

"Serves her right." Luna said grouchily, and when Scrivener gave her an amused look, she sighed a little and rolled her eyes, muttering: "Alright, my daydreamer, alright. Perhaps I am too harsh in saying that. No, I understand what thee means… and I agree, I think. 'Tis difficult, but… I don't wish for my sister to punish herself so. It hurts me, it does."

"Then maybe you should actually say that to her. Might do a world of good." Scrivener replied, quirking an eyebrow at her… but when she gave him an amused look, he rolled his irises and sighed a little, reaching up to adjust his glasses and muttering: "Yes, yes, I know. You, talking to Celestia, that's going to happen sometime soon."

Luna nodded, then she smiled a little and leaned over to kiss his cheek, murmuring softly: "But perhaps for thee, I can put mine dislike of such things aside. All for thee, thy understands, not because I actually worry about my sister or because I wish to ease her pain."

"Of course Luna, of course." Scrivener smiled at her despite himself, and the two curled quietly together as the night stretched on into morning, simply relaxing together quietly… and then Luna and Scrivener headed outside and made their way to the top of the jutting cliff so that the winged unicorn could lower the moon… but as she smiled at Scrivener, he could feel her emotions tickling through him, and in a strange way, her powers and magic, almost feeling electrified, making the same gestures as she did… and then trading a look and a laugh with her before they both smiled faintly as they gazed up to watch the sun rise.

They sat quietly on top of the cliff together for almost an hour, looking at the sky, feeling the wind whispering against their bodies… and then they both headed back to the cottage to prepare for the upcoming wedding. It would be a strange event, certainly: most of the Apple family would be there, while none of Rainbow Dash's would… but instead, her semi-family of Wonderbolts would be in attendance, not to mention all the friends and admirers of the two from Ponyville.

As Luna prepared to leave – making sure both she and Scrivener were as neat as possible, helping him brush back his mane despite his protests, and then selecting cloaks that would be enough to conceal them from any guards that might linger in the area to try and protect Princess Celestia – Scrivener gathered the satchel bags, and the presents that he and Luna had put together for the newlyweds. Refusing to be outdone by anyone, during the days past, Luna had put together a lightweight, Wonderbolts-styled suit of Pegasus armor for Rainbow Dash, mostly just to see the look on his face when he realized that he had actually been given a suit of magical armor… and for Applejack, something a little more useful: a magically-enhanced satchel bag and a stone statue of a dragon that could send and receive letters, enchanted with the same spell as Celestia, Twilight, and Luna all used… or rather, Celestia did, and Spike and Sammy had both been taught.

When everything was ready and Scrivener had the saddlebags on, grumpily complaining about being used again as a pack mule, they made their way out of the cabin and into the Everfree Forest. Despite both being a little worried about what they might find on the trail, the only nasty thing they came across were a few Bitterweavers that were far out of their usual territory, and with a growl and a step forwards, Luna sent them scattering into the forest. Otherwise, their journey was thankfully without event… and as they passed into Ponyville, they found it was in high spirits, most of the town talking eagerly about the wedding.

Sure, not every pony was thrilled: once Rainbow Dash had been female, even if he had at some point started thinking of himself as male, despite his outer appearance. But slowly and surely, both Twilight and Luna had applied transfiguration, polymorph spells, and eventually permanency charms… even though Dash's longing to be a male – no, not just that, to feel _right_, to feel like he was in the _right _body – had been so pure and strong that even his initial transformation had lasted more than twice as long as expected before he had reverted to a female.

But now, Rainbow Dash was, as Spike called him, Rainbow Dude: and he was happy. Did it matter that everypony else understood? No. Just like his relationship with Applejack, what he had come to accept and learn was that not everypony would get it… but what mattered was that his friends stood by him, and that he was happy where he was. That he and AJ had what they wanted, and were able to live together in peace, and take care of the ones they loved… like Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh, now that Granny Smith had passed on.

Luna smiled a little as they made their way through town, their hoods pushed back for now, heading towards the library… and both unsurprised to find Twilight standing in front of it, with a pretty star-shaped hairpin in her mane and a simple black peytral plate, but no other adornments. Rarity, however, was in a flowing, gorgeous purple-and-red satin dress, almost glittering with her fashion sense and beauty: before, she would also have accessorized to the max and likely worn a matching tiara, but ever since her slight-retreat from the material side of the world, she had learned to be a little modest… and it made her all the prettier.

Spike was dressed in a little black and white suit with a bowtie, small shoes on his feet and his dexterous claws in white gloves, looking a little frumpy at the fact that Twilight wasn't nearly as dressed-up as anyone else… even Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both had simple dresses on, of green and red respectively, and Pinkie glanced over her shoulder when Twilight halted in mid-speech, then smiled brightly at the two as they approached, waving a hoof warmly. "There you guys are! It's really super-great to see you, it really is!"

"It's good to be here, Pinkie Pie. I trust that Pinkamena will stay in reserve for this occasion?" Luna asked curiously, and Pinkie blushed but nodded a few times, and the winged unicorn smiled slightly at this. "Good. I suspect she is no fan of weddings, anyway."

"Not one bit." Pinkie said agreeably, and then she glanced back towards Twilight, adding quietly: "But it helps that my friends are around… it helps they've been treating her so well. I think she's real confused… but I think she feels a little better about things these days, too."

"I do hope so, her habits can be dreadful but in a way, I suppose she's still you, Pinkie Pie… and I would not want to offend any part of you." Rarity smiled over at her, then she turned her eyes towards Scrivener and Luna, asking curiously: "May I be so bold as to inquire what your wedding was like, Luna and Scrivener Blooms? It must have been a grand old affair, I only wish that my friends and I had been able to know the truth of things earlier so we could have perhaps attended and added our own good wishes."

Twilight blushed a little at this, and Fluttershy said quickly, with a small smile: "Oh, no, Twilight, don't look like that. We don't blame you at all… I know that if anything, I admire you for what loyalty you showed your friends. It must have been so hard to keep that secret so long… and besides, I know that… we were all a little scared at first, of what had happened when we heard. We needed a little time to get over that… but I really wish that I could have been there, too."

"Our wedding was nothing so grand, my friends, 'twas merely Twilight in attendance… and Celestia, who wedded us. It was on that day Scrivener gave me the necklace that I wear… the object of my affections that I cherish." She gazed softly over at the male, who looked back at her with a quiet smile. "'Twas on that day that we shared our lives with each other, and the same blood began to flow in our veins, and I first felt… truly at peace with the world."

The others smiled, and then Spike cleared his throat and nudged Twilight, saying mildly: "I hate to interrupt, but don't you guys all need to go and help set things up? I mean, I already heard the Apple family was celebrating and all."

"They're a very loud, close family, even if they live all over Equestria… you go on ahead, I've got three little guests in here that I want to introduce to Scrivy and Luna right now so they don't make a fuss in front of the guards or anything." Twilight paused, smiling up at Scrivener and Luna. "I'm honestly not sure about my feelings about… Princess Celestia showing up for it. I mean, I know she has good intentions either way, but… I really hope she's doing this for more reasons than just because it's an easy way for her to pass information on to you two."

"Do not worry, Twilight Sparkle. 'Tis not in the nature of Celestia to do something without cause or merit… for as much as I wish to say that she is an emotionless, terrifying creature, we have seen vestiges of a beating heart, have we not?" Luna smiled a little, and then she said quietly: "If Celestia wanted only to pass on information, there would be no cloak and dagger of the wedding. Instead, she would simply come to my cottage, tell me what she wanted to, and then leave."

Twilight looked a little soothed by this, nodding slowly… and then she smiled and nodded to the others as Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy said their goodbyes before heading down the road, leaving Scrivy and Luna standing and looking quietly at the violet unicorn and Spike as she lowered her head for a moment, then said quietly: "I wish Trixie was here. Weird how I miss her now that she's gone… but I feel like I failed her a little."

"Raise thy head, Twilight Sparkle… thou should feel no shame." Luna said quietly but firmly, and Twilight blushed a little as she glanced up, Luna stepping closer and meeting her eyes. "All here know that were there something thou could have done… without hesitation, thou would have done it. The marks thy now wears upon thy face testify to this. But there was not… by the time any of us could have known, Trixie was gone, taken, and… that is that. We shall avenge her when the time is right… but for today, we must look instead towards life, not death. For today may be the last, brightest light before the darkness truly begins to settle over Equestria, and none know what will happen in these gloomy future times."

The female smiled a bit, murmuring quietly: "I know. And I'll try, Luna… I will. But… come on, I'm keeping my guests waiting."

She laughed a little, turning and pushing the door open… and then Twilight walked inside as Spike followed quickly after her, and Luna and Scrivener both looked at each other before striding into the library after them… and looking down at three young fillies, who stared up at them with wide, amazed eyes as Twilight said calmly, her expression warming a little: "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, I'd like you to meet Luna and Scrivener Blooms. You remember what I told you, r-"

And the three fillies immediately erupted into yells, Luna wincing a bit, then rearing back in shock as they ran forwards as fast as they could move in their frilly little dresses, bouncing around them excitedly as Scrivy and Luna instinctively pressed against one another, looking almost like two deer being circled by a pack of excited wolves as the fillies all rambled and yelled and cheered together.

Then one of them skidded to a halt in front of them, staring up with her red-apple-eyes, the earth pony's blonde coat shimmer and red mane flowing back as the large pink bow on her head bounced. The unicorn filly skidded into her, making her rock to the side slightly as she stared up with the same expression, curling, stylized two-tone purple mane spilling over one shoulder and around her small horn as her light green eyes stared up at Luna, and then the last smacked into her side, the orange Pegasus giving a yelp and knocking the three scattering before she grinned lamely at them when they glared at her, embarrassment tingeing her cheeks almost the same color as her reddish-mauve mane as her purple eyes blinked a few times.

And a moment later, the three were back on their hooves, staring up in awe as Luna cleared her throat slowly, her starlight mane almost curling around her own body as if she was hugging herself, and Scrivy couldn't help but grin at her… then wince a little himself when their eyes turned to him next, staring at him, studying him as he peered nervously back down before finally saying awkwardly: "Uh… it's nice to meet you?"

"I'm Scootaloo!" the Pegasus said brightly, and then she laughed and bounced backwards, jumping around and kicking at the air in her excitement as she said warmly: "Wow, Rainbow told me all about you, Luna, how when you first met, you whooped the butt of some Pegasus guards in ten seconds flat!"

"I'm Sweetie Belle, and my big sister Rarity told me all about how you and Scrivener live in a pretty little cottage out in the Everfree Forest… that sounds like it must be an adventure every time you go to and from Ponyville!" the unicorn exclaimed, gazing up at them fawningly.

"And I'm Apple Bloom… my big sis told me all about you two, told me a lot of things, and said we were supposed to welcome you and not be scared of you and well, after seeing everything you did for Ponyville, how could we be afraid?" She looked up at them warmly, then bounced backwards and added excitedly: "And me and Scoot and Sweetie Belle are…"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" They all leaned back, shouting this at the same time, and Luna and Scrivener both ducked their heads and winced a little as Twilight only smiled indulgently at the three.

There was a pause, and then Apple Bloom added brightly: "But even though we ain't blank-flanks anymore, we decided to keep our name… because it makes sense, don't it? Now we're not crusading after our cutie marks… but we're crusading to do what we're best at the very best of all the ponies in Equestria!"

The three began to babble excitedly at this, bouncing back and forth as Luna blinked slowly, her face twitching slightly and eyes wide as Scrivener sat back, still staring stupidly… and then Twilight finally cleared her throat and stepped forwards, and the three fillies halted in mid-bounce, the violet unicorn saying warmly: "That's very good girls, I'm glad we were able to get this out of the way. Just remember, at the wedding, they're Miss and Mister Poet, do you understand? Now go on, you three have plenty to do to help set up, if I remember right."

"Okay Twilight! It was real swell meetin' you two, I really look forwards to talking to you more!" Apple Bloom said warmly, glancing up at the two brightly as she bounced past them towards the open door.

"Yeah, I want to hear all about your adventures!" Scootaloo added enthusiastically, the Pegasus jumping forwards and performing an easy flip with the aid of her wings, landing on her rear hooves and posing with her front limbs raised as she grinned widely.

Then Sweetie Belle lowered her head and firmly pushed Scootaloo onwards, making the filly pout even as the unicorn said: "Yeah, I hope we all get to talk more… we've heard so much about you both! We'll see you at the wedding!"

She smiled over her shoulder at them, then she and the Pegasus bounced out to join Apple Bloom before the three headed down the road… and Scrivy and Luna exchanged a look before Luna wheezed, and the two dropped their heads together with a loud thunk as she muttered: "I do not know if I wish for foals anymore, Scrivy. That was a more terrifying experience than when I battled Celestia in the skies beneath the scorching sun."

"I think that was more terrifying than the time you threw me off a cliff. The… first time you threw me off a cliff, I mean." Scrivener muttered, and Luna grunted as they both drew their heads back before lightly letting them bump together again, muzzles rubbing side-by-side… and then they both offered awkward smiles before pulling back, the two gazing over at Twilight as she looked at them with amusement and Spike crossed his arms. "Oh, what are you looking at, Sprinkles?"

Twilight glowered at this, then she shook her head before laughing a little. "It's just a strange sight, that's all. Luna and Scrivener Blooms, cowed by some fillies. You know, I have to babysit those three every now and then. Does that make me braver than you two?"

"It makes thee braver than us both combined." Luna grimaced and rolled her shoulders, then she nodded after a moment and muttered: "In any event, is it not time to head to the wedding, so we may mingle with the others?"

"Just about. Spike, why don't you go on ahead?" Twilight smiled a little down at him, and the dragon looked up at her for a moment dumbly… and when the unicorn gave him a pointed, long look, he finally nodded slowly, raising a claw… then clearing his throat and simply heading for the door, jogging out and closing it behind them to leave them in silence before Twilight smiled faintly, saying quietly: "I have something I'd like to read you."

With that, she glanced to the side… and Celestia's white journal floated slowly over, the simple strap around it unbuckling quietly before she gazed down at it for a few moments, and then looked up at Luna as both she and Scrivener stepped a bit closer, before starting to read quietly… and what she read made both Scrivy and Luna close their eyes, touched, as Twilight's voice was the only thing in the silence.

She finished… and the two looked at each other awkwardly… before Twilight smiled a little and glanced to the side, a roll of parchment floating silently over, folded neatly down as she murmured: "I transcribed it for you here."

"I… I appreciate this." Luna said finally, and the parchment floated silently over to her… before she smiled a little as she closed her eyes, her horn releasing a faint pulse as the paper glowed blue before bursting into ashes that swirled rapidly towards a window and vanished from sight. "Samael shall keep it safe for us. Thou hast my thanks, Twilight Sparkle. And Celestia… I shall thank her too, when the moment is right. I am glad to know that…"

She fell quiet… then shook her head slowly and murmured: "But let us move forwards, then. To the wedding."

"To the wedding." Scrivener echoed in agreement, and Twilight nodded slowly herself before she closed the journal back tight and put it aside, and the unicorn quietly walked forwards, following beside Luna as she turned and headed for the door.


	13. The Wedding

Chapter Thirteen: The Wedding

~BlackRoseRaven

Sweet Apple Acres was filled with dancing, cheerful ponies, most of them members of the vast Apple clan or citizens of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash and Applejack had both gone all out for the occasion, and everything from barn to the ranch house was decked out with streamers and balloons, Pinkie Pie dashing gleefully around, helping to keep the not one, not three, but five enormous banquet tables stocked with delicacies and delights between breaks where she danced happily among the other excited, rowdy ponies in the enormous, sawdust-speckled square that had been set up in one field as a band loudly played on a rickety wooden stage.

Rainbow Dash's family had long since rejected him as the black sheep, his parents not just unable to comprehend, but absolutely refusing to even try to understand why exactly the once-she had become a he, and why the now-he was marrying a female. Of course, it seemed that to them, Rainbow Dash had never been anything but an outcast anyway… considering the fact his own family hadn't even shown up when he had been in Cloudsdale long ago now for the best flyer competition, it just went to show how little they had always thought of their own child. But Rainbow Dash had moved past this… and the people who stuck by him even now had shown up, at least.

Gilda, a griffon with an attitude problem, was moodily storming around, looking grouchy but at least attempting to make nice for Dash's sake. Not that they had ever really made up, but a wedding was an excuse to mooch free food, and Gilda has been Dash's friend for a long time in the past, so they had a temporary, awkward truce for the moment. And one of Dash's cousins was here, another black sheep from the family… and the Wonderbolts who had become more than just co-flyers, but friends with him, despite his particularly-odd background.

Scrivener and Luna had been able to walk through the crowd without attracting much attention, despite the fact they were both wearing heavy cloaks, milling with people, Luna greedily sampling a little bit of everything from the banquet tables and every now and then glancing up to watch as fillies and colts weaved and danced through the laughing, happy crowd. And at some point, they caught sight of Rainbow, sitting beside Twilight and looking flustered as he breathed hard in and out of a paper bag, Twilight gently patting him on the back before he looked up stupidly as Luna and Scrivener approached and the female asked mildly: "Getting cold hooves, Rainbow Dash? Thou truly art a male."

"Hey, that's a horn on your head, Luna, not a butt, so don't be that way." Scrivy replied mildly, and Luna grumbled at him. "What Luna means, Rainbow, is that we both want to offer our congratulations. I know this is a big day for you, even if…"

"Awkward? Hell yes it is." Rainbow muttered, wincing a little as he looked up at them: a tall, well-built blue Pegasus, he had a strong frame and a mane and tail that was, like his namesake, streaked all the colors of the rainbow, both cut messy and short. His body was clothed in a tight black suit, a white dress shirt beneath a black jacket and matching vest, and a tie neatly done up around his neck as he said flatly: "I'm a guy, who used to be a girl, who no one really understands why he decided he wanted to be a guy not a girl and half the people here probably disagree with and some people even told me flat-out this was wrong and horrible and I'm getting married to a country girl who some people still see as the most trustworthy and responsible pony in Ponyville and other people are all like 'whoa, no, she can't be, she likes that dude who was a chick' and like-"

"Rainbow." Twilight said firmly, and Rainbow wheezed before shoving his muzzle back into the paper bag, almost hyperventilating as he leaned back on haunches decorated with a cutie mark of a rainbow-colored lightning bolt shooting down from a white cloud. "Calm down a little. You're in the presence of friends here… and AJ's worth it, isn't she?"

This made Rainbow grumble, then grudgingly draw back and sigh a little, saying finally: "I guess, yeah. She is. She… she really is. People don't always get us, but… she is." He stopped, blushing awkwardly and rubbing at his face with one hoof before saying finally: "You guys… I… thanks for coming, Luna, Scrivy. You guys have supported me a lot. Helped me a lot, especially you, Luna… and Scrivener, you've never judged me, and I appreciate that a lot more than I can say."

"It was our pleasure to help… thou art a friend, Rainbow Dash." Luna said firmly, and then she said quietly: "My experiences are different, but believe my words… care not for the stones they throw, for 'tis only from ignorance of how thou has suffered, and a wish for the world to revolve according to their own views. It matters not what others think. What only matters, is that thou art happy with thyself and thy life and thine loved ones."

She smiled a little, and Rainbow nodded a bit and smiled back awkwardly, glancing over at Twilight and saying finally: "I guess… since you and AJ are always saying the same thing, I better start listening sooner or later. Maybe that can be one my wedding vows, what do you think?"

"You still haven't written them? Rainbow, go and do that now!" Twilight said crossly, shoving at him, and Rainbow blushed a little as he attempted to babble excuses before Twilight grumbled, shoving him onwards and glancing over at Scrivener and Luna moodily. "I'll catch up with you two later, after I make sure Rainbow doesn't ruin his own wedding."

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard!" Rainbow retorted, then he winced and scurried onwards when Twilight glared at him, shaking her head and grumbling under her breath.

Luna snorted in amusement at this, then she smiled slightly over at Scrivy, saying mildly: "Remember our wedding vows, my beloved?"

"Oh, when you promised to protect me from all the evils of the world, and a few other touching but awfully emasculating things?" Scrivy said mildly, and Luna laughed and checked him playfully with her body.

Then she grinned at him, adding teasingly: "Well, thou didst not seem to mind in entirety… and thine own vows to me were very sweet and tender. Loyalty and love, as I remember, thou spoke of in great flourish… truly, 'tis I who draws on the wagon in our relationship."

"Yes, well, excuse me for being just a simple earth pony, not a thousand year old epic heroine." Scrivy replied dryly, and Luna snorted in amusement before she nudged him firmly, and the male smiled even as he rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Then what would my husband like her wife to do?"

"Oh, spare me, Scrivy, thou sexist pig." Luna said playfully, slapping a hoof at him lightly, and he snorted as he ducked away. "Come though, let us dance. Even in our cloaks, I wish to dance with thee."

Scrivener couldn't help but smile, and they stopped only to drop the saddlebags at the gifts table that sat in front of the ranch house before making their way to the dance area, falling into a quickstep with each other… and Luna laughed, neither of them caring for the odd looks they got, eyes only for each other as their cloaks swirled around them… and even as their hoods fell back, they didn't stop moving together, gazing warmly at one another, neither caring for the moment if anyone saw who they were.

But finally, they stepped out of the square and put their hoods back up, Scrivy a little apprehensive but Luna pleased beyond words… and for the following comfortable hours, they simply enjoyed the party and everything it had to offer.

The Wonderbolts put on an incredible show of aerial acrobatics and stunts, ending with a message of congratulations to the newlyweds written in lightning and smoke… and not long after, as they wandered away from the main party, Luna and Scrivy found Applejack and Apple Bloom and Big Mac together at the shaded side of the ranch house, Big Mac looking surly in his own rough suit, his collar and brace gone as Apple Bloom bounced around anxiously and Applejack grumbled under her breath, dressed in an elegant, deep blue wedding dress that hid the cutie mark of three red apples on her flank, a band of white lilies around her neck, her blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders instead of tied back and a ribbon in her tail, fiddling with the veil over her eyes before she winced when she saw two ponies approaching… then gave a sigh of relief and said tiredly: "Am I ever glad to see two friendly faces who ain't gonna ask me a thousand awkward questions."

Luna and Scrivy pushed back their hoods back, smiling across at the female: pretty, with an orange-blonde and gemstone green eyes, she was a country girl used to working the farms and taking care of herself and everyone around her, a dependable, responsible pony who cherished her family, friends, and freedom. "'Tis a pleasure to see thee at such a happy time… although I must say, thou doesn't seem as pleased as I expected thee to be."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, it ain't that… it's just… awkward." She stopped, then glanced embarrassedly at Big Mac, who glanced up at her calmly before giving a slight smile, and she huffed at him, saying moodily: "Oh, you wipe that dang look off your face, y'hear?"

"Yup." Big Mac only smiled a little wider, however, his handsome, freckled country-boy features lightening with it. With a velvety red coat and a short-trimmed hay-colored mane and tail, he was strong and tall, built much larger than most ponies and with a large cutie mark of half a green apple on his flank. He was calm, more-intelligent than most people would give him credit for, and had spent his entire life taking care of Applejack and Apple Bloom… and Granny Smith, too, up until the day she had quietly passed away. "Little sister, stop worrying."

"It ain't worries for me, I've learned to block that out and don't give a hoot what ponies think of me these days. I learned that from you and Dashie and well… you two too." She smiled awkwardly at Luna and Scrivy, and the female looked touched as she smiled back and Scrivener laughed a little, nodding. "But I am worried about poor Dash. It ain't fair to him… I get the wedding of my dreams, with my big brother's support and as the best pony, and all the family here to support us… and Dash, well… there's that nasty piece of work Gilda, his cousin, and a few of the Wonderbolts. Everyone else…"

She stopped, shaking her head before she smiled a little. "But I guess… ain't no turning back now, and hey, we got you all here too, right? And that's what really matters… even if this thing went and turned into a whole big to-do that went way beyond what I expected. And god, ain't the timing ever awful but… well… maybe it's a little of what we need, too."

"I must admit I had my worries at first, Applejack… but now that I am here, amidst this energy, this joy… yes. 'Tis better this way. We mourned Trixie's loss, and will mourn her still… but 'tis not reason to put this off, and 'tis no better way, perhaps, to celebrate the loss of one but with the coming together, and perhaps new life, of others." She stopped, then smiled a little, meeting Applejack's eyes with her own. "I warn thee, though. If thou has foals before us, I shall be rightly furious."

Applejack laughed at this, shaking her head with a wide grin. "Me as a mother, can you imagine that? I don't see that happening in this near future, no sir. Me, Rainbow, Big Mac and Apple Bloom got lots to worry about and figure out before that can happen."

"But I bet you'd be a real good mom, big sister." Apple Bloom said warmly, smiling up at her, and Big Mac nodded firmly in agreement as Applejack blushed a little, rubbing at her face embarrassedly. "This is just so exciting! I know it's weird and all, too, but… I'm just so glad, and I think Scootaloo's even a little jealous of me."

Applejack laughed at this, saying warmly: "Then you just tell her that livin' with Rainbow's a pain in the butt, considering all the nonsense he gets into."

For a little while, they talked, comfortable with one another… and then, as cheering went up through the air, Luna and Scrivener slipped their hoods back on and walked with Applejack, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom to stand beside Rainbow Dash and Twilight, who both smiled warmly at the others, AJ and Rainbow gazing with true fondness into one another's eyes… and then they both looked up as a chariot landed, drawn onwards by two Pegasus Guards in golden armor as four others flew slowly at either side of the beautiful, ornate white half-carriage in which stood the Princess of the Sun, Celestia.

All present bowed low, Luna grumbling as Scrivener nudged her and they dropped as well… but Twilight only bowed her head respectfully for a moment before Celestia calmly stepped out of the chariot, striding slowly around it and walking towards Rainbow Dash and Applejack, who both gazed up at her with respect and awe as she looked down, smiling softly as her rainbow mane flowed slowly outwards, twisting with a life of its own. "Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. You both have my congratulations… I know you've both come a very long way, and earned this marriage, and I have faith that you will live in happiness for many years to come."

She paused, surveying them slowly, then glancing towards Scrivener and Luna… and she smiled a little after a moment, saying quietly: "It's good to see you both. I'm glad… we could all be here today, for this young couple, to see them off into the adventure of marriage. Let's talk later, after the ceremony… for now, please excuse me."

Celestia bowed her head to them, then smiled from Rainbow to AJ before she turned to head towards the crowd, as four of the Pegasus Guards warily began to patrol and the other two pulled the chariot out of the way of the festivities as they resumed, ponies talking excitedly, the air seeming all the brighter now even as the sun rolled slowly towards the horizon.

And, as the sun began to set, everyone was called out to the fields, where seats had been set up with the front two rows reserved for special guests, and Luna and Scrivener were escorted up to sit beside Princess Celestia, as her six soldiers grumbled but stood at the very back of the rows of seats, yet lowering their guard all the same as Sweetie Belle blushed and stepped up onto a small, round platform. Beside her, several ponies started to play a gentle wedding melody, and she began to sing slowly, not in words, but only letting her beautiful voice ring out over the ears of those present, countless members of the Apple clan, friends and others all gathered sitting and watching as Rainbow strode up the aisle between the rows of chairs, Big Mac already standing at the front with a smiling priestess dressed in a flowing white robe, nodding respectfully to him.

He took his place on the polished oak dais they had built beneath a beautiful, trellised archway of red roses and white lilies, and Luna and Scrivy both pushed their hoods down, their hooves finding one another's as Celestia glanced at them, but only smiled softly as well before gazing to the side past them as Applejack began to walk down the aisle, smiling blissfully beneath her veil, Apple Bloom following behind her with head proudly raised.

She stepped up beside Rainbow, and they gazed lovingly at each other even as Rainbow stood flushed and almost dazed, swaying a little on his hooves… and then they both looked to the priestess as the unicorn said quietly: "Dearly beloved… we are gathered here today to witness the union of Applejack and Rainbow Dash, two ponies who have benefitted Ponyville and Equestria in deep and wonderful ways… and who have given their love to each other, overcoming all obstacles in their way to do so. Today, under the gaze of friends and family, we are here to bless their union… we are here to wish them well on this journey they begin together, ending their life apart and beginning a new life, together, as one."

She spoke, and it was beautiful, Luna pressing closer to Scrivener as their heads rested together, the two looking almost enviously at the pair… and yet with pride and joy as well. They deserved it, and all the happiness in the world they could find and make together… and, then Luna squeezed gently against Scrivener's hoof as the priestess asked softly: "Do you, Applejack, take Rainbow Dash as your husband, for now and forever, to stand by each other in the good and the bad, in illness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Applejack said clearly, swallowing thickly as she smiled brightly over at Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow gazed warmly back, seeming to steady as he reached a hoof out, and Applejack took it tightly in her own.

"And do you, Rainbow Dash, take Applejack as your wife, for now and forever, to stand by each other in the good and the bad, in illness and in health, until death do you part?" asked the priestess softly, and Rainbow breathed hard, nodding rapidly before he found the words:

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by Equestria and the Princess of the Sun, I bless the love I see here and congratulate you as you begin this journey, as I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your pact together, and begin your marriage and new life with a kiss." the priestess said warmly… and Rainbow reached up with a trembling hoof to brush the veil gently back, the two looking into one another's eyes, emerald into reddish-violet… and then they both leaned forwards, and met with a quiet, firm kiss.

The crowd cheered, many leaping up from their seats to stamp their hooves as Celestia smiled softly and Luna leapt to her own, yelling raucously as Scrivener laughed and applauded and Twilight, on his other side, shouted warmly… and even as the two drew back, Rainbow giving his dumb, happy grin, Applejack smiling brightly as the two looked out over the others, they continued to cheer them on.

It was warm and bright and happy, as the two ran down the aisle together… and as dusk began to settle in, hanging lanterns were lit all throughout Sweet Apple Acres and ponies began to sing and chant and dance, Applejack and Rainbow Dash leading in a jaunty, quickstep as Celestia relaxed, for once losing her imperiousness as she laughed and Twilight stood beside her, for the first time the two looking as if they were at peace and Scrivener and Luna both stamping their hooves and laughing as well as they rested flank-to-flank as others began to dance as well in the fields and the tireless band played quick and happy tunes, joined by singing, yelling, screaming…

And then the screams rose in pitch and volume, and Luna's eyes widened as Scrivener felt a chill rip down his spine, the two spinning around as ponies shrieked and the band ground to a halt, Rainbow and Applejack both staggering to a stop and staring as out of the shadows of an apple tree, a Pegasus Guard desperately flung himself into the light, splattered with blood, his armor ripped and shattered… and then a skeleton of a unicorn, covered in grisly runes and with ugly gemstones melted like savage ornaments into his very bones leapt onto the pony's back, stabbing a knife down into his spine and making him gargle before he collapsed, and ponies panicked and immediately began to flee with shrieks and screams of horror as Luna and Scrivener both set themselves with snarls, Twilight joining them as the unicorn Velite looked up with a long hiss… and from the darkness, more of the awful undead abominations emerged, some striding forwards on their hind legs, others on all fours, many of them carrying rusted, gleaming weapons and wearing broken, ancient armor and torn rags.

Then Celestia stepped up beside them, even as the three remaining Pegasus Guards ran in front of her… but she only shook her head grimly, saying curtly: "No. My sister and I shall handle these monsters ourselves. I require you three to get as many ponies safely to Ponyville as possible, and to secure the village."

One of the guards began to open his mouth… and the three Pegasus ponies stared in shock as both Luna and Scrivener threw off their cloaks, one of them hesitantly stepping forwards… but then Celestia stomped a hoof down, shouting: "It is not of your concern right now, you have been ordered to save these ponies, now go!"

The Pegasi immediately saluted before taking flight as the Velites formed a rough line in front of them, more than a dozen grinning skeletons standing in the shadows before Celestia said quietly: "Twilight, perhaps you…"

"No, Celestia. I stand and fight… for Trixie, for my friends…" Twilight readied herself, gritting her teeth even as she shivered at the sight of the undead abominations, breathing hard and readying herself. "For Equestria!"

"Trying to ruin my damn wedding day, I don't care if they just crawled up out of the bowels of Hell, I'm gonna send 'em back down there!" Applejack snarled, her dress discarded, leaning forwards aggressively with Rainbow Dash beside her, the Pegasus growling in agreement. "I might not be a warrior like the rest of you, but I'm a damn pissed off bride!"

Then a scream rose up from behind them, and Celestia cursed as she looked over her shoulder, the Velites in front of them laughing as another group of the undead abominations leapt out of hiding from around the ranch house, charging towards a group of ponies that had attempted to flee inside… and Celestia said sharply: "Then if you truly wish to aid us, help them! We can deal with the monsters here!"

Applejack cursed, then she and Rainbow turned and bolted across the field, heading towards the group of skeletal ponies chasing Rarity, Fluttershy and others as they screamed and panicked… and, near the banquet tables, another two Velites ran towards Pinkie Pie as she shrieked in terror, fleeing from them before spinning around and staring in horror as they drew close… and her eyes rolled up in her head as she collapsed, the grinning skeletons trading a look that was strangely eager before they began to lean down over her… and then Pinkie's body dulled, her hair flattening out before her eyes snapped open, and a sharkish, sharp-toothed grin spread over her face as Pinkamena greeted kindly: "Hello boys."

She sat up and slammed both her elbows firmly into the table, and it tilted, spilling several plates, bits of food, and other things around her in a twinkling rain as she reached her hooves back, catching a large bowl and a wine bottle without looking. She grinned as the Velites looked startled, then, before they could react, she was up on her hooves, shoving the heavy ceramic bowl into the face of one and sending it crashing backwards in surprise, splattered with pudding as the bowl shattered over its skull and slamming the heavy wine bottle into the head of the other, breaking both skull and bottle open and knocking it down in a heap before almost primly jumping upwards and crushing its skull beneath her rear hooves.

The other Velite began to scramble away with a hiss, but a moment later, Pinkamena tackled it from behind, leaning her body over its own as she seized it by the muzzle and licked up the side of its skull, whispering into the hole where its ear had once been: "Too bad we had to meet like this. You boys seem just my type. Tall, vicious, and dead."

Then she twisted firmly and yanked upwards, ripping the skull from the skeleton's body and tossing it away with a laugh before she grinned callously as she caught sight of a large, sharp cutting knife… but then she grimaced as she looked towards the Velites that were chasing other ponies, saying moodily: "No. I need something bigger. Something better."

And then she looked up sharply and winced a bit as in the distance, the sun trembled… then rose slightly, covering the area with light, making the Velites stagger and Celestia rose her head imperiously, pulling the sun just above the horizon, just enough to light the farmland and reveal any of the creatures that were left hiding in the shadows… and then her eyes widened as Twilight gasped and Luna snarled in fury, as a familiar voice asked mockingly: "Oh Celestia. Is such a show of power really necessary?"

The Princess of the Sun's eyes hardened as she looked towards Trixie, the female grinning widely, wearing a long black cape with pony skulls over the shoulders as she strode easily forwards on her back hooves, her hair almost floating out behind her, her eyes an awful, terrible dead black. Velites of all shape and size walked around her, kowtowing visibly to her will… and then Celestia's eyes narrowed, and she said softly: "Veliuona."

"Yes, it is me… and finally, I'm alive." Veliuona sighed in bliss, drawing her hooves slowly down the sides of her body with an almost-sultry smile as Twilight shuddered in horror and repulsion, and Scrivener and Luna both snarled in fury. It only made the unicorn throw her head back and laugh, however, turning her eyes to them with a vicious glee as she added lovingly: "And wouldn't you know, Luna Lightblade… I was able to rise back from death because of a very special friend of yours…"

Luna frowned at this… and then looked up in horror as a rough, masculine voice murmured mockingly: "Yes, Luna… even after all these years, I haven't forgotten you…"

"Ignominious…" Luna whispered… and Celestia's eyes narrowed balefully, Scrivener feeling even his own body tense up as the air seemed to grow colder and darker despite the sun lighting the fields as an awful, terrible black shape strode slowly up beside Veliuona.

The enormous black unicorn smiled, his eyes – so dark, so deep, so awful – not gleaming, but instead seeming to pull all light in around them like black holes. His mane and tail were made of writhing, ever-flowing black smoke, and his body and head were corporeal and solid… and yet here and there, his huge frame flowed like liquid, and every so often screaming faces of ponies seemed to push themselves into being. He had no hooves, despite the clear sound of grass crunching beneath him, but instead his limbs grew translucent as they went downwards, turning into baleful, semisolid fog that rotted the grass beneath his feet into wet corruption… and he threw his head back and laughed wickedly, the long, spired black horn standing up from his skull glowing with dark light as he said easily: "Hello, my beloved. We meet again, at last."

"That was a long time ago, Ignominious. Before thou made thy awful bargains in Helheim… before I knew that thou wert nothing but a weak, evil coward." She stopped as the stallion snarled at her, then added almost meditatively: "Before I killed thy wretched soul twice."

"And yet here I am again, stronger than ever." Ignominious glared at her, then he leaned forwards and asked mockingly: "Did you like the demon I sent your way? I hear he had quite an effect on you, poor weak little Luna. I showed you that anyone can be corrupted, and we all know by now what a nasty little pleasure you must take in being Nightmare Moon-"

"Enough!" Luna shouted angrily, and she stepped forwards and snarled, as her eyes glowed faint ivory: "I am more than that, and better than thou art, and neither myself nor Nightmare Moon want anything to do with thy scheming, soul-thieving monster! Thy wicked, evil self should have stayed dead and gone!"

"Fine, Luna, we'll do this the hard way. I'll just kill you, make an adjustment or two, then bring you back as a nice, obedient little girl." Ignominious said disgustedly, and Veliuona grinned through Trixie's mouth. "Come, Goddess of the Cursed Shades. Let's take our revenge."

"Monster!" Luna snarled, charging forwards as her horn glowed terrible blue, and Ignominious grinned widely at her even as Velites surged forwards, two of them diving at her… and without slowing, Luna snapped her head to the side, sending out a terrible blue blade of force that smashed into both of the skeletal beasts and blew them backwards in pieces before she threw herself at the black, smoky stallion.

He lashed his own horn down as it pulsed with black energy, clashing them together as he laughed, before slamming his head forwards to butt Luna backwards with a curse as her starry mane sparked with electricity, wafting back around her as she snarled in rage and stepped forwards, horns crashing together with shocks of force… and Twilight winced as a Velite lunged at her, but Scrivener leapt in front of her and slammed both his hooves into it, sending it crashing backwards as he shouted: "We don't have a choice, now fight, Twilight, fight!"

Twilight snarled, rearing back as her horn glowed… and as Velites swarmed forwards, she snapped her head down and released a bolt of red flames that smashed into the body of one of the skeletons and exploded, blowing away most of its upper body before she whipped her head to the side, and the ground itself tore up in response, chunks of stone and a wave of soil flowing upwards, crashing with hurricane force into the onslaught of the undead, snapping bones and knocking Velites sprawling as Scrivener pushed forwards, ducking under a wild bite from a Velite before he seized it around the front and yanked it over, slamming it down on its side and then smashing a hoof down to crush in the brittle skull.

Celestia, meanwhile, snarled as Trixie's horn glowed, laughing as she spread her forelegs and bolts of blue light hailed down towards the ivory equine… but the Princess of the Sun only flicked her horn to the side, a translucent barrier appearing in front of her for a moment that the bolts of blue harmlessly bounced off of before she tilted her head forwards… and Veliuona cursed as golden bands locked around her body and sent her sprawling backwards, as the female said coldly: "Your cowardice does you no credit, Veliuona. You should have stayed dead."

The unicorn shrieked as the golden bands began to implacably tighten… and then she threw her head back and yelled a command, and a rumbling tore through the air before Celestia looked up in shock… and an enormous skeleton of a drake crashed down on top of her, knocking her flying backwards as the undead beast roared, terrible, unholy light glowing out of its sockets as the runes burned and etched into its bones sparked, the leathery webbing between its wings trembling… and then it leaned down and breathed a terrible blast of blue flames over the female, covering her entirely with eldritch sapphire fire that burned upwards and twisted savagely around her.

But a moment later, a rumble spilled through the air… and then the great, terrible blue bonfire that had covered the Princess was blown to ribbons of smoke as Celestia reared back, her wings flapping open, her eyes and horn glowing as the shockwave of force burst from her with enough strength to knock the drake staggering and stumble the eager Velites charging past, even Twilight and Scrivener wincing at the force of it… before Celestia tilted her head upwards, shouting furiously: "Veliuona, I was known as Celestia the Dragon Slayer… and you pit a worthless lizard against me?"

The thirty-foot long skeleton roared as blue flame began to gather around its maw… and then Celestia snarled and her eyes flashed, and there was a terrible hissing before a ray of light exploded downwards from the sky, ripping in a long, merciless arc through the beast and tearing through its ribs and shoulder, an entire limb and wing falling away in a smoldering heap as its roar turned to a shriek before Celestia stepped forwards, bowing her head down… and then arching her back, twisting upwards with a roar before the ground beneath the massive skeleton burst upwards in a massive, awful mess of stone spikes and spires that tore through the beast, shattering more bones and lifting it into the air with a shriek, flailing its limbs wildly before the equine snarled at it as her horn gave a final, bright pulse.

A golden glow surrounded the drake's skull… and then it simply exploded in a starburst of light and fire, the bone all but dissolving before the skeleton slumped and collapsed into broken fragments… and Veliuona shrieked from where she was standing, staggering backwards with a look of horror before her eyes widened in terror, raising her front hooves. "Wait, you wouldn't harm one of your own subjects, would you?"

Celestia responded by snapping her head forwards, and a golden fireball shot into Veliuona, exploding with enough force to send Trixie's body flying limply backwards, cape bursting into flames as she crashed to the ground and skidded away… and even as Twilight screamed, Celestia closed her eyes and strode forwards, fearless and heedless of the Velites as they scrambled around her… and only having to crush one beneath her hoof that attempted to get away, swatting it down and stomping on it like it was nothing more than garbage. "I promised Twilight once not to kill, Veliuona. But I can still hurt you. And I can hurt you without hurting that unicorn's body."

"I don't think so… I've bound our souls together, so that if I die, she dies… there is no separating us, and no defeating me!" Veliuona snarled, as she picked herself up… and she and Celestia glared at each other before the unicorn leapt forwards, her horn glowing as she screamed: "Die, Celestia!"

Twilight cursed as she watched with horror as Veliuona snapped her head down and sent a flurry of spears of dark magic shooting towards Celestia… and then the violet unicorn saw too little, too late, a Velite lunging at her from the corner of her eye. Before it could contact, however, even as she flinched, an axe head slammed into the skeleton's ribcage, knocking it sprawling before it was brought down into his skull, shattering it… and Pinkamena grinned widely, cuts and bruises over her body, but only looking all the more eager for it as she yanked the axe free and cried gleefully: "Yes, yes, this is what I was talking about, Twilight Sparkle… this is the kind of party I want to enjoy forever!"

Twilight gritted her teeth as she stepped past Pinkamena, lowering her head and releasing a bolt of electricity from her horn into another skeleton, the blast of lightning causing the unicorn Velite to explode backwards in pieces as Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed, and the violet unicorn shouted: "I don't have time to argue… just do your part then!"

"Let's make a game of it, Twilight, let's see who can kill the most!" Pinkamena laughed again, snarling and grinning at the same time as she swung her axe almost wildly, and it ripped through the upper spine of another Velite, sending its skull toppling as its body staggered backwards before she slammed the axe into its ribcage, shattering it in a puff of white dust and sending it spilling to the ground. "Oh, if only they could bleed!"

Twilight gritted her teeth at this, looking back and forth for Scrivener… but the male had been separated from her, two Velites attempting to pin him down before he managed to kick one backwards and then roll with the other to force it beneath him, shoving its skull down into the ground before he slammed his hooves into its back, and its spine snapped loudly beneath the rags over it. Then he howled in pain as the other Velite seized him from behind and bit savagely into his lower back, slamming his hoof into the Pegasus Velite and breaking the brittle creature almost in half before he managed to shake it off and crush its skull under another stomp of his hooves, cursing as he looked up, then tried to force his way towards Luna, as she battled savagely against Ignominious.

Their horns clashed together, both of them cursing the other, struggling for supremacy before Luna slammed a hoof forwards to knock the stallion stumbling, then twisted her horn in a J-curved slash that ripped across the front of the demon horse, and he released a howl of pain, the wound glowing white for a moment in his black body before it sealed closed as he breathed hard, glaring at her from his black eyes as he rasped: "You'll pay for that, Luna."

"I fear not thy words, Ignominious, and I fear even less thy wrath." Luna retorted coldly, leaning forwards and gritting her teeth… and then the two lunged towards each other once more, as only ten feet away, Celestia dodged out of the way of another almost wild magical attack from Veliuona, more darts of dark energy shooting past before she snapped her horn downwards with a shout.

A golden blast smashed into the unicorn's body, and she spilled backwards with a shriek as a flash of white filled the air… before Veliuona gargled on the ground, her eyes flickering violently before she threw herself up to her hooves, wincing and twitching wildly, then screaming at the grass… and when she looked up, one of the unicorn's irises had returned to normal, and the other still glowed and burned black, as she screamed: "What's happening to me?"

She staggered, then looked to the side… and screamed at the sight of a gaggle of Velites that was passing by, lashing a hoof towards them. And, in response to her gesture and her panic, a terrible blast of lightning erupted from the heavens, smashing into the ground and sending down a hail of bones and earth as Velites exploded into pieces before Trixie looked down at her hooves as Celestia's eyes widened… and then she gargled again, twitching to the side as Veliuona's voice rasped: "Stop it! Stop fighting me, unicorn, we are one… you cannot win!"

"Then… then there is only one thing to do…" Trixie gritted her teeth… and then she grinned even as tears filled her eyes, shouting as she threw her hooves above her head: "Prove that Trixie the Great and Powerful is the greatest magician in all of Equestria!"

And with that, she gestured violently to the side, towards the Velites that swarmed over the field… and lightning hailed down, blasting them apart as other Velites glowed, before Trixie lashed her hooves to the other side with a snarl, and flames and spikes of rock erupted from the rumbling earth, shattering more of the undead abominations, thinning their hordes all the further as her head jerked to the side and Veliuona screamed: "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Proving that Trixie is the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria… with one final show!" Trixie snarled, shoving her hooves forwards… and lightning blasted from the skies above, peppering over the fields, setting one of the banquet tables aflame as Velites that were still chasing and attacking ponies exploded and burst into ivory fragments, before she screamed, throwing her hooves towards the sky: "For what other unicorn could hope to kill a goddess!"

And Trixie smiled as she gestured towards the sky, even as Twilight screamed and Celestia looked on in horror, as Ignominious shoved Luna back with a roar of frustrated denial… and then a massive bolt of lightning shot from the skies, spilling over Trixie, the unicorn's body convulsing even as she continued to grin… and then she simply exploded in a burst of light, gore and lightning arcing through the air in a terrible shockwave of energy and force, a wave of dark fire erupting a moment later in all directions with an awful, supernatural scream before slowly fading.

All was silent and still for a moment… and then the savage Velites, the skeletal, awful beasts, shrieked and turned, beginning to flee wildly in all directions even as Ignominious stumbled backwards, yelling in a horrified voice: "No, no, stop! Wait! Flee not, redouble your efforts… we're… no!"

But the Velites were deaf to his half-plea, half-order, as Luna grinned at him darkly, her eyes glowing as she leaned towards him, and then he snarled at her even as Celestia's cold eyes turned to him, even as Twilight and Pinkamena began to advance… and then he shouted furiously, leaping towards her: "I'm not done yet!"

Luna lunged… but Ignominious became a terrible swirl of black smoke that ripped past her, chillingly-cold and miserable and awful, knocking her sprawling as it zigzagged wildly through the air before shooting downwards… and Scrivener Blooms looked up in shock before it slammed directly into him, knocking him backwards with a gargle as the awful black smoke filled his jaws, spilled through his eyes, poured into him…

Luna screamed, turning and running towards him… then skidding to a halt, breathing hard, staring as Scrivy slowly picked himself up off the ground with a shake of his head… then a cold, cruel smile spread over his face as a black horn of flames slowly flowed into existence up from his skull, his eyes opening… and they were the dead, awful black of Ignominious, as he said quietly: "Hello, darling."

She stared at him weakly, trembling… and he grinned slowly as he began to advance towards her, even as the others surrounded them, Twilight shaking her head and Celestia looking at them with terrible coldness and Pinkamena snarling as she licked her lips slowly… and then Ignominious mocked through the earth pony's jaws: "What's wrong, my sweetheart? Don't you want to give me a kiss? Or do you just want to bleed and die?"

He lunged forwards, and Luna barely parried the attack with her own horn, before she gasped with a curse as a hoof struck across her face, staggering… then snarling as tears leaked from her eyes, and she whispered: "Scrivener Blooms."

"Is gone, dearest… but I know, you'll hope he comes back… and you won't let your friends hurt me, will you?" Ignominious lunged towards her, and Luna cursed as she dodged to the side, then ducked under a second easy slash, the monster laughing through Scrivy's mouth. "Yes, you can't stand the thought of hurting your poor little husband, can you?"

He lunged again, and this time Luna met him, but she only shoved him hard backwards with her hooves to send him sprawling, as she shouted: "Scrivener Blooms!"

"Foolish filly!" Ignominious rolled to his hooves and ran towards her with a snarl… then he staggered stupidly and almost tripped, shaking his head with a curse, trembling for a moment… but even as Luna's hopes began to rise, they were crushed as the male leapt forwards and swept his horn towards her, their horns clashing and grinding as he hissed: "No, this body is mine now!"

"Scrivener Blooms!" Luna yelled, even as their horns ground together… and then Ignominious screamed, lowering his head forwards, even as he tried to continue to force against her, and Luna shouted: "Scrivener Blooms, I will not harm thee, now force him out!"

And, deep inside himself, Scrivener snarled as he stood imprisoned in darkness… and before him, immense, gigantic, titanic, stood Ignominious. He was the size of a building, and Scrivener was only himself… a small earth pony, staring up defiantly, fearlessly, all the same at this creature, black chains draped around his body and shackles binding his limbs to the dark floor… and Ignominious shook his head slowly, asking in a frustrated voice: "Why fight? She loved me once, Scrivener. She did. And she killed me because I was on the path to greater power than she or even Celestia had ever dreamed!"

He leaned down, the expression on the nightmarish beast's face almost moody as he said softly: "This is better for us both. Come now, I can give you infinite power… I'll even let you rule your own body now and then, once I know I can trust you. Then you and Luna can be together forever, just like you want… wouldn't that be wonderful? And if you help her see my way, maybe I'll even give her to you, as a present, and leave you both alone in some hedonistic little world to cater to your dark delights, once I've regained myself, once my strength is full and returned. I, after all, have courted true goddesses… and I must admit, your care for her would be endearing, did it not also make you so weak."

"Never. This is your last warning, Ignominious… get out while you still can." Scrivy said coldly, and the giant laughed, shaking his head even as Scrivener strained against his shackles, before he anchored himself and grit his teeth.

"Oh, you threaten me, really? Why should I listen to you? You and I both know you can't break out of those chains… and you have no magic, while I have so much dark power at my disposal I can crush you out of existence at any time. Why should I be afraid of a little slave-hoof hornless unicorn?" he mocked, leaning down and glaring coldly at him… and then he frowned when Scrivener suddenly smiled up at him, losing his anger, his tenseness and becoming calm and in a strange, almost-alien way… content.

"Because our hearts beat as one, and the same blood flows in our veins." Scrivy said quietly, and then he closed his eyes… and Luna felt her horn glow before her own eyes widened as she shoved against Ignominious, before her horn suddenly flicked upwards, forcing the male to rear… and then she twisted her head around and thrusted forwards, unable to control or stop herself, her horn burying deep into Scrivy's chest.

Ignominious screamed, blood exploding from the pony's breast, his eyes bulging in shock as red-tinted spittle flew from his jaws as his hooves quaked… and then Scrivener's back arched before he vomited black smoke upwards as his dark horn dissolved, his eyes clearing, and then dulling as he collapsed backwards, Luna only able to stare, trembling in horror, as her husband's body fell back to the ground even as Ignominious came into half-being, terrible, white-glowing cracks through his chest as he fled backwards… but Celestia snarled and stepped forwards, her horn glowing gold before the air around the dark creature simply exploded in golden, holy flames, knocking the airborne demon flying to the side as chunks of the semisolid, Nightmare-stallion dissolved, howling and trying to flee in another direction… and then Twilight stepped forwards, screaming: "Go back to Hell!"

The demon, smoke bursting up from his wounded, half-dissociated body, snarled over his shoulder at her… and then a terrible vortex crackled open in midair as tears streamed down Twilight's face, and the monster almost crashed into this, shrieking as it tried to haul backward… but with a snap of her fiercely-glowing horn, a blast of white energy shot into the monster's back, knocking it towards the portal… and countless black and red claws and hands reached out, seizing into the dissolving demon, Ignominious shrieking in horror as he was rapidly dragged into the portal before it slammed shut with a crackle of awful energy and a gush of black, corrupt essence that rotted the earth where it spilled… and a moment later, Twilight gasped before she collapsed forwards in a dead faint, her eyes rolling up in her head as a bit of blood trickled from her nose and her horn sparked from the overuse of her powers.

Celestia gritted her teeth, looking towards Luna… and she had Scrivener Blooms curled close, staring down at him as tears leaked from her eyes, before she smiled faintly as pain throbbed in her chest… before she leaned down to kiss his cheek tenderly, her tears dripping onto his face as she whispered: "Accursed creature… how dare thou try and leave me here alone, Scrivy? I shan't stand for that… I shan't…"

And as her horn began to glow, her velvety mane swirling backwards, Celestia's eyes widened before she stepped forwards, shouting: "Sister, wait-"

"Halt me not, Celestia. But I fear thou will have to once more move the moon in the coming nights… I may be indisposed." Luna murmured softly, closing her eyes as her horn glowed brighter before she silently squeezed Scrivy closer… and then she gasped, her eyes snapping open, her mane and tail sparking violently before they lost their ethereality and instead formed into solid blue strands of hair that fell flat along her features and the ground as she poured every last ounce of her energy and strength and vitality into the spell… and there was a single, almost-insignificant pulse before she leaned forwards, then coughed hard, blood splattering out of her jaws as she whispered: "I love him, Celestia… he is me, and I am him."

Luna smiled weakly… then her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed overtop Scrivener Blooms as Celestia closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards… then looked silently up as she heard a quiet laugh, her eyes roving towards where Pinkamena sat now on top of a pile of bones and skulls she had gathered, grinning darkly even as blood spilled over her frame from the cuts in her bruised body, her axe resting in her lap as she said softly: "This is how many I killed. But I gotta ask. How much of this is all your fault, Princess Sunshine? How many died because of what you did… and what you didn't do?"

Celestia only looked silently over at Pinkamena in response, not daring to speak before she looked down at her sister's still body where it lay sprawled with Scrivener Blooms, and then she simply closed her eyes again, surrounded by mayhem and destruction and broken bodies, not hearing the yells of other ponies as they approached and only aware of the fact that her own lost and lonely heart continued to beat on and on and on.

* * *

><p>Scrivy and Luna sat silently together on top of the cliff above their cottage… but when the male glanced down, he realized that there was no vast Everfree Forest beneath them… only a sea of darkness. Just as above, the moon was in the sky, but the stars weren't arranged in any actual constellations… only a wild spiral that spun ever outwards from the vast white iris of the night. "Have we died?"<p>

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Luna murmured softly, squeezing his hoof gently with her own where they were entangled… and then she smiled a little over at him, and he gazed at her softly, smiling a bit as she reached her other hoof up to touch quietly against the black pearl hanging around her neck as she met his eyes quietly. "But whatever happens, Scrivener Blooms… we do it together. I will not permit thee to sacrifice thyself for me… not now, not ever again. We do all together, and perhaps it is selfish… but I will not let thee die alone."

"Luna, I wanted to save you…" Scrivy said quietly, looking down and closing his eyes, and then he smiled faintly as he felt her glare at him. "I know. I know. But if things had been reversed…"

"Then I would have forced thee to strike me down, yes. But no more, Scrivener Blooms…" Luna looked up silently towards the night sky, her starlight mane floating backwards quietly as she said softly: "We live and die together now. We are two bodies, yes… but the same blood flows inside our veins… and now, we share the same soul."

Scrivy looked at her sharply, and she smiled a little, gazing at the moon quietly before she returned her eyes to his, saying softly: "I love thee, Scrivener Blooms. I love thee with all my heart and more. And I do not fear what this means for me… or for thee. To save thee, I have mixed our spirits and souls together… when we dream, we will share dreams. When you bleed, I shall bleed. When I smile, you shall smile. Yes, thou cannot use my magic, and I cannot write epic poems… but through each other, we can use one-another's skills and talents, and share in one another's victories and failings. We exist together, forever now."

She stopped, then blushed a little, glancing down and murmuring: "I… I know that it is selfish. It is awfully, horribly selfish. Thou canst never be rid of me now… perhaps, in reality, this was only another of the workings of Nightmare Moon from deep inside me, as I have undoubtedly spread my darkness all the deeper into thy soul now, and how she has always wished to possess thee deeper, in this way that never can thou be without us now…"

"What, did you inherit my ability to be self-loathing, too?" Scrivy asked flatly, and Luna laughed a little at this before she blushed when he leaned over and hugged her fiercely, saying quietly: "Weren't we as one before? What changes now?"

"Nothing, Scrivener Blooms, except that we shall either both live, or both die." Luna whispered back, hugging him fiercely in return before she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, the two curling tighter together before she smiled faintly, and as they pulled apart, she met his eyes and said quietly: "Does thou remember Celestia's words?"

"All too clearly. It seems… bright in my mind, somehow. Our mind?" he ventured, and Luna nodded to him, the male grimacing before he made a face at her… and she rolled her eyes before he asked finally: "Did you see that?"

"In a sense. Just as thou knows intuitively now what I think… I can see the same. We may share thoughts with practice, I think." Luna paused meditatively. "But 'tis only instinct that speaks. I never believed I would ever… perform such a deep pact, after all. Tampering with souls was what transformed Ignominious into the monster he became."

She stopped, then smiled a little, and flicked her horn outwards… and a piece of folded parchment appeared in the air in front of them before it unfolded and quietly floated in front of Scrivener… and as they pressed their sides together, he reached up to take it quietly, Luna leaning against his shoulder and wrapping a forelimb around him as he smiled a little and glanced at her… and when she nodded, he read softly: "'I am writing this entry on the magic of friendship regarding two ponies who have affected me in a very strange, particular way. Who fill me with joy and sorrow, and who I constantly find myself craving the companionship and company of. Yet from observing their relationship, and from learning more and more about them… I've come to understand that if I ever want to truly understand the magic of friendship, what it is, what it means, how it can be such a powerful force… I must be willing to tell them the truth, even when I know it may hurt them.

"'I am sure by now it is clear of whom I speak: my sister, Luna, and her husband, Scrivener Blooms. I have come to consider him my brother… not simply my brother-in-law, not simply my sister's husband, but a male truly worthy of respect. In the old days, he would have been considered nothing more than a slave-hoof, and I had my doubts about his worthiness to be my sister's beloved at first… and yet now I understand that their relationship is deeper than this. That they give strength to each other that could never exist otherwise. And I even admit that I'm jealous of Luna… and yet I feel great sympathy for her, too.

"'I have not told her this… but neither her nor myself are capable of bearing foals. We are ancient, powerful beings, blessed by the Horses of Heaven and what gods may roam alongside them… but all things come at a cost. Yet still… I can't bring myself to tell her. And moreover, now that darkness has surged upwards throughout the world… part of me says that to tell her now would be too cruel, and would distract her from what she needs to focus on, protecting Equestria. Protecting the innocent.

"'And part of me, a part I once called childish, tells me that to not tell her is worse. And I realized, after much meditation, that this was true: so I have decided to speak with her at length… but if that opportunity does not present itself, or should something happen… I have still written it here, so it may be shared with her at the discretion of my student, Twilight Sparkle, after she receives this journal.

"'The more I think about this, though, the more I know it is unfair. The more I worry about my sister. The more I understand… how dearly I love her. And I love him, too, even, and value his opinion, and… his friendship. I will do anything and everything in my power to gather the information I can to see if there is any possible way for Luna to have a child. Once, she mocked me, asking if I would bear it myself, and I do not think she understands how gladly… I would. For her, I would do anything. For her, now that I understand what I have done… I would bow my head to her wishes, and allow her to plunge Equestria into night for a thousand years, if I thought it would make the nation know and appreciate how beautiful the darkness can be. And I am all to blame, for everything that has happened, for drowning the old stories out, for luring the ponies of this nation into a false sense of security… for killing Sleipnir, and Discord, and turning Luna into Nightmare Moon. She never would have been corrupted if I had simply let her choose, instead of making decisions for her, instead of deciding that I, Celestia, was worthy enough to be the Princess of the Sun… and she should be the Princess of the Night.

"'I want to apologize to her. I want to tell her I love her. But every time I see her these days, I am afraid, and I become… imperious and cold and callous. I hate what I have done to her… and that I was never just 'sister' instead of 'big sister,' that I never bowed my head to learn what she had to teach until she was forced to knock me off my high perch… and then showed me mercy I didn't deserve. I love her. And I swear by the sun and moon and stars and the grim mountain peaks that mark my brother's grave… I shall march to Helheim if that is what it takes to give Luna and Scrivener Blooms even a slender chance of having a single foal… and it is from this I have realized that friendship and love are so powerful because they give you goals, and something to always drive towards in even the darkest of times… and that it can breathe life back into even the most callous of clockwork hearts.'"

Scrivener quieted, then he gently let the parchment pages slip away… and the floated quietly into the darkness before he returned his eyes to Luna, the two looking at each other before he frowned a bit as his eyes roved upwards curiously, tilting his head as strange shapes and figures spilled across the night sky, glimmering quietly beneath the stars like curling serpents of light and shadow… and he asked curiously: "What are those?"

"Lunar lights." Luna said softly, and she dropped her head against the side of his neck with a faint smile as the moon and stars began to slowly fade, as the cliffs beneath them were slowly but steadily swallowed up by shadow… and as the two curled together and watched the display of strange, glimmering lights above, she murmured: "We used to see them across Equestria now and then… like the trails left from the Horses of Heaven, calling us home to the Elysian Fields after a long, hard-fought battle, telling us… it's time to rest."

"I like that." Scrivy said softly, and Luna smiled a little at him as they curled their bodies closer… and then the two shared a silent, soft kiss before they both gazed quietly upwards again, watching the lunar lights play through the nothingness above even as they were swallowed up in the nothingness below, until only darkness remained.


	14. Epilogue: Obfuscation

Epilogue: Obfuscation

~BlackRoseRaven

A month after the Velite attack, Twilight Sparkle stood silently outside the library in Ponyville, looking mutely up at the ivory moon in the night sky before she sighed softly and turned around, striding back inside and looking around at her gathered friends. Fluttershy, in a medical outfit with Scarlet Sage beside her, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash all wearing golden, tight vests with the Crest of the Sun stitched onto them, and Rarity wearing a heavy, stained green apron and looking tired after a long day of work.

Ponyville… no, all of Equestria, was getting ready for war. The Velites had been beaten back, but no longer could anypony ignore the fact that darkness had returned. Monsters strode brazenly though the night, and things slithered along the borders that had once existed only in the nightmares of ponykind, now suddenly real… and awfully hungry.

Yes, something was coming, to try and swallow up their light, to try and destroy their homes, to try and ruin the world they lived in… and Twilight gritted her teeth as she looked over her friends. After Trixie's death, she vowed that she wouldn't let that happen… that another life wouldn't be uselessly lost. That she wouldn't permit another friend to die if she could prevent it… and then she glanced over her shoulder as there was a knock at the library door before she flicked her horn, opening it as her mouth opened… before her breath caught in her throat.

Luna strode in, smiling calmly, her mane once more filled with stars and bright, dressed in tight-fitting blue armor that locked over her frame as the others stared in surprise, Pinkie dropping a muffin she had been about to bite into… and behind her, Scrivener Blooms followed, his glasses gone, a black vest over his charcoal body, his white mane and tail now seeming to glow faintly as it half-floated. For a few moments, there was only silence as they stared at the two, and the Luna finally looked towards Twilight, asking with a wide grin: "Did you miss us?"

Twilight could only stare, and then a smile broke out over her face and she stepped forwards, hugging them both fiercely and whispering: "You have no idea."

And Luna and Scrivy both gazed warmly at each other even as they hugged her tightly back and the others cheered and stamped their hooves, all too well aware now that even in the darkest of times there could be the glimmer of the stars and the radiance of the sun… and, on nights like tonight, the dancing of the trails of the lunar lights high in the ephemeral black skies above.

* * *

><p><em>There's no cruelty worse than killing yourself to help the ones who love you.<em>

_Save two lives: help them stand instead of letting yourself fall._

_November 15__th__, 2011 – November 22__nd__, 2011 _


End file.
